Los ojos del Ayer
by tishacullengreen
Summary: Edward va a una galería de fotos a la cual no quiere ir pero en ella verá a unos increíbles ojos chocolate que le recuerdan a su pasado, un pasado que el no recuerda ¿Será esa chica la propietaria de los ojos que entran en sus sueños cada noche? T2HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer.**

**Ola:**

**Esta es mi nueva historia la verdad no se que me ha dado y la he escrito… las horas aburridas de clase es lo que hacen. Espero que os guste.**

**EDWARD POV**

¿Por qué me dejaré convencer?, me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras bajaba del coche, no sabía por que siempre tenía que ceder cada vez que Rosalie o Jasper me pedían algo, pero aquí estaba yo, después de estar ocho horas en el hospital, era residente de tercer año, en una estúpida galería contemplando fotos de gente que no conocía, aunque tenía que reconocer que eran muy buenas, pero yo estaría mejor en la cama, y no soportando a tanta gente y además me había traído a Tanya, he de decir que durante un tiempo pensé que la amaba, ahora ya ni lo pensaba, se que debería dejarlo con ella, pero es cada vez que lo intento se me pone a llorar y me da no se que seguir, se que debería tener mas valor, pero he de ser sincero por ahora la situación no me molestaba mucho, total me pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital que en casa, el que yo haría horas extra no tenía nada que ver.

-Rose, ¿me repites por que estamos aquí?- le dije a mi amiga, ella puso los ojos en blanco

- te lo he dicho una y otra vez, yo salgo en las fotos y la fotógrafa es la novia de Jasper

-es verdad lo siento- como se me había podido olvidar que mi increíble amiga modelo había posado para la novia de Jasper, de la cual me lleva hablando desde que llegué a Phoenix

-perdónale Rose, últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo en el hospital y anda despistado, ayer se olvido que teníamos una cita, ¿verdad Eddy?- bueno olvidar….

-Edward, Tanya me llamo Edward, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen así- en la vida me había gustado ese diminutivo, bueno al menos eso era lo que yo creía

-lo siento- me dijo agarrándome del brazo

-¿Dónde están tus fotos Rose?- le pregunte mirando de un lado para otro sin encontrar nada que se pareciese a mi amiga

-Están ahí- dijo una vocecilla a nuestras espaldas, me gire y vi a una mujer que suponía que era de nuestra edad pero parecía joven, era pequeña y delgada con el pelo corto cortado desigual provocando que cada punta apuntase a un lugar diferente, tenía los ojos marrones, su cara esta llena de una preciosa sonrisa

-Alice- le dijo Jasper dándole un suave beso en los labios, así que esta era la famosa Alice- Edward te presento a Alice Brandon, mi novia y la artista que ha sacado estas preciosas fotos, Alice este es Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo

Alice me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía sorprendida al verme, lo que se me hizo sumamente extraño ya que en un primer momento no había dado ninguna muestra de que me conociese.

-Encantada Edward- me dijo recomponiéndose de su sorpresa- las fotos de Rosalie están allí

Seguimos a Alice hasta donde estaban las fotos, las miré de arriba abajo, eran increíbles y Rose estaba francamente fantástica, en una de las fotos Rose estaba muy sexy su larga melena rubia parecía moverse libremente a causa del viento y sus increíbles ojos azules brillaban como si la Rose de la imagen estuviese viva. Nadie se cree que Rose y yo solo seamos amigos, mejor dicho nadie cree que yo pueda ser amigo de Rose sin sentir nada mas que amistad por ella, Rosalie era preciosa, simplemente preciosa, podría conseguir que cualquier hombre se arrodillase ante ella, además tenía un carácter fuerte, era muy decidida y tenaz en contra de su hermano gemelo Jasper que era mas tranquilo. A pesar de tener tantas cualidades nunca había sentido nada por Rosalie, ella era como mi hermana y nada más.

-vaya Rosalie sales muy guapa- le dijo mi novia- aunque claro el maquillaje siempre hace milagros- puede que Tanya muera en breves momentos

Rosalie la miró con odio, ellas dos nunca se habían llevado bien, Rosalie siempre me preguntaba que hacía con ella, cosa que no podía responderle por que la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Alice miraba la escena sorprendida, quien en su sano juicio llamaría a Rosalie fea, nadie.

-ya…- le dijo Alice, cortando cualquier cosa que fuese a decir Rosalie- puede que el maquillaje haga milagros, pero hay algunos casos que ni eso puede ayudar ¿no crees?- todos nos reímos, aunque yo disimuladamente claro, luego Rosalie le miró agradecida a Alice, sabía que las dos habían creado una gran amistad.

-¿insinúas algo?

-¿yo?- dio con fingida inocencia, esta chica me estaba cayendo muy bien- para nada

Seguimos mirando las fotos de Rosalie y de las demás modelos que había, tenía que reconocer que Alice tenía un talento especial para las fotos, también para vestirlas, pues Rosalie me había dicho que ella había sido la fotógrafa y la estilista.

-huy, se me olvidaba ¿sabes Rosalie que a mi primo le has gustado mucho?- ella bufó, a Rosalie no le gustaba los babosos, y cualquiera que vería las fotos babosearía por ella- el pobre no ha podido venir por que está enfermo, el muy idiota que no se abriga cuando tiene se tiene que abrigar, pues me ha dicho que le has gustado mucho y eso que no ha visto estas fotos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rosalie ahora mas interesada en el chico en cuestión- ¿Qué fotos entonces?

Alice la miró y sonrió, arrascándonos a todos a una sala que estaba separada del resto, las fotos que estaban allí eran menos impactantes pero mucho más bonitas

-esa es la foto que el ha visto- dijo señalando una foto en blanco y negro

Miré la foto, era una foto de Rosalie muy distinta al resto, Rosalie salía agachada tapada hasta el cuello, parecía que hacía frío, acariciando la cara de una niñita que al parecer se había caído, era una foto muy tierna, una foto que identificaba a Rosalie, por que ella podía parecer muy fría y prepotente pero en el fondo era amable y dulce y amaba a los niños mas que a nada.

-¿Cuándo me sacaste esa foto?

-el día que fuimos al parque, lo siento Rosalie no puede resistirme estabas tan mona

-a mi me gusta mucho la foto Rose, mas que las que están ahí fuera- le dijo su hermano

- eso es por que no te gusta que tu hermana salga en bragas en las fotos

-no te lo niego- le dijo Jasper riéndose

-por cierto Alice, háblame de tu primo- Alice sonrió

-pues veras mi primo se llama Emmett- Emmett, que nombre tan raro, pero se me hacía familiar- vive aquí en Phoenix, tiene 27 años, es muy grande y musculoso- Alice se estaba moviendo mucho mientras lo decía, me daba la impresión que estaba intentando imitar con sus pequeños brazos las dimensiones de su primo, eso nos hizo reír a todos- es profesor de gimnasia y durante algunos fines de semana hace gimnasia con niños con problemas o con deficiencias.

-que dulce- dijo Rosalie totalmente enternecida

-pues vaya royo- dijo Tanya

-Tanya, por que no vas un rato a ver las otras fotos sí te gustan más- le dijo Jasper, ella le sonrió y se fue, gracias a dios

-que tiene esa chica Edward en serio- me dijo Alice- no me quiero meter en tu vida no te conozco de nada pero… es tan…

-¿ostentosa?- le dije, todos los demás rieron

-el por que sale Edward con semejante elemento es un misterio, llevan saliendo y cortando mucho tiempo, lo que pasa que el espécimen aquí presente es un tanto idiota- dijo Jasper

-y tu eres un encanto- le dije dándome la vuelta para observar las otras fotos, no quería que comenzasen a molestar con el tema de Tanya

Observe todas las fotos, eran geniales, pero hubo una que me llamó mucho la atención, mejor dicho me quedé estático al contemplarla, era de una chica joven, la mujer más bonita que había visto en la vida, tenía el pelo castaño y la tez muy pálida, no miraba hacía la cámara, como si no supiese que le estaban sacando la foto pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fueron los ojos, tenía unos preciosos ojos color chocolate muy grandes, eran unos ojos expresivos, en el momento de la foto se podía ver que la melancolía la inundaba, estaba triste por algo. Cuando miraba esos ojos sentía algo raro en mi interior, un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer, como si esa desconocida fuese alguien especial, volví a mirar esos ojos, se me hacían tan familiares, tan conocidos, entonces caí en la cuenta, esos ojos eran muy parecidos a los que veía en mis sueños, solo que los ojos de mi sueño eran felices. Esos ojos, desde hacía mucho tiempo soñaba con esos ojos, no podría decir cuando fue la primera vez que soñé con ellos, solo que entraban en mi inconciente cada noche, sabía que los ojos de mi sueño tenían algo que ver con mi pasado, un pasado que no lograba recordar.

-es guapa ¿verdad?- me dijo Alice que se había acercado sin que yo me diese cuenta, aparté mi mirada de esos ojos y miré a Alice, sus ojos eran semejantes a los de esa chica

-¿Quién es?

-es mi prima, se llama Isabella Swan, pero a ella le gusta que le llamen Bella, es la hermana pequeña de Emmett, ¿la conoces?- me miraba de una forma rara, como si esperase algo de mi parte

-no, no me suena ninguna Bella Swan, ¿Por qué está tan triste?

-esa foto fue tomada hace tiempo, creo que en esos momentos estaba pensado en alguien de su pasado- me dijo mirando la foto de su prima- ella es una chica muy dulce que la hirieron mucho en el pasado.

-¿un novio?- me preguntaba quien sería el idiota que había hecho sufrir a esa chica

-si, ella se tuvo que ir y el no aceptó muy bien la ida, creo que en realidad el no intento hacerla daño

-pero si lo hizo da igual cuales fueran sus intenciones

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Jasper, luego se quedó mirando la foto de la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, vale me estaba perdiendo algo

-¿la conoces?- le pregunté a Jasper, en un principio no me contestó siguió mirando la foto de la chica

-no me suena, ¿por?

-bueno por que te has quedado mirándola como si conocieses y por que es la prima de tu novia

-Alice me ha hablado de ella, pero nunca había visto ninguna foto suya

-¿no vive aquí?- le dije esperanzado, quería conocer a esa chica

-no, ella es editora y vive en Londres, pero en estos momentos tiene que estar metida en un avión rumbo a Phoenix, hace una semana me dijo que había pedido el traslado así que mañana podré estar con ella

-la hechas de menos- le dije, no era un pregunta era una afirmación, se le veía en la cara cuanto la echaba de menos

-mucho, aunque ella y Emmett sean legalmente mis primos, yo mas bien los siento como hermanos, estamos muy unidos, hace un año y medio que se fue a Londres y no hay día que no nos llamemos

-doy fe de ello- me dijo Jasper

Dos semanas después estaba solo en casa, tenía el día libre y Tanya había quedado con unas amigas así que estaba completamente solo, en paz, sin nadie que me molestase, pero la soledad tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, las buenas que nadie te molesta, las malas, que si no hay nada en la tele te aburres como un idiota. Como no tenía nada que hacer y tenía que comprar unos libros de medicina desde hacía ya un tiempo decidí ir a un librería, antes de irme le dejé una nota a Rosalie para avisarle de donde estaba, desde que me había mudado hacía ya dos meses compartía piso con Rose hasta que encontrase una casa decente. Compartir piso con Rosalie no estaba mal, tenía mi propia habitación, la cual había sido de Jasper antes de irse a vivir con Alice, lo malo es que como ya había comentado Rosalie era un tanto maternal y como yo no solía usar el móvil me pedía que le dejase una nota para saber donde estaba, en ocasiones me molestaba bastante que me tratase como un niño, era como volver a vivir con mi madre, a la cual amaba con toda mi alma, pero tener dos madre es muy duro.

Me subí en mi Volvo y me fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad por si encontraba alguna librería, después de media hora buscando por fin di con una, aparqué el coche y entre en la tienda. Busqué en todas las estanterías y encontré tres de los cuatro libros que estaba buscando, eso era un verdadero logro la verdad, pero ese día no estaba para leer mas cosas sobre medicina, era mi día libre, decidí buscar otro libro, volví a pasear por las estantería hasta que encontré uno que me llamó la atención, "cumbres borrascosas", lo sé, sé que era un libro romántico pero mi madre siempre lo estaba leyendo y siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber como era, no me sentía menos masculino por leer un libro romántico la verdad, además ese libro tenía algo diferente, era especial, alguien en mi pasado me lo nombró muchas veces. En el momento que fui cogerlo una pequeña mano se me adelantó.

-huy lo siento ¿lo quería usted?- me dijo una hermosa voz, creo que era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida

Mi giré para mirarla y me quedé completamente congelado, unos ojos chocolate me miraban, abiertos de par en par, parecía sorprendida, yo por mi parte lo estaba y mucho, esa era la chica de la foto, la prima de Alice.

-no pasa nada si quiere puede cogerlo usted- ella me seguía mirando sorprendida y le costó responder

-no pasa nada yo lo tengo leído, lo que pasa que el mío ya esta muy viejo y me da pena romperlo

-usted es la prima de Alice Brandon ¿no?- ella no me contestó seguía mirándome sorprendida- es que la vi en una fotografía que ella le hizo, por cierto yo soy Edward Cullen

-mi prima claro…- ahora me miraba entre extrañada y dolida

-¿nos conocemos de algo mas?- le pregunté, no podía olvidar los ojos que entraban en mis sueños cada noche

-no, la verdad es que usted no me suena de nada, lo siento quédese con el libro como ya le ha dicho yo ya lo tengo leído, espero que lo disfrute señor Cullen- y sé fue como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque pude ver como antes de salir se tropezaba con algo, por decir algo por que el suelo era totalmente liso.

Bella se había ido muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, algo raro pasaba con esa chica. Por mi parte yo no podía dejar de pensar en la semejanza de sus ojos con los ojos de mis sueños.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado, no se cuando podré subir el siguiernte capitulo por que primero tengo que terminar otra historia, pero con eso que ahora llegan navidades y mi época de insomnio pues espero poder actualizar.**

**Un saludo **

**Tisha**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Aquí estoy después de navidad.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reveiws me hacen mucha ilusión.**

**Bueno os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, ahora es desde el pensamiento de Bella**

**BELLA POV**

Después de un año y medio viviendo en Londres por fin volvía a Phoenix, no es que Londres tuviese nada de malo, pero echaba demasiado de menos a mi hermano y a Alice, era la única familia que me quedaba y los quería demasiado.

Cuando me ofrecieron irme a trabajar a Londres no me lo pensé ni un momento, sabía todo lo que dejaba atrás, sabía que echaría de menos a mi familia, pero era un oferta demasiado tentadora, no es que sea una chica que antepone su trabajo a la familia, pero de vez en cuando una quiere soltar las alas y salir un poco del lugar donde llevas viviendo tantos años me atraía demasiado. Pero ahora ya había acabado todo y volvía a casa, suspiré estaba metida en un avión al lado de un hombre que estaba venga a roncar y de un chico que se iba al baño cada dos por tres a echarse gomina, ¡gomina! Que joven de dieciséis años mas o menos se echaba gomina, nadie.

Todavía me quedaban cinco horas de vuelo hasta Phoenix, eso quería decir que llevaba cuatro horas metida en este maldito avión, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, el de mi lado roncaba mucho, le escuchaba hasta con los auriculares, aunque la verdad es que tenía los auriculares puestos por tener algo por que la película que estaban echando estaba bien, pero verla dos veces en un mismo día cuando ya la tenías vista otra vez en el cine, el viaje iba ser muy duro.

Estaba en el pueblo de mi infancia, miraba a mi alrededor, todo era asquerosamente verde, me encontraba en un claro, era el lugar mas maravilloso que existía en la tierra, podías sentir la magia que emanaba de el, la magia de la naturaleza concentrada en un pequeño claro, se podía respirar tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, nada ni nadie podía molestar ahí, por que pocas personas sabía que ese claro existía, eso hacía que me sintiese especial. Alguien me abrazó calidamente por detrás, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, yo hice lo mismo, me gustaba tanto como olía, su olor me volvía loca provocando que mis rodillas comenzasen a temblar, le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y desde el primer día había provocado esas mismas reacciones en mi, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo habían logrado disminuirlas. El corazón se me aceleraba, mis piernas perdían fuerza, dejaba de respirar y todo eso lo provocaba una sola persona.

- daría lo que fuera por pasar toda mi vida contigo en este claro, sin que nadie nos molestase- me dijo con su increíble voz, dejé de respirar.

-yo pasaría mi vida entera contigo

-te quiero tanto.

Me desperté sobresaltada, maldito sueño, por que soñaba con esas cosas justo ahora, era cruel. Me pasé una mano por la cara, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y seguro que había hablado en sueños, mire hacia los lados, bueno el hombre gordo seguía roncando, además ¡que asco! Se le estaba cayendo la baba puaj, miré hacia el otro lado gracias a dios el niño no estaba, estaría echándose gomina.

Miré al reloj, gracias a dios solo quedaba media hora para llegar, bueno al menos la siestecita había servido para algo, volví mirar al reloj, Alice estaría ahora en su exposición, me apenaba tanto no poder estar con ella, pero bueno mañana me pasaría todo el día con ella y con mi hermano, como en los viejos tiempos.

Dos horas después estaba en un taxi rumbo a mi apartamento, era el apartamento que habíamos compartido Alice y yo antes de que me marchase, ahora estaba vació por que mi querida prima se había ido a vivir con su novio, tenia ganas de conocerle, y darle mi mas sentido pésame por tener que aguantar a semejante ladilla.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un apartamento muy diferente al que había dejado año y medio atrás, tenía las paredes pintadas de azul, con un sillón para tres personas que miraba a una gran tele de plasma, había una estantería llena de libros y habían tirado la pared de la cocina y habían hecho una barra americana, dándole mucho mas espacio a la sala, entré en mi cuarto, antes era blanco ahora en cambio estaba pintado de morado, la cama estaba en frente de la puerta a su lado había un pequeña mesita de noche, luego tenía una estantería también llena de libros miré a la derecha y quise gritar de horror, había un armario que era casi mas grande que la habitación, eso había sido obra de Alice fijo.

Me dirigí a la cocina para ver si había algo de comida, gracias a dios mi querida prima se había encargado de llenarme todo el frigorífico, cuanto la amaba, cogí unas salchichas y las metí al microondas, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada, luego me senté al lado del teléfono y me di cuenta que tenía dos mensajes y una nota, primero cogí a nota.

"_mi querida prima como has podido ver he remodelado el apartamento, es que sinceramente estaba un poco viejo y daba un tanto de pena, espero que te gusta, ¿Cómo que espero? Sé que te gustará_

_Te quiere _

_Alice"_

Me reí al imaginarme a mi prima dando saltitos mientras escribía la carta, luego escuche los mensajes.

_-hola Bels, ¿ya estás ahí?, en cuanto llegues tienes que llamarme, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y no sabes cuanto he echado de menos a mi pequeña hermana torpe, Alice está de lo mas cansina con tu vuelta me va a volver loco, pobre novio suyo que mal lo tiene que estar pasando. _

Mi querido hermano con cuerpo de hombre y mente de niño, lo había echado tanto de menos, hasta había echado de menos sus bromas, cosa que no le diría jamás en la vida, no era idiota y no quería incitarle mas de la cuenta. Escuché el siguiente mensaje.

-_ la exposición ha sido todo un éxito Bella, tenías que haber estado. Se que en estos momentos me estarás agradeciendo lo bonita que he dejado la casa, todo es poco para mi prima favorita. Mañana iré con Emmett para darte un fuerte abrazo, te hemos echado de menos, el idiota de tu hermano se ha puesto enfermo pero no te preocupes mañana lo llevó aunque sea arrastras. Tengo que presentarte a Jasper te encantará, también tienes que conocer a su amigo y su hermana, creo que hará muy buena pareja con Emmett- _mi pequeña celestina- _bueno te dejo mañana nos vemos, te quiero._

Sonreí al volver a pensar en lo afortunada que era por tener una familia como esa, aunque siempre echaría de menos a mis padres, hacía 5 años que habían muerto.

Esa noche no dormí bien, el mismo sueño del avión eso provocó que tuviese una noche con sueños agitados, no sabía por que ahora me daba por soñar con él, no quería pensar en si lo echaba de menos o no, no podía darme el lujo de pensar en esas cosas.

La mañana llegó pronto y con ella unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, ¿Quién demonios tocaba la puerta a las 11:00 de la mañana un domingo? Cuando me levanté parecía un zombi y no sabía por donde andaba, eso unido a que yo era patosa por naturaleza y a que mi maleta estaba en medio de la habitación provocó que me comiese el suelo. Preciosa manera de comenzar el día.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió mientras yo estaba en el suelo, escuché un carraspeo y levanté la cabeza lentamente, ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?, mi hermano y mi prima me miraban desde la puerta de habitación, parecían muy divertidos.

-¿Por qué no me extraña encontrarme a Bella en el suelo?- dijo Emmett, luego se acercó a mi y con sus casi dos metros de puro músculo me levantó en el aire y me abrazó con fuerza- te he echado de menos enana.

-yo….. también….Emmett…me ahogas- los abrazo estilo oso de hermano siempre provocaban una sensación de ahogo.

-lo siento, pero es que te he echado tanto de menos- me seguía abrazando pero ahora mas sueve, miré a Alice que estaba destrozando toda la maleta, sacando todas las ropas y negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué es esto Bella?, que clase de ropa es esta- luego me miró cansada- ¿es que en estos años no te he enseñado nada?, mañana iremos de compras urgentemente

-yo también me alegro de verte Alice- dije todavía en los brazos de mi hermano

-háblame Bella

-¿Qué?- le dije sin comprender

-háblame no quiero pensar que se te ha pegado ese horrible acento ingles

-no se me ha pegado nada Alice, puedes estar tranquila

-gracias a dios, Emmett suéltala- dicho y hecho en unos momentos estaba en el suelo, luego Alice se lanzó a mis brazos- como te he echado de menos Bella, no te lo puedes imaginar, pero ahora que estás aquí todo volverá a ser como antes

Nos quedamos horas hablando, casi me había olvidado lo bien que nos lo pasábamos los tres juntos, la duende, el oso y la torpe, el kit completo.

Dos semanas después yo ya había comenzado a trabajar en la editorial, todos me habían tratado muy bien y estaba muy a gusto, al parecer a nadie le había importado mucho que yo llegase como editora jefe desde el extranjero, según habían comentado aunque muchos querían mi puesto cualquier persona era mejor que el anterior jefe, un tirano desalmado, todos se alegraban mucho de su jubilación.

Un día me fui a una librería, quería comprar el libro de "cumbres borrascosas", se que lo tenía leído como unas mil veces pero a mi me encantaba, pero mi libro estaba algo viejo y como era un regalo de mi madre no quería romperlo, por eso había decido comprarme una nueva edición.

Recorrí toda la librería buscando un ejemplar del libro, por fin pude ver uno, estaba junto a un hombre, pero va era un hombre los hombres no compran esos libros, cuando cogí el libro la mano del hombre se puso sobre la mía, en ese momento una descarga envolvió todo mi cuerpo

-huy lo siento ¿lo quería usted?- le dije sin mirarle

El hombre no apartaba la mano del libro pero tampoco decía nada, me giré para mirarlo, le miré de arriba abajo, era un hombre joven vestía vaqueros y una camiseta negra, cuando subí la mirada hacia su cara me quedé congelada, unos increíbles ojos esmeralda me miraban con curiosidad, tenía la cara mas hermosa de esta tierra y el pelo de un color tan raro y especial, era de color bronce

-no pasa nada si quiere puede cogerlo usted- estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser, no podía ser real.

-no pasa nada yo lo tengo leído, lo que pasa que el mío ya esta muy viejo y me da pena romperlo- le dije sin dejar de mirarle a esos increíbles ojos, parecían curiosos, yo seguía medio en sock

-usted es la prima de Alice Brandon ¿no?- ¿perdón? ¿La prima de Alice? - es que la vi en una fotografía que ella le hizo, por cierto yo soy Edward Cullen- yo no podía hablar, estaba segura de que estaba soñando

-mi prima claro…- mi prima, no podía creerlo, ¡mi prima!, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí

-¿nos conocemos de algo más?- oh por favor esto tiene que ser una broma

-no, la verdad es que usted no me suena de nada, lo siento quédese con el libro como ya le ha dicho yo ya lo tengo leído, espero que lo disfrute señor Cullen- le dije todavía en medio del sock, no podía creer que eso me estuviese pasando a mi, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Salí de la librería como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que salir de allí. Antes de salir tuve la tan mala suerte de tropezarme con… con el liso suelo, típico en mi, cuando me giré esos ojos me seguían mirando provocando que mi corazón se acelerase.

Dos días después yo intentaba olvidar la escena de la librería mientras soportaba la peor de las torturas, ir de compras con Alice. A la gente le puede parecer algo sin importancia pero no lo es cuando se trata de Alice, para Alice las compras eran como una droga, se volvía completamente loca, se compraba todo lo que se le ponía de frente y a mi me arrastraba detrás y mi hermano que ya estaba recuperado y cargaba con las bolsas, el novio de Alice se había escusado diciendo que tenía que entender un paciente, por que era psicólogo, pero a mi me sonaba a excusa barata pero muy útil.

Cinco horas después de increíble dolor los tres estábamos en mi casa, no comprendía por que mi casa era el centro de reuniones, Emmett también tenía su casa, aunque era algo más pequeña.

-Emmett te agradecería que no te comieses toda mi comida por favor- le dije cuando vi que tenía la cabeza metida en mi frigorífico, por que no estaba metida en su frigorífico sino en el mío.

-no seas muermo Bella, con lo que yo te quiero- esa era su excusa para todo y siempre le servía.

-Bella, ¿Por qué tienes tantas ojeras?- me dijo Alice

-últimamente no duermo bien- le dije sin hacer ningún comentario mas, ella pareció comprender.

-bueno tenemos que empezar a prepararnos, hoy vais a conocer a Jasper y los demás

-¿Quiénes son los demás?- le dije mientras me sonreía maquiavélicamente, algo estaba tramando, algo de lo cual yo no tenía escapatoria

-su hermana y su amigo

-¿su hermana?- dijo Emmett sacando la cabeza del frigorífico- ¿la de la foto?

-si Emmett si, la de la foto- dijo sonriendo primero a mi hermano y luego a mi, estaba claro que algo tramaba.

-a mi no me importaría nada conocerla, nunca he visto a una mujer mas guapa que esa.

-gracias- dijimos las dos

-no os ofendáis, vosotras siempre seréis las chicas mas guapas de este mundo, pero fuera de estas cuatro paredes ella es la mas guapa.

-eso está mejor- le dijo Alice- ahora Bella, ya sabes lo que toca

-no- le dije cruzando los brazos- yo no he dicho que vaya a ir a ningún lado

-vamos Bella, porfi- me dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado

-no, no, si no te veo no existes- me tapé la cara con las manos- si no miro no puedes coaccionar

-Bella…- me dijo saltando hacia mí, mientras mi hermano se reía

-que no te estoy mirando y si no te miro no me puedes coaccionar- le dije encogiéndome mas aún, tuve mala suerte que cuando Alice se lanzó sobre mi comenzó ha hacerme cosquillas-no Alice suéltame, suéltame.

-¿vendrás?- seguían haciéndome cosquillas y el idiota de mi hermano se le había unido

-vale, vale voy, pero dejar de hacerme cosquillas por favor- las cosquillas cesaron, menos mal

-pues manos a la obra que tenemos que prepararte, Emmett tu tienes la ropa en mi cuarto.

-¿en que momento as metido la ropa en mi casa?- le dije

-te recuerdo que esta casa tiene dos cuartos, y uno sigue siendo mió- me dijo mientras me arrastraba a mi cuarto

Veinte minutos después pude oír como Emmett ya estaba preparado por que estaba viendo la tele, los hay con suerte, yo estaba aquí metida sufriendo un súper Barbie Bella

-lo que no entiendo es por que tanta tontería por una dichosa cena Alice

-es la cena donde vas a conocer a Jasper, la verdad es que tiene muchas ganas de conoceros

-sigo sin pillarle el punto

-ya se lo pillaras

-tramas algo y lo sé

-¿yo?- ya estaba ahí la fingida inocencia, vi como se acercaba a la mesilla de noche- siempre me ha gustado esta foto

La foto en cuestión era un foto de cuando éramos pequeños, tendríamos unos seis años mas o menos, Alice había venido a visitarnos pues en esas épocas no vivíamos en la misma ciudad, ni el mismo estado ya que estábamos. Había cuatro niños en la foto, todos estábamos disfrazados, Emmett de oso, Alice de ciervo, yo de oveja y él de león.

-salimos todos muy monos, por eso la tengo

-sobre todo por que sale el ¿no Bella?

-vas a seguir peinándome o me voy a la sala con Emmett

Dos horas después estábamos listas, Emmett llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con un cinturón blanco y negro de cuero, junto con una camiseta roja que dejaba al descubierto todos sus músculos, luego llevaba unas vans de calaveras, muy al estilo de mi hermano. La pequeña engendro estaba preciosa, su peinado como siempre alborotado, siempre perfectamente alborotado, llevaba un vestido verde pegado en el pecho donde tenía unos detalles amarillos y suelto hasta el muslo, con unos preciosos zapatos de tacón a juego y luego estaba yo, tenía el pelo ondulado y una suave capa de maquillaje. Llevaba unos pantalones negros pegados junto con unas botas negras de tacón, si yo llevaba tacón después de muchos tropiezos había aprendido a andas mas o menos con ellos. Luego llevaba una camiseta amarilla, que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cadera y con escote en V.

Fuimos en el coche de Alice, un porche amarillo, llegamos a un bar al cual yo jamás había ido, parecía los típicos bares irlandeses, en la mesa del fondo había dos personas, un chico y una chica, los dos rubios y muy guapos, no se por que me daba que ellos eran Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Hale, ese apellido me sonaba mucho

-hola Jasper- dijo Alice acercándose a la mesa de los dos chicos rubios- hola Rose

-hola Alice- dijeron los dos hermanos, Rosalie miró de arriba abajo a Emmett, mientras el le sonreía

-Jasper, Rosalie, ellos son Bella y Emmett Swan mis primos

-es un placer- dijeron los hermanos regalándonos unas perfectas sonrisas

Cinco minutos después estábamos todos hablando, yo sin saber por que Jasper me miraba tan raro. Rosalie y mi hermano coqueteaban a más no poder, la verdad es que hacían muy buena pareja, pero seguía habiendo un sitio libre.

-¿Quién falta?-dijo mi hermano

-un amigo nuestro- dijo Jasper mientras el y su novia nos miraban, Rosalie que estaba al lado de mi hermano miró al suyo bastante raro- lo que no se es por que llega tan tarde, Rose, ¿estaba en casa cuando has venido para aquí?

-no

-¿vivís juntos?- dijo Emmett con la voz ahogada, yo le di un suave toque en el hombro

-si, pero solo somos amigos, mira ahí viene

Pude sentir antes de darme la vuelta como mi hermano se había tensado de repente al darse el la vuelta, yo me giré lentamente y me mirando al hombre que había entrado en el bar, no era posible, esto no estaba pasando. El hombre se acercó rápidamente y me miró sonriendo

-hola- dijo con su voz aterciopelada

Yo miré a Alice que me sonreía, mi hermano seguía tenso y ahora comprendí de que me sonaba Jasper Hale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reveiws jejejeje.**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada, las fiestas…toda la familia reunida es muy duro jejejejeje**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya estoy aquí la verdad antes de lo que esperaba, y aclara que aunque haya subido el capítulo el día de los inocentes nada que ver no es una broma ni nada parecido (es que en algunos fics lo he visto hacer), bueno pues he eso que he subido antes de lo que esperaba, pero una personita muy especial me pidió tres capítulos antes de comenzar la uni y al menos le voy a dar uno antes de año nuevo y le quiero dedicar este capítulo y todos los que siguen por que ella me animo para subir este fic. **

**Noe este fic te lo dedico por estar ahí siempre, y ha Selene que siempre escucha mis disparatadas ideas, pero como a Selene ya le dediqué el otro, este es para Noe, te lo dedico mi petarda favorita, este es mi regalo de navidad (se que no son unas zapatillas de 75 € pero es lo que hay)**

**Bueno muchas gracias por los reveiws, me animan a escribir aunque tenga mucho sueño**

**Os dejo con el capítulo. **

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy tenía que ir a la cena con Jasper y compañía y seguramente llegaría tarde por que acababa de llegar a casa, no se por que Jasper había insistido tanto en que fuese, si en realidad a Alice a la conocía, sabía que mi querido amigo tramaba algo, pero el qué me era desconocido.

Llegue a casa y mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?

-_hola amor_- que poco me gustaba que me llamasen así- _hoy a la noche por que no vamos tu y yo a cenar, solos, sin nadie que nos moleste_

-tengo planes- le dije fríamente, ya había decidido que era hora de dejarla, aunque no lo haría por teléfono

_-¿con quien?_

-con Jasper y con Rose

_-y claro yo no puedo ir_

-Tanya, es una cena de amigos, ni siquiera va a ir Alice, es solo nosotros tres- bueno eso no era del todo cierto pero bueno

_-lo que tu digas Eddy_

-te tengo dicho que no me llames Eddy

_-bueno amor, mañana nos vemos_

-mañana tengo guardia, yo te llamo ¿vale?

_-vale _

Salí de casa con prisa por que al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta de que ¡bingo! Iba a llegar tarde si o si.

Llegué al bar diez minutos mas tarde, bueno tampoco llegaba tan tarde así que Rosalie no tenía ningún motivo por el que matarme.

Miré a los que estaban en la mesa, pude ver que había cinco personas, se veía el alborotado pelo de Alice, y las dos rubias cabelleras de mis amigos, pero al lado de Rosalie estaba un chico grande de pelo negro y a su lado una chica castaña, con el pelo largo, los dos desconocidos se dieron la vuelta lentamente, primero el chico y luego la chica, me sorprendí al ver como la cara del chico se le desencajaba completamente la cara, pero cuando la chica se dio la vuelta me quedé sin aire, era Bella, Isabella Swan, al verla me toqué inconcientemente el colgante que tenía, no sabía por que pero las dos veces que la había visto mi mano se había enredado en el colgante.

-hola- les dije sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos chocolate, esos ojos que habían sustituido a los de mi sueño pero que no se notaba la diferencia, llevaba soñando con la chica que estaba frente a mi desde el día que había visto su foto colgada en la exposición.

-hombre por fin llegas Edward, siéntate- me dijo una autoritaria Rosalie

-si mama- la dije murmurando, solo Alice me escuchó y se rió

Cuando me senté me quedé enfrente de los que suponía que eran Isabella, eso lo tenía claro y Emmett, los dos se parecía y por algún motivo los dos se me hacían muy familiares, más cuando estaban juntos. Volví a mirar al chico, que seguía increíblemente tenso.

-Edward te presento a Emmett y Bella Swan- dijo Jasper- Emmett, Bella este es Edward Cullen

Emmett me miró sumamente extrañado, como si esperase algo por mi parte, cada vez me sentía mas raro es como si todos esperasen algo de por mi parte y yo no lograba comprender el que.

-es un placer- les dije, sin atreverme a levantarme, por que la mirada de Emmett era sumamente amenazadora

-¿Qué?- comenzó a decir Emmett pero su hermana le frenó, luego se miraron los dos, había comunicación en sus miradas, se estaban diciendo mucho sin decir nada, luego Emmett me miró- es un placer

-un placer- dijo suavemente Bella

- ella es la de la foto- me dijo Alice, pude ver como Bella le miraba mal

-lo se, en realidad nos conocimos hace dos semanas en una librería, ¿no Bella?- ella se tensó y rehuyó la mirada de su hermano

-¿Bella?- le dijo su prima- ¿por que no me dijiste?

-¿Qué?, no entiendo por que tendría que deciros nada, yo no podía saber que Edward y Jasper eran amigos ¿no?- dijo mirándome, Emmett seguía mirándome raro

-no claro que no, Alice ¿como podríamos conocernos Bella y yo?

-no claro que no- dijo Alice, Emmett y Bella comenzaron ha hablar en susurros, bueno ha hablar o a discutir.

-bueno ¿Y a que te dedicas Edward?- me dijo Emmett

-soy residente de Neurología, es mi último año

-médico como papi ¿verdad?- la mesa tembló, alguien había dado una patada a otra persona bajo la mesa, yo me quedé mirando a Emmett

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tu que mi padre es médico?- le dije sin dejar de pensar que los dos hermanos Swan escondían algo

-nos lo dijo Alice- dijo Bella mirando a su prima

-es verdad, una vez Jasper me lo comentó y creo que les dije a ellos que tu padre era médico

-ah vale- le dije, la verdad no me creía nada de lo que me estaban diciendo.

La cena pasó bastante bien, cuando Emmett se olvidaba el problema que tenía conmigo, el cual yo desconocía, era majo y simpático. Me enteré que Bella trabaja como editora jefa y que odiaba las compras, también pude escuchar como Alice y Rosalie planeaban secuestrar a Bella para ir de compras.

Me parecía rara la actitud de Rosalie, sabía que Emmett le gustaba, pero también parecía llevarse bien con Bella, normalmente Rosalie solía ser bastante desagradable con las chicas nuevas que conocía, pero con Bella no.

Me levante al baño mientras los demás hablaban cuando volví a la mesa me choqué con alguien.

-lo siento- me dijo Bella

-no pasa nada, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella me miró a los ojos, yo quería hacerle una pregunta, me llevaba rondando la cabeza desde que su hermano había dicho que mi padre era médico

-claro

-¿de verdad que no nos conocemos de nada?- ella se tensó y miró hacia otro lado.

-no, ¿Por qué deberíamos conocernos?- me dijo, en realidad parecía que me estaba retando a decirme algo

-la verdad es que…- comencé a decir pero entonces llegó Emmett

-¿Qué andáis vosotros dos aquí?- agarró a su hermana por la cintura y separándola de mi

-nos cruzamos cuando veníamos del baño- le explicó su hermana

-¿Por qué no vamos mejor todos a la mesa, no Cullen?- ¿me lo parecía a mi o Emmett me estaba amenazado?

-claro- parecía que Emmett había venido justo para cortar la respuesta de Bella.

Fuimos a la mesa y Emmett arrastró a su hermana a su sitio, de verdad aquí se había vuelto todos locos

-no soy una niña Emmett- le dijo Bella a su hermano, el no contestó simplemente se dedicó gruñir

Comenzamos ha hablar un poco de todo, Alice contó algunas historias de cuando ellos era pequeños, lo que provocó que su primo estallase a carcajadas y Bella la mirase mal.

-y tu Edward, ¿no tienes nada gracioso que contarnos?- me dijo Alice

-no- le dije secamente

-¿nada?, no puedo creer que no haya nada gracioso que puedas contarnos- Bella estaba mirando muy mal a su prima, que chica mas rara.

-la verdad Alice, es que yo no puedo contarte nada gracioso de mi pasado por que no recuerdo nada antes de los dieciocho años

Los tres primos se quedaron en silencio, cada cual mas blanco, los hermanos Swan se miraron como si al fin hubiesen pillado el kit de la cuestión.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Bella, en sus ojos había tristeza, genial alguien que sentía lastima por mi, con lo que me gusta que sientan lastima, miré a Rose esperando que ella contase lo que pasó, ya que ella y Jasper lo vivieron en primera persona.

- fue al cumplir dieciocho años, en verano- comenzó a decir Rose, toda la mesa le escuchaba- Edward, Jasper y yo fuimos a montar a caballo a un hipódromo que había cerca del pueblo de Edward, mentimos al dueño de los caballos diciéndole que éramos expertos jinetes, cosa que no era verdad, sabíamos las bases pero no lo suficiente como para irnos nosotros solos. La cosa es que coló, nos dejó tres preciosos caballos. Al principio fuimos lento pero cuando nos alejamos bastante del hipódromo comenzamos ha hacer el idiota, bueno en realidad fueron ellos dos los que empezaron ha hacer el idiota. Al principio todo fue bien, poníamos al caballo un poco a galope y conseguíamos controlarlo, cuando veíamos que las cosas se salían de madre frenábamos, pero en un momento dado el caballo de Edward se volvió loco, comenzó a galopar mas rápido de lo que el era capaz de controlarlo, aunque en un principio lo llevó bien hasta que el caballo frenó en seco y Edward salió disparado hacia delante, se golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra, pensábamos que se había matado.

Rosalie paró de hablar y me miró con los ojos llorosos, sabía que se sentía culpable por que le escuche decir que ella había sido la que había insistido en ir a montar, al parecer yo estaba algo deprimido en esa época y quería animarme, aunque lo que no se es por que estaba deprimido

-no pasa nada Rose, sabes que no fue tu culpa- le dije acariciándole la espalda.

-no tenía que haber insistido tanto- Emmett me sustituyo para calmarla

-¿Qué paso después?- preguntó Bella, que me miraba raro, ya no con pena sino con culpa

-pensábamos que había muerto-siguió Jasper, al ver que su hermana ya no podía contar mas- a penas respiraba y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, al ver que no respondía a nada llamamos a su padre que vino en menos de un cuarto de hora, nos dijo que tenía pulso y que se lo llevaban rápidamente al hospital, no sin antes obsequiarnos con una tremenda bronca- rió para sí mismo, yo jamás había querido pensar como habían sido los pensamientos de mi padre, de Rosalie y de Jasper en esos momentos- cuando llegamos al hospital nos dijeron que lo estaban operando a vida o muerte- miré a Bella que parecía a punto de llorar, su hermano le estaba agarrando la mano- al final sobrevivió, como podéis ver, pero entró en coma y despertó una semana después sin recordar nada.

-se que en estos momentos esta pregunta está fuera de lugar pero ¿Qué sentiste al despertar?- me preguntó Alice.

-lo primero que recuerdo es un luz cegadora, luego estaba desorientado, no sabía ni donde estaba ni quien era. Mi madre estaba conmigo, fue a la única que reconocí, pero los demás eran caras que no tenían ningún significado, sabía que eran personas que habían estado cerca de mí, por que lo sentía pero en realidad no sabía nada, hasta pensé que Rosalie era mi novia

-¿y lo era?- preguntó Emmett

-no, Edward y yo jamás hemos sido novios, pero cuando despertó y me vio preocupada por el, bueno era una deducción lógica

-aunque Edward decía que en parte Rosalie no podía ser su novia por que el prefería a las morenas- todos se rieron menos Bella

-¿y eso como lo sabías?- yo me encogí de hombros

-simplemente lo sabía

-¿no tienes ningún recuerdo del pasado?- me preguntó Emmett

-en realidad tengo algunos, pero muy pocos, además no tienen sentidos, son fragmentos sueltos, sobre todo de mi niñez pero nada claro, ni siquiera puedo describirlos- omití el hecho de esos ojos marrones con los que soñaba todas las noches y que eran demasiado parecidos a los de Bella- en realidad recuerdo mejor los sentimientos que otra cosa

-no entiendo- me dijo Alice

-lo que quiero decir, es que por ejemplo al entrar a mi casa recordaba los sentimientos que me traía, aunque sin otros recuerdos no se pueden explicar y muchas partes del pueblo, cuando las visitaba sentía cosas pero no se a santo de que vienen, también me pasa con algunas personas- Bella se movió incomoda en su asiento, en serio, me había dicho ya dos veces que no nos conocíamos de nada pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en que me estaba mintiendo.

-¿tu amnesia es para siempre?- me preguntó Bella, ¿alguna vez comenté que tenía la voz mas hermosa que había oído en la vida?

-en teoría no, puedo recordar las cosas como puede que no las recuerde, depende del estímulo- ahora me miraban sin comprender, yo miré a Jasper, el respondía mejor a esas cosas.

-lo que Edward quiere decir es que los recuerdos de su pasado pueden volver en cualquier momento ya que siguen en su mente, solo que necesita algo, cualquier cosa que los haga salir a la luz- seguían sin comprender, los entiendo yo al principio no comprendí nada- vamos a ver, los recuerdos de Edward siguen en su mente, no los ha olvidado, solo que están guardados y no puede acceder a ellos, pero en su vida puede que pase algo, que desencadene que todos los recuerdos sus recuerdos vuelvan a salir a luz. Es como cuando no te acuerdas a algo y de repente pasa cualquier cosa que provoca que te acuerdes completamente de lo que pensabas que estaba olvidado.

-es decir que puede volver a recordar- dijo Bella

-si- le respondió Jasper, mirándola como si eso significase algo más de lo que en apariencia parecía- eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento Edward puede recordar todo su pasado, todo- recalcó

-¿la cicatriz que tienes en la ceja te la hiciste en el accidente?- me preguntó Alice- es que te un toque macarra

Emmett comenzó a toser en ese momento, aunque en realidad parecía que se estaba riendo, mientras Bella lo miraba mal y Rosalie lo miraba confundida

-no, la verdad es que esta cicatriz ya la tenía antes del accedente

-¿y no te acuerdas de cómo te la hiciste?- me preguntó el hermano de Bella mientras seguía tapándose la boca con la mano.

-no, no tengo ni idea- le dije cada vez mas molesto por su actitud

-y dime Emmett ¿Cómo es que trabajas con niños con problemas?- le dijo Rosalie cambiando drásticamente la conversación, cosa que yo agradecí bastante.

-en realidad no trabajo, es voluntario, voy cada dos semanas a un centro donde hay niños bien con problemas familiares, o bien niños con enfermedades, se que es raro que estén todos juntos, pero en realidad es un lugar para que todos jueguen, bueno en realidad son niños que no cuentan con la ayuda económica que deberían tener todos los niños, yo simplemente les doy clases de gimnasia y hago juegos con ellos- vale ya se había ganado a la fría y borde Rosalie, y eso quedaba demostrado por como lo miraba- y Bella también solía ir a leerles libros antes de irse a Londres y Alice les lleva ropa.

-eso es muy dulce

-un día podrías venir, son unos niños muy encantadores- le dijo Alice

-me encantaría

-¿tu no eras maestra?- le dijo Emmett- me lo dijo Alice

-si, pero como no encontraba trabajo y necesitaba dinero pues decidí hacer algunos trabajos como modelo, es que hay algunos directores que piensan que si soy rubia no puedo ser lista- dijo Rosalie claramente enojada, eso era lo que mas la enfadaba que solo se fijasen en la apariencia.

-pues a mi no me lo parece- le dijo Emmett, vale ya se la había ganado y con los ojitos que le estaba poniendo mi amiga en poco tiempo esos dos acababan juntos.

-gracias

-¿Qué eso Edward?- me dijo Alice, yo no comprendí lo que me decía

-¿Qué?

-lo que tienes en la mano.

Bajé la miraba hacía mi mano derecha, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tocando el anillo que tenía como colgante, siempre que se hablaba de mi pasado o me ponía nervioso lo tocaba como si fuese un talismán

-¿esto?- dije señalando el anillo, toda la mesa lo estaba mirando- es un anillo que alguien me regaló en el pasado, no se quien pero siempre lo llevó conmigo

-tiene que ser algo especial- me dijo Emmett, que ahora parecía mas relajado

-es como mi talismán, se que es una tontería pero siempre lo llevo puesto, se que me lo regaló alguien muy especial- Bella se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, todos nos quedamos cayados hasta que volvió un rato después, como si al faltar ella la historia del anillo no se podía seguir contando, cuando volvió estaba sonrojada.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Rosalie

-si, solo tenía que ir al baño

-ala pero si tiene algo escrito- dijo Alice, agarrando el anillo y llevándose mi cuello con el, ¿me lo parecía a mi o esta chica era demasiado impulsiva?- ¿significa algo?

-la verdad es que no lo se, supongo que si que significa algo- Alice se puso a leer las letras que estaban grabadas en el anillo

-y el león se enamoró de la oveja- dijo Alice leyendo la inscripción del anillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si lo se puede que me odiéis por dejarlo así pero la intriga mola jejeje. Bueno al menos ahora se sabe por que Edward tiene lapsus de memoria jejejeje**

**Soy consciente de que en un anillo no entra tanta cosa para escribir, pero es que me encanta esa frase. **

**FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO A TODOS**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con nuevo capitulo jejeje**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reveiws de verdad muchas gracias, y a los que me pedís que ponga un BELLA POV, lo siento pero tendréis que esperar un poquito, ella es el misterio y si pongo el pensamiento de Bella todos los misterios se van a la mierda, pero dentro de poco pondré uno**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo**

**ROSALIE POV**

Había pasado una semana desde la cena con Alice y con sus primos, la cena se había mantenido en una aparente calma pues ahí todos excepto Edward sabíamos algo que nadie decía, por el mismo motivo que Jasper y yo jamás lo habíamos dicho, teníamos la esperanza de que el algún día lo recordase, o de que ella en un momento dado fuese la clave para que el recordase todos los momentos olvidados.

El telefono comenzó a sonar, no recocía el numero solo esperaba que no fuese Tanya, dios como odiaba a esa niñata, jamás comprendería por que Edward estaba con ella, si jamás la había querido, se habían conocido en la universidad y el pensó ver en ella algo que no existía y que pronto se dio cuenta, había estado veces separados pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para volver, yo sabía por que lo hacía, Edward Cullen era un increíble partido.

-¿si?- dije todavía rezando por que no fuese Tanya

-_hola, ¿Rosalie?-_ esa no era la voz de Tanya, era la voz de la persona con la que mas deseaba hablar

-¿Emmett?, ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?

-_mi prima me lo dio, no te molestes con ella por favor_

-no tranquilo no pasa nada- como para molestarme con ella, en cuanto la viese se lo agradecería con creces- ¿Qué pasa?

-_quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo que decirte, ¿te parece que nos encontremos en el bar donde estuvimos cenando?_

-claro ¿a que hora?

_-¿a las cinco te viene bien?-_ mire el reloj, eran las tres

-perfecto, nos vemos allí- ahora como un estúpida adolescente me pondría a contar los minutos que quedaban para las cinco, mientras pensaba en que querría decirme

-_ok, un beso chao_

-chao

Colgué el telefono y dejé escapar un suspiro, Emmett había conseguido lo que ningún otro había conseguido jamás, que suspirase por el, no sabía que tenía pero sabía que era algo especial, su sonrisa aniñada, con esos hoyuelos, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, es que era todo lo que me gustaba de el.

A las cinco llegué al bar donde le había conocido, me había pasado bastante tiempo pensando en que ponerme, al final había optado por unos pantalones vaqueros muy pegados y una camisa blanca con algo de escote, también llevaba unos zapatos con bastante tacón, normalmente no me los ponía por que con ellos alcanzaba la misma altura casi Edward y los hombres solían sentirse intimidados pero con Emmett daba lo mismo, el tenía altura de sobre para sacarme todavía una cabeza aún con ellos puestos.

Cuando entré lo vi ahí sentado estaba increíble, aún vistiendo casual, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta algo tenía que provocaba que contuviese el aliento al verle. Me acerqué a el, se giró para mirarme y me regalo un preciosa sonrisa

-hola, has llegado puntual- parecía sorprendido por eso

-¿no lo esperabas?

-soy primo de Alice, normalmente no llega puntual-yo me reí y me senté frente a el, antes de que el comenzase ha hablar me adelante

-no creas que no se quien eres- el me miró sorprendido

-¿perdón?- me dijo con fingida inocencia, yo levanté una ceja

-se quienes sois tu hermana y tu

-¿eso es algún problema?

-la verdad es que no, a mi nunca me habéis hecho nada

-pero es tu amigo

-lo sé, se lo pasó me lo contó Jasper, y entiendo a los dos, y ti ¿te afectan los problemas del pasado?

-en realidad no, siempre he pensado que el pasado es eso el pasado, yo comprendo lo que pasó, se que la gente hace daño sin pensarlo, también se que fue su táctica, un tanto inútil pero bueno, de ahorrarse el dolor, comprendo a las dos partes

-en un principio no lo parecía- le dije sincera, en cuanto había viso su cara hacía una semana yo lo había comprendido todo

-en un principio me sorprendí y me preocupe por el dolor que podría traer, pero por una parte sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, lo sentía. Pero aquí no hemos venido ha hablar de eso.

-¿y a que hemos venido?- le pregunté acercándome a el, el me sonrió

-tu dijiste que querías ser profesora- yo ahora le miraba sin comprender- ayer se jubilo la profesora de los niños pequeños, el director todavía no sabe a quien poner en su puesto, nadie le convence, en su opinión para dar clase a los niños tienes que tener un algo en especial, pues bien yo le hable de cierta persona que en mi opinión tiene ese algo especial y ¿a que no sabes que?

-no- le dije aunque yo solo quería escuchar una respuesta

-mañana tienes una entrevista, toma aquí tienes la dirección- me tendió un papel y yo lo cogí rápidamente, le miré feliz

-gracias, no se como agradecértelo, muchas gracias- me levanté y lo abracé cuando me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos sentí como algo se removía en mi interior y no era por el ilusión de la entrevista, era algo mas, algo nuevo.

-me alegro que te sientas feliz- dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

-muchas gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla cuando me miró, sorprendido, unas mariposas comenzaron a bailar en mi estomago, nos quedamos mirándonos, luego me volví a sentar en mi sitio.

Comenzamos ha hablar de temas triviales, cuando nos separamos sentí que algo cambiaba en mi interior, cuando vi que Emmett se alejaba en su imponente Jeep me quede mirándolo y comprendí que poco a poco estaba sintiendo cosas mas fuertes y nuevas por Emmett Swan.

**EDWARD POV**

La cena con Alice y sus primos había sido muy rara, cuando Alice leyó la inscripción del anillo se paso un buen rato mirando a Bella, la verdad me sentía bastante frustrado, era un sensación muy rara, estar en una mesa, donde sabes que todos lo que están a tu alrededor saben algo que tu desconoces, por que algo tenía claro, todos estaban ocultando algo.

Vi que Rosalie salía apresuradamente de casa, muy arreglada, llevaba una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una americana negra a conjunto con la falda y una camisa blanca, ¿Dónde iría?

-¿se puede saber donde vas?- ella me miró mal

-tengo una entrevista de trabajo, ¿no te lo dije?

-me da que no

-bueno da lo mismo, Emmett me consiguió una entrevista para ser profesora de niños de primaria

-menos mal que no son adolescentes sino igual les revolucionas las hormonas- algo me pego en la cabeza- ai, eso duele

-por tonto, bueno me tengo que ir

-saluda a tu querido Emmett de mi parte- me lanzó la revista con la que me había pegado antes- y buena suerte

-gracias

-claro ahora si que me contestas pero cuando hablo de Emmett me ignoras

-te he oido- dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Me quedé sentado en casa sin hacer nada, la cosa es que tenía bastante sueño por lo que quedé dormido en el sofá.

-gracias por ayudar a mi hermana- me dijo un niño que parecía ser unos años mayor que yo, era muy alto para su edad

-no hay de que- dije acercándome a la niña a la cual había salvado- ¿estas bien?

-si, Mike siempre me está molestando es un pesado

-quiere ser el novio de hermana pero ella le ignora- me dijo el niño

-por que es feo y tonto- dijo la niña poniendo morritos, era muy guapa, me acerqué a ella

-te prometo que siempre te protegeré- le dije al oído de la niña

-¿de verdad?-me dijo con los ojos iluminados, dándome un beso en la mejilla- gracias

El timbre de la puerta resonó fuerte, alguien se estaba dedicando a dar timbrazos, me desperté de golpe, otro sueño de esos que no sabía si eran por mi imaginación o era un recuerdo, esos dos niños, ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

Abrí la puerta de mala gana y ahí esta Tanya, explosiva como siempre, con su mini falda, que mas bien parecía un cinturón y top y unos tacones demasiado altos, esta muchacha iba a tener el día de mañana muchos problemas de espalda

-hola Eddy

-Tanya, ¿acaso nunca me escuchas?, ¡no me llames Eddy!

-claro, claro- dijo entrando en la casa, esta chica no me escucha- ¿esta Rosalie?

-no, se ha ido

-menos mal- ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien, pero creo que eso ya hbaía quedado claro anteriormente- Edward he estado pensando que cuando nos casemos, vas a tener que empezar a alejarte de esos dos amigos tuyos que tienes

Oye ¿perdón? ¿Había dicho cuando nos casemos?, ¿en que mundo y en que universo alternativo ella y yo nos íbamos a casar?, que yo sepa jamás le he hablado de matrimonio y creo que nunca me he emborrachado tanto como para pedírselo y no acordarme

-¿Quién se va a casar?- ella me miró como si fuese tonto

-tu y yo Eddy- otra vez no por dios- se que todavía no te has decido pero se que tarde o temprano lo harás, seremos el señor y señora Cullen

-Tanya- le dije tranquilamente, como si fuese retrasada, aunque bueno un poquito si que lo era- tu y yo no vamos a casarnos

-no digas tonterías Edward, estamos destinados a estar juntos- si ese es mi destino en seguida me quito del medio

-mira Tanya, tu y yo no vamos a casarnos, vamos a ser sinceros ni siquiera nos queremos

-¿Qué dices Edward?- pregunto aparentando estar dolida

-¿me querrías si no llevase el apellido Cullen?, ¿me querrías si mi padre hubiese perdido todo su dinero?

-pero no lo ha perdido ¿no?- ahí acaba de dejar claras sus intenciones, hasta ella misma se dio cuenta- Edward yo…

-sal de mi casa Tanya, lo nuestro se ha terminado y esta vez para siempre- la medio empuje hacia la puerta

-Edward pero yo te quiero

-que pena Tanya, pero yo a ti no

-me las pagaras Cullen- dijo antes de que le cerrase la puerta

Yo cogí el teléfono y le llamé a Rosalie, seguro que se alegraba mucho

-_¿Qué quieres Edward?_- me dijo Rosalie por la otra línea

-¿con quien estas?

-_con Emmett_

-haciendo ¿que?

-_nada que te importe_

-te has liado con el- le dije, el tono de Rosalie lo decía todo

-_bueno un poco, pero no te rías_

-no me rió me parece buen chaval, siempre y cuando no me mira raro, por cierto te han dado el trabajo

-¡_siiiiiii!, empiezo la semana que viene, por fin Edward, por fin puedo ser profesora_

-me alegro mucho por ti

_-¿por cierto por que llamabas?_- es verdad se me había olvidado que la llamaba por algo

-yo también tengo una buena noticia que darte, Tanya y yo lo hemos dejado- se hizo un silencio en la otra línea- esta vez para siempre

-_siiiiiiiiiii, por fin te has dado cuenta, pero ¿para siempre?, hay alguien que te interesa ¿verdad?_

-puede ser- su nombre es Bella y es la hermana de quien está a tu lado

-_ya me contarás, hoy hemos quedado con Alice y con Jasper al parecer tienen algo que contarnos_

-¿donde?

-_no lo sé ya te lo diré o Jasper te llamará, bueno te dejo que estoy ocupada_

-chao

-_besos _

**ALICE POV**

Estaba tan emocionada, Jasper me había pedido que me casase con el y yo había aceptado sin dudarlo, el era el hombre perfecto para mi, lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el momento que lo vi.

Ahora solo me quedaba anunciárselo a mi querida prima, la cual me había estado ignorando durante una semana, pero ya era el momento de hablar las cosas cara a cara.

Entre en su apartamento y la vi sentada en la cocina comiendo una manzana, me miró durante un momento y luego me ignoró completamente

-he de suponer que sigues enfadada conmigo- le dije sentándome en el taburete que estaba frente a ella.

-supones bien- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

-no tienes motivos- ella me miró con rabia

-¿Qué no tengo motivos?, me arrastrases a esa cena sabiendo quien iba a estar ahí

-¿y?

-¿Cómo que y que? Acaso no me has escuchado durante todos estos años, acaso no estabas a mi lado ese verano, por dios Alice, sabías que me iba a hacer daño

-te he escuchado durante estos años, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, deberías haberlo superado

-lo he hecho- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado, nunca ha sido buena mentirosa

-¿entonces por que estas enfadada conmigo?

-por que me ocultaste cosas

-si te hubiera dicho quien iba a estar en esa cena no hubieses ido

-no lo sabes- le miré con la ceja alzada

-¿en serió crees que soy tan estúpida como para creer que tu ibas a ir a esa cena por las buenas?- le pregunté, esta niña piensa que soy tonta

-puede ser- se estaba comportando como una niña

-hoy vamos a ir todos a bailar, Jasper y yo tenemos que deciros algo, así que empieza a prepárate- ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué deduces que voy a ir a bailar?, primer punto sabes que no bailo y puntos dos todos juntos- dijo recalcando el todos- ni lo piensas

-bien Bella te lo voy a explicar, Jasper me ha pedido que me case con el y hoy vamos a celebrarlo así que tu bienes

-¿te vas a casar?- me pregunto sorprendida y olvido por unos momentos su enfado mientras me abrazaba- me alegro mucho por ti

-¿eso quiere decir que bienes?- le pregunte poniendo carita de perrito abandonado

-no

-bien Bella te lo voy a poner claro, tu bienes, ya es hora que de una vez por todas decidas si pasas pagina y la mantienes abierta, tienes que decidir, ya no puedes ir a Londres para huir de tus problemas

-no te entiendo- me dijo aunque yo sabía que entendía todo

-claro que me entiendes, siempre te has aferrado al pasado y ahora ese mismo pasado te esta dando una patada así que tienes que decir o pasas paginas o perdonas todo lo pasó- ella no me dijo nada- tu veras pero lo tienes que hacer, es por eso que no dije nada de la cena ni de quienes iban a ir, tienes que hacerlo Bella ya es hora de que sigas adelante, con o sin el- luego le di un papel- y dentro de una semana tienes que ir allí, ya es hora de que empieces ha enfrentar todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Este capitulo ha sido un poco de transición, Emmett y Rosalie se tenían que juntar, Edward tenía que dejarlo con la petardo esa y Alice tenía que hablar con Bella….. Espero que os haya gustado**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Lo sé he tardado un rato pero que he andado un poco escasa de inspiración, además el comienzo de las clases no ha ayudado mucho…**

**Muchas gracias por los reveiws**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo**

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos fuera del Pub esperando a que Bella y Alice llegasen, Emmett había llegado antes con Rosalie, alegando que se negaba a estar en casa con su prima mientras vestía a su hermana y además ahora que eran novios estaban de lo mas… lujuriosos, si esa era la mejor palabra.

-¿Van a tardar mucho?- le dije a Jasper mientras el observaba como su hermana y Emmett se besaban- vamos Jasper deja de mirarlos

-parece que se la va comer, además mira como va vestida- como siempre pensé yo, Rosalie llevaba un vestido negro muy pegado, le llegaba por el muslo, era de palabra de honor y que decir de los zapatos, era negros con demasiado tacón, Jasper seguía mirándola con cara de pocos amigos, cuando consiguió apartar la mirada de su hermana y Emmett me miró- no se cuanto tardará Alice en llegar, lo que tarde en convencer a Bella para venga

-¿ella no quiere venir?- ese pensamiento me hacía sentir un tanto molesto, tenía tantas ganas de verla

-Bella no es muy dada a las fiestas, además siempre que sale tiene que dejar que Alice la vista

-puede negarse- el me miró sorprendido

-jamás puedes hacer eso, sí Alice quiere vestirte lo hará, te chantajeara de cualquier manera que se le ocurra pero al final siempre consigue lo que quiere, y Bella es su muñeca.

-¿con que clase de mujer te vas a casar?- le dije riéndome mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, el suspiró

-si no estaría tan enamorado de ella

-seguramente te volvería loco- le dijo Emmett que se había acercado a nosotros junto con Rosalie- es una de las facetas de mi prima, si no la quieres hace que desees que te estalle la cabeza

-lo bueno es que se hace querer muy rápido, se parece un poco a su primo- dijo Rosalie

-¿y Bella?- pregunté casi inconcientemente, note como Emmett se tensaba pero luego se relajó y me sonrió

-Bella no te vuelve loco, es mucho mas tímida que Alice, mucho mas reservada, siempre ha sido así

-pero también parece una chica muy dulce- dijo Rosalie, yo la miré con la ceja alzada, que demonios le pasaba a Rosalie, ¿desde cuando era tan simpática?

-¿se puede saber que ha pasado con la Rosalie que todos conocíamos?- ella me miró sin comprender- la borde, desagradable, vanidosa…

-eres un encanto Edward- miró a Emmett- me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que me importan más

-hay demasiada azúcar en el ambiente- dijo Jasper- mira ya vienen

Vi como el porche amarillo de Alice paraba y dos chicas se bajaban de el, la prima sin duda alguna era Alice, llevaba como siempre el pelo perfectamente despeinado, llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes, era apretado por el pecho, luego llevaba un cinturón negro en la cintura debajo del pecho, luego caía suelto hasta el muslo, también llevaba unos zapatos con mucho tacón rojos, ella se acercó a nosotros dando saltitos y enganchándose al cuello de Jasper

-¿mi hermana?- le dijo Emmett, Alice resopló

-¡Bella!

-ya va, estaba mirando una cosa. Hola a todos- nos saludo con una preciosa sonrisa.

Yo me quedé mirándola como si fuese tonto, creo que olvidé hasta como se respiraba, la miré de arriba abajo, llagaba unos zapatos que aunque eran de tacón eran algo más bajos que los de Rosalie y Alice, subí mi mirada por sus perfectas piernas hasta llegar a unos shorts negros luego llevaba una camisa de manga corta azul y con escote muy pegada a su cuerpo, no pasé por alto lo bien que le quedaba ese tono en su piel, aparte la mirada de la camisa y observe que llevaba el pelo rizado que le deba un toque mas salvaje, finalmente mis ojos se dirigieron a sus ojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver como Bella se ruborizaba, no entendía como una persona podía pasar de parecer una mujer salvaje a una persona inocente en un solo momento.

-Edward estas babeando todo el suelo- me dijo Alice al oído- dentro de poco vamos a tener que sacar los flotadores.

-Bella ¿que haces así vestida?- le dijo su hermano

-¿Qué pasa?

-se te ve mucha carne, no puedes ir así por la vida- ella suspiró e ignoró a su hermano- Isabella Swan ni se te ocurra ignorarme, Alice ¿Por qué le pones esa ropa?

-Emmett déjala- le dijo Rosalie

-además está muy guapa- le gritó su prima

- ¿es que no tienes uso de razón Bella?- le volvió a decir su hermano ignorando al resto, Jasper y yo nos miramos con cara de circunstancia

-¿uso de razón Emmett?- comenzó a decir Bella riéndose, Alice y ella se miraron- Emmett, mi gran hermano oso- se acercó a el- tu reconoces el significado de "uso de razón"

Todos comenzamos a reír y Emmett se hizo el ofendido poniendo su mano en la cara de Bella.

-de ahora en adelante háblale a mi mano ¿vale Bella?- luego se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose por fin al pub, yo me acerqué a Bella

-¿se ha enfadado de verdad?- Bella se tensó cuando le hablé al oído

-que va, solo esta haciendo el idiota- nos miramos a los ojos y ella volvió a sonrojarse y luego se tropezó, la sostuve antes de que se estampase contra el suelo

-cuidado Bella- ahora si estaba completamente sonrojada

-lo siento

-¡ja, Bella se ha caído!- le dijo su hermano- ¡patosa!

-¿ves? Mi hermano siempre molesta- los dos nos reímos y nos dirigimos dentro del Pub, era agradable ir a si lado.

Entramos en el Pub, Rosalie y Emmett iban delante agarrados de la mano, luego entraron Alice y Jasper, al escuchar la música Alice dio una vuelta y luego Jasper la hizo girar sobre su mano. Luego entramos Bella y yo, Bella parecía tensa al entrar a un bar con tanta gente, o igual lo que le tensaba era que estaba conmigo, esperaba que fuera por la gente y no por mí. Nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo, yo me senté entre Bella y Alice que estaba al lado de Jasper, al lado de Bella estaba Rosalie y al lado de esta Emmett. Luego pedimos algo para beber.

-bueno me parece que estamos aquí para celebrar algo- dijo Bella mirando a su prima

-¡si!- grito Alice dando saltitos en su silla

-bueno antes de nada- dijo Emmett levantándose con el vaso en la mano- quería felicitar a Jasper y Alice por su futuro matrimonio, en serio Jasper no sabes donde te metes- su prima le tiró un cacahuete- no en serio espero que seáis muy felices, brindemos por el futuro matrimonio.

Todos nos levantamos y brindamos con Emmett, estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que un chico se acercó a Rosalie.

-oye rubia ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo? Y luego podríamos hacer otras cosas- Rosalie se giró con cara de pocos amigos mientras Emmett miraba mal al chico

-mira niñato, te lo voy poner muy fácil o te vas o te arranco los dientes uno a uno y luego te los hago tragar ¿comprendido?- el chico no lo dudó ningún momento y se largó, chico listo, miré a Emmett que estaba mirando para abajo

-¿Qué haces Emmett?- le preguntó su hermana

-buscando mis pelotas creo que las tenía ahí hace un momento- todos nos reímos, el miró a Rosalie- ¿no se supone que yo te tengo que defender?

-tranquilo- dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en los labios- los niñatos no me asustan, cuando necesite tu ayuda ten por seguro que te llamaré

todos nos volvimos a reír, luego estuvimos un rato hablando mientras seguíamos bebiendo, sin darme cuenta en un momento dado me quede solo con Bella.

-¿tu no bailas?- le dije al oído, la música estaba muy alta

-no se me da muy bien, tengo tendencia a tropezarme como has podido comprobar antes

-el suelo es liso- le afirme, ella me miró como si fuese idiota

-¿y?- ahora si que le miraba como si fuese idiota, se supone que en un suelo liso la gente no se tropieza- a mi me da igual si el suelo es liso, con piedras, con arena o con cualquier cosa- yo me reí

-no será para tanto

-pero lo es, de pequeña mis padres me mandaron al médico para ver si tenía algo mal en el oído, por eso del equilibro, y para ver si tenía algo mal en los pies

-¿y que te dijeron?

-que simplemente era torpe- los dos nos reímos

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo un estridente y nasal voz ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?- Edward Cullen

-hola Tanya- le dije al girarme para mirarla, pensaba que hay me había librado de ella pero nada, no tengo tanta buena suerte

-¿me has dejado por esa cosa?- dijo señalando a Bella, me hacía gracia que ella la llamase cosa a Bella cuando su belleza no se acercaba ni de lejos a la de Bella, y que decir de la elegancia, Bella iba guapa y elegante, Tanya iba mas bien como un putón, llevaba una minifalda muy corta con un top, por que no salía en bikini y terminaba antes

-no vuelvas a llamar a Bella cosa, ni te acercas a ella- vi como Bella se sonrojaba, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada acerca de haberla dejado por ella.

-oh por favor Edward es muy simple

-me siento como si estarían ignorando- dijo Bella, luego comenzó a reír mientras Tanya se quitaba algo del pelo

-tu cállate niña- otra cosa voló al pelo de Tanya, mire disimuladamente a la barra, al mismo lugar donde Bella miraba, y ahí estaban Rosalie y Emmett riéndose mientras tiraban cosas, creo que eran cacahuetes, a Tanya.

-oye mira si Edward te ha dejado no tienes nada que decirle- luego se giró hacia mi- ¿le has dejado no?, sino estaría quedando muy mal.

-claro que la he dejado- luego me giré hacia Tanya- por que si Tanya, lo hemos dejado y no tienes nada que decirme, por que no vas por ahí ha restregarte con alguien que no sea yo- otros cuantos cacahuetes volaron al pelo de Tanya, ahora Alice se les había unido

-tu eres mío Edward, tarde o temprano volverás conmigo, siempre lo hace- dijo mirando a Bella amenazadoramente, inconscientemente me junte mas a ella- y a ti te echará de su cama en menos que canta un gallo por que no eres nadie niña, ni te acercas a ser la mitad de mujer de lo que yo soy.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, yo le iba a responder pero en ese momento se acercó Rosalie con un vaso en la mano y "desgraciadamente" se "tropezó" provocando que todo el vaso cayese en el pelo de Tanya.

-¡¿pero que mierda!?- grito Tanya mojada completamente, Bella y nos reíamos mientras los demás se acercaban

-lo siento Tanya, de verdad que lo siento me he tropezado y se me ha caído el baso- en su cara no se veía el remordimiento por ninguna parte

-eres una guarra Rosalie, mira como me has dejado- dijo señalándose- me has estropeado la ropa.

-pero vamos a ver ¿los bikinis no son para mojarse?- dijo Emmett fingiendo no comprender

-esto no es un bikini- siseó Tanya

-a pues lo parece- Emmett puso cara inocente, todos nos reímos

-Tanya, por que no tienes un poco de decencia y te largas- ella me miró mal

-recuerda lo que te he dicho Edward, volverás a mí- y se fue, todos se estaban riendo, Bella tenía la cabeza detrás de mi hombro intentando ocultar sus sonrisas

-creía que tenías mejor gusto Edward- me dijo Emmett

-fue un lapsus Emmett- le dijo su novia

-no la verdad es que no se lo que he estado pensando durante todo este tiempo, la verdad es que cuando la conocí pensaba que era diferente

-se puede saber que te llamó la atención de esa cosa- me dijo Alice

-pues no lo sé, la primera vez que me fijé en ella fue por que se tropezó y cayó sobre mi- todo se quedaron callados

-voy al baño- dijo Bella levantándose apresuradamente

**BELLA POV**

No podía soportar mas necesitaba salir de esa mesa, toda esta situación me estaba sobrepasando, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarla sin provocar que mis nervios se colapsasen. Una parte de mi se sentía tranquila con su ignorancia, pero otra estaba tranquila, sabía que esa ignorancia podía terminar en cualquier momento y temía su reacción.

Entre al baño apresuradamente, y me mojé la nuca, me miré en el espejo dándome fuerzas a mí misma, alguien entró en el baño, ni siquiera me fije quien era hasta que me habló.

-¿ya te ha echado de su lado niñita?- me dijo Tanya, todavía seguía mojada

-¿y tu ya has conseguido secarte?- no iba a dejar que esa tipa me intimidase

-mi estúpida Edward es mío, nadie lo conoce mejor que yo y nadie sabe lo que le gusta- me dijo de forma un tanto petulante

-¿lo conoces de verdad?- a esto si que no me ganaba- he oído que le llamas Eddy, ¿sabes que eso lo odia?

-tu que sabes, le gusta cuando lo digo yo- ah claro por supuesto, como había podido pasar por alto esa parte

-bueno yo me voy- antes de que pudiese de salir ella me agarró del brazo

-tu no te vas a ninguna parte, no pienso dejar que una estúpida como tu me aleje de Edward.

-oh por dios supéralo- era muy fácil decirlo… Tanya hizo amago de pegarme pero alguien la detuvo

-yo que tu no haría eso- le dijo Alice mientras Rosalie le agarraba la mano

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras?, no pintáis nada aquí

-discrepo- le dijo Rosalie- lo primero es que te tengo ganas desde hace tiempo, lo segundo es que no pienso dejar que le hagas nada a Bella- me sentí agradecida a Rosalie

-estoy con Rose

-tu cállate medio metro- eso había sido muy estúpido, Alice no soportaba que nadie que no fuese amigo suyo se metiese con su altura, antes de que se lanzase contra la chica la agarré

-cálmate Alice

-mira Tanya te lo voy a decir todo muy claro, para que tu pequeño cerebro lo comprenda- la sacó fuera del baño- mira si te sigues metiendo con Bella, Alice, a la que acabas de llamar medio metro, se lanzará sobre ti y claro mira, ¿ves ese rubio de ahí?, mi hermano vamos, es su prometido así que no creo que le haga mucha gracia que te metas con ella. Luego como a mi no me caes muy bien que digamos sí que si te metes con Alice o con Bella, que si que me caen, bien pues entonces me enfado- yo me estaba quedando muy flipada por lo que estaba diciendo- y claro si yo me enfado contigo es normal que tu enfades conmigo entonces nos enfrentamos y claro ves a ese chico alto y grande de allí- dijo señalando a mi hermano, que estaba con Jasper y Edward riéndose ajenos a todo lo que estaba pasando

-si- dijo Tanya con la voz temblorosa, si, mi hermano daba bastante miedo, lo comprobé en el instituto cuando casi ningún chico se acercaba a mi por miedo a mi hermano

-pues bien es mi novio y además hermano de Bella y primo de Alice, así que no creo que le gustaría que te metieses con nosotras, y cuando a Edward, si vale lo ha dejado contigo hoy- ¡hoy! Joder que manera de romper- pero te tiene tirria desde hace un tiempo así que yo creo que también se metería, además visto sus intereses- eso no lo entendí o mejor dicho mejor no entenderlo- creo que también se pondría de nuestra parte. Así que todo se reduce a que, o te vas ahora mismo del bar o te saco- Tanya tardó medio segundo en decidirse, pero antes de irse nos mire

-os vais a acordar de mi, juro que me la pagareis- luego se fue

-bueno la cosa ha ido bastante bien ¿no?- dijo Rosalie corriendo hacia mi hermano y sacándolo a bailar luego Alice hizo lo mismo con Jasper, yo me acerqué a Edward

**EDWARD POV**

Bella volvió después de un rato en el baño con Alice y Rosalie, nunca sabría que hacían las mujeres tanto tiempo metidas en el baño.

-hola- me dijo sentándose a mi lado

-¿no bailas?- le dije acercándome a ella, se tensó un poco pero no se aparto

-te lo he dicho antes, no bailo- me levante y le tendí la mano, no había nada que desease mas que bailar con ella

-no

-venga, todo depende de quien te lleve, prometo no dejar que te caigas- ella me miró raro, parecía como si algo que le hubiera dicho la hubiese emocionado, ella tendió su mano y se levanto, la llevé al medio de la pista-¿ves hasta ahora no te has caído?

-es una suerte

-sabes, me pregunto como fue tu baile de graduación, ¿Por qué fuiste verdad?

-claro

-¿y también te negaste tanto a bailar?- le pregunte tomándola de la cintura, mi mano encajaba perfectamente, ella sonrió

-la verdad es que si, pero el también sabía llevarme, no me caí ni una sola vez

-y ahora procuraremos que sea igual- ella me sonrió, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte

La música comenzó a sonar, era la nueva canción de Brintney Spears, Womanizer, me pegué mas ella mientras ella ponía sus manos en mi cuello, sentí un escalofrío cuando hizo eso. La música comenzó y los dos nos vimos envueltos por la canción, movimos las caderas al compás, perfectamente coordinados, como si bailar juntos no sería nada nuevo. Puse mis manos en su caderas y sentí como se movían perfectamente coordinada con el ritmo, la separé de mí y luego la volví a atraer provocando que ella quedase de espaldas a mí, seguimos moviendo las caderas, poco tarde en darme cuente de que eso no había sido una buena idea, su culo estaba demasiado cerca de mí, por no decir que me estaba rozando demasiado, provocando ciertas reacciones en mí. La volví a separar y ahora quedamos uno frente al otro, mi cordura me lo agradecería, la miré a los ojos, ella me estaba mirando fijamente mientras seguía bailando, vale mi cordura seguía en peligro.

Algo se apoderó de mí en ese momento, en el momento exacto en que mi vista se fijo en sus preciosos labios, necesitaba probarlos. Me acerqué lentamente a ella sin dejar de bailar, esperaba que se apartase pero en vez de eso entreabrió sus labios, eso era una clara invitación no dudé en aprovecharla, la besé como jamás había besado a ninguna mujer, la deseaba desde el momento que había visto su foto. Fue el beso mas maravilloso que había experimentado, pero algo fue mal, por que ella se separó bruscamente. La miré a los ojos, estaba llorando, ¿en que momento había empezado a llorar?

-Bella yo…

-esto esta mal- se separó de mi- tengo que irme

-Bella no- intenté retenerla pero ella se volvió a apartar- dile a Alice que me voy, dile que no me siento bien

**JASPER POV**

Me dirigí al trabajo de Bella, Alice se había preocupado mucho cuando Bella se había ido corriendo del Pub, y luego había ignorado todas las llamadas, hable con Edward y me contó lo que había pasado, comprendía a Bella pero el pobre Edward estaba de los mas confundido.

Cuando llegué hasta el despacho de Bella su secretaría me detuvo

-perdone ¿tiene cita?

-no, tengo que hablar con Bella, ¿esta en su despacho?- le dije sonriendo, no me había acordado de que primero debería hablar con ella antes de entrar en el despacho de Bella

-¿usted es?

-Jasper Hale, el prometido de su prima, tengo que hablar de unas cosas con Bella, ¿esta libre?

-espere un momento- cogió el teléfono y llamó a alguien supongo que ha Bella- si señora Isabella, un hombre pregunta por usted- silencio- Jasper Hale, dice que tiene que hablar algunas cosas con usted acerca de la boda con su prima- volvió a callar- si ahora le digo que pase- luego me miró- pase

Entré en el despacho de Bella, era muy grande, Bella se veía sumamente pequeña dentro de ese despacho

-hola Jasper- me dijo echándose para atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Bella sabía que yo no estaba ahí por la boda y se había puesto a la defensiva- siéntate por favor, deduzco que no has venido ha hablar de la boda ¿me equivoco?

-ni un poco- le dije sinceramente, Bella estaba muy tensa- Alice se ha preocupado mucho por ti, no le has cogido las llamadas

-necesitaba estar unos días sin que nadie me molestase, ¿ella te ha mandado?

-no y dejar de ponerte a la defensiva por favor

-no estoy a la defensiva- yo la miré con la ceja alzada, ella al darse cuenta que la había pillado relajó un poco la postura- ¿Qué quieres?

-saber por que estoy mintiendo- volvió a tensarse

-no se a que te refieres- dijo mirando hacia un lado

-claro que lo sabes, quiero saber por que no digo nada, por que no cuento la verdad

-eso es cosa tuya no mía- me dijo fríamente

-no, no es cosa mía, son cosas vuestras pero creo que es hora de que la gente sepa la verdad

-mira Jasper, yo no he sacado nadie de la vida de otra persona-ella no comprendía que eso había sido lo mejor- a diferencia de otros. Quieres decir la verdad dila, todavía no por que no lo has hecho en todos estos años

-siempre he querido darle una oportunidad

-pues sigue dándosela- me dijo mientras me miraba fríamente

-¿Por qué huiste?- le pregunté- Edward está un poco desconcertado la verdad

-me sentía mal- yo le miré incrédulo

-me parece que estas esquivando los problemas

-¿me estas sicoanalizando?- me preguntó acercándose a mi

-no, simplemente digo lo que veo, no puedes negar que esquivas los problemas Bella, o me dirás que no estas buscado excusas para no ir la semana que viene al médico

-es mi vida

-lo sé

-creo que Alice te esta pegando lo de cotilla- los dos nos reímos, mi busca comenzó a sonar

-tengo que ir a la consulta, se me había olvidado, mira Bella quiero a tu prima además me caes bien, quiero que ella sea feliz y se que no lo será completamente hasta que tu no lo seas, si por mi sería nadie sería infeliz, se que hice cosas mal en el pasado, pero en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor puede que me equivocase, pero sinceramente podrías aprovechar esa oportunidad, de verdad Bella no quiero que sufras me pareces una muy buena persona

-gracias

-¿lo pensarás?

-la haré- me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, luego la miré

- y haz caso a tu prima, vete a la cita que tienes y por favor llámala o me volverá loco

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno he puesto un Bella Pov aunque no diga muchas cosas…. Me encanta Rosalie defendiendo a Bella, la verdad es que esta mujer me cae muy bien… **

**No tenía mucha inspiración pero al final me ha salido un capitulo bastante largo, siento si hay alguna faltas de ortografía…pero es tarde tengo un poco de sueño y además estoy algo harta de escribir, no el fic pero si las cosas de clase……. En el siguiente capítulo tendré mas cuidad…lo escribiré cuando no tenga sueño jejeje**

**Espero que haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo puede que lo suba antes por que tengo la mitad escrito…..**

**Un saludo **

**Tisha **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya estoy de vuelta, se que he tardado pero es que ahora estoy en medio de los exámenes y me cuesta bastante ponerme a escribir, eso quiere decir que puede que tarde un poco es subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo.**

**BELLA POV**

Estúpida Alice y su manía de decirme lo tengo que hacer, lo malo es que siempre la hago caso y ahora aquí estoy es un estúpido hospital, con lo que yo los odio. Huelen mal y además ir a un hospital significa agujas y a mi no me gustan las agujas, podría decir que las tengo bastante pavor, bueno en realidad ¿a quien le gustan las agujas? Creo que nadie en su sano juicio.

Entré en el hospital dudando, la verdad es que solo estaba esperando a que algo, un milagro, me diese una excusa para poder largarme de allí, podrían dar un aviso de bomba, a que me llamasen del trabajo muy urgentemente, bueno seamos sinceros prefiero lo segundo antes que lo primero. Miré mi móvil pero nada, nadie me llamaba, ¿y si llamaba yo?, no eso era demasiado desesperado, además solo estoy un poquito desesperada.

Caminé por los lúgubres pasillos, por todos lados se veían enfermos, médicos y enfermeras, lógico estoy en un hospital, creo que se me está yendo la cabeza.

-¿el doctor Abbot?- le dije a la recepcionista, era mujer mayor, seguramente llevaba toda vida trabando tras este mostrador.

-segunda planta tercera puerta- me dijo sonriente, ¿Quién puede sonreír trabajando en semejante lugar?, creo que estoy exagerando ya bastante.

-muchas gracias.

Me dirigí hacia donde la mujer me había dicho, estaba nerviosa, en realidad no quería ir donde ese doctor, tenía miedo de lo que me podía decir, en realidad siempre había vivido dando por supuesto una cosa, mi vida estaba bien, equilibrada, había dejado a un lado algunas cosas pero era feliz, bueno había sido mediante feliz hasta hacía unas semanas cuando cierta persona había vuelto.

Cuando estaba punto de llegar al despacho del doctor me choqué contra algo o alguien, menuda suerte, ¿Por qué nunca puedo caminar por los sitios sin chocarme?, antes de que cállese al suelo unos brazos me agarraron.

-tenías razón cuando me dijiste que eras algo torpe- esa voz…… levanté la mirada lentamente para encontrarme frente a esos preciosos ojos esmeralda que provocaban que mi corazón se acelerase y me olvidase de lo que era respirar. Desde la noche en el Pub no había dejado de pensar en el

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-trabajo aquí- me respondió simplemente

-¿y la bata?

-ya he terminado, ¿y tu, que haces aquí?

**EDWARD POV**

No me esperaba ni por asomo que mi día mejoraría tanto, cuando Bella chocó conmigo no me lo podía crees, si bien es cierto que al principio me había sentido algo confuso cuando se había ido tan de repente, pero luego comprendí que seguramente había ido demasiado rápido y probablemente la había asustado.

-ya he terminado, ¿y tu, que haces aquí?- le pregunte ella pareció pensarlo un momento me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa preciosa

-pues en realidad venía a recoger unas cosas pero todavía no han llegado- parecía nerviosa, puede que no estuviese siendo sincera

-¿entonces ya te vas?

-si, ¿por?

-bueno podíamos irnos juntos, tengo que hablar algo contigo- cruce los dedos esperando que dijese que si

-no se- estaba dudando

-venga, prometo ser formal- ella se rió

-esta bien

Nos dirigimos fuera del hospital, Bella parecía claramente aliviada de salir de ahí

-¿no tienes coche?- le pregunté

-no, vivo relativamente cerca de aquí así que he venido andando

-ah, oye ¿puedo acompañarte a casa?- ella me miré dudando- en serio que me porto bien

-si no te importa andar- comenzamos a andar, para mi estar a su lado era algo tan natural, la verdad es que no comprendía por que

-¿en serio solo venías a por unas pruebas?- ella me miró raro- es que… no te ofendas pero me dio la sensación que me estabas mintiendo.

-bueno en realidad- se quedó pensativa- Alice me mandó hacerme unas pruebas para la anemia, cree que estoy anémica

-¿y lo estas?- le pregunté serio, la anemia no era cosa de broma

-no

-no te has hecho las pruebas, creo que me has usado como excusa para largarte- ella comenzó a reír

-la verdad es que si te he usado como excusa- se quedó callada unos momentos- pero creo que no tenga anemia- su voz dejaba claro que de eso estaba muy segura- lo que pasa es que cada vez que Alice me dice para ir de compras finjo un desmayo

-eso no esta bien- dije riéndome, esta chica era bastante divertida, cuando se relajaba claro

-lo que me hace Alice cuando vamos de compras tampoco esta bien.

-bueno pues me alegro de haberte servido como excusa

-muchas gracias, la verdad es que odio los hospitales, imagínate todas esas agujas…

-te recuerdo que trabajo en un hospital

-es verdad, pero al menos no eres tu al que le ponen las agujas- me giré hacía ella con las manos levantadas

-te recuerdo que pasé una semana en coma, eso quiere decir que pasé una semana con agujas por todo mi cuerpo- ella bajó la mirada

-lo siento lo había olvidado

-no pasa nada, ni siquiera me he molestado- seguía con la mirada baja- ¿Por qué estas triste?

-no es nada- levantó la mirada para mirarme con esos preciosos ojos marrones

-bueno no hablemos de esas cosas, cuéntame algo sobre ti Bella, cuando quedamos todos juntos nunca hablar de ti, ¿tienes novio?- le dije directamente, sin rodeos

-vaya que directo, ¿algún interés especial por saberlo?- me preguntó curiosa

-me gustaría saber si alguien aparte de tu hermano puede partirme la cara- ella comenzó a reírse

-no tranquilo nadie te va a partir la cara, bueno de mi hermano no me hago responsable- me miró a la cara, aunque sus ojos se fijaron en la cicatriz que tenía en la frente- creo que si que sería capaz de partirte a la cara

-¿no tienes novio?, me sorprende- me sorprendía que no tuviese novio, aunque la verdad es que me alegraba mucho

-no, no tengo novio, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no tengo novio

-¿ni siquiera en Londres?

-nada serio- clavó sus ojos en los míos- como ya te he dicho hace mucho tiempo que no tengo novio

-te hicieron daño- afirmé

-¿de donde sacas eso?- me preguntó algo molesta

-se nota en tu cara, alguien te hizo mucho daño- le acaricié la cara, ella parecía estar a punto de llorar

-bueno, cuando algo termina siempre duele

-pero si perdura en el tiempo es que fue muy fuerte lo que pasó

-¿no era Jasper el psicólogo?

-paso mucho tiempo con el algo se me habrá pegado, ¿Qué tuvo el para que te duela tanto?

-fue mi novio durante mucho tiempo- me dijo cortante, sabía que no tenía que seguir preguntado pero no podía parar

-¿te puedo preguntar que paso?, aún falta un rato para que lleguemos a tu casa, yo no tengo pasado, me gustaría saber algo mas del tuyo

-¿Por qué?

-por que me interesa tu pasado, ¿me lo contarás?- ella pareció dudarlo durante un momento

-que mas da- ella se encogió de hombros- antes de mudarme a Phoenix vivía en otro lugar con mis padres y mi hermano, un día siendo pequeña un niño se acercó a mi cuando otro me molestaba y me defendió, desde ese día nos hicimos amigos

-¿y luego surgió el amor?- ella se rió

-en realidad pasó mucho tiempo, teníamos unos quince años mas o menos, para mi el era mi mejor amigo y yo para el era lo mismo, el era como decirlo, el chico perfecto- sentí como mi corazón se encogía al oírle decir eso de ese chico- era popular y muy guapo además de listo, yo en cambio solo era lista, el popular era mi hermano

-a mi me pareces muy guapa- ella se sonrojó

-cuando teníamos quince años el se hizo novio de otra chica, a mi no me caía muy bien que digamos, era la capitana de las animadoras y una petarda- los dos nos reímos- ni siquiera comprendía por que le gustaba, en mi opinión ni siquiera tenía cerebro

-me pregunto, como pudo fijarse en otro chica teniéndote a ti cerca- volvió a sonrojarse, era adorable

-bueno la cosa es que ellos comenzaron a salir y a mi no me sentó nada bien, al principio pensaba que era por que esa chica hacía peligrar nuestra amistad, esa amistad que llevábamos tantos años forjando, pero no fue hasta que mi hermano me abrió los ojos que no comprendí la verdad, había estado toda mi vida enamorada de el. A mi me daba miedo perder su amistad pero no podía seguir negando lo que sentía así que poco a poco y sin proponérmelo me fui alejando de el, ni siquiera me daba cuenta, lo único en lo que pensaba es en daño que me hacía verlos juntos.

-es normal, ¿el no se percató de nada?- me miró divertida, había algo en toda esta conversación que la divertía mucho

-yo pensaba que no, pero un día me vino su novia muy enfadada, y comenzó a insultarme, yo no comprendía lo que pasaba, ya me había alejado de el no sabía que mas quería, la chica comenzó a pegarme

-puta- ella se rió pero a mi me dolía pensar que alguien la había pegado

-cuando me estaba pegando apareció el y nos separó. Para mi sorpresa se quedó a mi lado y rompió con ella delante mió, luego nos fuimos juntos para hablar de lo que me pasaba, el no sabía por que me había alejado de el, a mi me daba miedo decírselo por que lo que mas temía era perder su amistad, pero fue en ese momento cuando me dijo que se sentía un idiota por salir con esa chica cuando en realidad estaba enamorado de otra, eso me partió el corazón, me acuerdo que comencé a llorar, entonces el me sujeto la cara y me dijo que lo mas temía era perder mi amistad, pero no podía negar lo que sentía, me dijo que siempre había estado enamorado de mi pero que había sido un ciego al no darse cuenta, solo se había dado cuenta al ver que perdía.

Me sentí dolido, hablaba de el con tanto amor, desde que había comenzado a contarme su historia sus ojos se habían iluminado con un brillo especial, sabía que no había olvidado a ese chico

-desde ese día comenzamos a salir, era un novio ideal pues ya me conocía y no había nada que ocultar, ambos sabíamos lo puntos débiles y los fuertes del otro. Estuvimos juntos tres años, pero cuando yo iba a cumplir dieciocho mi madre enfermó y nos tuvimos que ir del pueblo para que a mi madre la tratasen, fue entonces cuando me vine a vivir aquí

-¿y que pasó con el?- le pregunté muy curioso, recordaba las palabras que Alice me había dicho el día que vi la foto de Bella.

-el no aceptó que me fuera, no se lo tomó nada bien, yo no le dije que mi madre estaba enferma, el le tenía mucho aprecio y no quería que sufriese- era tan adorable- le dije que no quería tener una relación a distancia por que eso jamás funciona, siempre se hace daño, preferí hacer un corte limpio para que curase antes, pero el no lo comprendió, me dijo cosas horribles que solo al paso de los años se que no sentía, tal vez fuese una forma de defenderse del dolor, tal vez pensó que haciéndome daño a mi su dolor se mitigaría, no lo sé, tal vez igual si que lo pensase y no me quería tanto como yo pensaba. La cosa es que me fui y no supe mas de el- sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, le agarré la cara suavemente con mis manos

-pienso que fue un idiota por decirte cosas horribles, pero si yo hubiera tenido a alguien como tu en vida también me hubiera dolido perderla- entonces comenzó reír- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-en realidad no lo sé, jamás pensé que te tendría que contar esa historia a ti, y que me dijeses eso

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, todos es tan raro

-¿todavía lo quieres?- ella me miró triste

-a veces suelo pensar que el amor de verdad, el que dura para toda la vida, el que condiciona todos los demás amores, el mas puro, el que no está herido por nada es el primero, se que es una tontería pero muchas veces me duele pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero, que las relaciones siguientes son únicamente para poder olvidar ese primer amor- un lágrima recorrió su mejilla- tienes suerte de haber olvidado tu pasado

-¿a ti te gustaría?- a mi me gustaría que olvidase ese primer amor y que pudiese sentir algo por mi

-me gustaría no mirar al pasado en cada paso que doy, me gustaría no ver sus ojos cada vez que cierro los míos, soñar con el pasado cada noche, la verdad que a veces si que me gustaría tener amnesia, pero otra parte son recuerdos demasiado bonitos

-tienes suerte, el pasado puede doler, pero duele aún mas no poder recordarlo- le dije mirando hacia otro lado- saber que hay mucha gente importante a la que has olvidado, por ejemplo quien me regaló este anillo

-¿nadie te dijo quien te lo dio?- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaba de una manera especial al mirar al anillo

-no, he descubierto que fue una mujer quien me lo dio, una novia supongo, pero no se quien es, además se que esa frase la dije yo por que a las noches recuerdo el momento, pero su cara, la cara de la chica nunca aparece- repasé en mi mente ese sueño, pero la cara seguía difuminada- muchas veces pienso que el día que la vuelva a ver recordaré todo, pienso que ella es la clave

-puede que no, ¿y si la vuelves a ver y sigues sin recordar?- no parecía una pregunta aunque la hubiese formulado como tal, mas bien parecía una afirmación

-entonces nada me devolverá la memoria, sabes, cuando dije que no recordaba nada mentí, recuerdo que hubo alguien muy especial en mi vida, la misma que me regaló este anillo, se lo que sentí por ella, pero es muy frustrante no ver su cara en mis recuerdos- miré a la cara a Bella, al mirarla sentí algo raro, los mismos ojos de mis sueños volvieron a aparecer en mi mente

-¿si algún día la recordases?

-me sentiría el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, por que recordarla a ella supone recordar todo mi pasado.

-espero que algún día la recuerdes- me dijo sinceramente

-yo también- en ese momento la lluvia comenzó caer fuertemente, comenzamos a correr hasta el apartamento de Bella.

Llegamos empapados a casa de Bella, me invito a subir y yo acepté encantado, no pretendía hacer nada con ella pero me agradaba mucho su compañía.

-tengo que tener un paraguas por aquí- dijo revolviendo toda la casa.

Miré el apartamento de Bella, era muy grande, bueno grande para solo una persona, sabía que Alice también había vivido aquí, eché una ojeada mas a la casa, la verdad es que era muy bonita y acogedora

-¡mierda!- dijo desde uno de los cuartos, me acerqué hasta ella, al ver el cuarto y verlo tan vació supuse que no era el suyo

-¿Qué pasa?

-este es el paraguas que tenía en casa- me dijo enseñándome un paraguas que daba bastante pena

-en Phoenix nunca llueve ¿Por qué está roto?- le dije confuso

-en Phoenix nunca llueve en eso tienes razón, pero si tienes un hermano idiota al que le encanta cantar "I´m singing in the rain" con tus paraguas pues entonces se rompen- yo comencé a reír

Bella miró a la venta, había oscurecido y no había dejado de llover, volver al aparcamiento del hospital iba ser muy complicado, mientras seguían pensando Bella me tendió unas ropas

-es de mi hermano, estas todo mojado si sigues así vas conseguir resfriarte

-gracias- le dije cogiendo las ropas, ella fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Cuando terminé de vestirme con las ropas de Emmett, que por cierto me quedaban algo grandes, fui al salón donde ya estaba Bella. Bella estaba en pijama o algo que pretendía ser un pijama, llevaba unos pantalones cortos verdes y camiseta de tirantes de snoopy negra, estaba adorable. Creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándola por que ella comenzó a sonrojarse

-¿Cómo te están las ropas?

-un poco grades pero es normal son de tu hermano, ¿ya ha parado de llover?

-en realidad llueve mas que antes- miró otra vez a al venta que había en la cocina- creo que no vas a poder ir hasta el hospital, lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-por que por mi culpa estas en mi casa atrapado en una tormenta de verano

-podría haber sido peor- me acerqué lentamente a ella- podría estar en mi casa, con Rose y con tu hermano por ahí danzando, he comprobado en esta semana que eso no es agradable

-podemos cenar algo- dijo separándose de mi- tengo lasaña ya hecha ¿te apetece?

-la lasaña me gusta

Nos sentamos a cenar, mantuvimos una agradable conversación, trivial, pero agradable, luego nos sentamos a ver una película. El estar tan cerca de Bella me hacía sentirme bien, me daba paz, no comprendía realmente por que, no tenía ningún recuerdo de que me hubiese sentido así con alguien, aunque que yo no tuviera ningún recuerdo no era mucho decir.

Mientras veía la película sentí que alguien se apoyaba en mi, me giré y me di cuenta que Bella se había quedado dormida sobre mi, la abracé sin pensarlo, era tan cálida, se la veía tan bonita cuando dormía, la miré durante un tiempo hasta que yo también me quede dormido.

**BELLA POV **

La luz de la mañana invadió la habitación, me moví y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama, y la almohada sobre la cual estaba apoyada era mas dura de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero estaba muy cómoda, volvía a moverme y levanté a mirada quedándome helada. Me había quedado dormida en el sofá, bueno eso no era muy grave, lo grave es que me había quedado dormida sobre Edward y no solo eso sino que además estaba abrazada a el, "bravo Bella tu siempre tan inteligente luego di que duele", me recriminé a mi misma.

Me levanté con cuidado intentando no despertarlo, cuando lo miré me quede sin aire, pacía un verdadero dios heleno mientras dormía, eso no quiere decir que despierto no lo parezca, el hecho de verlo dormido despertaba en mi cosas que no quería que despertasen, ni quería ni podían despertar.

Estaba a punto de levantarme del sofá cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar demasiado fuerte, como fue un hecho que yo no me esperaba me asusté y ese susto provoco que cayera bruscamente sobre Edward, el cual se despertó al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnoliento

-móvil- le dije simplemente, el me sonrió mirándome con esos increíbles ojos verdes ahora algo llorosos por culpa de su despertar tan repentino, mire el móvil y quise matar a la persona que estaba en la otra línea- hola Alice

-_hola Bella_- me dijo demasiado alegre

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté malhumorada, Edward se rió

_-¿con quien estas?_

-con nadie- le dije rápidamente

_-bueno me da lo mismo, vete haciendo las maletas que mañana nos vamos todos a pasar tres días a una casa los padres de Jasper tienen en la playa_

-¿Qué todos?- le pregunté Edward se acercó a mi interesado, sentí un escalofrío cuando se aliento chocó en mi cuello

_-todos Bella, todos… no me hagas nombrarlos por que sabes quienes vamos_

-no me apetece irme de viaje Alice

_-oh pero vas a ir, y dile a Edward que he llamado al hospital_- no se por que pensé que Alice jamás se enteraría que Edward estaba aquí, ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones- _y me han dicho que no hay problema, así que ninguno tenéis excusa, mañana te ayudo ha hacer la maleta, adios parejita_

-no…- comencé a decir pero me colgó

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Edward demasiado cerca

-nada, solo que Alice por alguna inspiración divina sabe que estás aquí y que mañana nos vamos de viaje

-pero yo tengo que trabajar

-oh tranquilo, has entrado en la vida de Alice eso quiere decir que de ahora en adelante ella la manipula, ha llamado al hospital y ellos te han concedido unos días libres

-¿eso quiere decir?

-que vayas haciendo las maletas por que mañana nos vamos de viaje

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A ver que pasará en ese viaje…….. Unos días los dos solos( sin contar a los amigos, hermano, prima hiperactiva y vidente….), veinticuatro horas al día….. que pasará…… **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ya sabemos algo mas del pasado de Bella**

**Un saludo **

**Tisha **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Bueno he actualizado algo de lo que pensaba, pero es que veía inspirada… bueno o algo que se le parece**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo**

**ALICE POV**

Había planeado todo perfectamente para que todos pudiéramos ir a la playa, había llamado a los trabajos de todos mis amigos y había usado mis super métodos de manipulación psicológica para conseguir que todos tuviesen tres días libres, Rose y Emmett habían sido fáciles, ya que conocía muy bien al director del colegio, Bella era casi su propia jefa así que no había problema, con Jasper solo había tenido que pedirle que aplazase a algunos de sus pacientes y el lo había hecho encantado, mi querido Jazz siempre me complacía en todo y Edward, bueno el había sido el mas difícil por que trabajaba en un hospital además era residente, eso quería decir que tenía muy poco tiempo libre, me emocioné al enterarme que en estos últimos meses había hecho muchas horas libres y que eso le había dado muchos días de vacaciones, luego Jasper me había comentado que solo lo había hecho para pasar menos tiempo con Tanya, en serio ¿Qué vio en esa chica?, aunque bueno después de decir como se había fijado en ella la verdad es que lo veía normal.

A las 10:00 de la mañana ya había conseguido hacer la maleta de Bella, se había resistido un poco pero con ponerle un par de veces mis caritas de perrito abandona había conseguido que cediese, mi pobre prima, yo la quiero con locura pero es que tiene muy poco sentido de la moda, hasta cuando estaba en Londres tenía que comprarle la ropa por Internet y luego mandársela a su casa.

-venga chicas ¿nos vamos?- dijo Jasper cargando todas nuestras maletas, habíamos decidido que Jasper, Bella y yo iríamos en el coche de Jasper mientras que los demás irían e el coche de Edward.

-si ya estamos Jazz- Bella se quedó atrás, se estaba haciendo la remolona, atrasando un vieja que sabía que no podía atrasar- venga Bella que llegamos tarde

-se que tramas algo Alice Brandon- me susurro

-¿yo?- le puse una cara de lo más inocente

-no me pongas esas caras que nos conocemos, y sabes que no vas a conseguir nada

-bueno el primer paso ya lo diste tu solita, ¿quieres que te recuerde cual fue?

-no hace falta, y te digo que no fue lo que tu piensas, eres una pervertida

-bah- me monté en el coche sin hacerla mucho caso, siempre se intentaba resistir a casi todo lo que yo planeaba, como si fuese hacer algo malo….

-maldito duende- me bufó mi querida prima

**EDWARD POV**

Entre Emmett y yo metimos en el maletero todas las maletas de Rose, no comprendía para que necesitaba tantísima ropa para solo tres días, pero mejor no preguntar, no quería que a ira de mi dulce amiga cayera sobre mis hombros.

-¿sabes que toda esta ropa la vas a tener que subir tu hasta vuestra habitación?- le dije a Emmett

-¿no me vas a ayudar?- me dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, que pasa ¿los dos primos tenían esa capacidad de manipular?, por que Alice y el ponían la misma cara

-aprecio demasiado mi espalda

-¿de que habláis chicos?- dijo Rosalie saliendo del portal

-de nada- me apresuré a decir yo, pero Emmett también habló

-nada, Edward y yo estábamos comentando cual podía ser el motivo de tantas maletas- bien definidamente este tipo es idiota, creo que su hermana se había llevado toda la inteligencia de familia y la había sustituido por músculos

-en realidad llevo pocas Emmett- le dijo mirándolo un poco mal

-pero Rose…

-yo que tu me callaría Emmett- le dije intentando que no la cagase

-Emmett Swan ¿insinúas que llevo demasiadas maletas?- le dijo Rosalie poniéndose a su altura

-no- noté como tragaba fuerte- todo lo que tu hagas me parece perfecto

-eso pensaba yo- Emmett se metió corriendo en el coche

-¿Por qué lo asustas?- le dije a mi amiga

-¿tu también insinúas que llevo demasiadas maletas?

-no que va, yo pienso que todo es perfecto

-eso pensaba yo

Los tres montamos en el coche, media hora después de comenzar nuestro comino divisé un Jaguar XF concept negro y supe al instante que había alcanzado a Jasper, poca gente tiene semejante coche, sería demasiada coincidencia encontrarme con otro coche igual que el de Jasper además del mismo color. Como a mi no me gustaba ir detrás me dispuse a adelantarle, obviamente Emmett y Rosalie me animaron, Jasper al verme venir también aceleró, después de unos momentos conseguí ponerme a su par y entonces miré al coche de mi amigo, Jasper me miró sonriendo, mientras Alice y Bella estaban discutiendo, parecía una discusión acalorada, por que Bella movía sus brazos sin para mientras Alice intentaba calmarla. Al ver a Bella se me pasaron por la mente de la noche del día anterior, haber pasado la noche con ella, aunque solo fuese durmiendo, me hacía sentirme feliz, aunque con una sensación rara, una sensación que no podía identificar.

-¿se puede saber que les pasa a esas dos locas?- preguntó Emmett

-esas dos locas son tu hermana y tu prima- le recordé

-ya ¿y?, el único cuerdo de la familia soy yo, por si o te habías dado cuenta- claro que si, que Emmett era el único cuerdo de la familia estaba claro… sin comentarios la verdad

-claro Emmett, tu eres el mas cuerdo- le dijo su novia

-¿insinúas que Alice esta mas cuerda que yo?- dijo Emmett señalándose a sí mismo exageradamente

-Alice no es el mejor ejemplo, pero tu hermana es muchísimo mas cuerda que tu- le dijo Rose

-si claro Bella… ¿no le has visto como gesticulaba en el coche? Eso no es de personas cuerdas

Decidimos ignorar a Emmett durante el resto del viaje, media hora después habíamos llegado a la casa que Rose y Jasper tenían en la playa. Había estado unas cuantas veces, era una casa bastante grande, con una gran jardín que daba a la playa, tenía seis habitaciones aunque por lo que sabía dos de ellas no se podían utilizar por que en una de ellas había un pequeño gimnasio y en la otra no había muebles, es decir que solo había cuatro habitaciones, bueno en realidad no necesitábamos más.

Cuando llegaron los demás nos repartimos las habitaciones, Bella y yo estaríamos en la misma planta, eso me ponía un poco nervioso, tenerla tan cerca, siempre que ella estaba cerca mió sentía demasiadas cosas.

Después de comprar comida y todo lo necesario para la casa, Alice nos hecho argumentando que ellas se tenían que preparar, a la noche íbamos a ir al único bar que había en el pueblo, Emmett estaba emocionado por poder jugar a billar y no para de decirnos que nos iba a dar una paliza.

A las nueve las chicas comenzaron a bajar, primero iba Rosalie como siempre despampanante, llevaba mini falda azul eléctrico y una camiseta de palabra de honor blanca, liego salió Alice con un vestido morado que se ataba al cuello y finalmente salió Bella, y en mi modesta opción iba preciosa, natural y preciosa, llevaba un shorts vaqueros y una camiseta roja de tirantes con algo de escote y unas All Star a juego, me sorprendía que Alice le hubiese dejado salir con esas zapillas, pero cuando observé a Alice me di cuenta que ella llevaba bailarinas al igual que Rosalie.

-por que no cierras la boca, me estoy inundando de babas- me dijo Jaspe al oído, yo la cerré al instante

**ALICE POV**

Había que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta que Edward babeaba por Bella, pero mi querida prima tenía demasiados fantasmas en su mente como para darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cómo se miraban, cuando ellos dos estaba juntos era como si solo estuviesen ellos, se miraban con tal intensidad que me preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta aún de lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegamos al bar pedimos unas pizzas para cenar, Emmett estaba impaciente por comenzar a jugar billar, mi querido primo amaba jugar al billar, a demás nunca se había encontrado con nadie que le hiciese sombra, pero tenía la sospecha de que hoy eso cambiaría.

Mientras estaba en el bar comencé a sentirme nerviosa, no sabía por que pero había algo que me inquietaba, miré mis amigos, todo parecía normal, Rose y Bella charlaban animadamente mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo. Cuando terminamos de cenar Emmett se apresuró a ir a billar

-¿Quién se atreve a jugar contra mí?- dijo alzando el palo llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-oh por favor que alguien le gane a ver si se le bajan los humos- resopló Bella

-yo juego contra el- dijo Rosalie, escuché a Edward silvar

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rosalie es la mejor jugando al billar, nunca ha perdido ninguna partida

-esperemos que le de una paliza a Emmett, ya es hora que alguien le haga morder el polvo

Nos acercamos a la mesa del billar, queríamos ver como Emmett perdía, yo me moría de ganas por ver eso.

La partida estuvo empatada casi todo el tiempo, pero finalmente Rosalie aplastó a Emmett, que ella le provocase cada vez que el iba a tirar eso no había tenido nada que ver con el pareciese mas despistado de lo normal.

-cariño solo es un juego- le dijo Rosalie dándole un beso

Los chicos se fueron sentar mientras nosotras íbamos al lavabo pude escuchar a Emmett refunfuñar a cada paso que daba argumentando que no era justo, que Rosalie había hecho trampas, al volver vi como había tres chicas en nuestra mesa, hablando con nuestros novios, bueno Edward no era novio de Bella pero tiempo al tiempo.

Observé a las chicas, no podía creer lo que veía, tenía que estar equivocada. Rosalie al ver a esas chicas cerca de su novio corrió a la mesa, cuando yo también me acerqué comprobé que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, en la mesa frente a los chicos había tres chicas, una morena teñida, un rubia con rizos y una pelirroja también con rizos, las reconocí al instante eran Jennifer, la morena teñida, Summer, la rubia con rizos, y Alex, la pelirroja también con rizos, esas tres cosas habían sido compañeras mías del instituto y se lo habían pasado pipa riéndose de mí, aunque ahora que las veía la verdad es que las que daban pena eran ellas, Jennifer había engordado y se veía bastante desmejorada, creí escuchar que había sido madre soltera con solo diecinueve años, aunque con la ropa que llevaba parecía cualquier cosa menos una madre, luego estaba Summer, seguía como siempre, demasiado redonda para su salud, y encima ahora llevaba el pelo como si se hubiese puesto una escoba en la cabeza, y por último estaba Alex, no había cambiado mucho, seguía con la misma cara de amargada que siempre la había caracterizado.

La sangre comenzó a hervirme cuando Summer se acercó a mí, recalcando el mí, Jasper. Corrí hacia el para sentarme en su regazo.

-hola amor- dije dándole un beso en los labios, si lo reconozco estaba marcando mi territorio

-ui Jazz, no me habías dicho que tenías novia- dijo la estridente voz de Jennifer, oh por dios que ganas de pegarle una patada en la boca, miré a las demás me di cuenta que no solo yo estaba marcando territorio, las demás también, incluso Bella, aunque tengo la impresión que no lo hacía intencionadamente.

-prometida- le recalqué, enseñando mi precioso, y caro, anillo

-tu cara me suena- dijo Summer, dios creo que en estos años había engordado unos veinte kilos

-claro que te suena- los demás me miraron como si estuviese loca- soy Alice Brandon- las gritaron con esas voces nasales, Bella y Emmett me miraron comprendiendo lo que pasaba

-oh dios mió, Alice Brandon, sigues tan pequeña como siempre- dijo Alex

-y tu sigues con la misma cara

-¿Qué insinúas?

-nada

-oh dios, estas son las tres que se metían contigo en el instituto- dijo mi querido primo, noté como Jasper se tensaba

-¿ellas tres se metían contigo?- dijo Edward, luego se acercó a mi- la morena parece una bratz, es demasiado cabezona y las otras dos ni comento- yo me reí ante su comentario

-oh dios tu eres Emmett Swan, el primo de Alice- dijo Summer intentando acercarse a Emmett, lastima que Rosalie estaba a su lado

-tu cosa- le dijo mi querida amiga- si veo que intentas acercarte a mi novio, te arrancaré la cabeza

-clama rubita- le dijo Jennifer, aquí se iba a liar una gorda

-no me puedo creer que vosotras seáis las novias de semejantes hombres

-¿pasa algo?- dijo Bella, Edward la miró sorprendido, ella le miró y sonrió acercándose mas a el, creo que no le importó mucho, es mas creo que estaba encantado

-bueno si seriáis listos nos elegirías a nosotras- dijo Summer, que ganas le tenía por dios, nadie se puede imaginar las ganas que les tenía, a las tres.

-oh por favor- dijo Edward

Sentí como alguien me llamaba, miré hacía la barra y vi que las camareras me estaban llamando mientras me sonreían, me parecieron majas y presentía que tenían algo muy bueno que ofrecerme así que fui, las tres "cosas" ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que me había ido.

-hola- les dije a las camareras las tres me sonrieron

-¿os están molestando?- dijo la mas alta de las tres, la castaña, la otra era morena con el pelo muy liso y con el flequillo cortado de manera desigual y la última era la mas bajita de las tres, tenía gafas y el pelo rizado.

-un poco, en realidad las conozco desde hace tiempo

-¿eres de aquí?- me dijo la morena

-no, esas estaban en el instituto conmigo, no eran simpáticas que digamos

-te comprendo- me dijo otra vez la morena- hace dos meses que vinieron al pueblo y no te puedes imaginar las ganas que las tenemos, se dedican flirtear con todos los tíos que se les ponen en medio, la verdad es que es bastante desagradable, con mi novio ya lo han intentado unas cuantas veces

-el pobre Ian no sabe que hacer- dijo la mas bajita de todas riéndose

-os comprendo mejor que nadie

-en realidad te hemos llamado por que tenemos algo que proponerte, mira nosotras no podemos hacer nada por que no queremos tener problemas en el bar, pero hemos pensado que tu, al no tener nada que ver con el, podrías hacer algo para que se vayan- me dijo la castaña

-me gusta la idea, pero antes de nada, ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-oh claro lo siento- dijo la morena- yo me llamo Rachel, esta- dijo señalando a la bajita- es Nicky y ella es Selene

-encantada soy Alice, ¿Qué habíais pensado?- ellas me sonrieron de manera que daban un poquito de miedo

-bueno yo pensé en echarles laxantes- dijo Rachel- pero luego pensé que podían denunciar al bar así que decidimos que no era buena idea

-yo cada vez que me piden algo les escupo disimuladamente al baso- dijo Nicky

-eso me gusta- les dije

-además Selene me ayuda en eso, Rachel es demasiado fina

-si yo le ayudo, además ando con algo de catarro- que asco, pero me gustaba

Miré a mis amigos parecía que estaban sufriendo, Bella y Edward estaban con cara de asco, Emmett creo que se reía por no llorar ante los intentos de Summer por seducirle, Jasper me miraba disimuladamente pidiéndome ayuda y Rosalie, bueno Rosalie tenía cara de querer matar a alguien.

-si Alice era una chica muy rara en el instituto, además olía raro- dijo Summer, ¿raro? Yo olía a la colonia de Lacoste que usaba en esa época, era ella la que olía raro.

-¿Qué habéis pensado?- les dije rápidamente, quería vengarme

-bueno nosotras podíamos dejar un cubo de agua muy caliente llena de lejía allí- dijo Nicky señalándome la esquina de la barra- y tu como que no quiere la cosa lo coges y bueno lo que hagas con el lo dejo a tu elección

-¿Dónde está el cubo?

-espera- me dijo Selene y fue corriendo a llenarlo

Cuando cogí el cubo me di cuenta de que pesaba mucho, pero me daba igual tenía que vengarme por todos los años que se habían reído de mi, bueno en parte me había vengado ya en el pasado cuando la gente comenzó a dejarlas de lado, sin que yo tuviese nada que ver, lo juro.

Miré a las camareras que me sonreían dándome ánimos, luego miré a mis amigos, Bella les dijo algo oído a Emmett y a Edward y los tres u poquito hacia otras, luego les siguieron Jasper y Rosalie, esta última me sonreía con malicia.

Me acerqué lentamente sin que ellas se diesen cuenta, estaban tan concentradas en los chicos que no se daban cuenta de los que se les venía encima, súper Alice en acción. Cuando estaba justo detrás de ellas, ellas obviamente seguían parloteando con esas asquerosas voces, respire dos veces y saqué fuerza de donde no tenía y les lancé el agua a sus preciosas cabezas, creo que al pelo la lejía no iba muy bien.

Las tres comenzaron a gritar luego se giraron para mirarme con algo que intentaba parecerse al odio, podía escuchar las risas de las camareras y de mis amigos

-¿se puede saber que has hecho Alice Brandon?- me dijo Jennifer, me acababa de dar cuenta que esa chica parecía un chupachups

-se me ha escapado

-eres una zorra- Summer intentó acercarse a mi pero antes de que me diese cuenta todos mis amigos, Jasper al frente me defendieron

-no creo que puedas pasar- dijo Rosalie

-oye mira por que no os vais- dijo Rachel- nos estáis manchando el bar

Se fueron refunfuñando y sintiendo como el tinte se les echaba a perder, nadie se puede imaginar lo bien que me sentía.

Estuvimos unas cuantas horas en el bar, las camareras eran muy majas, nos contaron que en realidad eran psicólogas pero que todavía n habían conseguido trabajo, aunque en la facultad habían tenido unas notas estupendas, Jasper se comprometió a ayudarles, al final nos lo pasamos muy bien.

Tres horas después nos fuimos a casa pero nadie tenía humor de irse a casa, todos comentaban las caras que se les habían quedado a esas tres "cosas" cuando les había echado el agua con lejía, sobre todo Emmett era el que mejor se lo había pasado y Rosalie me dijo que ahora yo era su ídolo.

-has estado increíble amor- me dijo Jasper besándome apasionadamente

-las tenía ganas desde hacía tiempo

Luego Jasper fue a jugar a la play con Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, Edward en cambio se acercó a mí sonriendo, la verdad es que este chico era muy guapo, no dejaría a Jasper por nada del mundo pero había que reconocer que Edward era muy guapo

-la verdad Alice me sorprende ver que alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan peleona

-gracias

Edward se quedó mirando medio embobado a Bella mientras ella y Emmett jugaban a la play contra Jasper y Rosalie.

-te gusta ¿verdad?- el me miró sorprendido

-bueno….

-eso es un si- le dije riéndome

-es muy guapa y además es muy agradable estar con ella

-lo sé

-aunque lo que no comprendo es una cosa- dijo sin dejar de mirar a mi prima, en estos momentos ella estaba en los brazos de Emmett- soy medico miró a Bella y te juro que no comprendo por que piensas que tiene anemia

-Edward- le dije seriamente- y jamás he pensado que Bella tenga anemia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella es una mentirosilla…. Jejejejeje este capitulo la verdad es que no dice muchas cosas pero de verdad necesitaba escribirlo……sobre todo que Alice les tirase ese cubo a esas tres……**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, os prometo que dentro de poco se irán revelando algunos misterios**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Ya sé que he tardado mucho pero es que entre los exámenes y que la inspiración se me ha ido durante unos días pues me ha costado bastante escribir este capitulo**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo **

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward- me dijo Alice seriamente- yo jamás he pensado que Bella tenga anemia

Yo me quedé callado observando como Bella se reía con su hermano mientras Rosalie bufaba, era mala perdedora, no comprendía por que Bella me había mentido, bueno en realidad me había mentido dos veces en cuanto al motivo de su visita al hospital, desconocía el motivo pero al parecer Alice sabía bastante mas del asunto por el modo que miraba a Bella

-¿se puede saber que le pasa a Bella?- le pregunté en voz baja para que nadie mas nos escuchase- ¿Por qué fue al hospital?

-¿pero fue al hospital?- me dijo seriamente

-si, yo me la encontré allí, Alice ¿me quieres decir que pasa?- ahora ella me miraba sonriendo

-en realidad nada, eran unos análisis sin importancia, lo que pasa que mi querida prima le tiene algo de pavor a los hospitales- me explicó Alice sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, vale, ahora tenía clara una cosa, esa familia eran una panda de mentirosos, y pensaban que yo era idiota, preferí no decir nada, me daba la impresión que había mucho debajo de la amable sonrisa de Alice.

-bueno es tarde- dijo Emmett mirando el reloj- mejor dicho son las tres de la mañana, yo creo que tendríamos que ir a la cama

-ya claro a dormir ¿verdad?- dijo Bella que se había acercado a nosotros

-por supuesto mi querida hermana, a dormir como dulces bebés

-ya claro y yo me chupo el dedo

-¿ves? Como los bebés- ahora todos mirábamos a Emmett como si fuese idiota, yo estaba empezando a creer que era idiota de verdad.

-mama te dejó caer de cabeza de pequeño ¿verdad?- Emmett miró mal a Bella

-mejor vamos a dormir, el desvelo está haciendo mucho daño a algunas personas- intervino Jasper, todos asentimos mientras los hermanos Swan se seguían mirando mal hasta que Bella le sacó la lengua a Emmett y el le removió el cabello, no me quería ni imaginar que tenía que haber sido criarse con semejante elemento.

Todos subimos a nuestros cuartos, podía escuchar a Bella dar vueltas en su cuarto, las paredes no eran gran cosa que digamos, menos mal que no estaba en el mismo piso que las dos parejitas.

-¡Alice Brando, baja ahora mismo!- gritó Bella, escuché los pasitos de Alice descender por la escalera.

**BELLA POV**

Estar pared con pared con Edward me ponía un tanto nerviosa, sobre todo por que tenía la bonita costumbre de hablar por las noches y teniendo en cuenta que las paredes eran una mierda, pues tenía muchas posibilidades de que me escuchase.

Busqué mi pijama en la preciosa maleta que Alice me había preparado, eso quería decir que yo no había tenido ni voz ni voto a la hora de hacerla, después de unos momentos buscando me encontré lo que yo suponía que era un pijama, la prenda en sí se resumía en un short, muy short y un niki de tirantes con demasiado escote, el color era bonito era azul de seda. Estaba mirando el pijama mientras me debatía entre llorar o matar a Alice por la elección de esta preciosa prenda.

-¡Alice Brando, baja ahora mismo!- le grité saliendo un poco al pasillo, poco tardó mi prima en bajar, creo que estaba esperando mi grito, si, por la cara que traía se lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- le enseñe el pijama, ella me sonrió, tenía unas ganas de quitarle la sonrisa a golpes…

-un pijama

-eso ya lo veo, ¿en que mente entra que yo me ponga esto?- le señale la prenda de la discordia

-en la mía, y dentro de poco en la tuya

-ni lo pienses

-¿Qué vas a dormir desnuda?- me sonreía maquiavélicamente, lo tenía todo pensado- me da que hay gente a la que no le va a importar mucho

-cállate- le dije tapándole la boca y metiéndola en mi cuarto- ¿tu eres tonta o que te pasa?

-¿te vas a poner el pijama o vamos a estar discutiendo toda la noche?, Jasper me está esperando- la miré mal

-lo tenías todo planeado ¿verdad?- ella se encogió de hombros- vete con Jasper anda, mañana pensaré como te mato

-yo también te quiero Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando saltitos a su cuarto

-duende del demonio

Al final decidí ponerme el pijama, total nadie me lo iba a ver y siendo sinceros el pijama era bonito.

-¿Bella estás segura?- me dijo susurrando

-siempre estaré segura de ti- dije acariciando su pecho desnudo

-te quiero

-yo también te quiero- me dijo abrazándome.

Estar envuelta en sus brazos me hacía sentirme segura y tranquila, por que nada me podía pasar mientras el estuviese a mi lado, por que lo quería y el me quería, por que jamás dejaría que nada nos separase, lo había amado durante tantos años y ahora era mío, solamente mío. Le miré a los ojos, llenos de amor y de pasión, esos ojos que me llevaban a mundos muy lejanos, esos ojos que cuando me miraban de esa manera hacían que me preguntase que había hecho para merécelo.

Me desperté sobresaltada, miré por la ventana, ni siquiera había comenzado a amanecer, me levanté tambaleándome hasta el baño, cuando entré me miré al espejo, estaba pálida y mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas a causa del sudor, ¿Por qué tenía ahora esos sueños?, ¿Por qué ahora no dejaba de soñar con él?, soñar con el pasado, con recuerdos que me hacían demasiado daño.

Cuando me relajé un poco me dirigí a mi cuarto, lástima que antes de llegar a él me cruzase con el de Edward que estaba con la puerta medio abierta, intenté resistirme juro que lo intenté, pero al final acabé mirando dentro y claro como no veía gran cosa acabé entrando en el cuarto, soy idiota lo sé.

Edward estaba profundamente dormido, a pesar de que estábamos en octubre hacía mucho calor y debido a ese calor ahora estaba frente a un Edward medio desnudo durmiendo a pierna suelta. Una parte de mí me seguía diciendo que me fuese, que saliese de esa habitación como si estaría en llamas, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para marcharme por que tener Edward inconsciente y medio desnudo provocaba que mis pies se quedasen clavados en el suelo.

Me acerqué a el lentamente, se le veía tan guapo, la acaricié la cara, era como un ángel, y que decir de su cuerpo, miré de reojo su pecho desnudo, no era tan musculoso como mi hermano pero tenía las proporciones perfectas, por que a pesar de todo y a pesar de que jamás lo reconocería delante de alguien, sobre todo delante de Emmett, Edward era el ser mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, observándole, cada segundo que pasaba en ese cuarto mi corazón se aceleraba mas y mas, dudaba que eso fuese bueno para mi salud, Edward ni siquiera se había movido, me acerqué a su rostro y posé mis labios en los suyos suavemente, a penas los rocé y sentí que ardían.

-hay algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento, tu jamás serás una de ellas

**EDWARD POV **

Me desperté con inusual buen humor, generalmente me solía despertar bastante gruñón pero hoy no sabía por que estaba de muy buen humor, además también ignoraba el motivo por el cual mi cuarto olía a fresas. No comprendía mi buen humor, ni siquiera había tenido un buen sueño, el sueño de siempre, los mismos ojos, con la única diferencia que esta vez la voz de Bella se había metido en mi inconsciente, últimamente Bella estaba muy metida en la mente y eso no era bueno, jamás ninguna mujer había entrado tanto en mi mente, jamás ninguna me había provocado tales sentimientos. Cada vez que la veía se me aceleraba el corazón, me ponía nervioso, cuando no estaba, estaba intranquilo y lo que mas ansiaba era tenerla cerca.

-¿Edward estás despierto?- me dijo Rosalie

-no

-vamos inbecil que el desayuno está preparado- me levante de la cama y en ese momento entro mi querida amiga- pero míralo que mono el, con esos calzoncillos

Mientras ella se reía yo le lancé un cojín que por supuesto no le dio, provocando que mi rubia amiga se riese mas aún

-¿Quién ha hecho el desayuno?- preguntó una preciosa voz, en ese momento apareció Bella, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta roja con unas All Star negras, simplemente preciosa.

-no sé, Alice y Jasper estaban en la cocina

-mierda hoy no desayunamos, ¿es que nadie sabe que Alice no puede entrar en la cocina?- luego al parecer se dio cuenta que había alguien mas, al cual había ignorado y me saludó, no sin antes ponerse roja al darse cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos- hola Edward, muy guapo

-¿Por qué Alice no puede entrar en la cocina?- le pregunté, me taparía pero total ya me habían visto las dos

-Alice envenena toda comida que toca

-es verdad, doy fe de eso- alé ahora Emmett, ¿Por qué no hacíamos una reunión?- muy guapo Edward, bueno pues eso Alice es muy buena con la moda y con la fotografía, pero nada es ponerla delante de una cocina y mas que alimentar, envenena, de pequeños había un gato callejero que siempre iba a su casa, una vez Alice llena de amabilidad le dio algo que ella misma había preparado y el pobre gato no volvió a aparecer jamás, ignoro si murió o no- luego me miró otra vez- en serio Edward, estas bueno y tal pero ponte algo por favor

-me cambiaría pero si tu querida novia no se quita de la puerta pues como que no, por que obviamente no me voy a quitar lo que llevo puesto con vosotros tres ahí mirándome.

-¿por?, Edward queremos verte desnudo- dijo imitando la voz de una chica- bueno Bella tu no, tu mejor te vas abajo y tu también Rosalie, Edward es solo mío

Emmett hizo el amago de venir donde mi, pero antes de que se moviese un milímetro yo ya había lanzado a Rosalie fuera de la puerta y la había cerrado y me había apoyado en la puerta por su acaso

-eres un bestia Edward- me dijo Rosalie mientras Bella se reía, tenía una risa tan bonita, "bien Edward diciendo esas cosas pareces idiota" me reproché a mí mismo.

Un cuarto de hora después bajé a desayunar, y tal y como había sospechado era el último

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al Bella durmiente- me dijo mi querido amigo Jasper, yo le ignoré mirando el desayuno, con algo de temor por no saber quien lo había hecho

-tranquilo Alice ni se ha acercado a la comida- me dijo Bella- Jasper nos lo ha asegurado

-sigo sin saber por que la gente no me deja entrar en la cocina- dijo la pequeña duendecillo

-por lo que he escuchado, alejarte a ti de la cocina es la mejor forma de ahorrarte una visita al hospital por intoxicación- toda la mesa comenzó a reírse, menos Alice que al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia y para demostrármelo me lanzó una magdalena- gracias Alice, la verdad es que quería una

-payaso- dijo sacándome la lengua

Después de desayunar fuimos al Mall del pueblo, por que en opinión de Alice y de Rosalie tenían poca ropa. Luego comimos en el propio Mall, mientras comíamos Bella, por algún tipo de venganza hacia Alice, se unió a Emmett para contar detalles escabrosos de su niñez, mientras ella se hacía la ofendida.

Por la tarde fuimos a la playa, ver a Bella en bikini casi me provocó un paro cardiaco, luego a Emmett se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar a voleibol, a mi me gustaba mucho hacer deporte pero no cuando hacer deporte incluía jugar cerca de Rosalie y ahora también de Emmett. A pesar de que esos dos eran pareja siempre decidían competir el uno contra el otro, y por supuesto esta vez no iba a ser distinto, Jasper, Rosalie y yo fuimos contra Emmett, Bella y Alice. Ese partido fue de todo menos limpio, Alice se dedicaba a coquetear con Jasper provocando que este no hiciese caso y fallase, Rosalie siempre iba a pegar a Emmett, pero el siempre se apartaba y acaba recibiendo el balón Bella, al parecer la chica no era muy diestra con la pelota por que cada vez que iba sacar acababa estampando el balón el la cabeza de su hermano, provocando los aplausos de Rosalie.

Al final el partido quedó en empate, aunque ni Rosalie ni Emmett estaban muy conformes, aunque cinco minutos después ya estaban dándose el lote.

-apasionados ¿verdad?- me dijo Bella antes de llegar a casa

-hace un momento parecían odiarse

-mi hermano no puede odiar a nadie, además quiero a Rosalie con locura

-no si ya se ve- miré a la pareja, bueno los miré un momento por que estaban demasiado apasionados

-iros a un hotel por dios- les gritó Alice

-vete a la mierda Alice- le gritó su primo

-ah por cierto hoy vamos ha hacer una fiesta de pijamas, así que todos a vuestros cuartos, os ducháis, os ponéis el pijama y bajáis a cenar

-ni de coña Alice- le dijo su prima

-por mas que te quejes lo vas a hacer- Bella bufó y subió a su cuarto enfadada

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-ya lo veras mi querido Edward, ya lo verás

Y claro que lo vi, cuando Bella bajó me quedé sin aire, llevaba un pijama muy corto, demasiado, y tenía que decir que el azul le quedaba extremadamente bien.

-habéis pedido las pizzas- nos dijo Rosalie

-si

Cuando terminamos de cenar Alice y Rosalie desaparecieron para volver minutos después con muchas bolsas en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- les dijo Jasper

-bebida

-¿para?

-oh por favor Jazz, estamos en un fiesta de pijamas estaba claro que iba a haber alcohol

-¿Qué somos niños de dieciséis años?- gruño Emmett

-tu en mente si, además nos pasamos todo el año siendo adultos responsables, ¿Qué mas volver a la adolescencia durante unas horas?- Alice dio en el clavo, la verdad es que tenía razón, que mas da volver a la infancia durante unas horas, además los niños son los que mas se divierten

Al final todos accedimos a jugar, por que lo que estaba claro es que íbamos a beber a base de juegos, jugamos a la pirámide que consistía repartir cinco cartas a cada uno y el resto ponerlas en una pirámide, si destapabas una que tu tenías podías mandar beber, o podías mentir y arriesgarte a beber el doble, cada vez que se subía un escalón de la pirámide se incrementaba el numero de chupitos, resumiendo en una hora estábamos todos con el puntillo un tanto subido.

-Bella bebes cinco chupitos- le dijo Emmett, no sin trabarse mientras hablaba

-una mierda Emmett, eres un mentiroso- Emmett tuvo que levantar las cartas y efectivamente no tenía la carta que había salido en la pirámide- ves, eres un mal mentiroso

-cállate enana- comenzó a abanicarse con la mano- hace calor aquí

-no Emmett no, eres tu el que está caliente- le dijo Jasper al cual también se le trababa la lengua, Alice y Bella por algún motivo no podían dejar de reírse.

-claro Jasper es que es verte y me pongo de un caliente

-oye tu Jasper es mió

-eso es lo que tú te crees mi pequeña duende, eso es lo que tú te crees

-si Alice, asúmelo Emmett y Jasper se quieren- le dije, Emmett me miró sonriendo, eso no era bueno

-claro Eddy, pero jamás te olvido- dijo acariciándome la mejilla- esas noches de pasión

-¡quítate!- al intentar apartarme me caí al suelo provocando la risa de todos.

-Alice asúmelo, ellos nos engañan de la misma manera que nosotras les engañamos todos los viernes- le dijo Rosalie entre risas

-¿Qué?- gritó Emmett- ¿vosotras dos?- ellas asintieron- ¿y no lo grabáis? Sois unas malas personas

-y tu un cerdo, además no creo que quieras ver a tu hermana desnuda

Bella estalló a carcajadas al ver la cara descompuesta de su hermano, verla así, con ese sonrojo y con ese pijama provocaba que a mi también se me subiesen los calores.

-Bella te han mancillado- dijo Emmett lanzándose sobre ella, pero ella se apartó antes de que la tocase

-Emmett por favor compórtate

Entre risas estuvimos jugando una media hora mas, Alice tenía razón al final nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien, lo malo llegó cuando a causa del alcohol las dos parejas se pusieron extremadamente cariñosas.

-oh por favor iros a vuestro cuarto- les gritó Bella, cuatro ojos se posaron ella

-¿te importa?- le dijo Alice, me costo un poco comprender que le estaba pidiendo permiso para irse

-antes que ver como os metéis mano prefiero que larguéis

Antes de que nadie dijese nada más las dos parejas se fueron corriendo a sus cuartos

-ahora se van a montar su propia fiesta privaba- dijo para sí misma, luego me miró a los ojos.

Sentir la mirada de Bella sobre mí siempre me había provocado cierto nerviosismo, me ponía nervioso pero no de la mala manera, me ponía nervioso por que sentía que con esos ojos marrones me atravesaba el alma, como si ella lo supiese todo de mí, cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía. Alice tenía razón me gustaba mucho Bella, lo malo es que estaba empezando a enamorarme de ella, si no lo estaba ya claro.

-bueno- le dije lentamente- nos hemos quedado solos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uiiii, Edward y Bella, solos, borrachos…yo no quiero decir nada pero el alcohol provoca muchas cosas (aparte de una preciosa resaca)**

**Bueno se que en este capitulo no se dice gran cosa, es un poco de transición pero es que lo necesito para ir uniendo todo….**

**Soy consciente de que queréis saber que le pasa a Bella, pero tranquilidad que dentro de poco se sabrá **

**Un saludo muy grande**

**Tisha **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Bueno ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, me bloqueaba cada dos por tres…**

**Muchas gracias por los reveiws, y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo a ver que pasa con esos dos borrachos jejeje **

**BELLA POV**

-bueno- comenzó a decir Edward- nos hemos quedado solos

Yo me quedé sin respiración, no por lo que había dicho, sino por como lo estaba diciendo, miré sus ojos estaban brillantes por culpa del alcohol, pero en ellos se podía distinguir algo mas, sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían brillar de pasión, me removí en mi silla mientras el me sonreía con esa sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa que provocaba que olvidase respirar.

-¿y que propones?- dije acercándome a el, en estado normal jamás haría algo parecido pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía una buena dosis de alcohol en el cuerpo, el cual estaba comenzando a dormir partes fundamentales de mi cerebro como la vergüenza, no me importaba cuanto me acercase a el

-vamos a jugar a un juego- eso me sonaba a una película pero ahora mismo no sabía cual, pero tenía la impresión que no era una película que terminase muy bien- tengo una dosis bastante considerable de alcohol en mi cuerpo, si me meto en la cama seguramente termine vomitando.

-creo que yo también terminaría vomitando, ¿Qué juego propones?- ¿nunca nadie había tenido la sensación que cuanto mas hablaba mas se metía en la boca de lobo? Esa era mi sensación ahora, pero me daba lo mismo, bendito alcohol.

-juguemos a las veinte preguntas- me dijo riéndose, eso me descompuso por completo.

-¿para seguir volviendo a la infancia?

-vamos a ver Bella estamos en pijama- y menudo pijama que tenía el, llevaba unos pantalones anchos negros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que le quedaba muy pero que muy pegada- que por cierto te queda muy bien- creo que me puse de un color muy parecido al de un cangrejo- bebiendo alcohol a base de juegos, las dos parejitas se han comportado como adolescentes en celo, ¿Qué mas da que ahora juguemos a este juego?

-tienes razón, ¿Qué daño hacemos jugando a eso?- mientras algunas cosas se omitan no se hace daño a nadie

-empiezo yo

-¿Por qué?

-por que el juego lo he propuesto yo- me sonrió torcidamente, estaba convencida que ahora tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía que, comencé a marearme, ¡mierda! Había vuelto a olvidar que tenía que respirar- bien, primera pregunta ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-el verde- le dije sin pensar

-¿Por qué?- me dijo mirándome con esos increíbles ojos esmeralda

-eso es otra pregunta y me toca a mí

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciéndonos preguntas, Edward parecía muy interesado en preguntarme cosas sobre mí, creo que estaba intentando descubrir algo pero no sabía el que.

-¿sabes?, me sorprende que todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí no me hallas preguntado las cosas más básicas- yo me tensé en la silla

-¿Cómo que?

-no sé cosas como por ejemplo, la fecha de mi cumpleaños, sí tengo hermanos, por qué decidí estudiar medicina- se acercó a mi apoyando su cara en sus manos, agradecía mas que nada que nos separase una mesa

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- le pregunté, pero mi voz sonaba demasiado tensa

-veintiuno de julios, pero ese no es el kit de la cuestión Bella, desde el día que nos conocimos tengo la sensación de que ya nos habíamos visto antes Bella, por mucho que lo niegues- dijo al ver que yo tenía intención de pararlo- tengo esa constante sensación que me pierdo algo de ti

-creo que el alcohol te está haciendo daño- le dije seriamente, el se echó para atrás.

-puede que tengas razón, bueno ¿a quien le toca la siguiente pregunta?- al ver que el había cedido a la hora de cambiar de tema yo solté el aire con fuerza, el se dio cuenta pero por algún motivo decidió no comentarlo

-a ti

-bien, ¿a que edad perdiste la virginidad?- tuve la mala suerte de estar bebiendo cuando lo dijo, terminé escupiéndolo todo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le dije casi gritando, si bien es cierto que las preguntas habían subido de tono hacía un tiempo jamás pensé que me preguntaría una cosa así, no él.

-tengo curiosidad, ¿no me vas a responder?- una parte de mí me decía que esto era surrealista, desde que había vuelto de Londres mi vida se había vuelto surrealista- vamos Bella no es nada malo.

-no entiendo por que lo preguntas

-no lo sé por que te lo pregunto, puede que sea por que estoy algo borracho, no sé, simplemente se me ha ocurrido esa pregunta y te la he hecho- sabía que me estaba mintiendo, pero no sabía por que.

-a los diecisiete años- el pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta- ¿Qué pensabas que era virgen?

-no, pero ¿no es muy pronto?

-no si estas enamorada- le dije sinceramente- si con la persona con la estas te da la confianza suficiente como para dar ese paso no importa la edad, ¿no crees?

-la verdad es que tienes razón, fue con el chico que me contaste ¿verdad?

-si- le dije tajantemente, luego por algún estúpido motivo pregunté yo- ¿y tu?

-supongo que a esa edad

-¿supongo?

-no lo recuerdo Bella

-entonces como sabes que fue mas o menos a esa edad- le pregunté curiosa

-bueno pues por que la primera vez que estuve con Tanya tenía la sensación que no era nada nuevo para mí, si diferente pero no nuevo- yo le miré extrañada- ¿no lo entiendes verdad?

-pues no

-bueno cuando estuve con Tanya, obviamente sentí cosas, pero sabía que alguna vez, en algún momento de mi vida había sentido cosas diferentes, cosas mucho mas intensas

-no comprendo

-lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de no recordar mi pasado sé que hubo alguien en mi vida por la cual sentí muchas mas cosas de las que sentí por Tanya- mi corazón comenzó a bombear mas rápido- ni siquiera se por que lo sé, simplemente lo sé

-creo que me voy a la cama- ya había tenido demasiada conversación por hoy, estaba convencida de que no era bueno para mi seguir jugando a ese estúpido juego con él.

-te acompaño

Los dos subimos hacia nuestros cuartos, aunque yo pensaba que a para esas horas el alcohol ya habría disminuido de mi cuerpo poco tardé en darme cuenta que no era así, al mirar a Edward me di cuenta que a el tampoco se le había pasado, ya que parecía analizar cada paso que daba, yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero las escaleras se movían ligeramente.

Al final conseguimos llegar hasta mi cuarto, que estaba antes que el Edward.

-bueno pues aquí nos despedimos- me dijo, pude notar en su voz algo parecido a la pena

-claro, hasta mañana Edward, ha sido una noche interesante

-muy interesante

Ya se iba a ir a su cuarto cuando yo tuve la mala suerte de apoyarme en la puerta de mi cuarto estando ligeramente abierta, lo que provocó que me cayera para atrás. Cerré los ojos preparándome para el golpe, un golpe que jamás llegó, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré frente a dos esmeraldas que me miraban divertidas.

-¿Qué voy ha hacer contigo Bella?- me dijo Edward mientras me devolvía a mi posición original, pero esta posición original suponía estar demasiado cerca de él, demasiado cerca de esos labios que tanto me atraían.

-menos mal que te tengo aquí para no caerme- le dije susurrando

-si menos mal- su voz sonaba algo ronca, eso no era bueno, o sí…

Me perdí en esos ojos esmeralda, esos ojos que me gustaban tanto ahora parecían más consumidos por la pasión, sabía cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, lo sabía y no hice nada por evitarlo, por que no quería evitarlo.

Cuando sentí sus labios presionar los míos una ola de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello provocando que el beso fuese mas profundo. El beso fue cada vez más profundo, mas pasional, Edward recorrió con sus manos mi espalda, dejando a su paso un calor que provocó que gimiese, me apretó mas fuerte contra el y en un movimiento brusco acabé empotrada contra la pared, no me importó sentirme tan cerca de el pues estar así me hacía preguntarme si ya había llegado al cielo.

Le acaricié sus perfectos músculos por debajo de la camisa, sentí como se estremecía ante mi tacto, me puse de puntillas para acercarlo más a mi, el noto mi esfuerzo y me alzó para quedar mas cerca de el, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y me acerqué mas a el.

El beso cada vez era mas profundo, cada vez exigía mas y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a dárselo, pero éramos humanos y teníamos necesidades humanas tales como respirar, nos separamos un momento sin dejar de mirarnos, ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, pero en ningún momento apartamos la mirada. Me perdí en sus ojos, brillaban como nunca.

-Bella- me susurró con la voz mas ronca que antes mientras me acariciaba suavemente a espalda.

Yo no le dejé seguir hablando y me apoderé de sus labios, quería mas, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a el.

Edward me separó un poco de la pared y se separó de mí, parecía dudar, parecía que quería hacer algo pero no se atrevía, sus dedos jugaban con la parte de debajo de mi pijama, no sabía lo que quería, pero sabía que lo que quería yo y lo que quería era no separarme de sus labios, volví a juntarlos apretándome más a el, apreté mis piernas en sus cintura y el pareció decidirse pues me separó con brusquedad y me quitó la parte de arriba del pijama dejándome desnuda de la cadera para arriba, en un primer momento sentí vergüenza pero se me olvidó por completo cuando el se dedicó a besar mi cuello mientras acariciaba el contorno de mis pechos, ahogué un gemido mientras intentaba desesperadamente quitarle la camiseta, cuando lo conseguí tuve que ahogar un gemido al contemplar su pecho, era perfecto, le acaricié cada uno de sus músculos mientras el seguía concentrado con mi cuello.

Un impulsó acabé tumbada en la cama con Edward encima, fue bajando de mi cuello a mi pecho mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi muslo, los escalofríos envolvían mi cuerpo, las llamas que habían renacido en mi interior ardían como hacía tiempo que no ardían, la razón me había abandonado hacía ya un rato mientas yo me consumía en una espiral de pasión, estaba tan concentrada en lo que sentía, en lo que el me provocaba, lo que me provocaba su cuerpo tan cerca del mío que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nos habíamos quedados completamente desnudos.

Edward cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo y nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos momentos, estaba segura que yo estaba completamente sonrojada pero me daba igual, me acerqué a el y comencé a besarle el cuello, Edward gimió apretándome mas contra el.

-vas a volverme loco Bella- me susurró al oído, mientras yo sentía mas calor ya que ahora su mano ya no estaba en mi muslo precisamente.

Volvimos a besarnos mientras el se incorporó un poco llevando sus manos a mis caderas impulsándome un poco hacia abajo mientras el se situaba entre mis piernas yo le rodeé su cadera con las mías.

-no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote- me dijo en el momento en el que por fin fuimos uno.

Yo me arqueé para recibirle pero me quedé helada al escuchar lo que me había dicho, quería decirle algo, de verdad que quería, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero cuando comenzó a moverse de mi no pude decir nada mas.

Los gemidos de ambos envolvían toda la habitación, escuchar sus gemidos tan cerca de mi oído provocaba que el calor subiese a mis mejillas, me agarré fuerte a él sintiendo que solo junto a el podía sentirme cercana a la realidad, pero era muy difícil teniéndolo a él así, conmigo, desnudo, moviéndose cada vez más rápido provocando que el espacio tiempo desapareciese a mi alrededor dejándolo solo a él.

-Edward- grité cuando el se desplomó sobre mi, habíamos llegado los dos juntos a lo mas alto y ahora respirábamos entrecortadamente.

Nos abrazamos fuerte, sin decir nada, mientras el apoyaba la cabeza en le hueco de mi hombro. Luego se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-pase lo que pase mañana y el resto de mis días, jamás me arrepentiré de esto

-yo tampoco- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, me abrazó y me apoyé en su pecho

Nos quedamos callados, el me acariciaba suavemente la cintura yo me abrace fuerte a él, me gustaba sentirlo tan cerca, escuchar los latidos de su corazos que eran como una melodía para mis oídos, estaba casi dormida cuando escuché que Edward tatareaba algo con su magnífica voz, me levanté de golpe.

-¿Qué haces?- le dije sin salir de mi asombro

-cantar, ¿te he molestado?- el estaba sorprendido por mi reacción.

-no para nada, solo que… ¿Qué cantabas?

-una nana, siempre se mete en mi mente cuando me voy a dormir ¿te gusta?

-no puedes imaginarte cuanto- le di un suave beso en los labios- no dejes de cantarla por favor

Hizo lo que le dije, y no dejó de cantarla hasta que me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz al escuchar esa preciosa nana.

La mañana llegó temprano, la luz inundó la habitación, me desperté lentamente intentando no moverme mucho pues Edward seguía dormido y no quería despertarle. Lo miré detenidamente, sin poder dejar de sorprenderme con lo guapo que era, cada una de sus facciones era perfecta y más cuando dormía, parecía un verdadero ángel, simplemente perfecto.

No quería levantarme pero mi estomago decía lo contrario por lo que tuve que levantarme antes de que mis tripas decidiesen hacer ruidos mas altos despertando a Edward.

Busqué mi pijama y bajé a la cocina, no me apetecía levantarme, en la cocina había mucho ruido por lo que deduje que ya estaban todos despiertos, cruce los dedos esperando que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido mirar en nuestros cuartos, no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomaría Emmett, mejor ni pensarlo.

-Alice por amor de dios quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido- protestó mi querido hermano

-¿Qué pasa Emmett resaca?- el ni se dignó a contestar

-hola Bella- me saludó Rosalie sonriendo, no me gustaba esa sonrisa

-hola a todos

Rosalie se acercó a mí sin dejar de sonreír, vale, me estaba dando mucho miedo

-me pregunto por que Edward no está en su cuarto y está en el tuyo con toda la ropa por el suelo- me susurró al oído, creo que en ese momento mi cara se volvió de un rojo bastante intenso

-yo…

-tranquila tu hermano no sabe nada, en realidad no se lo he dicho a nadie, me he encargado de cerrar la puerta de Edward para que piensen que está durmiendo

-gracias

Me senté en la mesa mientras Jasper nos traía el desayuno, era un chico encantador

-¿Edward todavía duerme?- preguntó Jasper

-supongo- dije rápidamente

-voy a despertarlo- dijo mi hermano levantándose, yo me puse muy nerviosa pero Rosalie se adelantó

-déjalo tranquilo Emmett, ya se despertará no hay prisa

-no entiendo por que el puede dormir mas que yo- protestó mi hermano

-oye Bella ¿Cuántas veces te caíste ayer a la noche?- me preguntó Alice que estaba a mi lado

-ninguna- era verdad, no me había caído gracias a Edward, no sabía a que se refería pero ella me estaba sonriendo demasiado, ¡no me gustaban las sonrisas de esa gente!, Alice se acercó a mi oído

-es que ayer no me podía dormir, y escuché mucho ruido de tu cuarto, ¿se puede saber que andabas?

-nada

-¿de verdad? ¿Estás segura que te has portado bien esta noche?

- me he portado fenomenal esta noche

-no lo dudo, a juzgar por el ruido- me puse mas roja todavía, ¿Qué pasa todo el mundo se iba a enterar de lo que había hecho?

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno metido en su mundo, o algunos sobrellevando la resaca. Media hora mas tarde Edward bajó rápidamente y nos miró a todos, tenía una mirada muy rara, parecía enfadado, dolido, no sabía a que venía esa mirada, pero nos atravesó a todos mientras yo me preguntaba. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, a mi particularmente me gusta pero me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo….¿que le pasará a Edward? Con la buena noche que ha tenido…. Jejejejeje habrá que esperar un poquito para ver que pasa, yo supongo que lo subiré el viernes que viene.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda hoy viernes nuevo capítulo… ahora tengo mas tiempo para escribir esta historia por que ya he terminado la otra que tenía, y bueno el hecho de empezar un nuevo cuatrimestre y no tener nada mas que hacer hace que tenga mas tiempo… aunque bueno todo depende de lo inspirada que ande…. Bueno me estoy enrollando. Muchísimas gracias por los reveiws**

**Os dejo con el capitulo y con él, el motivo del enfado de Edward**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella se acurrucó en sobre mi pecho escuchando la nana, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su respiración fue tranquila por lo que deduje que ya se había dormido.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz, después de estar con Bella me sentía en paz, tranquilo, como ya le había dicho antes a Bella si bien era cierto que cuando estaba con Tanya sentía que me faltaba algo, con Bella me había sentido pleno, como si ya no me faltase nada como si ya lo tuviese todo, por fin había sentido todas las cosas que con Tanya no sentía.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sentía que Bella se movía pensé que se había despertado pero todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-no Alice, no pienso ponerme eso- volví a mirar a Bella, hablaba dormida, sonreí pensado en lo poco que me sorprendía- no de verdad te lo digo que no me lo pongo, vas a ir a Emmett te lo juro.

De verdad que no me quería reír, pero es que era muy graciosa, sobre todo con lo infantil que parecía diciéndole a Alice que se iba a chivar a su hermano.

-Edward- se apretó más a mí mientras yo contenía la respiración, estaba soñando conmigo- te he echado de menos, no te vuelvas a ir, no lo soportaría.

La miré sin comprender, no sabía a que se refería, ¿Qué quería decir con no te vuelvas a ir? Yo jamás me había ido de su lado, tal vez se había equivocado y en su sueño se habían mezclado algunas cosas, si eso tenía que ser. Aunque me repetía una y otra vez que estaba mezclando las cosas no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho, como si eso tuviese un significado especial, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me había dormido.

Muchas imágenes borrosas pasaron por mi mente, sabía que estaba soñando por que en la vida real no cabía la posibilidad de que Emmett me persiguiese con unos labios gigantes queriendo darme un beso mientras Alice vestida de campanilla revoloteaba a mí alrededor.

Pero luego el sueño cambió y preciosos ojos chocolate inundaron mi visión, me miraban felices ya no eran tristes como antaño, ahora se veían radiantes de felicidad, los ojos se alejaron un poco y aparecieron unos preciosos labios, que también me sonreían se abrieron un poco y una voz revoloteó en mi inconsciente.

-recuérdame, recuérdalo Edward, recuerda nuestra vida.

No comprendía lo que me quería decir, pero no dejaba de repetirlo, ¿Qué tenía que recordar? Esas preguntas me llevaron a otro lugar, yo era niño y acaba de llegar nuevo a Forks, ese sueño lo había tendido muchas veces, una niña de mi misma edad estaba intentando escapar de un chico rubio.

-no déjame, se lo diré a mi hermano- protestó la niña

-vamos di que quieres ser mi novia

-pero es que no quiero, no me gustas Mike

-oye ¿Por qué no la dejas?- le dije acercándome a los dos niños

-¿tu quien eres?

-Edward Cullen y yo que tu la dejaría, no quiere ser tu novia

-si quiere

-no quiero- protestó otra vez la niña acercándose a mí, yo miré mal al chico y al parecer si dio por entendido y se fue-muchas gracias

-gracias por ayudar a mi hermana, venía para aquí cuando he visto lo que pasaba- mi dijo un niño algo mayor que yo muy grande.

-no hay de que- dije acercándome a la niña a la cual había salvado- ¿estas bien?

-si, Mike siempre me está molestando es un pesado

-quiere ser el novio de hermana pero ella le ignora- me dijo el niño

-por que es feo y tonto- dijo la niña poniendo morritos, era muy guapa, me acerqué a ella

-te prometo que siempre te protegeré- le dije al oído de la niña

-¿de verdad?-me dijo con los ojos iluminados, dándome un beso en la mejilla- gracias

Desde ese día los tres nos hicimos amigos, en mi mente veía pasar muchas imágenes de cómo habíamos ido creciendo, hasta llegar a un momento que me dolía mucho a pesar de seguir en el sueño.

Ella no me hacía caso, de ser los mejor amigos, de estar siempre juntos pasamos a ignorarnos casi completamente, aunque yo intentaba acercarme a ella, ella siempre se alejaba y llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla sonreír, me dolía verla así y me dolía mas no saber que le pasaba.

-hola pequeña- le dije acercándome a ella en los pasillos del instituto, ella me miró con tristeza

-hola Edward

-¿hoy tienes algo que hacer?

-tarea- me dijo secamente, sabía que me estaba mintiendo era muy mala mentirosa

-vamos seguro que puedes sacar un poco de tiempo para tu amigo

-no, no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy rara conmigo- le dije implorando una respuesta

-a mi no me pasa nada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mira ahí viene tu novia y se molestará si me ve contigo, adios Edward- y ahí me dejó sorprendido y dolido por su rechazo.

Antes de irse pude ver como Mike se acercó a ella, le hablaba, tonteaba y ella le reía las gracias, una furia inundó todo mi interior, ¿Cómo se atrevía ha acercarse a ella? El no tenía derecho. Paré en seco mis pensamientos asesinos, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me enfadaba tanto al verla con otro?, no lo comprendía, cuando Lauren se acercó a mi ni siquiera le hice caso, apenas me parecía interesante, solo quería estar con ella, no quería que se fuese con Mike, no podía soportarlo, no podía… un clic sonó en mi interior, estaba celoso.

Ahora la escena volvía a cambiar, dios si que estaba teniendo un sueño movidito, estaba frente a la persona que era mi mejor amiga, hacía un tiempo que se había alejado de mi y en ese tiempo yo había confirmado lo que antes solo suponía, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, salir con Lauren solo fue una tontería, jamás la había querido, era chica mona, pero no era ella, nadie era como ella.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- me preguntó mirándome con esos preciosos ojos chocolate

-siento todo lo que ha pasado, siento que Lauren te halla pegado

-no pasa nada estoy bien.

-no Bella- Bella, Bella había aparecido en mi sueño, ahora la chica que siempre había aparecido en mis sueños desde que desperté sin memoria aparecía claramente definida, era Bella- no está bien, tengo que decirte algo, algo que me llevo guardando mucho tiempo.

-dime- me dijo preocupada por mi tono triste, ahora me jugaba mucho, me jugaba su amistad.

-Bella siempre hemos sido amigos, desde que éramos pequeños y Mike te molestó desde ese día pasaste a ser una persona muy especial para mí

-eso ya lo sé- yo la callé poniendo mis dedos sobre sus suaves labios

-siempre hemos sido amigos, pero hace dos meses comencé a salir con Lauren y tu te alejaste de mi

-lo siento de verdad, pero es que yo…- se la veía triste yo la volvía callar

-déjame terminar, en el momento que sentí que te perdía supe que para mi no eras una amiga cualquiera, Bella lo que mas temo es perder tu amistad pero no puedo callarme por mas tiempo, Bella estoy enamorado de ti- un lágrima calló por su mejilla- se que no sientes lo mismo, pero yo no puedo callarme mas- en ese momento fue ella la que me calló

-cállate Edward, desde que era pequeña he estado locamente enamorada de un niño de ojos verdes y pelo color bronce, Edward, siempre he estado enamorada de ti- en ese momento sentí que en ningún momento podía estar mas cerca del cielo como ahora- Edward, te quiero

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la besé, ese beso que llevaba ansiando desde siempre aunque yo no lo supiese, por que ella era la persona mas importante de mi vida, por que ella la persona por la que valía la pena vivir.

-y el león se enamoró de la oveja- dije recordando ese día que nos habíamos disfrazado por insistencia de su prima, yo iba de león y ella de oveja

-que oveja mas idiota

-que león mas morboso y masoquista- los dos nos reímos y nos volvimos a besar.

Tenía dieciséis años Bella y yo estábamos en el claro que mis padres nos habían enseñado cuando éramos pequeños y ahí estaba mi Bella, mirando al vació pensado en algo, me acerqué a ella y enterré mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma

-daría lo que fuera por pasar toda mi vida contigo en este claro, sin que nadie nos molestase- le dije pensado en la maravilloso que era ese momento, daría lo que fuera por pasar mi vida con ella.

-yo pasaría mi vida entera contigo- le besé tiernamente el cuello, sentí como se estremecía

-te quiero tanto- no sabía que había hecho para merecerla, pero no estaba como para planteármelo

-yo también te quiero.

Ahora tenía dieciocho años, Bella estaba frente a mi muy triste, algo malo pasaba, había estado rara mucho tiempo y no me había querido decir por que.

-Edward tenemos que hablar- eso no pronosticaba nada bueno

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-me voy

-¿Cómo que te vas?- le dije sin querer comprender

-me voy, nos vamos, a papa le han dado un puesto mejor en Phoenix y nos vamos a ir

-bueno, podemos seguir viéndonos

-no, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan Edward, es mejor que se termine aquí, así no nos haremos daño- no me podía decir eso, sentía que todo el mundo se me derrumbaba

- Bella no…

-Edward es lo mejor, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío, eres un chico guapo y amable rearas tu vida pronto- no, no eso no podía estar pasando

-pero Bella

-es lo mejor- me dijo fríamente, entonces un clic sonó en mi interior, sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior

-es lo que deseabas ¿verdad?- ahora ella me miraba sin comprender- te has divertido conmigo y ahora me dejas

-no es eso Edward

-¡cállate!- no era yo el que hablaba, era alguien distinto, alguien se había apoderado de mi y lo que más deseaba era hacer daño a Bella- jamás te importé nada, jugaste conmigo y ahora me dejas diciendo que es lo mejor para los dos

-Edward no es eso- comenzó a llorar, pero a mi no me importaba nada, ella me dejaba y ya nada me importaba

-no llores Isabella- dije escupiendo su nombre- no derrames falsas lágrimas, ahora lo comprendo todo, para ti solo fui un juguete, vete Isabella, vete, se feliz en Phoenix, rómpele el corazón a otro allí- le estaba gritando, no quería hacerlo pero ahora no podía parar- fijo que durante este tiempo me has engañado con todo el colegio

-eso no es verdad- me dijo llorando- Edward

-claro que lo es, por que no eres mas que una cualquiera, vete no quiero volver a verte nunca mas

Ella se fue llorando, sabía que le había hecho daño, sabía que había sido cruel. En cuanto la vi desaparecer caí de rodillas en el suelo, ¿Qué había hecho? Había destrozado lo mas bonito que había tenido en la vida, había hecho daño a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, y todo por no poder soportar su perdida.

Dos días después yo estaba en mi cuarto, mirando todas las fotos que estaban en las paredes, fotos de Bella y mías, sostenía en mis manos el anillo que me había regalado, leí la inscripción _y el león se enamoró de la oveja_, me reí al recordar el día que se lo había dicho, y me volví a reír al recordar cuando me lo había dado, ella me había dicho que esa frase le encantaba, que nos identificaba a los dos, por que yo era el león y ella la oveja, el león que tanto daño le había hecho.

-Edward te llaman- me dijo mi madre, a mi no me apetecía levantarme pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, al bajar vi a Emmett Swan en la puerta, tenía la mirada llena de ira y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-tu maldito bastardo- dijo lanzándose sobre mí ni siquiera hice ademán de frenarlo, me lo merecía, sentí un dolor agudo en el ceja, me había dado un puñetazo- que jamás se te ocurra volver a decir que mi hermana es una cualquiera, por que te mataré niñato de mierda

-Emmett- dije tocándome la ceja, tenía sangre, lo mas seguro es que tuviera una bonita brecha

-no digas nada, o machacaré esa bonita cara que tienes- salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo

Esa fue la última vez que vi a los Swan.

Meses después yo estaba en una cama, luchando por sobrevivir, sabía que estaba en coma y ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, sentía como todo mi pasado se iba borrando poco a poco y con él, el dolor, pero también la felicidad, no quería luchar hasta que una voz, una voz que no provenía del exterior.

-Edward- me dijo su voz, una voz que hacía meses que no escuchaba, una voz que venía directamente de mi mente, no del exterior como todas esas lejanas voces que oía de vez en cuando, esta estaba dentro de mi cabeza- Edward mi amor tienes que despertar, algún día volveremos a vernos pero no podrá ser si no despiertas, venga mi vida abre los ojos tus padres están preocupados.

Esa voz fue la que me hizo despertar del coma, en el momento que abrí los ojos esa voz y todo mi pasado quedó borrado.

Me desperté sobresaltado, la luz de la mañana bañaba toda la habitación, miré hacía un lado y Bella no estaba, recordé los sucesos de la noche anterior, el alcohol, la conversación de Bella, cuando me había dicho que perdió la virginidad con dieciséis años, con su primer amor, ese amor que jamás había podido olvidar y entonces lo comprendí todo, eso no había sido un sueño, la misma persona de mi pasado era la persona con la había compartido una noche llena de pasión, por que Bella era mi pasado y mi presente, mi sueño solo habían sido recuerdos que yo creí olvidados.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama, no podía creer lo que había descubierto, sentimientos contradictorios me envolvieron, por una parte todo el amor que había sentido por Bella volvió a mi, unido al que ya sentía por ella provocaba que la amase más que nunca, pero otra parte me sentía traicionado, por ella y por todos los demás, por que ellos siempre habían sabido lo que pasaba y jamás nadie me dijo nada, por que durante estas últimas semanas había vivido en una mentira, todos sabían que la preciosa chica de la cual yo me estaba enamorando era en realidad mi antigua novia, una novia que ni siquiera la amnesia había conseguido borrar, por que lo sentimientos por ella siempre habían estado dentro de mi, por que ella siempre me había visitado en sueños desde el día que había salido del coma, por que ella siempre había estado conmigo.

Pero ahora todo eso no me importaba por que cada vez me sentía mas furioso, no comprendía por que me habían mentido durante tanto tiempo, ¿Qué ganaban ellos con mentirme?, ¿Qué ganaban mis padres? ¿Y Jasper y Rosalie?, a los únicos que comprendía la mentira eran Emmett, Alice y Bella, sobre todo esta última, pero aún así no podía perdonarlos, ¿Por qué Bella me había contado todo eso sobre su pasado? ¿Por qué me había contado sobre su primer novio si sabía que ese era yo? Necesitaba respuestas y me las iban a dar por las buenas o por las malas.

Cuando llegué a la cocina todos estaban ya sentados, cuando Bella me miró y se sonrojó pero después de unos segundos me miró curiosa al igual que el resto, mi cara tenía que decir mucho sobre el estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- me dijo Emmett

-¿has pasado mala noche?- me dijo Jasper preocupado

-cállate- grité dando un puñetazo a la mesa, todos dieron un salto, ahora Bella me miraba muy preocupada, asustada, tenía el presentimiento de que ella sabía a cuanto llegaba mi enfado, al fin y al cabo me conocía de toda la vida.

-Edward- comenzó a decir Rosalie pero al mirarme a la cara decidió callarse

-¿Cómo habéis sido capaces?- dije intentando contener la rabia

-¿capaces de que?- preguntó Bella, su voz temblaba, estaba asustada, la verdad es que no quería asustarla pero quería respuestas.

-de mentirme durante la mitad de mi vida- escupí lleno de rabia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enhorabuena la mayoría por no decir todas habéis acertado, bueno sinceramente yo también me enfadaría si me encuentro con semejante panorama después de tanto tiempo sin memoria, aunque no se vosotras pero yo no tengo sueños tan claros y largos…generalmente se cortan en lo mejor jejejejejeje pero como Edward es especial (y está muy bueno) pues tiene sueños especiales. Bueno espero que os halla aclarado muchas cosas del pasado de Edward y el de Bella también, ahora se sabe por que Emmett se lo pasó pipa preguntándole a Edward donde se había hecho la brecha jejejeeje, Emmett es un tanto brusco. **

**Espero que os halla gustando… este capitulo lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Un saludo muy grande**

**Tisha**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Los siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que me he retrasado mucho y me encantaría decir que ha sido por que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero la verdad es que se me ha ido la cabeza completamente y la inspiración ha brillado por su ausencia…**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo y muchas gracias por todos los reweivs**

**BELLA POV**

-¿capaces de que?- Le pregunté muerta de miedo, mi cerebro se negaba a reaccionar, o quería hacerlo

-de mentirme durante la mitad de mi vida- escupió lleno de rabia

-no sé a que te refieres Edward- le dijo Rosalie con fingida inocencia

-¿Qué ha que me refiero?, ¡¿Qué ha que me refiero Rosalie?!- dijo golpeando la mesa, yo salté sobre la silla y me aferré a la mano de Alice, Edward estaba fuera de sí, no era el mismo, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, llenos de dolor, sabía lo que podía pasar, conocía muy bien a Edward- te voy a decir a que me refiero mi querida Rosalie, tu novio y su hermana, son Emmett y Bella Swan, hijos de Renne y Charlie Swan, esté último era el jefe de policía de Forks donde se criaron- estaba perdiendo la temperatura de mi cuerpo, Alice me apretó fuerte la mano- donde yo me crié, donde compartí mi infancia con ellos.

-Edward- comenzó a decir Jasper

-cállate- le gritó- pero no solo compartí mi infancia con ellos- me miró lleno de dolor- ¿no, Bella?, por que tu y yo no solo hemos compartido infancia ¿verdad?

Yo no dije nada, no podía decirlo, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, llenos de dolor y de rabia, sabía que se sentía traicionado y muy dolido, lo comprendía de verdad que lo comprendía.

-contéstame- gritó de nuevo, Emmett se levantó y se puso delante de mí

-mira Edward, te lo voy a decir calmado, le vuelves a gritar de esa manera…

-y que vas ha hacer, ¿reventarme de nuevo la ceja?

-puede, te lo aviso, ni se te ocurra gritarla

-tranquilízate Edward- le dijo Alice- Emmett siéntate

-si en realidad tienes razón, ella solo siguió el juego de esos dos que decían llamarse mis amigos- miró a Jasper y a Rosalie- por que mira que par de amigos tengo, que mientras yo estaba en el hospital guardaron todas y cada una de mis fotos, cada una de las fotos que podían devolverme algún recuerdo de Bella, ¿Por qué demonios me la ocultasteis?

Yo miré a los aludidos, también esperaba una respuesta, jamás me había atrevido a preguntarles nada, sabía que lo habían hecho pero no sabía por que.

-¿Qué por que te la ocultamos?- dijo Rosalie alzando la mirada, mirándole directamente a los ojos, retándole- tu no recuerdas como estabas cuando ella se fue, no dormías, apenas comías, siempre mirabas el vacío como si fueses un maldito autista- se me encogió el corazón pensado en lo que había dejado atrás cuando me fui- cuando despertaste en el hospital sin recordar nada pensamos- miró a su hermano- todos pensamos que sería bueno que Bella desapareciese de tu vida, que tuvieses una oportunidad, una oportunidad de salir adelante.

-no teníais derecho, era mi vida

-pero pensamos que era lo mejor- dijo Jasper- pesamos que con el tiempo la recordarías y teníamos la esperanza de que cuando la recordases ya no te doliese tanto

-claro, por eso no me dijisteis nada, claro, claro y qué si nunca la recordaba, sabías que había momentos que la recordaba y tu nunca fuiste capaz de decirme nada

-por que sinceramente cada vez fue mas difícil de decirte la verdad

-yo creo que cuando te preguntaba si conocía a Bella de algo era un buen momento.

-puede pero para cuando te volviste a encontrar con ella todo se complico, en ese momento ya no te podíamos decir la verdad, pensarías que estábamos locos o corríamos el riesgo de volverte loco a ti

-pues ya lo he recordado y solo me siento traicionado

-lo que pregunto es que ha hecho que recuerdes todo justo ahora

-pues…- comenzó a decir a Edward, pero yo negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, no podía decirlo, si lo decía Emmett era capaz de arrancarle de la cabeza, el me miró sin comprender señalé a Emmett sin que nadie se diese cuenta y entonces comprendió- puede que fuese el alcohol

-has bebido en estos años y jamás has recordado nada

-que más da como lo haya recordado, la cosa es que lo he recordado y vosotros me habéis mentido, y cuando digo vosotros me refiero a todos.

-sigo pensado que algo muy fuerte tiene que haber pasado para que todos lo recuerdos vuelvan a tu mente

-Jasper deja de pesar en eso, que coño importa como recuerde las cosas

-solo me preguntaba…

-Quiero hablar contigo- me dijo Edward ignorando a Jasper que seguía planteándose como había recordado todo.

-no- le contestó mi hermano

-Emmett- le dije

-no, no pienso dejar que hables con el, por que si todo el mundo dice lo mal que lo paso Edward, pobrecito que le hemos mentido, pero yo se como lo pasó mi hermana y no pienso hacerle pasar otra vez por lo mismo

-Emmett creo que no te tienes que meter en esto- le dijo Alice

-no pienso hacerle nada Emmett, solo quiero hablar con ella

-Emmett lárgate- le dije- quiero hablar con Edward

Mi hermano se giró y me cogió suavemente de los hombros, me miró preocupado, sabía que no quería yo lo pasase mal, por mucho que Emmett parezca infantil siempre me había protegido muy bien, y ahora lo seguía haciendo

-no quiero que sufras- me susurró

-tranquilo, soy fuerte

-si me necesitas llámame- dijo mientras salía por la puerta seguido de todos los demás, que me mandaron miradas llenas de animo y de preocupación.

Y ahí nos quedamos los dos solos, los dos mirándonos sin decir nada, yo me movía inquieta en la silla sin decir nada, esperando que el empezase, por que la verdad es que yo no sabía como empezar.

-¿y bien?- me dijo, yo le miré sin comprender- todo este tiempo has estado hablando de mi ¿verdad?

No le contesté, ¿para que? Sí el ya sabía la respuesta, el ya había deducido por sí solito que era el de quien había estado hablando durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan bocazas? ¿No podía haberme callado y hablar de otras cosas? Del tiempo tal ver, esa siempre es una buena conversación.

-no se para que quieres que te conteste si ya sabes la verdad.

-quiero que tu me lo digas- aparte la cara mirando a otro lado, no sé por que quería escuchar lo que ya sabía- dilo Bella, quiero escucharlo- al ver que no respondía el continuó con un tono de voz mas duro- dilo Bella, dilo en voz alta.

Seguía sin responder, seguía sin mirarle, el se acercó pero yo me aparté de el.

-dilo maldita sea Bella, quiero escucharlo de tu boca, ¡dilo!

-¡si!, maldita sea Edward, si eras tu de quien hablaba, la historia que te conté era la nuestra, del hombre de quien hablaba eras tu, ¿contento?

-¿Por qué me lo contaste?, no logro comprender por que me lo contaste

-no lo sé, no tengo ni idea por que te lo conté, simplemente se que te lo dije- el se intentó acercar pero yo me eché para atrás, poniendo la mesa entre los dos.

-¿me tienes miedo?

-no

-entonces ¿por que te alejas?- me preguntó curioso

Tampoco le contesté por que ni siquiera yo sabía por que me alejaba de su lado, pero eran mis sentimientos los que me alejaban de él, el miedo que sentía al tenerlo cerca, el miedo a mis propias reacciones cuando lo tenía cerca.

-¿no me vas a contestar?- esperó unos segundos y luego continuó- parece ser que no, Bella lo que pasó hace años, cuando te fuiste…

-éramos niños no pasa nada Edward

-si que pasa, no me porté como debía te traté mal

-he dicho que no importa- el me miró confundido- ni tu ni yo nos portamos bien, estamos en paz

-¿y ya está?, todo fue un mal entendido y cada uno a su casa

-eso sería lo mejor- el me miró dolido, a mi también me dolían mis propias palabras pero eran necesarias.

-¿de verdad?- asentí- sabes, no te entiendo Bella, cuando no conocía mi pasado no te importaba acercarte a mi, pero ahora que sé todo lo que pasó te alejas de mi, no lo entiendo de verdad

-es lo mejor

-dijiste que todavía me querías

-eso no importa

-a mi me importa- se volvió ha acercar a mi pero yo volví a alejarme- quieres que te recuerde lo que ha pasado esta noche

-eso solo ha sido un error- vi como en su hermoso rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor, yo por mi parte no sabía como estaba soportando eso sin derrumbarme, sin dejar de lado todas mis convicciones y lanzarme a sus brazos- no volverá a pasar

-¿un error? Dijiste que jamás te arrepentirías de lo que había pasado

-me confundí

-tienes razón- me dijo mirando de una forma muy dura- fue un error, fue un error pensar que me querías, fue un error hacerme ilusiones, me has mentido desde el mismo día que nos volvimos haber, ¿Por qué no ibas a mentirme ayer?- agarró una silla y la apretó con fuerza, podía ver cada una de las venas de su brazo- ¿sabes que es lo que mas me duele?- escupió lleno de rabia

-no- mi voz comenzó a temblar, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin llorar.

-lo que mas me duele es que te creí, ¡maldita sea Bella te creí!- dijo lanzando la silla a la otra punta de la cocina, yo me asuste por el ruido pero no me moví, en mi interior sabía que por mucho que él se enfadase no me haría daño- te creí cuando me dijiste que todavía querías a ese chico que resultó que era yo, te creí ayer cuando me dijiste que no te arrepentirías y luego me engañe a mí mismo pensado que todavía me querías.

El ruido que provocó la silla hizo que mi hermano entrase precipitadamente a la cocina, obviamente todos los demás le seguían.

-¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?- bramó mi hermano

-nada- le dije yo rápidamente, tampoco me apetecía que Edward acabase con la otra ceja partida

-¿y la silla?- volvió a preguntar Emmett mirando enfadado a Edward

-ella tiene razón, no pasa nada, nada en absoluto- se dio la vuelta para irse pero Rosalie lo frenó

-Edward, no te vayas

-no Rosalie, es lo mejor, la señorita ha dejado ya todo mas que claro- me miró por ultima vez antes de irse, sabía que estaba dolido pero yo sabía que era lo mejor- me largo.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde pude escuchar el motor de Volvo arrancar para luego marcharse. Desde que Edward había salido de la cocina nadie se había movido, ni había dicho nada, solo Alice al escuchar el motor alejarse dijo algo.

-largaros todos- todos yo incluida la miramos sin comprender- quiero hablar con Bella

Yo seguía sin comprender pero los demás hicieron lo que ella les había dicho. Y ahí nos quedamos las dos solas, mientras Alice me miraba acusadoramente

-ya estarás contenta ¿no?

-no se a que te refieres

-sabes a que me refiero, ya lo has hecho ahora suéltalo todo Bella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y yo me derrumbe consciente de lo que había hecho, consciente de que estaba alejando de mi vida al único hombre al que había amado, me abracé a Alice como su ella fuese la única que me podía mantener a flote.

-tranquila Bella, tranquila- dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda- lo que me gustaría saber, aunque lo sospecho, es que ha pasado para que Edward lo recuerde todo.

-seguramente el alcohol y acostarme con el tuvo algo que ver- su melodiosa risa inundó toda la cocina

-que voy ha hacer contigo Bella, cuando te vas a dar cuenta que no estas escogiendo el mejor camino

-si que lo hago, es lo mejor

-no, ni siquiera sabes cual es tu futuro, pero te aferras a uno hipotético que tu misma te has inventado

-no me lo he inventado- le dije seriamente- sabes que es una posibilidad, una posibilidad que aunque no lo creas no me hace mucha gracia

-si no fueras tan cabezona y te harías esos malditos análisis

-me da miedo Alice

-lo sé- dijo mientras me mecía, consolándome- también se que te da miedo tener a Edward cerca

-el me odia- le dije sollozando, aunque me dolía sabía que era verdad.

-solo está dolido, pero no te odia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿la odiara o no la odiara? El pobre Edward está dolido y confundido, ¿Por qué Bella intenta alejarlo…? Muchas preguntas en el aire jejejeje.**

**Espero que haya gustado aunque a mi la verdad esta capitulo no me ha terminado de convencer, pero era necesario para seguir adelante**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**Aupi:**

**Bueno esta vez he actualizado antes, eso tiene mucho que ver a que este capitulo estaba bastante claro en mi mente, lo que me ha costado es decidirme por el final…**

**En muchos reveiws habéis dicho que no comprendéis por que Bella actúa como actúa, es muy sencillo, Bella esta muerta de miedo, tiene en su dulce cabeza tantas cosas que esta muerta de miedo y cuando tenemos miedo actuamos de las formas mas tontas que hay, es cuando mas errores cometemos, en realidad en la conversación que tuvieron Edward y Bella en el capitulo anterior Bella estaba siendo guiada única y exclusivamente por sus miedos, y eso es algo que no puedes hacer se quieres hacer la cosas bien, eso si, si quieres cagarla guíate por ellos tranquilamente.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws**

**Bueno no me enrollo y os dejo con el capitulo**

**EDWARD POV**

Dos semanas, dos largas e interminables semanas, catorce días, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que había salido de la casa de Jasper, dos semanas desde que no veía a Bella, en todo ese tiempo me había dedicado a subsistir, iba al trabajo, volvía a casa, veía un poco la tele y dormía, no hacía nada mas, apenas cruzaba dos palabras con Rosalie. Todavía estaba dolido con ella, bueno con ella y con demás. Había ignorado las llamadas de Jasper, y cada vez que su hermana había intentado hablar conmigo me dedicaba a contestar con monosílabos, sabía que Alice había venido al hospital pero las enfermeras me habían puesto sobre aviso y como un cobarde me había escapado. De Emmett y Bella no sabía nada y lo comprendía, bueno en realidad comprendía a Emmett, al fin y al cabo es su hermana, a la que no lograba comprender era a Bella, no sabía por que actuaba como actuaba. Pensar en ella provocaba que a pesar de que ya recordaba casi todo mi pasado me sintiese como si en realidad no supiese nada, como si me estuviese perdiendo una parte importante.

Una tarde que Rosalie había salido, es decir que tenía la casa para mí solito, me metí en la bañera con el agua hasta la barbilla, la música de Muse puesta, cuando todo mi cuerpo se había sumergido eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejándome llevar por la música, relajándome por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero sin dejar de ver en mi mente esos ojos marrones, esos ojos marrones que ahora tenían cuerpo y nombre. Bella.

Me dejé llevar por los vapores que emanaban de la bañera, que tal vez estaba demasiado caliente, creo que me quedé dormido y disfruté de un precioso sueño, un precioso sueño en el cual los miedos no existían, todo era maravilloso, el agua nos rodeaba cubriendo nuestros desnudos cuerpos, ella me sonreía y yo le sonreía mientras acariciaba suavemente su brazo, todo era maravilloso, sin miedos, sin pasado, sin barreras, solos nosotros dos, seguía sonriendo y abrió sus dulces labios para decirme algo, pero en ese momento un chorro de agua me calló encima dejándome sin respiración, alejando de mi todo ese mundo fantástico que mi mente había creado.

Traté de respirar dos veces pero no fue hasta la tercera cuando pude respirar con normalidad, pasé las manos por mi cara para intentar ver que demonios pasaba, cuando mi vista se aclaró divisé una melena rubia y un algo pequeño saltarín mirándome. Rosalie y Alice, tenía que habérmelo imaginado, miré las manos de Rosalie y comprendí que era ese chorro de agua fría, el balde de agua que Rosalie tenía en sus manos aclaraba muchas cosas.

-pensábamos que te ahogabas- dijo Alice riéndose

-¿se puede saber a que viene esto?

-es que te llamamos pero no nos escuchabas- me dijo Rosalie con la inocencia marcada en su cara, yo tenía muchos adjetivos para describirlas en estos momentos, pero inocente no era uno de ellos.

-ya claro y habéis pensado, vamos a entrar al baño donde está Edward ¡desnudo!- las dos soltaron disimuladas risitas- y vamos a tirarle un balde de agua fría haber si por un casual se ahoga, ¿no?

-si te llegas a ahogar te juro que hubiese sido un accidente- canturreó Alice

-ya claro y llorarías mucho en mi entierro

-mucho- dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas, claro que si eso le daba mucha confianza

-¿me vais a decir que demonios hacéis en mi baño?

-en realidad también es mió- miré mal a Rosalie- vale, vale, es que como hace dos semanas que apenas me hablas

-¿crees que este es el mejor modo de que te hable?- le pregunté realmente interesando en su respuesta

-al menos nos estas hablando, y como estás desnudo no puedes salir huyendo- me dijo Alice, haciéndome saber que sabía perfectamente que había huido del hospital

-por cierto Edward- me dijo mi rubia amiga pasándome una pelota de plástico- toma

-¿para que demonios quiero yo esta pelota? ¿Y de donde la has sacado?

-bueno la pelota es de Emmett- Alice y yo la miramos sorprendidos- sin preguntas, y ¿por que te la he dado?, bueno es que le espuma está empezando a desaparecer y de verdad que no queremos ver a tu amigo

Esto era surrealista, analicemos la situación, estaba en el baño, obviamente desnudo, dos amigas mías estaban conmigo, sí a pesar de mi enfado esa gente seguía siendo mis amigos, las cuales eran novias de dos amigos, uno de ellos demasiado grande que ya me tenía ganas, luego, la espuma estaba desapareciendo y tapaba mis atributos con una pelota de playa, ¿en serio solo me parece a mi surrealista?

-os lo voy a preguntar otra vez, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-intentar que reacciones- me dijo Alice

-¿perdón?

-si, que reacciones, vamos Edward no puedes seguir odiando a Jasper y Rosalie por no decirte la verdad, puede que cometiesen un error, puede que lo mejor hubiese sido decirte todo desde el principio, o al menos desde que te volviste a encontrar con Bella, pero no lo hicieron, pensaron que sería mejor para ti recordarlo por ti mismo, vamos Edward sabes que lo hicieron pensando en ti.

-pero es que me mintieron

-nunca quisimos hacerte daño Edward, solo queríamos lo mejor para ti.

Me quedé mirando a Rosalie, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, seguramente lo mejor para mi había sido no saber nada hasta que mi propia mente recordase por sí sola, me había preguntado muchas veces si en el caso de que ellos me hubiesen dicho toda la verdad yo les hubiese creído, jamás lo sabría por que a pesar de que siempre había tenido la imagen de Bella en mi mente, decirme que ella era en realidad mi novia, por la que tanto sufrí, no sé lo que hubiese hecho pero lo que sí que se es que en el momento de reencontrarme con ella me hubiera alejado, temiendo volver a sufrir el dolor que sufrí cuando ella me dejo.

-creo que tienes razón, puede que haya exagerado un poco- Rosalie me miró con la ceja alzada- no te pases Rosalie por que algo de razón que tenía.

-¿nos perdonas?- me dijo con voz de cachorrito, muy poco típica en ella.

-bueno, al fin y al cabo siempre habéis estado conmigo- ella me sonrió agradecida- ¿podéis salir del cuarto de baño, ya?

-no- me dijo seriamente Alice- todavía no hemos terminado- hay que ver para lo pequeña que es el miedo que puede dar dependiendo del tono que use

-de verdad que me quiero vestir

-pero es que no hemos terminado, queda un pequeño detalle- me dijo Rosalie, ya sabía yo cual era ese pequeño detalle

-ese pequeño detalle no tendrá nada que ver con Bella ¿no?

-mira que listo eres.

-ella ya dejó claro que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo- el dolor me inundó al recordar como me había echado de su lado

-ella no dejó claro nada, mira Edward- Alice se acercó a mi y se arrodilló a mi lado, me moví incomodo, al fin y al cabo seguía desnudo- no te diría esto no estaría totalmente segura de que lo que siente Bella por ti, se que puede que me mandes a la mierda, pero por favor Edward lucha por ella, tienes que hacer que entre en razón

-no te comprendo, ella dijo…

-ella te echó de su lado por que tenía miedo, tiene miedo- me explicó Rosalie

-¿miedo por que?

-eso tiene que decírtelo ella, yo estoy convencida de que mi prima te sigue queriendo, se que te ha querido durante todo este tiempo, pero es demasiado cabezona como para reconocer que no está haciendo las cosas bien, tiene miedo a cosas que no sabe al cien por cien si son ciertas- eso no lo entendí, pero no pregunté, tenía la corazonada de que Alice no me iba a responder- solo tu puedes hacer que reaccione.

-no sé…- le dije sinceramente, no sabía si podía soportar otro rechazo por su parte

-por dios Edward- dijo de repente Rosalie- los dos sois un par de idiotas, os queréis desde el mismo día que os conocisteis, aún con amnesia la seguías queriendo, al igual que ella, que a pesar de que lleva años convenciéndose que ya no te quiere nunca lo ha conseguido, ahora por fin tenéis la oportunidad de estar juntos, ¿la vais a desaprovechar? Si la desaprovecháis sois unos estúpidos.

-¿Por qué no de decís nada a ella?- le dije como un niño mimado, conciente de que Rosalie tenía toda la razón.

-no te preocupes por Bella que está en muy buenas manos- dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie, esas miradas de Alice no me gustaban.

-no la estaréis torturando ¿no?- las dos rieron pero yo las veía mas que capaces

-claro que no

-Edward- me dijo Alice ahora seriamente- ¿hablaras con ella?

Yo me quedé pensando, ¿hablar con ella? Era lo que mas quería, aclarar todo, dejar todas las mentiras atrás, todos los secretos, sabía que Bella por norma general era sincera, mas que nada por que se le daba muy mal mentir, pero tal y como Alice me había dicho, y yo había intuido desde el día que la volví a ver, Bella tenía muchos miedos, y a pesar de que ella misma me había dicho que seguía enamorada de mi, no sabía si el amor que me tenía sería mas fuerte que todos los miedos que inundaban su alma.

**BELLA POV**

Las horas pasaban endemoniadamente lentas, además ahora no tenía nada que hacer, llevaba metida en mi despacho cinco horas y en una hora ya había terminado mi trabajo, ahora estaba leyendo libros, buscando un posible Best Seller, pero nada, ninguno me llamaba, no podía soportar mas de media hora leyéndolas, ¿Qué le pasaba a la creatividad? ¿Se había perdido? Miré el reloj, nada seguía sin avanzar, los segundos me parecían horas, los minutos días y las horas semanas, habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas que para mí habían sido años, demasiado lentos y todo ellos, la lentitud del tiempo, el poco interés hacia posibles nuevos libros, todo, tenía una explicación, una explicación que tenía dos partes, una Edward Cullen y dos mi estupidez.

Escondí mi cara en mis manos resoplando, creo que desde que había entrado hoy a trabajar había resoplado más de doscientas veces y cada vez más fuerte, como si eso me solucionase algo. Hora y media, eso era lo que me quedaba para irme a casa, hora y media que seguro que se me hacían eternas, como todas las anteriores.

-Señorita Swan, tiene una visita- dijo Susan desde el interfono

-¿de quien se trata?- le dije con la voz cansada, mi voz iba acorde con mi estado de ánimo.

-su hermano, Emmett Swan

-¡mi hermano!- le dije sorprendida

-si Bella, soy yo, tu hermano Emmett, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o no?

-claro pasa anda.

Emmett entró a su estilo, como si se fuese a llevar todo lo que encontraba por medio. Lo miré de arriba abajo, venía en chándal, seguro que se había escapado del colegio, aunque no sabía que le había llevado a venir a verme, sabía que cuando tenía horas libres las aprovechaba para estar con Rosalie, ni quería pensar que andaba haciendo esos dos, pobres niños si alguna vez los descubrían, quedarían traumatizados.

-bonito despacho- me eché hacia atrás en mi silla y le miré fijamente- como se nota que eres la jefa.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?

-¿no puedo visitar a mi hermana pequeña en su trabajo?- cogió una de las sillas que estaban en frente de mi mesa y la movió hasta dejarla a mi lado, luego se sentó en ella con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, confirmado, esta visita venía con trampa.

-no es habitual en ti, repito ¿Qué quieres Emmett?

-hablar contigo- me dijo seriamente

-¿te ha mandado Alice?

-no, Alice está entretenida mirando trajes de novia, por cierto me ha dicho que te recuerde que tu eres la madrina- la cosa es que yo estaba evitando ir con ella de compras- y opina que eres demasiado cabezona como para intentar hacerte reaccionar- ya estaba empezando ha averiguar por donde iba el tema, cosa que me imaginaba desde el momento que había entrado en mi despacho.

-¿y tu no piensas lo mismo?- le pregunté esperanzada

-soy tu hermano Bella, se que si te da la gana puedes ser muy racional y se que puedes dejar tu cabezonería a un lado, claro si a ti te da la gana.

-¿tu no tienes clase?- Emmett resopló

-como ya he dicho cuando a ti te da la gana- respiró fuerte y prosiguió- tengo entrenamiento dentro de dos horas, así que mi querida hermana tengo hora y cuarto para hablar contigo, traduciendo, vas ha hablar conmigo lo quieras o no

-te puedo echar- le dije seriamente

-pero se que no lo vas ha hacer así que comencemos

-si vienes ha hablarme de los análisis ya puedes salir por donde has entrado, por que como ya os dije me los haré cuando yo quiera

-no vengo por eso, aunque tiene mucho que ver, pero no, ya he asumido que en ese sentido estas tan muerta de miedo que no te los vas ha hacer hasta que no te quede otra- tenía razón, siempre había sabido que el era mas fuerte que yo, Emmett me tomó las manos y me miró fijamente- de lo que yo te quiero hablar es del idiota de Edward

-anunciándolo así tengo la impresión de que esta charla va a ser muy entretenida- le dije sarcásticamente

-no va por donde tu piensas, va de la cantidad de tonterías que estas haciendo y de cómo esto te está afectando no solo a ti sino a el también.

-sabes por que lo hago, es lo mejor, no recuerdas como estaba…- Emmett me cortó antes de terminar la frase

-se como estaba, te recuerdo que yo estaba también allí, lo que te estoy diciendo es que no es lo mismo, lo que te estoy diciendo es que tienes que dejar de alejar a Edward de tu lado por tus estúpidos miedos, te estas haciendo daño desde el día que te alejaste de el por primera vez.

-eso no es cierto- le dije como si de una niña me tratase, aparté la mirada de mi hermano, no quería empezar a llorar.

-¿es que no te das cuenta como ha sido tu vida desde que lo dejaste? Para ti es mas cómodo engañarte, te callas, guardando tus sentimientos por que la razón esta ganando a tu corazón, pero tienes que darte cuenta de algo, pase lo que pase en tu vida, estés con quien estés, en silencio tu corazón siempre será suyo- apartaba la mirada, confirmando así la razón que tenía- por que en silencio siempre lo querrás, has ahogado tu corazón durante años. Bella, lucha por él, recuerda lo feliz que eras cuando estas a tu lado, quiero verte sonreír con el brillo de antaño. Quiero que seas feliz Bella, y tu única posibilidad es estar a su lado, por que desde pequeña lo has querido mas que a nada, por que siempre has estado enamorada de él.

Pasé horas paseando por el parque que había al lado de mi oficina, pesando en las palabras que Emmett me había dicho, la razón que tenía, normalmente mi hermano dice cosas sin sentido, pero cuando te tiene que decir las verdades te las dice y lo hace de manera que siempre te quedas pensando en lo que has hecho, en lo que te ha dicho, me senté en un banco y dejé pasar las horas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a oscurecer y el viento se había levantado.

-¿no es peligroso estar en los parques cuando comienza a oscurecer?- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, no necesitaba girarme para saber quien era, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos.

-pensé que no querrías verme más.

-puede que en un momento lo pensase- dijo sentándose a mi lado, su olor inundó todo el lugar, no me sorprendió ver que lo había echado de menos- pero no es la verdad, y gracias a un demonio de pelo negro y a una rubia loca me he dado cuenta- yo me reí- ¿en serio como puedes tenerla en la familia?

-creo que al final te acostumbras, o lo intentas al menos- me tomó de los hombros obligándome a mirarlo, mirar sus ojos provocó que las lágrimas comenzasen a salir

- no llores Bella por favor

-lo siento- el limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, provocando que todo mi cuerpo temblase

-no lo sientas, no pasa nada Bella

-me odias ¿verdad?- le pregunté esperando si afirmación, el respiró hondo y me miró

-al principio quería odiarte por que la verdad es que me has mentido, quería odiarte por que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti- le miré sorprendida- y ahora tengo los sentimientos pasados y los presentes, así que te puedo decir que te quiero mas que antes, no puedo odiarte Bella, por que a pesar de que me has mentido sobre tu pasado no me has mentido sobre quien eres.

- no deberías decir eso Edward- quería alejarlo, tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor para el.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo confundido- sabes Bella no te entiendo, no sé por que cuando no recordaba no te daba miedo decirme que me querías, bueno a tu antiguo novio que resulta que soy yo, y ahora que lo recuerdo todo me hechas de tu lado.

-es difícil de explicar

-creo que podré seguirte- yo le miré desesperada, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de decirlo todo, el ya se alejaría de mi después.

-cuando no recordabas tu pasado no me sentía amenazada, sabía que si pensabas que estaba enamorada de otro no intentarías nada conmigo

-¿Por qué lo sabías?

-por que siempre has sido así, no harías nada que provocase dolor a otra persona, no cuando estas en tu cabales al menos- el me miró pidiéndome disculpas.

-sigo sin saber por que me hechas de tu lado, Bella tengo que preguntarte algo y por favor, te lo pido por favor se sincera, Bella ¿me quieres?

Respiré hondo, recordando las palabras de Emmett, le iba a responder y por primera vez en muchos años me iba a dejar llevar por lo que sentía.

-si, jamás he dejado de amarte, ni un poco en todos estos años

-¿entonces por me alejas Bella?- dijo acercándose más a mi, inconcientemente me alejé de el- ¿por qué? Tú nunca has sido así.

-por que si no lo hago ahora lo harás tu dentro de un tiempo

-no te entiendo- estaba confundido.

-yo sí que me entiendo- nos quedamos unos momentos callados hasta que el me miró, me miraba como si hubiese descubierto algo

-Bella, me dijiste que cuando te fuiste de Forks era por que tu madre estaba enferma, cosa que omitiste cuando me dejaste- yo miré hacia otro lado- Bella ¿Qué me estas ocultado?

-nada

-Bella- dijo tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo- ¿Qué le pasaba a tu madre? Tengo la ligera impresión de que eso tiene algo que ver con que me alejes de tu lado, y tiene algo que ver con los malditos análisis que te fuiste ha hacer el día que nos encontramos en el hospital, exámenes que no te hiciste, y por los cuales me mentiste por que ya me dijo Alice que ella jamás pensó que tu tuvieses anemia.

No contesté, conciente de que había cometido muchos errores, por que una persona normal hubiese pasado por alto todos esos pequeños detalles pero Edward no, maldita cabeza capaz de guardar cada pequeño detalle que le decías, ¿Cómo había vivido todos estos años con amnesia?

-Bella, ¿me vas a contestar?

-no me queda otra ¿no?

-no quiero obligarte Bella, pero de verdad que quiero saber por que me alejas, quiero tener un motivo al cual aferrarme

-Huntington, mi madre tenía la enfermedad de Huntington- abrió los ojos de par en par, en ellos se podía ver miedo, negó con la cabeza una y otra vez- y como sabes esa enfermedad es hereditaria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANTE**

**Bueno así vista la enfermedad de Huntington pues suena hasta bonita pero no… primero quiero aclara que no soy medico ni estudio medicina, por lo que si en algún momento comento un error con algo de este enfermedad mil disculpas, es que a mi me sacas de las anginas, gripe y de las heridas que te puedas hacer (esas me las conozco todas) y pues me pierdo, pero bueno he elegido esta enfermedad por que… vamos a ser sinceras era la única que comprendía de que me estaban hablando, las otras que mire pues me sonaban a chino la verdad.**

**He decido poneros la explicación de esta enfermedad aquí por que explicarla dentro del fic me parece un poco sin sentido, yo me explico, Jasper y Rosalie lo saben desde hace ya un tiempo por que sus respectivas parejas se lo han dicho (si son unos chivatos pero bueno) y Edward… Edward es médico se supone que se la sabe.**

**Enfermedad de Huntington (para las que como yo que no tienen ni idea de esta enfermedad): ****es una ****enfermedad neurodegenerativa****hereditaria**** (se desencadena por una mutación genética) que destruye paulatinamente unas regiones específicas del ****cerebro**** llamadas ****ganglios (núcleos) basales****. Conduce inevitablemente a la muerte. (Resumiendo como te toque es una putada). **

**Se presenta normalmente entre los 30 y los 50 años de edad (aproximadamente), aunque los síntomas se pueden desarrollar a cualquier edad. Además, el padecimiento puede seguir caminos muy diferentes, incluso en hermanos y parientes próximos. Esto se debe a que, junto a la mutación específica del gen de la huntingtina,****[]**** intervienen además otros factores hereditarios.**

**La enfermedad produce alteración cognoscitiva, psiquiátrica y motora, de progresión muy lenta, durante un periodo de 15 a 20 años. El rasgo externo más asociado a la enfermedad es el movimiento exagerado de las extremidades y la aparición de muecas repentinas. Además, se hace progresivamente difícil el hablar y el tragar. En las etapas finales de la enfermedad, la duración de los movimientos se alarga, manteniendo los miembros en posiciones complicadas y dolorosas durante un tiempo que puede prolongarse hasta horas.**

**Esta es la información que da Wikipedia, si alguien tiene alguna duda puede preguntármelo, yo intentaré responderlo….si puedo claro jejeje y si ha alguien le sirve me enteré hace poco que esta enfermedad sale en House, la tiene una tal numero 13… es que solo he visto dos o tres capítulos de esa serie **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ya por fin se sabe por que tenía que hacerse lo analisis. (dios creo que la nota de autor es mas grande que el capitulo jejejej)**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Aupa:**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Respeto a la enfermedad de Huntington aclarar una pequeña cosa, esta enfermedad no tiene cura… es que en algún review he visto que alguien dudaba pero no, no tiene cura, y el motivo por el que escogí esta enfermedad (aparte de los motivos que ya di) es por que no quería que Bella tuviese (o pensase que tenía) una enfermedad sin mas, para alejarse de Edward tenía que tener un motivo de peso.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reweivs, incluso las amenazas de muerte jejejejeje**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo **

**EDWARD POV**

-huntington, mi madre tenía la enfermedad de Huntington- mi mente trabajó rápido para recordar todo lo que sabía sobre esa enfermedad, en seguida toda la información llegó a mi mente dejándome horrorizado- y como sabes esa enfermedad es hereditaria.

Claro que sabía que esa enfermedad era hereditaria, recuerdo que cuando la estudié en la facultad me horrorizaba ver todo lo que provocaba, por que lo más triste de todo es que era una enfermedad que te llevaba sin remedio alguno a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, esa realidad inundó mi mente, muerte, lenta y dolorosa muerte.

-pero no tienes por que tenerla- le dije tomando sus manos, las lagrimas se instalaron ahora en mis ojos, ella no podía tenerla- no todo el mundo la hereda

-lo sé, soy conciente de que hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que tenga la enfermedad

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres hacerte las pruebas?- tenía que hacérselas, ahora comprendía la insistencia de su prima para hacerse los análisis.

-por que ahora puedo vivir tranquila, puedo vivir sin estar condicionada por la enfermad, por que si me hago esos análisis y me dicen que estoy enferma mi vida será desde ese momento una cuenta atrás- me acarició suavemente la cara- no podré vivir, por que a cada momento estaré esperando que aparezca cualquier síntoma del Huntington, por que ya no podré vivir- rompió a llorar, yo la abracé con fuerza intentando calmarla

-calma Bella- le acaricié el cabello dejando el olor a fresas me inundase- tranquila pequeña

-tengo miedo Edward- volvió a romper a llorar, me destrozaba el corazón escuchar ese llanto desgarrador, verla temblar en mis brazos- no quiero estar enferma, no quiero condicionar mi vida, no quiero que nadie tenga que sufrir por estar conmigo- se incorporó y me miró a los ojos- por eso me he intentado alejar de ti, por que si te quedas conmigo y resulta que estoy enferma, se que no te vas a ir de mi lado, y se que vas a sufrir, por eso he intentado alejarte Edward, por que no quiero verte sufrir.

-yo no me voy a ir de tu lado digas lo que digas, se como eres Bella y ahora por fin comprendo tus actos, siempre has tenido una capacidad increíble para sacrificarte por lo demás, pero ahora no tienes que hacerlo Bella, puede que tengas la enfermedad eso es cierto pero también puede que no, no puedes condicionar tu vida por una posibilidad, no te voy a decir que te hagas los análisis por que sé lo terca que eres pero si te pido que no alejes de tu lado por miedo, te he estado buscando mucho tiempo Bella, y ahora alejarme de ti me es algo que…- Bella tapo mi boca con su dedo

-no tengo fuerzas Edward, llevo muchos años intentando alejarte de mi, pero ya no puedo, no puedo mas, no tengo fuerzas, no quiero volver a perderte.

-yo tampoco quiero perderte

Bella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, no recordaba haberme sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, podía sentir como Bella, la única persona a la que había amado volvía a mi lado, podía sentir como a pesar de que ella seguía unida a sus miedos intentaba alejarse de ellos.

-te he echado de menos- dijo abrazándose a mi, esta vez sin llorar

-yo también- sentí como sonreía contra mi pecho

-tu al menos pudiste olvidarme, yo tuve que vivir con tu recuerdo cada día, siempre soñé con volver a verte, con que algún día nos encontrásemos por casualidad, pensé muchas veces ir a Forks a buscarte, pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía, me fui a Londres intentando así poner todo un océano por medio, pero nada, seguías alojado en mi cabeza, te veía en cada esquina, en cada parque- se calló y miró hacia otro lado- ahora que lo pienso eso es un poco triste

-¿tu crees que te olvidé? Ojala, pero no, jamás te olvidé, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía como unos ojos chocolate me miraban, siempre veía tus ojos en mis sueños, ¿sabes lo que me hizo salir del coma?- ella negó con la cabeza- tu voz, se que es algo raro, se que no estabas ahí, pero estabas en mi inconsciente, me acuerdo que poco antes de abrir los ojos escuche tu voz, me decías que tenía que despertar.

-¿tu soñabas conmigo?

-cada día

Ella se volvió ha abrazar a mí, otra vez temblaba pero ahora no era por el llanto sino por el frió, no había dado cuenta que se había hecho completamente de noche y con ello había refrescado considerablemente, al fin y al cabo estábamos en noviembre y el invierno no perdonaba a nadie.

-estas helada Bella, te llevo a casa

Ella no se negó, se levantó tras de mi y me siguió por todo el parque rumbo al aparcamiento, pero cuando llegamos allí me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto completamente

-no tengo coche

-¿Cómo has venido?

-Alice me trajo

-tenía que haber supuesto que Alice tenía algo que ver en que tu estuvieses aquí- me miró sin pizca de resentimiento, me alegraba saber que no le importaba que Alice me hubiese traído hasta aquí

-pero ella no me obligó a venir- le dije aclarando todo

-lo sé, mi coche es ese- me dijo señalando un escarabajo negro de cuatro puertas que estaba aparcado frente a nosotros

-¿Dónde esta tu vieja camioneta?

-murió, aunque sigo sin estar segura de que fuera una muerte natural, tengo la ligera sospecha de que Emmett tuvo algo que ver- dijo dándome las llaves de su coche, me alegró darme cuenta que ella seguía recordando mis manías, la de no ir nunca de copiloto era una de ellas.

Medio hora después llegamos a su casa, cuando entró Bella corrió a ponerse el pijama, me preguntó si quería ponerme más cómodo y ante mi asentimiento me dejó la misma ropa que me había puesto el día que nos pilló la tormenta, me sorprendía pensar cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde ese día, lo primero es que había recobrado mi preciada memoria y ahora ya no tenía secretos con la mujer que estaba en el otro cuarto, del cual de repente vino un ruido fuerte, como el que se produce cuando alguien se cae y tratándose de Bella, seguramente eso era lo que había pasado.

Entré corriendo para encontrarme a una Bella sentada en el suelo con la mano en su rodilla, si definitivamente se había caído.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunté acercándome a ella y poniéndome a su altura

-perfectamente, este es mi pan de cada día- dijo soltando una risita.

Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse me fijé en el cuarto, las paredes estaban pintadas de morado, que hacían juego con el edredón, había un armario demasiado grande, Alice había tenido algo que ver con ese armario, también tenía una estantería llena de libros y un escritorio en el que descansaba un ordenador portátil, en una de las paredes había un cuadro, mejor dicho una foto de un paisaje, reconocí en seguida de que lugar se trataba.

- a pesar de opinar de que Forks era asquerosamente verde siempre lo has tenido a tu lado- le dije acercándome al cuadro

-a pesar de todo es el lugar en donde nací, el lugar donde te conocí- nos sonreímos unos instantes y luego seguí mirando las fotos que inundaban el cuarto, seguramente mas de la mitad las había hecho Alice.

Había una foto en la que aparecían Emmett y Bella, Bella sentada en los hombros de su hermano, los dos estaban riendo, se les veía muy felices, mirando mas detenidamente la foto me di cuenta que ese lugar me sonaba, era la antigua casa de los Swan en Forks, luego había una foto en la que aparecían Alice y Bella y otra en la aparecían los tres, había una foto que era distinta a las demás, era en blanco y negro ahí aparecía toda la familia Swan al completo, los dos hermano y Renée y Charlie Swan, al ver a Renée tan feliz y radiante una duda pasó por mi mente.

-¿Bella?- ella me miró y se acercó a ver lo mismo que estaba viendo yo- no comprendo, tu madre tenía la enfermedad de Huntington, que yo recuerde siempre que vivió en Forks estaba sana y la esa enfermedad tarda años en causar la muerte- la miré y noté como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- no quiero sonar insensible pero… tu madre no debería estar muerta aún

-la enfermedad de mi madre se desarrolló demasiado rápido, pero tienes razón no murió causa de la enfermedad- las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus blancas pero enrojecidas mejillas, nos sentamos en la cama mientras yo le agarra la mano- mama sufría grandes dolores y en muy pocos momentos estaba en sus cabales, la vida con ella no era fácil, en dos años la enfermedad se había desarrollado mas de lo normal, en dos años ni siquiera nos reconocía, creo que había momentos en los que ella misma se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando y se odiaba por ello, un día, Emmett y yo fuimos antes a casa, en el momento en el que pasamos el umbral de la puerta se oyó un disparo.

Bella comenzó a llorar casi de la misma manera que en el parque, yo no necesitaba saber más para deducir que es lo que había pasado con Renée.

-Emmett y yo corrimos hacia donde había sonado el disparo, Emmett llegó primero y no me dejó entrar, no quiero ni imaginar lo que fue para el ver a nuestra madre así, se había suicidado, creo que fue uno de los pocos momentos de lucidez que tuvo, fue en uno de esos momentos cuando cogió la pistola de mi padre y acabó con su vida- Bella seguía llorando sobre mi hombro, yo le dije que no hacía falta seguir pero de la forma que me miró me di cuenta que por algún motivo ella necesitaba seguir el relato- nos dejó una carta ¿sabes? Nos dejó una carta a cada uno, nos pedía perdón y nos decía que nos quería pero que ella no podía seguir soportando semejante tortura, en esa carta nos decía que por favor fuésemos felices, a mi me pidió que te buscase, por que ya no había nada que me atase a estar lejos de ti.

-pero no lo hiciste- no era un reproche, pero quería saber por que no había cumplido la voluntad de su madre

-por esa época yo era mas que consciente de que podía sufrir la misma enfermedad que ella

-¿y Charlie? Que pasó con el- le dije al recordar que ella misma me había dicho que sus padres habían muerto

-tuvo un accidente de coche pocos meses después de la muerte de mama, un conductor borracho se saltó un semáforo y el tuvo la mala suerte de no llevar el cinturón de seguridad.

-lo siento mucho- le dije dándole un suave beso en la frente, ella enterró su cara en mi pecho- me hubiera gustado estar contigo en esos momentos, en realidad me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado todos estos años.

-siempre lo has estado- dijo separándose de mí, se levantó y fue hacia el joyero de ahí sacó un colgante, era un corazón de plata, en seguida recordé lo que era- una vez me dijiste que cuidase tu corazón pues lo habías dejado conmigo, ese día me diste este colgante y prometí que siempre lo cuidaría, también me dijiste que por muchas cosas que nos pasasen este colgante era tu corazón y que si lo tenía conmigo tu siempre estarías a mi lado y siempre lo ha estado Edward, siempre lo he llevado conmigo.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella, Bella levantó una de sus manos y secó una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que ahora yo también estaba llorando, nos abrazamos con fuerza, diciéndonos sin palabras todo lo que no nos habíamos dicho en todos estos años.

-siempre lo has guardado- le dije con la voz temblorosa

-jamás pude deshacerme de el, por que para mi era eso, tu corazón, sentirlo a mi lado me hacia sentir que tu todavía estabas a mi lado, protegiéndome, cuidándome, tu tampoco te has separado de algunas cosas- me dijo sosteniendo el anillo que ella misma me había dado- tu mismo dijiste que esto era tu talismán.

-también el anillo siempre estuvo conmigo, jamás pude quitármelo, por que una adorable oveja me dijo una vez que cada vez que me sintiese solo, cada vez que me sintiese mal mirase este anillo y que ella volvería conmigo, por que yo era su león y había prometido protegerla para siempre, y ella se había prometido hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Entonces me fijé en una foto que no me había fijado hasta ahora, éramos Alice, Emmett, Bella y yo, cada uno disfrazados de un animal diferente, tendríamos unos once años cuando se tomó esa foto. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando se separó de mí y cogió la foto y la miró sonriendo, yo me acerqué a ella y le abracé por detrás.

-y el león se enamoró de la oveja- le dije ella se estremeció al sentir mi aliento contra su cuello

-que oveja mas idiota- murmuro repitiendo las mismas palabras que nos habíamos dicho años atrás.

-que león mas morboso y masoquista- los dos nos reímos.

Bella se dio la vuelta mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo me quedé hipnotizado mirándola, era tan bonita, me agaché un poco poniéndome un poco mas a su altura, ella entreabrió un poco los labios, incitándome a algo que yo ansiaba hacer desde hacía ya tiempo, me acerqué a ella lentamente, temiendo que en algún momento ella se separase, pero no lo hizo, sentí su aliento sobre mi cara y me acerqué mas a ella juntando por fin nuestros labios en un beso dolorosamente tierno, Bella levantó sus finos brazos para enterrarlos en mi pelo, sin darse cuenta había conseguido profundizar el beso, yo la abracé fuerte de la cintura y sentí como se estremecía y se juntaba más a mi.

Nos separamos en el momento que a los dos nos empezó a faltar el aire, miré a Bella que me miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura y amor, al ver esa mirada y saber que estaba dirigida a mi me hacía sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

-te quiero- le dije con la voz ronca, acariciando suavemente su cintura- siempre has sido mi vida.

-yo también te quiero Edward- me sonrió acariciándome la mejilla- no puedo vivir la vida si no es a tu lado.

Volvimos a besarnos, y esa noche después de muchos años volvimos es ser uno sabiendo lo que el uno sentía por el otro, es noche firmamos una acuerdo sin palabras, esa noche borramos todos los años en lo que habíamos estado separados, en susurros, bañados en sudor le repetí una y otra vez lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que la había echado de manos, esa coche hicimos el amor resucitando la relación que jamás deberíamos haber terminado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Madre del amor hermoso lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, he intentado que sea triste y algo romántico pero no sé como me habrá quedado, por que como alguien me dijo no hace mucho yo tengo la sensibilidad en el culo, de verdad lo digo, cuesta muchísimo escribir escenas de amor por que yo no soy nada romántica (he llegado a sentir nauseas cuando una amiga me estaba hablando de cosas románticas, y no os podéis imaginar lo que es una película romántica conmigo resoplo todo el rato, mi final feliz para una película es que cae una bomba y mueren todos jejej es broma, pero de verdad digo que el romanticismo y yo no somos grandes amigos), así que imaginaros lo que ha sido para mi escribir un capitulo entero de este tipo… bueno he dicho que no soy romántica pero crepúsculo me encanta jejejeje**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado…que conste que la historia no termina aquí todavía quedan algunas cosas jejejejejejeje**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**06/ 04/ 2009**

**Aupi:**

**Siento mucho haber tardado, pero es que la inspiración se me ha ido y no se me ocurría nada que poner, lo siento mucho, espero que no me vuelva a pasar.**

**Bueno me pidieron que pusiese la fecha de cuando subiese un capitulo pusiese la fecha, así que como no me cuesta nada lo he puesto.**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo **

**BELLA POV**

Mis parpados abrieron lentamente, todavía no había salido el sol, pero hay algo que no me dejaba dormir, las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago me hicieron levantarme con una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro, me levanté suavemente para no despertar a Edward que seguía dormido a mi lado, me fijé en él, sonreí al ver que también tenía gravada una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, me puse el jersey azul que Edward llevaba puesto ayer, al parecer no había tenido tiempo al quitárselo antes de venir corriendo a mi cuarto gracias a unas de mis caídas, al ponérmelo respiré profundamente sintiendo su aroma, me gustaba como olía, me gustaba ponerme ropa que olía a él, por que así sentía que me abrazaba, lo volví a mirar, al parecer todavía estaba dormido, mientras lo miraba comenzó a moverse, parecía como si me estuviese buscando pues palpaba el lugar donde se suponía que yo debería estar, me senté en el borde la cama sin dejar de mirarlo, oía su respiración hasta creía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lo quería tanto, no sabía como había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin estar a su lado, ahora deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese, quedarme mirándolo dormir para siempre, de repente comenzó a abrir sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, llorosos a causa del sueño, parecía como si estuviese buscando algo, su mirada se detuvo en mi, que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la cama, me sonrió y me atrajo hacía él, devolviéndome a la posición en la que estaba cuando me había despertado, cuando me abrazó se acerco a mi pelo y deposito un suave beso en el, y me abrazó con fuerza, se sentía tan bien, me gustaría que cada reloj del mundo dejase de funcionar para quedarme con el para siempre, sin que nadie nos molestase, aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía miedo, tenía miedo a volver a perder lo que ahora había recuperado, sentía que el fondo no lo merecía, pero en realidad eso no era nada nuevo, siempre me había preguntado que veía Edward en mí, tenía miedo al pensar que la complicidad que siempre habíamos tenido Edward y yo algún día desapareciese, realmente esperaba que mis miedos no volviesen ha aparecer, al estar a su lado sentía como ellos sin llegar a desaparecer se mantenían a raya, solo esperaba que se mantuvieran así.

-me encanta despertarme así- me susurró Edward al oído

-a mi también- me gire para mirarle a los ojos- daría lo que fuera para despertarme así siempre

-mi ropa te queda muy bien- dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios

-Edward, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-lo que quieras

-es que veras- le dije acariciándole el pecho- hoy tengo una comida, y bueno, me gustaría que tu me acompañaras, si tu quieres claro- él se rió ante mi nerviosismo

-claro, ¿con quien es la comida?

-pues en realidad es una comida familiar, ya sabes Alice es muy rara, estarán… bueno en realidad estarán todos, quiero decir Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose…

-¿y por que crees tu que no querría ir?- me preguntó divertido

-bueno últimamente no es que hallas estado muy agradable con ellos, por decirlo de alguna manera

-bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero que mejor que una comida familiar para eliminar los problemas del pasado.

-¿entonces vendrás?- le dije abrazándole fuertemente

-oh, si me lo pides así iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Hacia la una y media llegamos a la casa de Jasper y Alice, siempre me había gustado esa casa, era de madera no muy grande, me recordaba un poco a la casa de los simpson, tenía dos plantas y un precioso jardín en la parte de atrás donde descansaba ahora una vacía piscina. Cuando llegamos a los primeros escalones de la casa Edward me cogió de la mano, sonriéndome, sabía las ganas que tenía de hablar con Jasper, de dejar atrás todo lo que les podía haber separado, sabía perfectamente que Edward lo había perdonado y que había llegado a comprenderlo, por que le dejó recordar a el todo por sí solo, no le atosigó con los recuerdos del pasado, le dejó empezar su vida desde cero, lo que yo había querido que hiciese cuando me fui.

Tocamos la puerta y tras esperar unos instantes Alice nos abrió, al principio solo me miró a mí pero poco a poco desvió su mirada a Edward que le sonreía, luego sus grandes ojos bajaron hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-oh dios mió- dijo tapándose la boca con las manos- ¿vosotros?

-hola Alice- le dije divertida, ella me miró a los ojos y algo vio que la hizo ensanchar mas su sonrisa.

Alice no se movía, y Edward y yo nos miramos preguntándonos si le había dado un shock o algo parecido, de repente soltó un grito y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, parecía que lo estaba escalando.

-ves como me tenías que hacer caso- le dijo enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Edward, el me miraba confundido mientras yo sonreía, al principio parecía no saber que hacer pero al final acabó devolviéndole el abrazo, pude escuchar como él le susurraba un gracias.

-¿me tengo que poner celoso?- dijo Jasper que había aparecido como por arte de magia, estaba apoyado en le marco de puerta sonriendo.

-se me ha lanzado ella- dijo con Edward con Alice todavía colgada de el.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me dio dos besos

-bienvenida Bella- luego me tomó las manos- gracias por traerlo

-de nada- le dije algo sonrojada- Alice te puedes bajar ya por favor, le vas ha hacer daño.

-pero mira que eres celosa- dijo descolgándose de Edward

-un hola prima estaría bien

-hola Bella- me dijo sonriendo- la mesa ya está preparada, he puesto un plato más

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir Edward

-Alice siempre lo ve todo- le dije susurrando- no habrás cocinado tu ¿no Alice?- ella me sacó la lengua

-tranquila Bella la comida la he hecho yo- me aclaró Jasper

-¿queréis que os diga a donde podéis iros?

Alice me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia la sala, dejando a Jasper y Edward solos, yo pensaba que les iba a dejar un poco de intimidad para hablar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, nos alejamos lo suficiente como para escuchar sin ser vistas.

-eres una maldita cotilla Mary Alice Brandon

-cállate- luego me miró- por cierto, enhorabuena Bella, me alegra que de que por fin hayas hecho caso a tu corazón

-yo también me alegro- nos abrazamos, luego nos separamos para saber que decían Jasper y Edward.

Los dos estaban ahí parados mirándose, como si ninguno se atreviese a dar el primer paso.

-Edward yo…- comenzó a decir Jasper

-no pasa nada Jasper, se que lo hiciste para protegerme, al fin y al cabo siempre has sido mi amigo

-lo siento Edward yo no quería mentirte

-no pasa nada Jazz de verdad- si dieron la mano para luego acabar abrazándose.

-¿se puede saber que demonios estáis cotilleando vosotras dos?- dijo la atronadora voz de mi hermano, Edward y Jasper se separaron y nos miraron acusadoramente, tras mi hermano apareció una Rosalie sonriente.

-ha sido idea de Alice lo juro- dije señalándola

-muchas gracias Bella.

-¿estabais espiando?- dijo Jasper, mientras el y Edward se acercaban a nosotras

-por si acaso no solucionabais las cosas y os daba por pegaros

-ya claro Alice- le dijo Jasper tomándola de la cintura

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, el señor Edward Cullen nos a honrado con su presencia- bramó mi hermano haciendo sonar sus nudillos, Rosalie lo miró mal

-Emmett- le dije acercándome a Edward que se había quedado muy quieto, creo que todavía recordaba cuando mi querido hermano le rompió la ceja

-y mi querida Bella está a su lado, ¿hay algo que queráis decirnos? Como por ejemplo que haces tan cerca de ella

-Emmett no seas payaso y déjalos en paz- le regañó Rosalie- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

-yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a saltitos hacia el comedor, seguida por Jasper

-¿crees que quiere pegarme?- me susurró Edward mirando a mi hermano que seguía sonriendo

-que va, lo que pasa que es idiota- le di un beso en la mejilla y de repente me sentí atraída hacia otro lugar

-me la llevo un momento Edward, tu siéntate tranquilamente en la mesa- Edward me miraba confundido mientras Emmett me arrastraba hacia el salón- por cierto bienvenido amigo y tranquilo no pienso romperte nada

-gracias

-a menos claro que la vuelvas ha hacer daño

-¡Emmett!- no me gustaba cuando se ponía tan sobreprotector

-no tengo intención de hacerlo

Edward se despidió de mí mientras entraba al comedor donde se unió con Rosalie y Jasper, Alice nos esperaba en la sala, esto apestaba a encerrona.

-¿me vais a interrogar?

-no- dijo Alice acercándose a mi y abrazándome- me alegra de que por fin hayas entrado en razón, de verdad Bella cuando os he visto en la puerta con las manos entrelazadas me he sentido muy feliz, tanto por ti como por el.

-yo también hermanita, a ver mírame- Emmett me tomó la cara con sus grandes manos, obligándome a mirarle directamente a los ojo- por fin vuelves a tener ese brillo en tu mirada

- no seas tonto Emmett Swan- le dije apartándome de el con un manotazo- vamos a comer si o no.

-comida, si quiero comida, vamos mis pequeñas- Emmett nos subió a las dos en bolandas

-suéltanos Emmett- gritó Alice, cuando llegamos al comedor los demás se quedaron mirándonos, en una situación normal con una persona normal se habrían sorprendido pero al ser Emmett tenía la ligera impresión de que a ninguno le parecía raro.

-voy a por la comida- dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Qué nadie piensa decir nada?- dije ofendida mientras seguía sin tocar el suelo, miré a Edward que se estaba riendo- podías decir algo, ¿no?

-Emmett ¿por que no la sueltas?

-¿y yo?- lloriqueó Alice

-Emmett suéltalas- dijo Rosalie autoritariamente

Emmett nos soltó y cada uno nos sentamos en nuestro sitio, yo estaba sentada entre Alice y Edward.

-gracias por salvarme- le susurre

-pero si te ha soltado- dijo tomándome de la mano, lo miré a los ojos perdiéndome en su mirada.

-oye pareja- dijo Alice- Jasper nos estaba hablando, pero vosotros segur en vuestro mundo de fantasía

-lo siento- me disculpe totalmente sonrojada, sentí como Edward se reía ¿Qué pasa Jasper?

-bueno, lo que estaba diciendo, que dentro de poco es navidad y como se que vosotros soléis pasarla solo los tres, estaba pensando…

-que por que no venís con nosotros a Forks- terminó Rosalie.

-es una maravillosa idea- dijo Edward- mis padres y los de Jasper y Rosalie siempre celebran la navidad juntos, es decir que estaríamos todos.

Alice y yo nos miramos, ir a Forks, seguramente estaría bien, pero me daba algo de miedo, al fin y al cabo los padres de Edward habían borrando todo rastro de mi existencia y no sabía como se tomarían mi regreso, si bien es cierto que siempre se habían portado muy bien conmigo y con Emmett.

-a mi me encantaría volver a Forks- dijo mi hermano- además siempre pasamos la navidad nosotros tres solos, ya que nuestra tía siempre esta de viaje

-Bella ¿te gustaría venir?- me dijo Edward preocupado

-claro, me gustaría mucho volver a Forks- le dije tragando fuerte, el me agarró fuerte la mano, sabía que mentía

-mis padres te quieren Bella.

**EDWARD POV**

Solo faltaban dos días para navidad, no podía creer que el tiempo pasase más rápido, pero teniendo a Bella a mi lado era normal, después de esa comida en la que yo hice las paces tanto con Jasper como con Emmett, con Rosalie ya las había hecho antes, Bella y yo le habíamos puesto nombre a nuestra relación, ahora podía decir con orgullo que Bella era mi novia, mi corazón latía velozmente cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había recuperado.

Emmett intentaba meter las maletas de Rosalie a presión en su enorme Jeep, menos mal que Bella solo llevaba una maleta, por que tanto Jasper como Emmett estaban devanándose la mente para meter todas maletas de sus novias.

-¿Qué Emmett te ayudo?- le dije entre risas

-cállate la boca Cullen.

Al final consiguieron meter las maletas y cada uno se subió a su coche rumbo a Forks, sería un viaje largo, pero con unas paradas no sería tan duro.

Durante el viaje Bella y yo nos pasamos todo el rato hablando, sabía que estaba nerviosa, sabía que le daba miedo ver de nuevo a mis padres, yo me sentía un poco culpable por no decirles nada, ellos sabían que parte de mi memoria había vuelto pero había omitido el hecho de que no solo recordaba a Bella sino que además había vuelto con ella, pero ellos siempre la habían querido como si fuese una hija, tanto a ella como a Emmett.

-Edward- susurró Bella, la miré y me di cuenta de que estaba dormida, me encantaba verla dormir.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar Forks, habíamos pasado la noche en un hotel y llegaríamos hacia la una de tarde, antes de llegar a Forks el móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿si?- contentó Bella- hola Alice, ¿Qué quieres?, si ahora le preguntó- me miró con el teléfono en la oreja- Alice pregunta donde vamos primero, si a tu casa o a la de Jasper

-seguramente sus padres estén en casa de los míos

-Alice dice que Jasper opina lo mismo

-pues entonces a mi casa- le dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa- tranquila mi amor todo va a ir bien

-gracias- me susurró- vale Alice avisa tu a Emmett.

Por fin llegamos a mi casa, primero llegué seguido por Emmett y detrás Jasper, este último siempre era el mas prudente al volante, Bella se bajó tambaleándose.

-me ilusiona mucho que te alegre por llegar a casa, pero es necesario tanta velocidad- me dijo mientras se apoyaba en mi- creo que me he mareado.

-vamos Bella no seas quejica- le dijo su hermano- vaya la casa de los Cullen.

Bella se giró lentamente para mirar la casa, la verdad que desde que ella la había estado aquí por última vez no había cambiado mucho, la casa en si estaba igual, lo único que cambiaba era el jardín ya que a mi madre le encantaba cambiar las flores según las estaciones.

-se me hace raro volver a ver tu casa- me susurró Bella, todavía apoyada sobre mi

-tienes una casa muy bonita Edward, aunque de pequeña me parecía algo mas grande

-como si fuera pequeña no te digo- dijo Emmett

-bueno que ¿entramos?- les dije mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi casa, mis padres sabían que iba hoy y que llevaba a unos amigos, así que seguramente estarían preparando todo, cuando entré les dije que se que esperasen un poco, quería darles una sorpresa a mis padres.

Al entrar vi a mi madre dando vueltas por la casa mientras mi padre le seguía, preguntándole que iba ha hacer con el jarrón que tenía en la mano.

-Edward cariño por fin has venido- mi madre me dio uno de sus característicos abrazos- ¿Cómo estas mi vida?, ¿han venido contigo esos amigos tuyos?

-si mama están aquí, ui que jarrón mas feo mama por dios.

-bueno que no nos vas a presentar a tus amigos, ¿Jasper y Rosalie también vienen?- me dijo mi padre tras darme un abrazo

-si están aquí, creo que os vais a llevar una sorpresa.

-hola señores Cullen- bramo Emmett entrando en la casa, el siempre tan espontáneo, trayendo a Bella agarrada de la mano y con los demás siguiéndoles.

De repente oí un crak, el jarrón que mi madre llevaba en la mano se había caído al suelo, mi madre no podía apartar la vista de Bella, mientras esta parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Emmett?- dijo mi padre con la voz cargada de sorpresa.

-¿Bella?- dijo mi madre con la voz ahogada, las dos se miraban a los ojos mientras Bella se enrojecía cada vez más, todos los demás estábamos callados esperando una reacción por parte de mis padres, solo esperaba que se lo tomasen bien, no podría soportar que mis padres rechazasen a Bella sobre todo mi madre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Cómo se lo tomará Esme?, al fin y al cabo de ellos fue la idea de quitar todas las fotos de Bella…la aceptará otra vez en su vida ¿o no? **

**Espero que os haya gustado, no se cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo, ya que dentro de poco en semana santa, es decir que me doy vacaciones, y me voy a un lugar donde el Internet brilla por su ausencia, bueno yo seguiré escribiendo y si tengo la suerte que mi vecino lleva su Internet pues igual se le hago la pelota me lo deja.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**19/04/09**

**Aupi:**

**Bueno aquí estoy después de unas largas vacaciones, bueno no tan largas por mi hubiese estado bastante más jjejejeje, he tardado en actualizar por que como ya dije me iba de vacaciones y solo subiría si tenía la oportunidad de robarle el Internet a mi vecino bueno más que robar era hacerle la pelota, pero no lo llevó entonces no pude pedirle nada jejejeje y mientras he estado de vacaciones he olido el Internet un día e iba tan lento que estuve a punto de darme cabezazos contra el ordenador jeejejejeje.**

**Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capitulo**

**BELLA POV**

Edward había entrado en su casa, los demás nos habíamos quedado fuera a petición suya, quería darles una sorpresa a sus padres, yo no estaba tan segura de que fuese una grata sorpresa, si bien es cierto que tanto Carlisle como Esme siempre me habían tratado como una hija mas, en muchas ocasiones Edward se había quejado de que algún día lo repudiarían como hijo y me adoptarían a mi, eso había sido hacía ya mucho tiempo, antes de que yo y mis miedos destrozasen a su hijo.

-a mi esto de esperar me pone nervioso- dijo Emmett apoyado en el porche

-no esperábamos menos de ti- le reprochó Alice

-¿Bella?- me llamó mi hermano con una maquiavélica sonrisa gravada en su cara, eso no era bueno.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?- le pregunté temerosa, todos los demás nos miraban expectantes, Alice estaba rodando los ojos por lo que deduje que ella ya se olía algo

-¿tu sabes eso de la tirita?

-no serás capaz

-es lo mejor

-Emmett que a ti no te guste la sutileza no significa que al resto del mundo no le parezca una buena idea- le dijo Jasper

-pues puede que Emmett tenga razón- le dijo Rosalie, yo la miré mal

-Emmett, no

-tarde- me dijo tomándome la mano y arrastrándome dentro de la casa, sentí como todos los demás nos seguían después de que mi querido hermano hubiera abierto la puerta de par en par, yo seguía siendo arrastrada por el idiota con quien compartía gran parte de mi código genético desgraciadamente- hola señores Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle se quedaron mirándonos como si fuésemos fantasmas, Esme dejo caer el jarrón que llevaba en las manos que todos diésemos un pequeño salto, yo por mi parte tenía la sensación de que en pocos momentos iba a terminar desmayada en el suelo, miré a Edward que me miraba preocupado, seguramente por la reacción de su madre, luego fijé la mirada en Esme, quien estaba asombrosamente pálida y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Emmett?- dijo Carlisle, su voz sonaba igual que siempre, tranquila, aunque esta vez sonaba un tanto ahogada

-¿Bella?- susurro Esme, era como volver al pasado, para mi Esme siempre había sido como una segunda madre pero al verla ahí quieta mirándome con cara de susto provocaba que mis piernas temblasen, Emmett me apretó fuerte la mano, mientras toda la casa estaba en total silencio, seguramente esperando la reacción de Esme

-Bella- volvió a decir Esme poniéndose las manos en la cara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo por mi parte no sabía que hacer, me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa- oh dios mío Bella.

Me quedé completamente sorprendida cuando Esme saltó por encima de los trozos rotos del jarrón y se lanzó a mis brazos, al principio me costó devolverle el abrazo pero luego le apreté con fuerza contra mi, no me había dado cuenta cuanto le había echado de menos, sus cálidos abrazos, su sonrisa, el cariño con el que me miraba, como siempre me animó a decirle a su hijo lo que sentía por el, como me consoló el día que por primera vez vi en esta misma casa como Edward y Lauren se besaban, por que al alejarme de Edward no solo lo había perdido a él, sino que también había perdido a mi segunda madre y a mi segundo padre.

-Esme- le dije con la voz llorosa, enterré la cabeza en su hombro.

-mi niña, te he echado de menos- dijo tomándome la cara con sus cálidas manos- estas muy guapa, ¿esta era tu sorpresa?- le dijo Esme a su hijo

-si, aunque yo esperaba que no fuese tan brusco- dijo mirando mal a Emmett

-eh tío, he hecho lo mismo que tu pero en menos tiempo.

-Emmett como has crecido- dijo Esme abrazándolo- todavía me acuerdo cuando solo me llegabas a la cintura.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- me dijo Carlisle sonriéndome

-ahora mucho mejor- le dije luego el me abrazó

-bienvenida a casa

-gracias

-¿ves como no era tan malo?- me dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura, Esme nos miró y nos sonrió.

-lo siento Jasper y Rosalie, no os hemos prestado mucho atención- dijo Esme que parecía arrepentida

-no pasa nada Esme, lo comprendemos- le dijo Rosalie calidamente

-bueno que Jasper, ¿nos vas a presentar a tu prometida?- dijo Carlisle- aunque tengo la suposición de que se trata de la encantadora señorita que está a su lado

Todos miramos a Alice, que sorprendentemente se había mantenido quieta y callada al lado de Jasper, al sentirse el centro de todas las miradas sonrió y fue hacia Carlisle, luego le estrechó la mano.

-encantada de volver a verle señor Cullen.

-¿volver a verle?- dijo Carlisle confundido

-no puede ser- dijo Esme acercándose a Alice, Alice me miró y sonrió- ¿eres la pequeña Alice Brandon?

-encantada- le dijo dándole también la mano, Esme la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla

-has crecido, estas preciosa

-bueno eso de crecer es relativo- dijo Emmett, ya me sonaba a mi raro que permaneciese callado tanto rato

-cretino- le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua.

-así que daba igual cuanto os alejaseis vosotros dos, de una manera u otra el destino se ha encargado de volver a juntaros- dijo Esme acercándose a Edward y a mi

-eso parece mama

-bueno, pues después de tanto reencuentro podéis ir a dejar las cosas a vuestras habitaciones, en realidad solo hemos preparado dos habitaciones de invitados, pero supongo que vosotros dos dormiréis juntos- dijo Carlisle mirándonos a Edward y a mí

-supones bien para- le respondió Edward atrayéndome más a el, mientras yo sentía como mis mejillas se enrojecían

-y por como agarra nuestro querido Emmett a Rosalie supongo que ellos tampoco tendrán ningún problema en dormir juntos

-por supuesto que no Carlisle- le dijo mi hermano

-pero no comprendo- dijo Rosalie- no es por rechazar vuestra hospitalidad, por supuesto que no, pero tanto Jasper como yo teníamos pensado dormir en nuestra casa

-¿no has hablado con tu madre verdad?

-no últimamente, sabía que veníamos así que…

-vuestra casa se ha inundado, si tenéis una canoa podéis dormir en vuestras habitaciones, pero por lo demás no

-¿mama está bien?- preguntó Jasper

-Hannaa esta bien, su habitación se salvó

Después de que nos instalásemos, Emmett, Edward y yo bajamos al pueblo a comprar comida, volver a ver Forks era como volver al pasado, al igual que cuando había vuelto a ver el cuarto de Edward, jamás pensé en estar de nuevo allí, había soñado muchas veces con ella, pero siempre pensé lo mismo, que era un sueño.

Mientras estabamos en el supermercado, Emmett y Edward me dejaron sola en medio de todos productos, en realidad Emmett se había emocionado con le chocolate y Edward estaba intentando que dejase en paz las tabletas.

-no me lo puedo creer ¿Bella Swan?- dijo una voz que desgraciadamente para mi era demasiado conocida, me giré lentamente para encontrarme con unos ojos azules que me miraban

-hola Mike

-no me lo puedo creer Bella Swan otra vez en el pueblo y tan preciosa como siempre- me dijo tomándome las manos, no hay que mencionar lo incomoda que me sentía en esta situación, intentó mirarme de una manera ¿sexy? Por decirlo de alguna manera- ahora que estás otra vez aquí podíamos quedar tu y yo solos…

-vemos a ver Mike después de toda la vida diciéndote que no, ¿Por qué deduces que Bella va a querer algo contigo ahora?- Mike se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse cara con mi hermano, pude ver como se tensaba la verdad es que lo comprendía, en el tiempo que habían estado sin verse mi hermano había crecido bastante y sus músculos estaban más desarrollados que cuando estaba en el instituto resumiendo, Emmett imponía mas que la última vez que Mike lo había visto, Edward llegó a mi lado me sostuvo por la cintura yo le miré sonriendo- además por si no te has dado cuenta ya está ocupada

Mike volvió a girarse para mirarme otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron al verme a mí junto con Edward, creo que eso le sorprendió más que ver a Emmett.

-¿tu con Cullen?

-al parecer hay cosas que no cambian ¿no Newton?- le dijo Edward mientras Emmett y yo reíamos disimuladamente

-este…yo…

-mejor no digas nada- le cortó Edward- nosotros tenemos que irnos, adiós Newton

-adiós Mike- le dije sonriendo, mientras Edward me llevaba para fuera.

Era raro volver a encontrarse con Mike, no raro sino que en un momento había sentido que volvía al instituto, cuando tanto Emmett y Edward me defendieron sentí como si en un momento a otro fuese a sonar la campana del instituto para ir a mi siguiente clase, era una situación rara eso era cierto pero no desagradable, al fin y al cabo cuando estuve en el instituto viví momentos maravillosos.

La mañana de navidad me desperté antes que Edward, lo miré estaba tan guapo, cuando dormía era como un dios heleno, no es que despierto no lo pareciese, por que lo parecía, pero dormido tenía un aire más inocente, como el niño travieso que era de pequeño, ese niño que se escapaba con Emmett y conmigo para subirse a los árboles, bueno se subían ellos a mi no me dejaban argumentando que era demasiado patosa.

Bajé las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, mientras bajaba me quedé mirando el árbol de navidad, estaba precioso lleno de regalos, entré en la cocina que a estas horas estaba vacía, aunque se me hacía raro que Alice no estuviese levantada, la pequeña duende hiperactiva solía despertarse demasiado pronto y con ella despertaba a el resto de la casa.

Me preparé algo para desayunar y cuando estaba a punto de beberme la leche Esme entró en la cocina bostezando.

-buenos días Esme- le dije en un susurro, todavía se me hacía raro estar con ella.

-bueno días cariño, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-bien gracias- se acercó a mi y me acaricio la cara

-¿estas bien?

-si, solo que sigo sintiéndome rara al estar aquí- ella se rió

-es comprensible, de la manera que saliste de nuestra vida de seguro que no pensabas en volver ¿verdad?

-algo así- le dijo con una media sonrisa

-a pesar de eso yo siempre supe que volverías- yo la miré sin comprender- no me mires así, era vuestro destino

-no creo mucho en el destino.

-lo sé, pero deberías creerlo, no solo tu sino los otros cinco que todavía está durmiendo- yo la miré extrañada

-no te entiendo.

-bueno, vosotros seis siempre habéis estado en el mismo ambiente, de una manera u otro siempre habéis estado cerca, como si de una manera u otra estuvieseis destinados a estar juntos, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ninguna de vuestras parejas a funcionado hasta que habéis encontrado?

-en eso tienes razón- le dije no solo pensando el las "parejas" que había tenido yo después de Edward, sino de las relaciones de Alice y Emmett

-eso es por que cada uno de vosotros sois la parte que le falta al otro- yo cada vez la miraba más sorprendida- por ejemplo Alice y Jasper, que yo recuerde y ayer quedó demostrado Alice es una niña muy hiperactiva que está siempre dando su ciento diez por ciento en cambio Jasper es más clamado, está más metido en su mundo, Alice le da a Jasper ese arranque que le falta para salir de ese mundo que él siempre ha creado en su interior y él le da a ella esa calma que ella necesita y que por si sola no puede tener- yo me quedé callada pesando en la razón que tenía- luego está el caso de Rosalie y Emmett, todos conocemos a Rosalie, ella sabe que es guapa y aunque en el fondo es un encanto no podemos olvidar que es una persona vanidosa, sabe que es muy guapa y ella lo explota, y por otra parte está Emmett que es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, sé que puede ser una persona muy madura pero necesita una situación límite para serlo- yo asentí dándole la razón a sus palabras- en esa pareja Emmett le da a Rosalie la seguridad de ser querida no solo por su cuerpo, le da la seguridad de quererla por encima de todo, como ella necesita ser querida, y Rosalie le da a Emmett esa madurez que a él le hace falta.

-tienes razón, pero no veo que eso sea lo mismo con Edward y conmigo, no sé que le puedo aportar yo a Edward- le dije tímidamente

-nunca te has visto como realmente eres Bella- dijo acariciándome la cara- tu eres una persona que necesita protección necesita sentirse segura, y Edward es la única persona que a sabido darte eso de forma incondicional, siempre has tenido que ser muy madura para tu edad y con el te da la oportunidad de no tener que serlo- yo cada vez la miraba más sorprendida por la verdad de sus palabras, pero seguía sin ver que le aportaba yo a él- ¿te preguntas que le das tu a él verdad? Tu le das lo que nadie ha sabido darle jamás, cuando estás con el haces que Edward no se encierre en sí mismo, contigo y solo contigo puede ser el mismo, por que tu eres la única persona que provoca que sea la persona cariñosa y amable que yo que es, pero que cuando estás lejos es incapaz de serlo.

Yo me quedé mirándola sin saber que decir, una lágrima silenciosa calló por mi mejilla.

-no llores mi niña- dijo abrazándome- por eso digo que es vuestro destino por que cada uno de vosotros sois solo la mitad de un todo, necesitáis al otra mitad para poder estar completos.

La abracé con fuerza, en realidad no sabía por que lloraba, lo único que sabía es que necesitaba su abrazo.

-te he echado de menos Esme

-y yo también a ti

Cuando todos se despertaron comenzamos a abrir los regalos, todos estaban contentos con los regalos que cada uno que había recibido, Edward que sabía perfectamente que no me gustaban las cosas ostentosas me regaló un CD con todas las canciones que el había compuesto, incluida la antigua nana que el me había compuesto años atrás, y un precioso ejemplar del libro Cumbres Borrascosas, yo le regalé un IPOD en el que cabían muchísimas canciones y un libro de medicina, Edward se emocionó cuando apareció su padre con unas cajas en las manos.

-¿Qué eso Carlisle?- le dijo mi hermano

-algo que teníamos guardado y que le pertenece a Edward- al ver su mirada supe que Edward ya sabía que había en esas cajas, aunque yo lo ignoraba.

Me levanté con el, ya que yo estaba sentada en su regazo, para que fuese a por las dos cajas, se sentó en el suelo para abrirla y todos los demás le rodeamos.

-¿es lo que yo creo que es?- le preguntó Edward a su padre, el asintió

-¿quieres abrir la maldita caja?- le dijo Alice, el la miró con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

-¿Qué pasa Alice has perdido tu don de la visión?

-ábrela anda.

Cuando la abrió yo me quedé sin palabras, en esas cajas estaban todas las fotos y recuerdos que ellos habían guardado de mí y de Emmett, había muchas fotos, todas las que nos habíamos hecho cuando éramos pequeños, Edward se levantó y abrazó a su padre.

-gracias para

-es algo que es tuyo hijo, jamás debimos quitártelo

-mira si tenemos aquí una foto de Bella de pequeña enseñando las bragas- dijo mi hermano yo me lancé a quitarle la foto mientras todos se reían.

-dame eso- intentaba quitársela pero el era más alto que yo, al final Edward se la quitó y se quedó mirándola mientras sonreía- ¿me la das?- le dije con cara de inocente

-pero si estas muy mona- me dijo abrazándome- pero de ahora en adelante mejor si lo haces solo conmigo- me dijo besándome suavemente

-trato hecho

**EDWARD POV**

Podía decir sin confundirme que esta era una de las mejor navidades que había tenido en mucho tiempo, tenía a Bella a mi lado y eso me hacía la persona más feliz en la tierra.

Estaba sentado en le porche de mi casa mientras dentro terminaban de recoger las cosas, Jasper se había ido a llevar a su madre a su casa, ya que la señora Hale había venido a comer por navidad, Bella y mi madre estaban recogiendo las cosas, mi padre se había ido al hospital, Alice andaba molestando a Bella para ir de compras y Rose y Emmett… bueno mejor no saber que hacían.

-¿Qué haces aquí solito?- me dijo la melodiosa voz de Alice

-mi madre y Bella me han echado de la cocina

-a mi también

-eso te pasa por insistir en que Bella vaya de compras contigo

-Edward ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?- me dijo Alice extremadamente tímida

-claro Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

-pues veras- dijo sentándose a mi lado- como sabes mi padre murió y bueno dentro de poco me caso y yo… me gustaría que fueras tu quien me llevase al altar

Yo la miré sorprendido, jamás pensé que Alice me pidiese algo así, nos llevábamos muy bien pero de ahí a pedirme que la acompañase el día más importante de su vida era un paso

-¿y Emmett?

-bueno Emmett llevará a Bella al altar cuando se case, y bueno yo te aprecio mucho Edward, nos conocimos de pequeños y además Bella me ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si te conociese de toda la vida, además aunque no lo creas te tengo mucho cariño, gracias a ti Bella es la persona que era antes de que sus padres muriesen y te estoy muy agradecida por ello, pero claro si tu no quieres…

-claro que quiero Alice, para mí sería todo un honor

-gracias- dijo abrazándome, yo sonreí la verdad es que yo también había llevado a querer mucho a ese pequeño duendecillo

-se lo voy a decir a Jasper- dijo al oír el motor de su coche- muchas gracias Edward- y se fue no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla

-eso ha estado muy bien Edward- me dijo Bella que estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta- Alice lleva mucho tiempo pensándolo pero no se atrevía a decírtelo

-¿Por qué?- dije atrayéndola a mis brazos- Alice no es conocida por no echarle morro al asunto

-ya pero contigo por algún motivo le daba miedo- me dijo besándome- pensaba que le ibas a decir que no por no ser muy cercana a ti

-en el fondo quiero mucho a ese duende, si no fuera por su insistencia jamás me habría atrevido ha hablar contigo

-y le agradeceré toda la vida por ello- la volví a besar esta vez con más pasión

-te quiero Bella

-yo también a ti

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustada A mi particularmente me encanta Esme de verdad….es un encanto de mujer… se que este capitulo a tenido poco de Bella y Edward pero en el siguiente habrá más **

**Bueno el siguiente capítulo es la boda de Alice y Jasper, esperemos que a la pequeña no le de un ataque de nervios jejejejeje**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**28/04/09**

**Aupi:**

**Bueno se que es entre semana y normalmente no suelo actualizar pero ya que el fin de semana se me olvido el pen donde estaba la historia...pos me parecía mal dejarla hasta el viernes sin actualizar...**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y para las que tenían dudas el jarrón que Esme rompió el capitulo anterior no era valioso, como dice Edward era horroroso, típico regalo feo que te regalan que no sabes donde ponerlo jejejeje**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo**

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado ya dos meses desde que estuvimos en Forks por navidades, y ahora me encontraba en medio del caos máximo. Me encontraba en casa de Alice, eso sería algo sin mucha importancia si no sería este el día de su boda, eso quería decir que tanto Alice como Rosalie daban vueltas de un lado para otro, yo solo me dejaba llevar, les tenía mucha envidia a Emmett y Jasper que estaban en casa del primero preparándose, el pobre Edward estaba en el salón de esta misma casa, al menos él podía estar relajado viendo la tele, ya que ponerse un esmoquin es mucho mas sencillo que ponerse un vestido, maquillarse y peinarse, los hombres tenían todo más fácil.

Rosalie andaba de un lado para otro siguiendo a Alice, yo mientras estaba sentada en la cama mirando el vestido que me tenía que poner, y con la cabeza llena de rulos, por que a Alice se le había antojado que tanto Rosalie como yo llevásemos el pelo ondulado, miré el vestido, la verdad es que Alice había escogido unos vestidos preciosos para Rose y para mi, eran morados de tirantes y escote recto, hasta la cadera eran pegados y luego sueltos hasta las rodillas.

Alice entró corriendo al cuarto todavía en albornoz, pero ya perfectamente maquillada, junto con Rosalie que ya estaba completamente vestida, al verla a ella con el mismo vestido que yo llevaría, con su maravilloso pelo perfectamente ondulado, perfecto al igual que su maquillaje, me autoestima cayó a la altura del suelo, bueno tal vez algo más abajo, creo que al centro de la tierra, ¿Cómo pretendían que me pusieses al lado de semejante mujer y que además me sintiese guapa? Eso era imposible.

-¿pero todavía no te has puesto el vestido?- grito Alice

-me has dicho que te esperase, que primero me tenías que maquillar y soltar los rulos, así que yo como buena mandada te he hecho caso- ella se dedicó a bufar mientras Rosalie sonreía- estas preciosa Rosalie

-gracias- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa- pero ahora vamos siéntate que vamos a acabar contigo y ponerle el vestido a la loca de tu prima, y dentro de poco mi cuñada.

Me senté tal y como Rosalie me lo había dicho, la verdad es que me sentía como un muñeca en manos de dos niñas emocionadas, me soltaron el pelo y Rosalie comenzó a peinármelo mientras Alice me maquillaba.

-¿Alice?- le pregunté mientras ella me pintaba los ojos, de color lila me había parecido ver

-dime

-¿estas muy nerviosa?- ella soltó una carcajada

-estoy nerviosa por si algo con la organización que no depende de mi sale mal, pero si me preguntas si estoy nerviosa por dar este paso con Jasper, te digo con total sinceridad que no, se que Jasper es el hombre de mi vida, siempre lo he sabido.

-vas a ser muy feliz- le dije dando un abrazo, ya habían terminado de maquillarme y Rosalie nos miraba desde la barrera- Rosalie venga únete al abrazo, quieras o no ahora Alice va a ser tu cuñada.

Las tres nos unimos en un abrazo, algo de mi sabía que Alice sería completamente feliz, por que tal y como me había dicho Esme, Alice y Jasper eran el uno del complemento del otro, dos mitades que necesitaban estar juntas para seguir viviendo.

Después de ese emotivo abrazo, me puse el vestido y me puse los zapatos, iban a conjunto del vestido, gracias a dios no eran sandalias, eran unos zapatos lisos que por desgracia había escogido Alice, por lo que no había que ser muy lista para saber que tenían tacón.

-venga Bella mírate- me dijo Alice arrastrándome al espejo, me miré y no podía creer lo que veía, esa no era yo, el vestido me quedaba perfecto, y con esos zapatos unidos a la largura del vestido provocaban que mis piernas pareciesen perfectas, el maquillaje era suave, y mi pelo caía en tirabuzones hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¿esas soy yo?

-por supuesto- me dijo Rosalie- venga ahora ayúdame con el vestido de la señorita, es lo que tienen los vestidos de novia, que una sola no se los puede poner.

Ayudamos a Alice a ponerse el vestido, cuando al final terminamos de ponérselo, la verdad es costó un poco, pero al final lo conseguimos.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- nos dijo Alice

-preciosa- le contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo, yo me quede como boba mirándola, estaba realmente preciosa.

El vestido de Alice era magnífico, era de palabra de honor, hasta la cadera era una especie de corsé y luego liso hasta el suelo, tenía detalles dorados por todo el vestido, los mismos detalles que adornaban su peinado, era como si ella brillase como la estrella mas preciosa.

-mi niña estás preciosa- dijo una voz desde la puerta, Rose y nos giramos para ver a Caroline Brandon, la madre de Alice, mi tía

-¡mama!- dijo Alice lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

Caroline Brandon se parecía mucho a su hija, tenía el pelo negro tampoco era muy alta, era delgada y con la diferencia que Caroline tenía los ojos marrones como Alice y como toda la familia Swan, por que ella era la hermana de padre, aunque la forma de los ojos y la boca eran del tio Richard.

-cariño eres la novia más guapa que he visto en vida- después de dar mil besos a su hija nos miró a Rosalie y a mi- Bella tu también estas preciosa- dijo dándome un beso y abrazándome, luego miró a Rosalie- tu debes ser Rosalie ¿no?

-si- dijo tímidamente

-ella es la novia de Emmett- canturreó Alice mientras Rosalie se ponía roja y mi tia habría mucho los ojos

-¿eres la novia de Emmett?- Rosalie asintió- no se si darte la enhorabuena o el pésame cariño, no me malinterpretes, yo quiero mucho a mis dos sobrinos, pero es que es Emmett

-tranquila tía, Emmett se a centrado- ella me miró dudando de mis palabras

-si ella es la novia de Emmett, ¿alguien me quiere decir quien es el pedazo de hombre que está en el salón y que tan educadamente me ha dicho donde estabais?

La boca de las tres se abrió desmesuradamente, sobre todo la mía, no es que no supiese como miraba la gente a Edward, pero claro eso oírlo de tu tía era bastante fuerte.

-no me miréis así, seré vieja y seré madre de una chica que está a punto de casarse, pero no estoy ciega y ese muchacho es tremendamente atractivo- yo empecé a toser

-él es novio de Bella mama, Edward Cullen

-¿Edward Cullen?- dijo mirándome- ¿tu novio de la secundaría?- asentí- ¿el chico de quien hablabas en casi todos tus sueños?- asentí otra vez avergonzada- querida eso es maravilloso- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos, bueno a fin de cuentas de alguien lo tenía que haber heredado Alice

-ahora se de quien lo has heredado Alice- le dijo Rosalie riéndose

-pues me alegro que hallas vuelto con él, y de verdad te lo digo Bella, es uno de los chicos más atractivos que he visto.

-¿gracias?

-¿bueno que bajamos?- dijo Rosalie

Cuando bajamos Edward estaba esperando en el salón, cuando se giró para mirarnos me quedé sin aire, ver a Edward con traje era algo que quitaba el sentido a cualquiera y si encima te miraba como si fueses la única persona en el mundo, creo que estuve un buen rato sin respirar.

-respira anda- me dijo Rosalie devolviéndome a la realidad, Edward se acercó a mi y me tomo la mano

-estas preciosa- dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios

-tu también estas muy guapo

-creo que dentro de poco vamos a ir a otra boda- le dijo Caroline a su hija

-lo sé- le respondió Alice a su madre, yo le saqué la lengua

-todo se verá- le dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente, yo le miré atontada- Alice, eres la novia más guapa que he visto hasta ahora

-gracias

Finalmente nos dirigimos todos en el volvo de Edward al lugar donde se celebraría la boda, al no contar en un principio con que mi tía viniese con nosotros, ahora estábamos un tanto apretados.

Media hora después, conduciendo Edward claro está, llegamos al la capilla que había elegido Alice para al boda, desde el primer momento me había sorprendido que Alice escogiese una capilla tan modesta, aunque había que decir que a pesar de ser modesta era preciosa.

-bueno vosotras entráis primero- dijo Alice- y luego vamos Edward y yo, ¿comprendido?- todas asentimos- ¿listas?- volvimos a asentir, yo muy poco convencida tenía miedo de tropezar y caerme

-Bella lo harás bien- me dijo Edward tranquilizadoramente, luego se giró hacia Alice alzando su brazo- ¿me permite señorita?

-claro- dijo ella sonriendo y tomándole del brazo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, cuando Rosalie y yo entramos todos nos miramos, yo iba concentrada en cada paso que daba, pero eso no evito que mirase a los invitados, ahí estaba mi tía junto con Carlisle y Esme y la madre de Jasper, que tenía un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas, todos nos sonrieron mientras pasábamos, cuando llegamos al altar Jasper y Emmett nos sonrieron, el primero se veía bastante tranquilo, el segundo se pasó demasiado tiempo mirando las piernas de Rosalie, pero claro era mi hermano, no podía pedir nada más sutil.

Cuando Alice y Edward entraron todo el mundo se levantó, miré un momento Jasper que miraba a Alice comos si fuese la única persona que había en la sala y ella lo miraba de la misma manera, quedaba claro lo mucho que se querían. Cuando llegaron al altar Edward entregó la mano de Alice al novio y luego se puso al lado de Emmett y me miró sonriente, en sus ojos había algo raro, indescifrable, parecía anhelo, anhelo por algo, yo me puse roja ante la intensa mirada de Edward.

Cuando Edward le dio la mano de Alice a Jasper este la tomó dándole un suave beso en la mano sin apartar un momento sus ojos de los de su futura esposa, me pareció tan bonito, miré a Edward y ahora era yo la que anhelaba algo, yo quería tener esto mismo con él, quería jurar ante todos nuestros amigos y familiares que lo amaría por toda la vida, quería pasar toda la vida con él, lo quería a el completamente.

La ceremonia fue maravillosa, cuando tanto Jasper como Alice dieron el si quiero una lágrima salió de mis ojos, se los veía tan felices, tan enamorados, todo el mundo estalló en un aplauso cuando Alice pasó a ser la señora de Jasper Hale.

A la mitad de la noche todos nos hallábamos en sala del banquete después de haber cenado Alice y Jasper abrieron el baile, luego a mi, como madrina de la novio me tocó bailar con el padrino, es decir, con mi hermano, eso estaría bien si no sería por que se pasó todo el rato preguntándose cuanto tardaría en caerme, luego baile con Edward, bailar con Edward era maravilloso, me sentía flotar, era tan fácil bailar con él.

-¿te he dicho que estás preciosa?- me dijo acariciándome la espalda

-¿te dicho lo guapo que estás con ese traje?- le acaricié el pecho lentamente, el cerró los ojos, me acerqué a su oído mientras seguíamos bailando- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?

-no sabes lo que me provocas con ese vestido, no se si matar a Alice o agradecérselo

-agradéceselo, yo también le agradeceré el traje que te ha puesto- me acarició la cintura suavemente, ahora era yo la que cerró los ojos, cada vez que me tocaba provocaba que todo mi cuerpo temblase.

-¿me permites bailar con este chico?- dijo mi tía, yo la maldije por interrumpir en ese momento- no me mires así Bella, el a llevado a mi hija al altar creo que tengo algo de derecho- Edward rió, yo intenté enfadarme con mi tía pero no podía sabía que en realidad lo único que quería era sacarle información a Edward, era una cotilla.

-pero lo quiero de vuelta, ahora si me disculpan voy al baño- antes de irme Edward me besó ante la mirada divertida de mi tía.

Cuando volvía del baño, rumbo al banquete, alguien interrumpió mi camino arrastrándome hacia donde estaban todos los abrigos.

-¿pero que?- dije sin saber quien me había empujado, unas manos me rodearon la cintura- ¿Edward?

-te lo he dicho Bella, ese vestido hace que pierda más la cabeza que de lo de costumbre.

Me giró bruscamente para besarme con pasión, yo me dejé llevar, como siempre, no sabía por que siempre hacía lo que el quería, bueno en realidad si que lo sabía, el me volvía completamente loca. Enterré mis manos en su pelo mientras el me presionaba contra la pared y me acariciaba la cintura, yo sentía que ardía, a cada tacto dejaba una huella en mi cuerpo.

-Edward- gemí mientras el me besaba el cuello, y una de sus manos acariciaba mi muslo

La mano de Edward subió más arriba de mi muslo, yo besé el cuello de Edward, pero cuando lo sentí acariciarme dentro de mi ropa interior ahogué un gemido, cada uno de sus movimientos me volvía loca.

-Edward- volví a decir mientras el se movía cada vez más rápido

-dime lo que quieres Bella- dijo con una voz ronca, para luego besarme con pasión.

Yo moví mi mano hacia abajo, le desabroché como pude el cinturón y bajé mi mano por dentro de sus calzoncillos, ahora fue el que ahogó un gemido.

-lo quiero todo- le dije en un susurró mientras sentía su excitación entorno a mi mano.

No le hizo falta nada más, me bajó la medias y el tanga para luego auparme, cuando me subió y envolví su cintura con mis piernas, nos miramos unos instantes, sus ojos verdes brillaban con pasión, luego envistió fuertemente y yo me aferré a él como si mi vida fuese en ellos.

Los movimientos eran rápidos, mientras los dos gemíamos con fuerza, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien nos escuchase pero a mi en estos momentos me daba completamente igual, solo lo sentía a el, cada movimiento que hacía, cada beso cargado de pasión y amor, cada caricia, lo único que me importaba era el y el fuego que nacía en mi interior cada vez que me tocaba.

Media hora después volvimos al salón con una sonrisa grabada en nuestro rostro, gracias a dios mi peinado no había sufrido grandes daños, sino Alice me mataría, cuando llegamos al centro de la sala Alice me miró interrogante y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con Edward tanto tiempo?- me dijo divertida

-creo que me llaman- me dijo Edward mirando a su padre

-traidor- le susurré cuando me dio un beso para luego irse con su padre

-¿me respondes?

-estábamos hablando Alice nada más

-¿seguro?- me dijo nada convencida, mientras una música muy animada comenzó a sonar

-claro Alice, ¿por quien me tomas?- si ella supiese…

-hermanita ¿bailas conmigo?- me dijo Emmett sonriendo como si fuese idiota

-el también ha desaparecido un rato- me susurró Alice

-te digo que no es lo que piensas- le dije otra vez a Alice, no me apetecía explicarle lo que había hecho en el guardarropa

-¿de que habláis?- dijo mi hermano- bueno en realidad me da igual, ¿bailas?

-bueno…pero como me caiga será tu culpa

-si claro ahora va ser mi culpa que seas una patosa crónica

**EDWARD POV**

Vi como Bella salía a bailar con su hermano, la verdad hacer el amor con ella en el guardarropa no es lo que tenía pensado, pero tengo que admitir que había estado muy bien.

-Bella me preocupa- me dijo mi padre mientras yo seguía mirando a Bella, luego miré a mi padre sin comprender

-¿Por qué?

-hace unos años diagnostiqué un caso de Huntington a Renne Swan, y sé perfectamente que su hijo si que se ha hecho las pruebas, las cuales han dado negativo y también sé que ella no se las ha hecho

-¿tu diagnosticaste a Renne?- le pregunté

-claro, yo era su medico

-¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada?- le dije confundido

-por que no lo recordabas, además no es algo que me concierna a mi decirlo, no sé por que tu siendo médico y además novio de Bella no le has insistido en que se haga los análisis

-sabes como es Bella- le dije cansado, me costaba bastante hablar de eso con alguien- he intentado hacerla comprender pero ella no quiere, tiene miedo, y mientras siga teniendo miedo no se va ha hacer los análisis.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando a Bella que bailaba con su hermano de una manera algo rara, parecían estar jugando más que bailando, los dos reían, se lo pasaban bien, Bella se tropezó un par de veces mientras Emmett se reía de ella.

-Bella es muy patosa- me dijo mi padre de repente

-siempre lo ha sido papa

-¿sabes que uno de los síntomas del Huntington es la perdida de la coordinación de las extremidades?

-pero ella siempre ha sido patosa, el Huntington se desarrolla más tarde

-cada caso es diferente Edward, yo no quiero que Bella esté enferma y comprendo su miedo, pero también se que tu eres la única persona que puede hacer que ella se haga esos análisis

-¿crees que esté enferma?- le dije con la voz ahogada

-rezo por que no sea así

La sangre se me bajó por completo y me sentí mareado, eso no podía ser, la patosidad de Bella siempre había sido una característica de ella, nunca me había planteado que eso fuese la carta que decidiese su futuro, nuestro futuro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí tenemos el capitulo, espero que la boda de Alice os haya gustado, se que igual la ceremonia en sí no está completa pero es que solo he ido a una boda en mi vida y además quería centrarme en otras cosas jejejejeje**

**El capitulo se ha quedado algo colgando jejejeje, pero os prometo que el siguiente capítulo pasaran más cosas, os adelanto que la vida de uno de los personajes cambiará completamente… si es para bien o para mal…bueno en realidad todo depende el punto de vista con que lo mires jejejeje soy mala lo sé, espero tardar menos en el siguiente… además que el que viene es uno de los primeros capítulos que pasó por mi mente…tenía muchas ganas que llegase jijijijij **

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**04/05/09**

**Aupi:**

**Bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por todos los reweis y alertes de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Esta vez no me enrollo y os dejo con el capitulo **

**BELLA POV**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde queAlice se había ido de viaje luna de miel, ahora Rosalie y yo nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto para recibir a la feliz pareja, Edward no había podido venir por que tenía turno de noche, odiaba cuando tenía esos turnos, normalmente dormíamos juntos a pesar de que todavía cada uno conservaba su piso individual o mas o menos individual ya que Rosalie y Edward seguían compartiendo piso.

-¿piensas que mi hermano habrá sobrevivido?- me preguntó Rosalie con la vista puesta en la carretera.

-bueno, cuando se casó con ella sabía lo que se le venía encima, gracias a dios Jasper es una persona muy equilibrada y cuando Alice está con el se vuelve algo más equilibrada.

-es verdad, ¿y a ti como te va con Edward?- apartó la vista de la carretera para mirarme

-pues muy bien la verdad, es como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si todos estos años que hemos estado separados ya no existiesen- las dos sonreímos

- me alegro mucho de que Edward te haya vuelto a encontrar, quiero a Edward como si fuera mi hermano aunque no le demuestre mucho- las dos nos volvimos a reír, a veces Rosalie podía ser un tanto arisca con Edward, en realidad solía reírse bastante de él.

-¿y a ti como te va con mi hermano?

-bueno- yo la miré fijamente ¿Cómo que bueno?- nos va muy bien, quiero mucho a tu hermano y el me quiere a mí, la verdad es que nunca había conocido a alguien como él

-bueno encontrar a alguien igual a Emmett es difícil

-tienes razón, pero a lo que me refería es que Emmett es especial y me hace sentir especial a mi también, siento que le da igual mi físico que me quiere tal y como soy

-Emmett tiene ese efecto en la gente.

Media hora después llegamos al aeropuerto, el vuelo de Alice y Jasper estaba a punto de aterrizar, cinco minutos después vimos a la feliz pareja, Alice vino hacia nosotras con una sonrisa grabada en su pequeño rostro mientras Jasper la seguía a pocos pasos con un montón de maletas.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Bella!- dijo saltando sobre nosotras- ¿Qué tal estáis?

-¿eso no deberíamos preguntarlo nosotras?- le dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado señora Hale?- le pregunté con voz estrangulada, para tener unos brazos tan pequeños tenía mucha fuerza.

- ha sido perfecto, Punta Cana es maravilloso, el sol, las playas, había unos paisajes preciosos para fotografiar y ¡las tiendas! No podéis ni imaginar la cantidad de tiendas que había era maravilloso.

Mientras Alice seguía parloteando con una Rosalie muy animada, tenía la ligera impresión de que dentro de poco Rosalie convencería a Emmett para que le llevase a Punta Cana. Me acerqué a Jasper que se había mantenido al margen mientras su mujer contaba emocionada todo sobre el viaje.

-¿Qué tal el viaje Jasper?

-muy bien, bueno ya ves a Alice

-te estoy preguntando como te lo has pasado tú- la pregunté sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-si ella es feliz yo también lo soy, por lo demás este a sido uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida- dijo mientras miraba a Alice con absoluta devoción.

Fuimos hasta la casa de los recién casados para ayudarles a meter todas las maletas que habían traído, que no eran pocas, aunque bueno siendo Alice la que se había ido de viaje que podía esperar.

Al meter en casa la última maleta Alice tardó medio segundo en cargar todas las fotos en ordenador y comenzó a enseñárnoslas.

-bueno sé que esto deberíamos enseñarlo con Edward y Emmett, pero total para que Edward se dedica ha hacer el tonto con Bella y Emmett haría bromas todo el rato, aún así ya se las enseñaré.

Sabía que tenía que sentirme ofendida por el comentario de Alice pero todo me dejó de importar en el momento que sentí que la sangré me abandonaba la cara, la imagen de la playa que estaba viendo en esos momentos desapareció de visión para convertirse todo en negro, me sentí caer pero antes de que llegase al suelo unos brazos me sostuvieron.

-¿Bella?- me preguntó Rosalie preocupada

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dije al darme cuenta de que era Jasper el que me estaba agarrando, los tres me miraban preocupados

-que te acabas de desmayar- me aclaró Alice- Jasper ¿Por qué no la llevas al sofá?

Jasper me llevó al sofá mientras yo seguía algo mareada, me senté en el mientras Rosalie me traía un baso de agua

-¿estas bien Bella?- me preguntó Jasper

-si, solo me he mareado un poco

-¿comes bien?- me volvió a peguntar

-si, si como perfectamente, puede que sea el cansancio o bueno hoy he estado mucho tiempo en el trabajo, tal vez tendría que irme a casa a descansar- miré a Alice que me miraba raro, esa mirada no me gustaba- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

-no nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, Rosalie ¿Por qué no llevas Bella a casa?

-claro por supuesto

Cuando llegué a casa Rosalie me acompaño hasta la puerta, cuando la abrí me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la casa, miré a Rosalie confundida hasta que Edward salió de mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté sorprendida, ¿no se suponía que estaba en el trabajó?

-un hola estaría perfecto- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya tan característica, yo me acerqué a él y lo besé- me han cambiado el turno para mañana a la mañana, te iba a llamar pero sabía que estabas con Alice, pues preferí esperar

-y así librarte de las típicas fotos de viaje de luna de miel ¿no Edward?- le dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-hola Rosalie no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí- le dijo mi novio sonriendo

-bueno yo me voy ya que mañana tengo clase- se despidió de los dos pero antes de irse se giró para decir algo más- por cierto Edward cuida a Bella que hace unos momentos se nos ha desmayado.

Cuando Rosalie se fue Edward me miró interrogante, yo miré hacia otro lado intentando desviar la mirada.

-¿me lo vas a explicar?- me preguntó tomándome la cara con las manos.

-solo me he mareado un poco, no es nada Edward- el no me hizo caso y comenzó a mirarme las pupilas- se que mis ojos son expresivos pero no creo que te digan el por que de mi desmayo

-solo estaba mirando a ver si todo estaba bien, parece que sí

-puede que haya sido el estrés, últimamente tengo muchos libros que revisar- dije bostezando.

-pues tendrás que bajar un poquito el ritmo mi vida, ahora vamos a la cama, pareces cansada- a mi se me estaban cerrando los ojos mientras él hablada, en cuanto llegué a la cama y me tumbé apoyando la cabeza en su pecho me quedé completamente dormida.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando fui al hospital ese día estaba bastante preocupado, no me hacía mucha gracia que Bella se hubiese desmayado, existiendo como existía la posibilidad de que esa enfermedad estuviese en el cuerpo de Bella, cualquier síntoma raro me hacía sospechar, sobre todo después de hablar con mi padre.

Ese día fui ha hablar con uno de mis colegas el doctor Abbot, uno de los mayores especialistas de las enfermedades hereditarias, entre ellas el Huntington

-¿Doctor Abbot?- pregunté entrando en su despacho- ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-claro- me dijo sonriéndome, el doctor Abbot tenía una gran fama en el mundo de la medicina, pero a mí siempre me había parecido a Santa Claus, con su barba blanca, barriga prominente y su cara de bonachón- ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-pues verás querría hacerle unas preguntas, si tiene tiempo claro

-por supuesto, acabo de terminar con una paciente, ¿Qué quieres?

-vera- le dije mirándome las manos- la madre de mi novia tenía Huntington, y bueno ella no quiere hacerse las pruebas, además es muy patosa y a mi padre se le ocurrió que eso podía ser un síntoma, a pesar de que ambos sabemos que esa patosidad le viene desde siempre, y además ayer se desmayó, yo me preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver con la enfermedad

-bueno- dijo echándose para atrás- no creo que el desmayo tenga nada que ver con el Huntington, un desmayo se puede deber a muchas cosas, y bueno la patosidad, la verdad es que si que puede tener algo que ver, pero como bien saber Edward sin unas pruebas no puede haber un diagnostico claro.

Salí del despacho más confundido que otra cosa, paseé por los pasillos como un zombi, pensado en estrategias, o manipulaciones para que Bella se hiciese los análisis, no llegué a ninguna conclusión clara, tal vez lo mejor sería pedir ayuda a Alice, al fin y al cabo la mente maquiavélica la tenía ella.

-hola- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, cuando me giré vi que era Bella la que me hablaba, yo la miré extrañado, sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba los hospitales

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella me miró divertida

-un hola estaría bien- dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en los labios- he venido a visitar al médico más guapo que existe- me volvió a besar- ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que te sienta esta bata?

-no la verdad es que no- le dije rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos.

-pues lo estás- medijo mientras yo la llevaba hacia mi despacho, aunque seguí pensando que esta visita había gato encerrado

**BELLA POV**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había tenido mi primer desmayo, la verdad es que me estaba empezando a preocupar por que ese no había sido el primer desmayo que tenía, además Edward se estaba empezando a preocupar bastante, si bien es cierto que no eran muy seguidos pero aún así Edward se preocupaba, además últimamente estaba muy cansada.

Una tardé iba a salir con Alice y Rosalie al centro comercial cuando la puerto sonó, al abrirla me encontré a mi sonriente hermano mirándome.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?- luego le miré detenidamente- ¿y que haces con dos maletas?

-es que mi casa se ha inundado- yo le miré con la ceja alzada

-¿y?, ¿no tienes una novia?

-mi novia vive con tu novio- luego se quedó un momento callado- ¡dios! Que mal suena eso

-la verdad es que sí, pero yo no es por echarte pero podías haberle pedido a Edward que se viniese aquí y tu te ibas con Rosalie- a mi no me importaba nada que hiciese eso

-bueno es que mañana quiero llevar a Rosalie a una cena especial- mi hermano sonreía como si fuese idiota- y si estoy en su misma casa pues no es lo mismo, vamos Bella déjame entrar, si no voy a molestar, hoy he quedado con Jasper mientras Edward está de cena- es verdad la cena, Edward tenía una cena con sus compañeros de trabajo para celebrar que ya no eran residentes y que ahora pasaban a ser doctores de verdad- y tu te vas con las chicas

-bueno vale quédate aquí hasta mañana, o quédate hasta que te de la gana- el me abrazó con fuerza- y en algún momento me explicarás por que se ha inundado tu casa

-a sido una cañería que explotado

Jasper pasó a buscar a mi hermano poco después de que se instalase, bueno quien dice instalarse dice tirar todas sus cosas en el cuarto y luego Rosalie y Alice pasaron a por mí.

Después de dos horas de tortura en el centro comercial las tres nos fuimos a comer al pizza hut, normalmente no íbamos a comer ese tipo de comida pero ese día a mi particularmente me apetecía mucho una pizza.

Alice fue a pedir, cuando volvió trajo un pizza familiar que era mitad de atún y la otra mirad de salsa barbacoa, es que Rosalie no le gustaba nada el atún, a mi particularmente me encantaba por eso me lancé a comerme un trozo, pero en el momento que me lo metí en la boca sentí un asco tremendo y tuve que ir corriendo al baño para vomitar todo, cuando volví Rosalie y Alice me miraban interrogantes.

- me ha sentado mal el atún- les aclaré

-a ti siempre te ha gustado el atún- me dijo Alice

-bueno pero ahora ya no, es simple hay veces que pasa.

Alice me miró poco convencida, después de terminar la pizza, yo comí de la parte de Rosalie por si acaso, Alice desapareció unos momentos, cuando volvió yo no le pregunté donde había ido por que sabía que no me iba a contestar, luego las tres a mi casa con unas películas para verlas las tres juntas, lo que yo no sospechaba es que al llegar a casa me esperaba una encerrona.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto, después de ponerme más cómoda, vi como tanto Alice como Rosalie me miraban fijamente

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté confundida

-Bella, ¿desde cuando tienes mareos?

-no sé, desde hace dos meses aproximadamente, pero ¿Qué pasa? No tengo anemia ni nada por el estilo si es lo que pensáis

-¿en serio solo piensas que puede ser anemia?- me preguntó Rosalie desesperadamente, yo la miré sin comprender

-si

-¿en serio?- volvió a decir- Bella, hace cuanto que no tienes la regla

Yo me quedé mirándolas con los ojos como platos, deduciendo por fin lo que ellas estaban insinuándolo, la verdad es que en ningún momento me había planteado eso, no había pasado por mi mente ninguna vez.

-desde hace dos meses- les dije dándome cuenta yo sola de lo que estaba diciendo, y de cómo todas las pruebas guiaban hacia un solo camino- pero yo siempre he tenido un período muy irregular

-Bella- me dijo Alice tomándome las manos- hace dos meses que no tienes la regla, últimamente estas muy cansada, te mareas, de repente comida que siempre te ha gustado no te la puedes meter a la boca, Bella ¿a las mañanas vomitas?

-alguna vez- le dije en un susurro, no podía ser, yo no podía estar embarazada, era imposible

-Bella sumas dos mas dos- me dijo Rosalie- te tienes que hacer un test

-no- les grité- no puedo estar embarazada, Edward y yo siempre nos hemos cuidado, siempre

-¿siempre?- me preguntó Alice, yo me quedé pensando hasta que me miente me llevó hacia un día en concreto, su boda, la boda de Alice…ese día no habíamos usado ninguna protección- cuando Bella, ¿Cuándo no usasteis protección?- yo la miré con la cara roja como un tomate

-en tu boda- le susurré

-¡en mi boda!, así que cuando desaparecisteis tanto tiempo ¿solo estabais hablando verdad?- yo me puse más roja todavía, ella se rió- si ya me lo estaba imaginando

-Bella- me dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí y dándome una caja- ¿Por qué no te haces la prueba?

-¿Cuándo?- pregunté sin saber en que momento habían decidido comprar eso

-después de cenar- me dijo Alice, así que por eso había desaparecido- y no te pongas remolona por que te vas ha hacer la prueba, así que venga vete al baño y haz pis en palito.

Sabía que no tenía opción, además quizá era lo mejor, seguramente no estaba embazada y que mejor que una prueba para que esas dos locas dejasen de desvariar.

Cinco minutos después me encontraba en el salón de mi casa dando vueltas como si de un león enjaulado me tratase, tenía en mis manos un palito que diría si mi futuro cambiaría, Alice y Rosalie me miraban ansiosas, creo que parecían ilusionadas.

-ya es la hora- me dijo Alice.

Miré el palito lentamente, una parte de mí no quería mirarlo, ¿Qué pasaría si el palito era rosa?, ¿Edward querría tener un hijo?, miles de preguntas volaban por mi mente hasta que miré el test y todo se detuvo, creo que hasta olvidé respirar.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Rosalie ansiosa

-¿Cómo iba esto?

-dios Bella, rosa positiva, azul negativo, ¿quieres que te haga un croquis?- me dijo Alice desesperada- ¿Qué color a salido?

-rosa- dije llevándome las manos vientre, un hijo, un hijo de Edward, una parte de él estaba creciendo dentro de mi, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si reír o llorar, no sabía como reaccionar

-felicidades- gritaron las dos lanzándose sobre mí.

Yo seguía quieta, sin moverme, un único concepto estaba en mi mente, un hijo, un bebe…

-Bella ¿estas bien?- me preguntó Rosalie preocupada

-no lo sé- le dije en medio de un sollozo, ni siquiera sabía por que lloraba

-Bella todo va a salir bien

-¿y si Edward no lo quiere?- le pregunté mientras Alice me limpiaba las lágrimas

-Edward amará todo lo que sea parte de los dos, nunca ha dicho nada de si le gustaría o no tener hijos pero si que la idea de tener un hijo contigo le encanta- me dijo Rosalie tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-pues supongo que mañana- le dije todavía medio ida- mañana iré a su casa y le soltaré la bomba- me reí con una risa mezclada con las lágrimas.

En toda la noche a penas dormí, escuche como Emmett llegaba a casa pero no me atreví a decirle nada quería que Edward fuese el primero. Me pasé toda la noche acariciándome el vientre, no podía creer un hijo de Edward creciese en mi interior, me acordaba cuando era pequeña y estaba secretamente enamorada de él, soñaba con que algún día tendía a sus hijos y ahora se había hecho realidad, comencé a llorar al recordar eso, me sentía tan rara, un hijo, iba a tener un hijo, la verdad es que no me lo podía creer, me acaricié el estomago, inconcientemente esperaba encontrar algo, un bulto o algo, pero nada mi estomago estaba completamente plano, dentro de unos meses me podría tremenda.

A la mañana siguiente salí de casa antes de que Emmett se levantara, había estado toda la noche la forma de decírselo a Edward, pero al final me di cuenta que era una tontería, lo más seguro es que me pondría nerviosa y se me olvidaría todo lo que había preparado.

Llegué a su casa, sabía que Rosalie no estaba pues se había ido a dormir a casa de Alice para hoy ir desde muy por la mañana ha hacer comprar y para prepararse para la súper cita con Emmett.

Cuando entré en casa de Edward todo estaba oscuro, seguramente todavía estaba dormido, cuando iba por la mitad del salón escuché un ruido que venía del cuarto de Edward, supuse que ya se estaba despertando por lo que entré en el encendiendo la luz.

-Edward tengo que…- la frase se quedó a la mitad mientras yo miraba a la cama de Edward con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía que estar soñando, no podía ser, pude sentir como toda mi sangre bajaba a mis pies, me aferré fuertemente en el marco de puerta, mientras un Edward recién levantado me miraba confundido y luego siguió mi mirada para mirar a su lado- ¿Tanya?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Alguien pensó que Tanya había desaparecido para siempre? Ella mismo dijo que iba a volver jejejeje, aunque la verdad es que no ha vuelto en el mejor momento, pobre Bella casi el mismo día que se entera que va a tener un nene de Edward se encuentra con esta sorpresa al llegar a casa de su novio… soy un poco cruel lo sé…**

**Espero que os haya gustado… yo espero poder subir el siguiente pronto**

**Un saludo muy grande**

**Tisha **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**10/05/09**

**Aupi.**

**Bueno aquí estamos con otro capitulo más, muchas gracias por todos los reveiws…**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo**

**BELLA POV**

-¿Tanya?- dije con la voz ahogada, sin poder creer lo que veían mis ojos pero estos no engañaban, ahí estaba Tanya junto con Edward en la misma cama.

Edward me miraba como si no comprendiese que pasaba, sus ojos vagaban de mí a Tanya continuamente, parecía confundido como si no supiese que demonios estaba pasando.

Tanya comenzó a levantarse, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo por mi parte no podía decir nada, cuando se despertó miró a Edward sonriendo y luego siguiendo la mirada de Edward sus ojos se posaron en mi, me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, de triunfo, luego si incorporó dejando caer la sabana que le cubría mostrando así sus pechos desnudos, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, me di la vuelta para salir de esa casa antes de comenzar a llorar y sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para eso, además de que me estaba empezando a marear.

-¡Bella espera!- gritó Edward saliendo de la habitación, yo no me di la vuelta, seguí andando hacia la puerta hasta que unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron- por favor espera.

Me di la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarme frente a frente con sus ojos esmeralda, parecían llorosos aunque no sabía si era por que se acaba de despertar o por algo más, fue en el momento que miré esos ojos cuando lo sentí, sentí como en mi pecho se abría un hueco en el lugar donde hacía escasa media hora mi corazón latía con fuerza por el entusiasmo de la nueva noticia, pero ahora ya no quedaba nada del entusiasmo, ahora solo había un hueco, un vació.

-que me vas a decir Edward ¿Qué no es lo que parece?

-Bella- me dijo suplicante

-llego aquí, con ganas de estar contigo y ¿Qué me encuentro? Que estás en la cama con otra y no es otra cualquiera, ¡estabas en la cama con tu ex-novia!

-Bella no se que ha pasado

-¿quieres que te explique lo que hacen dos personas en la cama desnudas?- le pregunté mientras sentía como un torrente de lágrimas caían de mis ojos nublándome ligeramente la vista

-Bella, te juro que no se que ha pasado- me dijo mientras de sus ojos también caían lágrimas- yo te amo

Esas tres palabras que tan feliz me habían hecho tantas veces durante mi vida, ahora provocó que mi pecho se desgarrase, en un acto reflejo llevé mis manos a mi vientre, intentando proteger a mi hijo de ese desgarró que me había destrozado el corazón.

-no digas eso, no quiero escuchar que me amas

-pero es que es verdad- me dijo desesperado

-no quiero escucharlo- le dije llorando- por favor no lo digas.

Me di la vuelta para irme pero Edward me volvió a detenerme, cuando me di la vuelta vi como Tanya salía de la habitación.

-déjame irme por favor- le supliqué

-Bella…

-por favor- le rogué, el me soltó lentamente y yo abrí la puerta y lo miré por última vez.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve conduciendo, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía, solo me dejaba llevar, hasta que al final terminé en mi casa, no me acuerdo como aparqué el coche y tampoco fue consciente de como saqué las llaves ni de cómo entré en casa, solo se que de repente me encontraba ahí, en mi cuarto, sola, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedé de pie mirando a la nada, hasta que mi mano vagó en mi cuello y me quedé helada, en mi cuello descansaba tranquilamente el corazón que Edward me había regalado, las palabras que me había dicho el día que me lo dio volaron por mi mente "_este es mi corazón Bella y por eso te lo doy, por que mi corazón siempre estará contigo"_, comencé a llorar cuando recordé esas palabras, me apoyé en la pared y me dejé caer sin parar en ningún momento de llorar, cuando llegué al suelo enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

-¿Por qué?- me repetía una y otra vez, sin comprender por que Edward me había hecho eso, por que justo ahora, por qué el que me decía que me amaba me había destrozado el corazón y había dejado un hueco en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada, sentía que habían pasado años desde que me había levantado para ir a ver a Edward, y ahora estaba en mi cuarto, rota de dolor, la garganta me ardía a causa del llanto.

Escuché como la puerta se abría, pero no le presté mucha atención, no me importaba ni nada ni nadie, de repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de par en par, apareciendo mi hermano tras la puerta.

-Bella dile a Alice que…- comenzó a decir Emmett pero dejó su frase por la mitad y me observó horrorizado- ¿Qué ha pasado Bella?

Yo no respondí y volví a enterrar mi cabeza entre mis piernas rompiendo a llorar, sentí como Emmett se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba, yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y me aferré a su camiseta, como si el fuera la única persona queme podía ayudar a no hundirme en el pozo más profundo y en cierta manera lo era.

-¿Emmett que haces?- dijo Alice que al parecer había llegado algo más tarde que Emmett- Bella ¿dios mío que pasa?

Yo miré a Alice que me miraba sumamente preocupada, Emmett pasó sus manos por mis piernas y me elevó llevándome al salón, yo no me separé de él ni cuando me dejó en el sofá.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Alice poniendo su mano en mi pierna- oh dios mío, ¿el está bien?- dijo refiriéndose claramente al bebe

-el está perfectamente- le dije con la voz ronca, ni siquiera cuantas horas había pasado llorando pero debían haber sido bastantes y mi garganta lo notaba.

-¿has ido ha hablar con Edward?- me dijo mi prima mientras Emmett nos miraba confundido pero sin decir nada.

-si- le dije rompiendo a llorar, Emmett me aferró con fuerza, mientras yo temblaba contra su pecho.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- me preguntó Alice muy lentamente, como si temiera mi respuesta, pero ni siquiera ella se imaginaba lo que había pasado

-no se lo he dicho

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Alice y creo que eso fue lo que hizo que Emmett perdiese los nervios

-¿se puede saber que pasa?- Alice y yo nos mirábamos, sabía que tenía que decírselo a mi hermano, yo me separé de el y lo miré a los ojos, los cuales destilaban preocupación.

-estoy embarazada Emmett- Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron de par en par, yo pensaba que me iba a gritar pero en vez de eso me sonrió- ¿no estás enfadado?

-no es que me ilusione pensar que mi hermana hace cosas para quedarse embarazada, pero estoy convencido de que vas a ser una madre estupenda, además tienes a Edward- ahí fue cuando rompí a llorar de nuevo- ¿pero que he dicho?- dijo mientras me volvía ha abrazar

-Bella- dijo Alice lentamente- has ido ha hablar con Edward pero no se lo has dicho, el bebe está bien, ¿Por qué lloras y por que no le has dicho nada a Edward?

-por que cuando fui ha hablar con él, estaba con Tanya- miré a los dos que se habían quedado en silencio- en la misma cama y sin ropa

Un incomodo silencio envolvió la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada, mientras yo no podía parar de llorar, lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero cada vez que para de llorar la imagen de Edward en la misma cama que Tanya volvía a mi mente y el hueco que se había formado en mi pecho se hacía mas grande impidiéndome respirar.

**EMMETT POV**

La irá me envolvió cuando escuche como mi hermana lloraba contra mi pecho, miré a Alice que me miraba sorprendida, no podía creer que eso pudiera estar pasando, Edward quería a mi hermana, eso lo sabía perfectamente, por eso no entendía como había llegado a hacer algo como eso.

-yo lo mato- bramé, intenté levantarme pero Bella me detuvo, mirándome con los ojos llenos de suplica

-no le hagas nada por favor- me suplicó y yo no podía negarle nada.

Ver a mi hermana de esta manera me rompía el corazón, cuando la había visto en su cuarto llorando no había podido hacer otra cosa que no fuese abrazarla, intentando protegerla de cualquier mal, como hacía cuando era pequeña, hasta que maduró más que yo y pasó ella a protegerme a mí, pero ahora sabía que era yo el que tenía que protegerla, por que era mi hermana, la quería con locura y ahora estaba completamente destrozada.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo has ido a ver a Edward?- preguntó Alice, yo la miré mal, no sabía por que nombraba a ese ser

-por a mañana

-Bella, son las siete de la tarde, ¿has comido algo?

-no- dijo con la voz ahogada a causa del llanto

-ah no, pues tienes que comer jovencita- le dijo Alice levantándose

-no quiero comer- Alice se arrodilló ante nosotros y miró a Bella llena de preocupación, le acarició suavemente la cara

-Bella cariño tienes que comer, no solo por ti, recuerda que ahora tienes que comer por dos

Bella se apartó lentamente de mí y puso sus manos en su estómago y luego miró a Alice desesperada.

-¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora?- dijo desesperada- voy a tener un bebe y estoy sola

Bella volvió a llorar enterrando la cara en sus manos, sabía que no podía decirle que se le dijese a Edward, que al fin y al cabo era el padre, por que en estos momentos se negaría completamente.

-Bella no vas a estar sola- le dije quitándole la cara de las manos- nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia, jamás te vamos a dejar sola, ni a ti ni al bebé, ¿vas a dejar a Alice sin la diversión de vestir a tu hijo cada día?

Bella se rió, era la primera vez que se reía en todo el día, los tres nos abrazamos como cuando éramos pequeños, después de que obligásemos a cenar la llevé a su cuarto para que durmiese un poco, cuando salí de del cuarto me di cuenta que ahora también Jasper estaba ahí.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?- preguntó Alice

-no lo sé- dije dejándome caer en el sofá pesadamente

-creo que Bella tendría que venir con Alice y conmigo- dijo Jasper- tu podrías quedarte aquí con Rosalie

-creo que Bella cambie un poco de aires, aunque sea un poco, le vendrá bien- dijo Alice

-¿y porque supones que Rosalie va venir aquí conmigo?- no es que yo no quisiese vivir con Rosalie, me encantaba la idea de vivir con ella, pero en estos momentos ya tenía casa

-por que ahora vive con Edward y en estos momentos si se queda con él es capaz de matarlo

-¿Rosalie lo sabe?- le pregunté a Alice, conocía muy bien el temperamento de mi novia y también sabía que tenía mucho cariño a Bella

-¿Por qué creer que no está aquí matándote por no haber ido a la cita que teníais?

-es verdad, se me había olvidado completamente- con todo lo de Bella, la cita con Rosalie había desaparecido completamente de mi mente

-tranquilo ya he hablado yo con ella, pero aquí lo importante ahora es Bella

-lo que yo no entiendo es por que Edward le ha hecho eso a Bella, él la quiere siempre la ha querido- dijo Jasper

-pues parece que el amor se lo ha pasado por el forro de los cojones-le dije enfadado

-creo que tiene que haber una explicación- dijo Alice

-mira Alice, a mi me da igual la explicación, a mi me da igual si le amenazó para meterse con el en la cama, a mi lo que me importa es que mi hermana está destrozada y hundida, que está esperando un hijo y que no sabe que va ha hacer, eso es lo que me importa

-a mi también Emmett, solo quiero intentar comprender

-bien, pues a menos que Edward tenga una buena excusa para lo que hecho, y no me vale el no me acuerdo, la próxima vez que lo vea le reventaré la cara a golpes.

**ROSALIE POV**

Me moví nerviosa en el salón, había quedado con Emmett hacía ya diez minutos y todavía no llegaba y la verdad es que odiaba que llegase tarde, mi móvil comenzó a sonar en el momento que Edward entraba por la puerta, me resultaba raro que no estuviese que con Bella, al fin y al cabo Bella había dicho que se lo diría en cuanto despertase, pero al ver su cara supe que Bella no le había dicho nada, conocía a Edward y si Bella le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada estaría loco de felicidad y además estaría con ella sobreprotegiéndola.

-quiero que me des un buen motivo que expliques por que tu culo no está en casa- le dije a Emmett

-_Emmett no va a poder ir Rosalie-_ me dijo Alice desde la otra línea del teléfono, su voy parecía apagada y triste

-¿Qué a pasado?

-_está con Bella, bueno estamos con Bella_

-¿les ha pasado algo?- grité preguntando por Bella y por el bebe, no quería decir nada delante de Edward por que sabía que el no sabía nada del bebe, y además tenía que ser su novia la que se lo dijese.

Miré a Edward para ver si sabía algo, el a penas me miró, pero en los pocos segundos que nuestras miradas se encontraron vi en sus ojos una pena inmensa

-_ellos están bien_- suspiré tranquila- _al menos físicamente, la que está mal es Bella_

-¿Qué le pasa?

-_hoy ha ido a tu casa y al parecer se ha encontrado una pequeña sorpresa_- me dijo Alice, pude notar como se estaba contiendo para no gritar, miré a Edward, pero el se dirigía a su cuarto, antes de que entrase lo frené y le dije con gestos que esperase un momento.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-_a Edward en la cama con Tanya_- miré a Edward con odio, pero el no me miraba, el se dedicaba a mirar al suelo, culpa, eso era culpa.

- ¿Dónde estáis?- le dije entre dientes

-_en casa de Bella_

-pues espera un rato que ahora voy, tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí pero enseguida voy- dije soltando el teléfono y mirando a Edward furiosamente, el seguía mirando al suelo como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó con la voz plana, no parecía haber ninguna emoción en ella.

-no sé si eres idiota, o solo te lo estás haciendo Edward

-déjame en paz Rosalie- me dijo dándome la espalda para entrar en su cuarto

-tienes mucha suerte de que sea yo la que está aquí y no Emmett, estoy más que convencida de que estaría encantado de partirte la cara

-yo también estoy convencido de lo encantado que estaría y me da igual Rosalie, me da igual lo que Emmett me haga, no puede hacerme más daño del que me he hecho yo mismo- dijo con tristeza, sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero me daba tanto coraje que hubiese vuelto caer en las garras de esa zorra.

-¿Por qué Edward?, ¿Por qué con Tanya? Has despreciado todo lo que tienes con Bella por esa golfa, y ni siquiera se pasa por la cabeza todo lo que has despreciado, ni te lo imaginas.

-Rosalie…- me pidió él, seguramente el quería que me callase pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ella.

-sabes que tengo razón, has vuelto a caer en el juego de Tanya, y ahora Bella se ido de tu lado, te lo mereces por idiota- me di la vuelta para irme, pero antes lo volví a mirar ¡, estaba apoyado en la pared mirándome, pero a la vez sin mirarme- y por si se te pasa por la cabeza no vayas al departamento de Bella o Emmett te arrancará la piel a tiras y a pesar de que no te lo mereces ella sufriría si eso pasase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno se que muchas esperabais que todo fuese un error, pero por ahora parece ser que no, parece que Edward es idiota….. **

**Se que a mucha gente no le hace gracia que Tanya vuelva a aparecer, pero a mi nunca me han gustado las historias de amor sencillas… me gusta que haya dificultades y separaciones…. Se que soy rara pero bueno.**

**Espero que os haya gustado un poquito al menos el capitulo**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**17/05/09**

**Aupi:**

**Bueno la verdad es que quería subir este capítulo antes pero es que perdí el pen y el capitulo estaba ahí….casi me da algo…al final descubrí que estaba debajo de mi cama jejejejeje**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws….**

**Os dejo con el capitulo**

**BELLA POV**

Hacía ya un mes que no veía a Edward, en este tiempo me había ido a vivir con Alice y Jasper, al principio me había resistido, no me apetecía mucho entrar en una casa con un una pareja de recién casados, pero Alice había insistido tanto que no había podido negarme, ellos me habían dicho que era para que cambiase de aires, pero yo sabía perfectamente que era por que Alice no me quería dejar sola en ningún momento, en parte se lo agradecía gracias a ella y a los demás pasaba gran parte del día entretenida, lo que me ahorraba pensar en Edward, pero a las noches no estaban ellos, y era a las noches cuando no podía dejar de pensar en él, había querido odiarlo una y otra vez pero la realidad es que no podía, una parte de mi me decía una y otra vez que no podía ser verdad todo lo que había pasado, que en realidad todo era un caso error, pero en cuanto pensaba en ello la realidad me golpeaba una y otra vez, se clavaba en mi como clavos ardiendo, si no fuera por el niño que venía en camino no habría podido aguantarlo, el hecho de tener un hijo de Edward en mi vientre me devolvía la felicidad que pensé que jamás recuperaría, aunque me faltaba algo, me faltaba él.

Jamás olvidaría el día que me levanté y me di cuenta de que mi vientre estaba abultado, me puse a llorar como una loca, Alice entró histérica preguntándome haber que me pasaba, cuando le señale mi estómago se puso a saltar como una loca y me hizo unas mil fotos.

Después de salir de trabajar me fui directamente a casa, como hacía cada día, al entrar me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba ya que no había venido corriendo a preguntarme que tal estaba y si había sentido ya las pataditas del bebé, el día que diese a luz pediría por escrito que Alice se mantuviera lejos y sedada.

Fui a mi cuarto para ponerme más cómoda y me fui al jardín de atrás a leer un libro, no sé cuando tiempo pasó cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola, miré hacia arriba para descubrir a Jasper que me miraba con esa sonrisa suya que parecía relajar cualquier ambiente.

-Hola Jasper- le saludé el se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿no puedo sentarme contigo tranquilamente?- me dijo sonriendo

-si claro que puedes, pero algo me dice que quieres algo más.

-eres muy lista Bella, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo

-dime

-quiero saber como estás Bella, hasta ahora lo has llevado todo muy bien pero sé que no es real, se que lo estas pasando mal- bajé la mirada

-mientras no piense en ello estoy bien, lo hecho mucho de menos y hay una parte de mi que no quiere creer que todo esto es real, lo hecho mucho de menos Jasper- empecé a llorar, el me abrazó tranquilizándome

-es bueno que sueltes todo Bella

Miré a Jasper me acordé de un miedo que tenía, sabía que no tenía que tenerlo, que no me tenía que preocupar por él, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, lo quería demasiado.

-Jasper ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-claro

-tienes que ir a ver a Edward, hace un mes que ninguno lo ve, se que ni tu ni Rosalie habéis ido a visitarlo y quiero, necesito saber que está bien, no quiero que se quede solo, cometió un error pero aunque yo en estos momentos no puedo perdonarlo no quiero que eso sea el motivo por el que él se queda sin nadie.

-ese es uno de los motivos por el que yo siempre he pensado que eres una gran persona Bella, la verdad es que he intentado ver a Edward un par de veces, pero nunca está en su casa y en el hospital no sé si es que realmente no coincido con su turno o él me esquiva, tengo la ligera impresión de que la verdad es que me está evitando.

-pero intenta hablar con él- le rogué

-te lo prometo- dijo abrazándome.

-¡cariño ya estoy en casa!- dijo mi hermano en un berrido

Jasper y yo nos fuimos al salón donde estaban, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett, los tres nos sonrieron, llevaban bolsas en la mano, lo que pude deducir que eran películas, resumiendo Alice había decido que hoy sería noche de películas, otra táctica más de las suyas que consistían en; vamos a tener a Bella los más entretenida posible así no le da por pensar cosas.

-hola sobrinito- dijo Emmett arrodillándose en mi estómago- hoy también tienes que dar gracias por que tu querida mamá no se haya caído, por que tienes que reconocer que tienes una mama muy patosa.

-Emmett- le dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza- vas a traumatizar al niño antes de que nazca

-solo le estoy avisando, tiene que estar precavido

-Emmett deja a Bella en paz- le dijo Rosalie- venga que hoy toca noche de películas, ¿Por qué no vais Jasper y tu a por pizzas?- le dijo Rosalie a su novio

-Por qué todavía te gustan las pizzas ¿no Bella?- me dijo Alice, hasta hace una semana mis gustos por las comidas habían cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo antojos pero aunque sea mis comidas se habían afianzado un poco ya no tenía que marear a todos con los caprichos que el bebé me obligaba a tener

-si todavía me gustan, es más me apetecen bastante

-sorpréndenos con lo que quieres, y por dios que no sea de piña- me dijo mi hermano

-no, la verdad es que apetece de salsa barbacoa

-estupendo- dijo Jasper- lo que no entiendo es por que no las habéis comprando cuando veníais

-no queríamos que Bella estuviese cambiando de opinión en cada momento- yo miré mal a Alice y ella me sacó la lengua

-bueno pues nosotros vamos a por unas pizzas

Los chicos se fueron y yo me quedé con Alice y Rosalie, nos sentamos en el sofá y las dos se quedaron mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté al ver que miraban muy fijamente

-hemos visto a Edward- yo me quedé fría, sabía que hacía poco le había pedido a Jasper que viese a Edward pero no me esperaba que me diesen la noticia así y la verdad es que tampoco me había preparado para saber nada de él, pero ahora comprendía por que habían mandado a los chicos a por las pizzas, tenía la ligera sorpresa de que Emmett no lo había visto.

-¿Cómo está?- Alice y Rosalie miraron para otro lado.

-lo hemos visto de lejos, pero no se le veía muy bien

-se lo merece- siseó Rosalie, Alice la miró mal y yo miré a Alice confundida

-esa no es la cuestión, la cosa es Bella, que por si no te has dado cuenta estas esperando un bebé de Edward, ya se te está empezando a notar, y sin tener en cuenta todo lo haya hecho y todo lo que haya pasado entre vosotros, él es el padre y creo que tiene derecho a saber que va a serlo- me dijo Alice, Rosalie miraba hacia otro lado eso me decía que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con Alice

-sé que tengo que decírselo- el decírselo o no había sido una de las cosas que más me había atornillado el cerebro durante este último mes- pero la verdad es que no me atrevo

-yo creo que no se lo merece

-sabemos cual es tu opinión Rosalie, pero Edward tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo

-y Bella a no querer decírselo- dijo Rosalie elevando el tono

-voy a decírselo, pero el problema es que no se ni como ni cuando

-tienes la opción de dejar que el niño crezca y que se lo diga el, luego tu te puedes hacer la desentendida- ahora Rosalie se reía y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que imitarla, aunque no era un idea tan mala

-ya…creo que esa no es la mejor opción- dijo Alice, luego Rosalie me miró seria

-mira dejando de la lado mi opinión y a la loca de tu prima, es tu decisión Bella, no por Edward, que si por él sería yo botaría por que no se le dijese nada, sino por el niño, el tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre

-tengo que pensarlo- les dije, en ese momento llegaron Jasper y Emmett

**EDWARD POV**

Hacía a un mes que no sabía ni siquiera por que seguía viviendo mi rutina, hacía ya un mes que no veía a Bella y eso me estaba matando lentamente, además de que Bella había desaparecido del mapa, no era capaz de recordar la causa por la cual se había ido, sabía que me había despertado con Tanya, pero no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho esa noche, ni siquiera recordaba haberme encontrado con ella, solo recordaba estar cenando con mis compañeros y luego ir a un bar, después de eso mi siguiente recuerdo era ver la cara de sorpresa y dolor de Bella y a Tanya en mi cama.

-por fin nos encontramos- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, yo estaba en el portal de mi casa así que podía ser cualquiera el que estaba detrás mió, pero por esa voz tenía una ligera idea de quien era, mi giré lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con Jasper

-¿vas a pegarme?- le dije, sabía que Jasper me había estado buscando pero yo le había ignorado, en realidad yo me había alejado de todos, sabía que ellos me culpaban, aunque realmente era yo el que más me culpaba, yo tenía la culpa de que Bella no estuviese a mi lado

-no tengo ninguna intención de ello, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar a tu casa?

-en realidad te va a dar lo mismo que lo que te diga así que pasa.

Subimos en el ascensor en silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarnos, bueno en realidad era yo el que no lo miraba, cuando entramos en mi casa Jasper se quedó en la puerta mirando alrededor

-tío tu casa da mucho asco- dijo al ver el estercolero en el que se había convertido mi piso- menos mal que Rosalie no está aquí por que sino te mataría

-Rosalie tiene ganas de matarme de todas formas- me senté en el sofá mientras el se sentaba enfrente

-¿Qué te ha pasado Edward?- me dijo al mirarme de arriba abajo.

Comprendía la pregunta de Jasper, no exageraba cuando decía que desde que Bella se había ido yo me había dedicado a subsistir, me había percatado de que había bajado de peso, eso tenía algo que ver con que muchas veces o tuviese ganas de comer por lo que muchas veces no comía, apenas dormía, resumiendo estaba hecho un asco

-Bella se ha ido, eso es lo que me ha pasado- le dije casi sin emoción en mi voz- y todo por mi culpa, por idiota, ahora tiene que estar odiándome y la cosa es que me lo merezco.

-ella no te odia- yo le miré sorprendido, que Bella me odiase sería la cosa más normal- ella está dolida pero no te odia

-yo no estaría tan seguro

-pues estás equivocado, ella es la que me ha pedido que venga, ella no quiere que estés solo, quiere que estés bien y se sigue preocupando por ti- yo le miré con los ojos como paltos, saber que Bella se preocupaba por mi me devolvía algo de esperanza, pero me dolía pensar que había hecho daño a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo

-¿Cómo está?- el tomo aire, eso no era buena señal

-no te voy a mentir Edward, Bella esta destrozada, sigue luchando pero está dolida, durante el día todos nos encargamos de que esté entretenida, que no piense en cosas que le hagan daño, pero a las noches no podemos hacer nada y es ahí cuando ella lo suelta todo, ella te quiere Edward, te sigue queriendo como siempre, pero le duele demasiado

-ella no se merecía eso

-ya no tiene solución, lo hecho hecho está

-lo sé, pero daría lo que fuera para que ella volviera a mi lado

-bueno, yo no creo que eso no vaya a suceder- le miré sorprendido- pero tienes que dejar que ella cure, si ella es capaz de curar y olvidar lo que ha pasado y fijarse en lo mucho que te quiere ella volverá contigo

-no me lo merezco, no merezco que ella vuelva conmigo- dije enterrando mi cara en mis brazos, Jasper se acercó y me dio una palmadas en la espalda

-todo el mundo tiene derecho al perdón Edward, eso nunca lo olvides, cada error que podéis haber cometido tanto Bella como tu nunca ha sido con mala intención, y eso lo sé yo y lo saben todos, hasta Emmett aunque no lo reconozca, todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Después de hablar con Jasper me sentía algo mejor, pero no mucho, me seguía faltando ella, echaba de menos su risa, su olor, sus ojos, echaba de menos sentirla cerca, ver como hablaba en sueños, echaba de menos todo de ella, sabía que Bella era la mitad que me faltaba y no tenerla cerca era un tormento constante.

-Edward creo que últimamente te estás dejando mucho- me dijo el doctor Abbot

-eso me han dicho últimamente

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Hace un tiempo que no eres el antes

-mal de amores doctor Abbot

-el problema de los jóvenes

-pero usted parece muy contento- le dije al ver como el sonreía, aunque me miraba preocupado

-la verdad es que lo estoy, hoy me han llegado unos resultados sobre una enfermedad hereditaria, la misma que podía tener tu novia y han sido negativos, y me alegra mucha, esa paciente en particular me cae muy bien

-me alegro- le dije, pero eso me llevó a recordar que Bella podía seguir enferma, tenía que hablar con ella, aunque ella no quisiese verme yo necesitaba saber que ella estaba sana

-yo también hijo, bueno me tengo que ir que tengo que ir a recoger a mis nietos al colegio- comenzó a reírse- yo que pensaba que después de que mis hijo se independizasen no tendría que recoger a nadie más en el colegio, que equivocado estaba

Tras hablar con el doctor me fui a mi despacho a revisar los informes de unos pacientes, últimamente trabajaba más que antes, eso me hacía olvidar todo, llevaba una hora en mi despacho cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, yo le hice pasar pero ni siquiera me percaté de quien había entrado

-pensé que la próxima vez que te viese te arrancaría la piel a tiras- me dijo una voz cantarina, levanté la vista para ver a Alice parada en la puerta, sonriéndome, yo me levanté y fui hacia ella que me seguía sonriendo

-¿y que te lo impide?

Ella me miró con pena, levantó un brazo y yo me aparté pensado que me iba a pegar, pero en vez de eso me acarició la cara, yo no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Alice era la prima de Bella y por lógica arrancarme la piel a tiras era una de las opciones que podía barajar

-siempre he hecho caso a mis corazonadas, se que no recuerdas lo que pasó, Jasper me lo ha contado

-Jasper es un chivato- ella se rió

-si, lo es

-¿y que pasa con tus corazonadas?- le pregunté curioso

-desde que pasó todo supe que en esta situación había dos victimas y un culpable y Edward tu no eres el culpable

Era la primera persona que me decía eso, y aunque en realidad no me hacía sentirme menos culpable si que me hacía sentirme algo mejor, siempre había considerado a Alice a alguien muy inteligente, que a pesar de su locura era muy observadora y siempre solía ir a un paso de los demás, por eso que ella me diese un boto de confianza me hacía sentirme más seguro, me hacía plantearme por primera vez si en realidad todo había sido un engaño, si Tanya lo había planeado todo y por primera vez desde que Bella se había ido lloré, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerla, Alice me abrazó y yo me aferré a ella.

-tranquilo Edward, sé que tu también lo has pasado mal

-la hecho de menos- le dije enterrando mi cabeza en su hombro

-y ella te hecha de menos a ti, en realidad todos te echamos de menos, nosotros cuatro no somos suficientes para callar a Emmett y más ahora- los dos nos reímos pero luego la miré

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- ella me miró asustada, tenía la sensación de que se le había escapado algo pero no sabía el que

-nada Edward, ya conoces a Emmett es idiota- esquivó el tema y me dio un beso en la mejilla y volví ha abrazarla

**ALICE POV**

No le dije a nadie que había ido a ver a Edward, Bella se había quedado muy mal después de que Jasper le contase como estaba Edward, aunque Jasper no había exagerado en su estado, estaba más pálido, tenía ojeras y sus ojos no tenían el brillo que tenían antes, en realidad estaba hecho un pena.

Rosalie, Bella y yo habíamos salido al centro comercial, podía asegurar sin equivocarme que era la primera vez que Bella venía conmigo sin poner mucha resistencia, pero esta vez era una ocasión especial, íbamos a comprar mucha ropa de bebé, esas ropitas tan pequeñas y tan cucas, eran preciosas y no era la única que lo pensaba, Bella se quedaba mirándolas como si fuese boba y a Rosalie se le caía completamente la baba y también miraba las ropitas como si fuese idiota, podía ver en sus ojos como ella también anhelaba tener un bebé y eso quedaba más que claro cada vez que veía la tripa de Bella, ahora tapada con una camiseta que ocultaba su estado.

-tengo que ir al baño- dijo Bella- a este bebé le encanta gustar con vejiga, creo que piensa que es un balón o algo por el estilo

Cuando Bella se fue Rosalie y yo nos miramos y nos reímos, llevábamos una hora en el centro comercial y Bella había ido al baño como unas cuatro veces, menos mal que en casa tenía el baño cerca de su cuarto

-yo creo que va a ser un niño, con las patadas que da a la pobre vejiga de Bella no puede ser otra cosa

-pues yo creo que va a ser una niña- le dije sonriendo

-no pienso apostar contigo que lo sepas, lo que no se es por que todavía no a podido saber el sexo del niño

-por que tiene genes de Emmett- ella me miró sin comprender- el bebe siempre sale de espaldas

-ensañando en culo- dijo riéndose

Pasó un rato y Bella no venía, me estaba empezando a preocupar, si tienes que hacer pis no tardas tanto por muy embarazada que estés.

-oye Bella tarda mucho, lleva como un cuarto de hora en el baño- Rosalie me miró seriamente

- es verdad, todavía no tiene tanta tripa como para no poder levantarse.

En ese momento vi que Bella venía corriendo, me preocupé, no era muy aconsejable que Bella corriese, por una parte estaba embarazada y por otra parte Bella era una patosa sin remedio.

-Bella que demonios haces corriendo ¿estas loca?- le grito Rosalie, Bella respiraba entrecortadamente, se apoyó en Rose para recuperarse

-tenemos que irnos ahora…

-¿Qué pasa?- le corté ella me miró mal, pero también parecía nerviosa, como si tuviese mucha prisa por hacer algo

-tenemos que ir a casa de Edward ahora mismo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uiuiuiuiu ¿k le habrá pasado a Bella? Que ahora le entrado tantas ganas de ir con Edward…**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado**

**Un saludo**

**TIsha**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer.**_

**26/05/09**

**Aupi:**

**Bueno aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo, siento haber tardado pero es que la verdad es que he estado con la cabeza en otra parte…..**

**Os aviso que la semana que viene empiezo con los exámenes (que duran más o menos un mes), no se cada cuanto podré actualizar, yo espero poder seguir más o menos el ritmo de ahora pero si alguna vez me retraso más de lo debo que conste que es por culpa de los exámenes, yo soy completamente inocente jejeje.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reweivs 33 bua jamás había tenido tantos gracias de todo corazón.**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo.**

**BELLA POV**

Me dirigí corriendo al baño, si no iba a rápido tenía la impresión de que me lo haría encima y la verdad es que no me apetecía demasiado.

Cuando me disponía salir, ahora ya más relajada, escuche como dos chicas entraban al baño hablando y no me costó demasiado darme cuenta de quien era una de las chicas que estaba hablando, era Tanya, me congele dentro del minúsculo baño, decidí no salir de ahí, uno de los motivos es que no quería encontrármela frente a frente.

-¿y ahora que vas a hacer Tanya?- le preguntó la que supuse que era su amiga.

-pues la verdad es que me ha pillado de improvisto, no me imaginaba para nada que esto me podía pasar a mi, siempre he sido muy lista- y zorra- pero bueno creo que esto me viene que ni pintado.

-no te entiendo, ¿a que chica le viene bien quedarse embaraza si no tiene pareja?- yo me quedé sin respiración ¿Tanya embarazada? Eso no podía ser cierto, me acaricié el vientre sin querer pensar de quien podía ser hijo

- a alguien que le puede venir muy bien, piénsalo Connie

-te vendría muy bien que ese hijo fuera de Edward- las dos se quedaron en silencio mientras yo me tapaba la boca con las manos para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, no podía ser, no quería que mi bebé tuviera un hermano que tuviese como madre a Tanya

-no tiene por que serlo para que él lo piense- dijo fríamente y soltando un risita

-pero puede ser de él

-bueno en realidad no- ahora no comprendía nada- lo primero es que estoy embaraza de un mes y lo segundo, cuando no hay sexo no hay niño- ¿podía ser cierto? En mi mente siempre había surgido la idea de que todo fuese un engaño, pero siempre lo había tomado como una ilusión, una ilusión que ahora se podía hacer realidad.

-pero tu te acostaste con él

- yo dormí con él- recalcó el dormir, por mi parte yo estaba más atenta que nunca- en realidad no hicimos nada, él se desplomó en el sofá nada más llegamos a su casa, no sabes lo que me costó llevarlo a su cuarto, menos mal que la arpía de Rosalie no estaba en casa.

-la verdad no te entiendo- yo tampoco la verdad, como había llegado Edward a no recordar nada de eso, aún estando borracho recuerdas algunas cosas, aunque sea unas pocas, pero por lo que me había dicho Jasper él no recordaba nada de nada.

-vamos a ver Connie- dijo cada palabra lentamente como si la chica que estaba con ella fuese idiota- él día que Edward y yo supuestamente nos acostamos, nos encontramos en un bar mientras él estaba con sus compañeros de trabajo, me acerque él pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, estaba muy entretenido hablando de lo maravillosa que era su novia, entonces me di cuenta que esta vez iba a ser muy complicado volver con el, por lo que decidí acelerar las cosas

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó la chica con miedo, Tanya se rió

-le di Rohypnol- la chica ahogó un grito pero yo no comprendí por que

-¡estás loca! Esa es la droga de la violación- ahora fui yo la que se tapó las manos para no gritar- ¿se puede saber como conseguiste eso?

-tengo mis métodos- ni siquiera se estaba inmutando, esa chica no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulos, no sabía que había visto Edward en ella durante tanto tiempo- ¿pero me vas a dejar terminar?- la otra chica no dijo nada por lo que deduje que había asentido con la cabeza- bien, al darle eso lo que yo no esperaba es que hubiera bebido, ya que se le veía bastante sereno, un rato después empezó como a quedarse dormido por lo que me lo llevé a su casa rezando por que Rosalie no estuviera allí- si Rosalie hubiera estado allí de seguro que le hubiera arrancado la cabeza nada más entrar por la puerta

-por que no lo llevaste a tu casa

-por en mi casa estabas tú, bueno como te decía al llegar a su casa se desplomó, el muy idiota no dejó de nombrar a la estúpida de su novia, yo esperaba que al día siguiente se sintiese tan mal y que se lo contase todo a esa tal Bella, pero la suerte jugó a mi favor y ella misma nos vio en la misma cama, no tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir que habíamos hecho.

Yo me moría de rabia, no solo por que me sentía engañada sino por que además esa mujer, por llamarla de alguna manera, no era plenamente consciente del peligro al que había sometido a Edward al darle esa droga.

-¿y como le piensas colar que ese niño es suyo? Es médico Tanya y no idiota precisamente

-no pretendo tener este niño- no podía creer que alguien que fuese a ser madre o tuviese un bebé en su interior podía hablar de semejante manera, no es que estuviese en contra del aborto, cada uno hacía lo que quería con su vida, pero me podía imaginar lo que ella pretendía y pensar de esa menara era demasiado cruel- le haré creer que he perdido el niño de manera natural y con lo caballeroso que siempre ha sido, Edward sentirá tanta lastima por mí que no podría dejarme.

-eso es cruel

-cruel es que esa niña idiota se quedé algún día con toda la fortuna de los Cullen y yo no me lleve nada, y vámonos que he quedado con Edward dentro de media hora, le voy a dar la feliz noticia de que va a ser papá- salió riéndose del baño, yo no me podía creer que tanta maldad cupiera dentro de una sola persona.

Salí corriendo del baño esperando no encontrarme ni con Tanya ni con su amiga, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que impedir que Edward cometiese un error, tenía que pedirle perdón a Edward por desconfiar de él, en estos momentos me sentía completamente estúpida.

Llegué hasta donde estaban Rose y Alice que me miraban como si estuviese loca, cuando las alcancé me aferré al brazo de Rosalie para no caerme mientras ella me gritaba por ser una inconciente que corría estando embarazada y siendo una patosa.

-tenemos que irnos ahora…- comencé a decirles mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de aire

-¿Qué pasa?- me interrumpió Alice, yo la miré mal, no era momento de hacer preguntas

-tenemos que ir a casa de Edward ahora

Las dos me miraron como si estuviese loca pero en estos momentos me daba lo mismo, Tanya hacía cinco minutos que se había ido y tenía que llegar a casa de Edward antes de que ella le soltase toda la bomba

-os lo explico en el camino, pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo y sino será demasiado tarde.

Ellas no me preguntaron más, seguramente leían en mi cara que algo malo pasaba, por lo que decidieron hacerme caso y fuimos lo más rápido posible hasta el coche, mientras yo les iba contando todo lo que había escuchado.

-¡será zorra!- gritó Rosalie justo en el momento que entrábamos en el porche amarillo de Alice

-ya sabía que no era trigo limpio ¡lo sabía!- dijo Alice arrancando el coche

Por algún motivo que yo desconocía el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para salir en coche en ese mismo momento, yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto hincando mis inexistentes unas el la carrocería del precioso coche, mientras Rosalie murmuraba cosas desde el asiento de atrás y Alice mantenía fija en la carretera.

-Alice por lo más quieras, ¡vete más rápido!- le grité

-es que me da miedo Bella, no me apetece tener un accidente, sobre todo contigo dentro.

-Alice, ¿tienes la corazonada de que nos va a pasar algo?- le pregunté

-no

-pues entonces por lo que más quieras acelera antes de que esa zorra diga demasiadas cosas- le gritó Rosalie desde el asiento trasero

-esa bien- y en el momento que decía eso sentí como apretaba más el acelerados y el coche salía a toda velocidad.

La manera de conducir de Alice era impresionante, se parecía bastante a como andaba, a pesar de estas bajo la presión de dos miradas asesinas si se le ocurría bajar la velocidad, y de que el tráfico era bastante denso, sus movimientos era preciosos, como si supiese en que momento un coche iba a acelerar o se iba cambiar de carril, era como si en su mente ya supiese lo que iba a pasar, cuando decía que Alice era sorprendente es que lo era.

Llegamos justo media hora después de salir del pasquín, así que teniendo en cuenta del tiempo que nos habíamos costado salir de ese maldito lugar y hasta que habíamos convencido a Alice para ir más rápido Tanya llevaría allí mas o menos un cuarto de hora, y como suponía que querría allanar el terreno antes de decirle nada Edward, tenía la esperanza de que el tema del niño todavía no hubiese salido.

-vamos rápido- dijo Alice tirando de mi, yo no pensaba que ellas fuesen a subir conmigo- ¿Qué pensabas que ibas a quedarte a solas con esa?

-¿Qué querías quitarme a mi toda la diversión?- me dijo Rosalie riendo, sabía las ganas que la tenía.

Subimos en tiempo record y Rosalie abrió la puerta de la que hasta hace poco había sido su casa en medio segundo, antes de que abriese la puerta yo ya me había adelantado, ni siquiera miré quien estaba dentro, simplemente grité.

-no le creas nada Edward- tanto Tanya como Edward estaban sentados, cada uno en un sofá mirando cara a cara, Tanya se giró a mirarme con la cara llena de odio y Edward me miraba con sorpresa, pero parecía feliz.

-¿que haces tú aquí?- escupió Tanya, mientras Edward solo me miraba a mí

-mi casa- oí gemir a Rosalie, eché un vistazo a la casa, que estaba algo desordenada

-Bella- dijo Edward, yo le sonreía mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande

-te estoy preguntado que qué haces aquí, que yo sepa nadie te ha llamado

-tu cállate zorra embustera- siseó Alice

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me crea nada?- me dijo Edward, en mi mente su voz no era tan maravillosa como en la realidad

-que no le creas nada de lo que te diga- Edward me miraba confundido, Tanya también aunque no podía quitar su cara de odio, eso me daba a entender que todavía no le había dicho nada sobre el embarazo- está mintiendo

-¿sobre qué?- vale ahora me confirmaba que Edward no sabía nada de nada.

-Edward tu y ella no os acostasteis en ningún momento- intentaba sonar calmada pero no lo estaba en absoluto, aunque el hecho de que tanto Alice como Rosalie estuvieran detrás de mí me daba cierta seguridad.

-si claro y entonces como explicas que estuviésemos en la misma cama y desnudos- dijo Tanya recalcando el desnudos, la sangre me hervía pero tenía que mantener la calma, ahora Edward me miraba confundido.

-por que si a una persona le das Rohypnol puede acabar durmiendo desnudo contigo o con un mono, depende de la situación- Tanya abrió la boca desmesuradamente, mientras Edward le miraba con los ojos llenos de rabia

-¿Qué tu me diste qué?- siseó, apretándose el puente de la nariz- ¿tu estás loca o que te pasa?

-¡eso es mentira!- grito y se abalanzó sobre mi, pero Rosalie se adelantó y la frenó

-por que no te clamas chica embustera- Tanya se removía en los brazos de Rosalie mientras Edward la miraba con odio

-¡es mentira!- volvió a gritar- Edward no le creas, ella no te quiere lo hace para separarnos

-dime que no me drogaste- dijo lentamente, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que se estaba conteniendo

-no te drogué Edward, yo sería incapaz de eso- yo bufé, ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentirosa?- pasamos la noche juntos, ¡hicimos el amor!, ella no quiere que estemos juntos, pero esa noche lo estuvimos y fue maravillosa y ahora estoy embaraza y no me puedes dejar sola, ¡no puedes!

Noté como Edward se congelaba, y la miraba incrédulo, luego me miró a mi y yo negué suavemente para que el supiese que estaba mintiendo, bueno no en lo de que estaba embazada sino en lo referente a la paternidad del niño.

-ya claro, por eso solo estás embarazada de un mes, por que el espermatozoide a sido muy lento a la hora de encontrar el óvulo- Tanya se quedó quieta mientras me miraba sorprendida, seguramente preguntándose como demonios sabía yo eso- te he escuchado hoy en el baño con tu amiguita Connie

-eres una zorra- se volvió a remover en los brazos de Rosalie, esta a pesar de tener mucha fuerza no pudo sostener el agarre y Tanya se soltó, cerró los puños dispuesta a atacarme, pero antes de que ella llegase a mi, Edward le tapó el paso, mientras Alice se acercaba a mi para darme la mano, me miró dándome con su mirada todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

-vamos a ver, me estás diciendo que me drogaste cuando yo había consumido alcohol, pudiéndome provocar la muerte, por que sí Tanya había bebido alcohol, por lo tanto esa droga era una bomba en mi cuerpo, luego provocas que mi novia, la mujer a la que más amo- sonreí involuntariamente ante sus palabras- me deje, y luego me quieres encasquetar un niño que ni siquiera es mió, luego además pretendes atacar a Bella ¿se puede saber en que momento as perdido tanto el juicio?

Tanya me miró con los ojos llorosos, pero no eran ojos de pena sino de rabia, rabia por que había sido descubierta, rabia por que había tenido en la punta de sus dedos lo que ella más deseaba, rabia por que sabía que después de esto ya jamás lo recuperaría.

-¿Por qué la crees a ella y no a mi?, es tu hijo Edward de verdad que lo es- ahora lo miraba a él con un pena fingida.

-vale, si es hijo de Edward no te importará hacerte una prueba para saber de cuanto estás embarazada ¿no?- dijo Alice

-tu no te metas en cosas de mayores medio metro- ahora fui yo la que agarró a Alice

-por que estás embaraza que si no te desfiguro la cara entera- susurró Alice

-Tanya te voy a pedir que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo y que no vuelvas nunca más- le dijo Edward lentamente

-no, ella te está mintiendo- le dijo

-mira o te vas ahora o te denuncio por drogarme, y sino te vas te obligo ha hacerte la prueba para saber no solo de cuanto tiempo estás sino también para saber quien es el padre

-igual le solucionas muchas dudas a ella con eso- comentó Rosalie como si tal cosa.

Tanya miró a Rosalie pero con ella no se atrevió a meterse, tenía la ligera impresión de que ya la conocía enfadada, y enfrentarse contra Rosalie no era algo inteligente, ni siquiera siendo hombre tenías muchas posibilidades de ganarla.

-Edward- gimoteó, pero Edward ya la había sentenciado, bueno en realidad ella sola lo había hecho al no querer hacerse la prueba, si a mi me pedían que me la hiciese no tendría ningún problema.

En ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa que había pasado por alto en todo momento, estaba con Edward en la misma habitación, yo estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, cosa que a poco que te fijases se notaba, o al menos se intuía, Edward no era idiota, y ahora me iba tocar a mi dar explicaciones.

-largo- dijo el seriamente, pero ella no hizo ningún amago de moverse, pero Rosalie se adelantó o cogió a Tanya del brazo

-si me permites Edward me gustaría sacar la basura- dijo sonriendo y Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

-te ayudo- canturreó Alice

Rosalie pasó con Tanya delante mió y me sonrió dándome apoyo mientras Tanya se seguía removiendo, antes de salir Alice se acercó a Edward, que ahora miraba hacia la puerta, mejor dicho me miraba a mí.

-siempre acierto con mis corazonadas.

-recuérdamelo cuando quiera jugar a la lotería o invertir en bolsa.

-lo haré- le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se acercó a mi- suerte.

-Edward la siguiente vez que vuelva a esta casa, que va a ser dentro de muy poco, la quiero limpia- ordenó Rosalie mientras las tres salían de la casa, cerrando la puerta a su paso, dejándonos a Edward y mi solos.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, solo mirándonos, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta la razón que había tenido Jasper, Edward estaba más delgado que antes, su piel parecía más clara y tenía unas ojeras prenunciadas y tenía la misma mirada que cuando en el instituto se pasaba noches sin dormir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir Edward?- el me miró sorprendido, seguramente no era la conversación que el esperaba comenzar

-un tiempo, últimamente no he estado durmiendo muy bien- bajé la mirada culpándome por no haberle creído, o no haberle escuchado mejor dicho

-lo siento- le dije el me miró sin comprender- siento no haberte escuchado, lo siento de verdad- mira hacia abajo, él se acercó a mi y tomo mi cara con sus manos.

-no tienes por que disculparte Bella, te comprendo, siempre lo he hecho, las pruebas estaban ahí y tu, como todo el mundo, elegiste la opción más sencilla, la más lógica, la que normalmente, menos en este caso, suele ser la real.

-pero aún así me siento culpable

-no lo hagas, yo no te guardo rencor por tu reacción- nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes, yo me perdí en esos esmeralda, que parecían más alegres que cuando había entrado por la puerta- los dos fuimos engañados por una persona, caímos en la trampa, no tenemos la culpa.

-te he hecho tanto de menos- dijo acunando en su rostro en mi mano, el me miró con ternura.

-yo también.

Edward me miró como si estuviese dudando, como si quisiese hacer algo pero no se atrevía, pude ver el momento exacto en que tomo una decisión, cuando vi que acercaba su rostro al mío supe cual había sido su duda. Cerré los ojos esperando el beso, cuando llegó sentí que toda la vida que había perdido en estos dos meses volvía a mi, su cálido aliento entró en mis pulmones provocando que mi corazón latiese descontroladamente. El beso fue suave, muy suave, como si tuviese miedo de hacer algún paso en falso, como si tuviese miedo de que yo me asustase, yo no pude más y enrollé mis manos en su nuca, atrayéndolo más a mi, él me acarició la cintura.

El besó se volvía más pasional y Edward me apretó fuerte con él, sentí como mi cuerpo encajaba con el suyo, pero entonces todo cambió, en el momento que Edward me apretó a él, el se quedó muy quieto, sus labios seguían sobre los míos pero ya no se movían, pude sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba rápidamente, no había que ser muy lista para saber lo que él había notado el pegar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Edward me separó lentamente y me miró a los ojos, en ellos solo se veía sorpresa y confusión, cuando habló su voz parecía ronca y titubeante.

-Bella, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jejejeje es que ahora Bella es como un huevo Kinder que viene con sorpresa jejeje ¿Cómo se tomará Edward el ser papá?**

**Bueno enhorabuena a todas ya que la inmensa mayoría habéis acertado con quien se encontraba Bella en el baño jejejeje**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo**

**Un saludo muy grande**

**Tisha **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**_

**10/06/09**

**Aupi:**

**Lo siento, se que dije que a pesar de los exámenes iba a intentar seguir el mismo ritmo, pero he tenido motivos para no poder subir.**

**1- me he sentido completamente desbordada con los exámenes, menos mal que la semana que viene termino.**

**2-ha hecho muchísimo calor, y los último que me apetecía era ponerme delante del ordenador (yo y el calor no somos grandes amigos, yo soy de climas más templados tirando a frescos)**

**3-en realidad el capítulo lo tenía escrito desde el domingo, pero no se si ha vosotras también os pasaba pero cada vez que entraba en fanfiction me mandaba al space de una persona y no me dejaba volver a la página, eso a provocado que le gritase mucho al ordenador (si me llega contestar me quedaría un poco mosca pero bueno jejeje)**

**Bueno como ya he dicho el jueves que viene ya termino y he estado echando cálculos y a este fic le quedan más o menos tres o cuatro capítulos, luego igual me da por hacer epilogo, que en principio si que tengo intención de hacerlo pero luego se me puede ir la cabeza y no hacerlo.**

**Y por último que me estoy poniendo muy pesada, muchísimas gracias por todos los reweivs, de verdad muchas gracias**

**Os dejo ya por fin con el capítulo**

**EDWARD POV**

Sentir de nuevo los labios de Bella sobre los míos era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que había experimentado, tenerla tan cerca, sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su aroma a fresas, tuve unos deseos desenfrenados de abrazarla y al ver que Bella no había rechazado mi beso me sentí valiente para estréchala en mis brazos.

Era increíble sentirla así de cerca, la apreté más contra mi y ella me atrajo más hacia sí para profundizar el beso, pero al estar tan juntos sentí una presión en mi estomago que en teoría no debería estar ahí, algo diferente tenía el estomago de Bella, algo que antes no tenía, no me costó mucho descifrar que podía ser aquello que me apretaba y me quedé paralizado solo de pensarlo, dejé de besarla y sentí como mi cuerpo entero se tensaba, mientras la separaba lentamente, ella me miró con los ojos llenos de pánico.

-Bella ¿tienes algo que contarme?- mi voz sonaba ronca y con miedo, ella bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los labios, estaba nerviosa y lo sabía, pero yo necesitaba que me respondiese- ¿Bella?

-estoy embarazada Edward- me miró con los ojos tristes parecía como si me estuviese pidiendo perdón.

No había comprendido hasta ahora que todas mis acciones la habían llevado a pensar que en el momento que ella me dijese el motivo de esa hinchazón en su vientre yo me iba a enfadar, la volvía mirar y ella parecía que esperaba que yo hiciese algo. Me había perdido en sus ojos sin darme verdadera cuenta de lo que ella me había dicho pero de pronto mi cerebro fue razonando cada una de las palabras que ella había dicho, poco a poco fui conciente de algo que había pasado por alto, Bella estaba embarazada, Bella estaba esperando un bebé, ese bebé era mío, ¡iba a ser padre!

-padre…- dije como si estuviese ido ¡iba a tener un hijo con Bella!

-por supuesto que eres el padre- me dijo ofendida, mientras yo le miraba sin comprender, claro que yo era el padre, eso nunca lo había dudado, en ningún momento había dudado de ella, miré a sus ojos que se veían vidriosos, pensaba que yo estaba dudando de ella.

-en ningún momento lo he dudado- ella pareció relajarse.

Miré al vientre de Bella, donde descansaba mi hijo, la mano que hasta ahora había descansado en el brazo de Bella descendió hasta descansar en su estómago, ella dio un respingo pero yo estaba concentrado mientras sentía el lugar donde estaba mi bebé.

-vamos a ser padres- mi voz tembló por la emoción, ella seguía sin decir nada parecía que seguía teniendo miedo por mi reacción, cosa que no comprendía en absoluto.

-¿estas contento?- me preguntó recelosa.

-¿contento? Por dios Bella, vamos a tener un hijo, un hijo tuyo y mío- agarré su cara con mis manos- eres lo que más quiero en este mundo Bella, estos dos meses sin ti han sido una verdadera tortura, pero ahora vuelves a mi lado y además con un bebé, ¿Cómo no quieres que esté contento?

Ella comenzó a llorar y yo no comprendía por que, por un momento sentí miedo hasta que ella se lanzó a mis brazos, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, sin dejar de llorar.

-yo también te quiero tanto Edward, tenía miedo de que no me aceptases

-¿Por qué no te iba a aceptar?

-por que durante todo este tiempo no te he dicho que estaba embarazada- cierto, ella no me lo había dicho, aunque la comprendía, seguramente en todo este tiempo no tenía muchas ganas de verme.

-me habías encontrado en la cama con otra, creo que en no contármelo es algo más o menos normal, aunque yo tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento me lo hubieses dicho

-Rose propuso que fuese el bebé quien te lo dijese cuando cumpliese dieciocho años- dijo riéndose contra mi cuello

-no me esperaba menos de ella- la separé un poco de mí para mirarla a los ojos- eh de suponer que todos los demás sabían que tu estabas embarazada

-Emmett quería arrancarte las tripas

-lógico y normal

-y Rosalie también cuando habló contigo el día que…- el día que me había encontrado con esa, me negaba decir su nombre, pero si uno de los motivos que Rosalie para matarme ese día era el bebé…

-¿desde cuando lo sabes y de cuantos meses estás?

-de cuatro meses, me enteré hace dos meses, la noche antes de que viniese a tu casa- se me cerró el estomago al darme cuenta de que Rosalie había tenido razón en las palabras que me había dicho ese día, seguramente intencionadamente, "no sabes todo lo que has perdido" ella no se refería solo a Bella sino también al niño, la rabia me envolvió al darme verdadera cuenta de todo lo que había estado a punto de perder por culpa de Tanya.

-lo siento tanto- dije abrazándola

-ahora todo esta bien- dijo enterrando su rostro en mi pecho

Sentí otra vez a nuestro bebé contra mi estómago y eso me llenó de una felicidad que hasta ahora no había sentido, ahora era de nuevo feliz, parecía como si estos dos meses de interminable sufrimiento se hubiesen eliminado, como si jamás hubiesen existido.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras yo acariciaba su vientre embelesado, mientras ella me sonreía.

-lo que no comprendo es, siempre nos hemos cuidado, como…- no quería que ella pensase que yo lo consideraba un error, me sentí estúpido por haber preguntado eso, pero ella se rió con esa risa que era música para mis oídos.

-yo también me pregunté lo mismo pero la respuesta llegó tan rápido como la formulé- ella seguía sonriendo pero yo no la comprendía, se acercó a mi hasta quedar cerca de mi oído- recuerda el vestido que Alice me obligó a ponerme en su boda.

Y entonces también quedó claro para mí, la boda de Alice, como me había dejado llevar por mis instintos más primarios al verla con ese vestido, cuando la había llevado al guardarropa, ese día habíamos concebido a nuestro bebé

-sabía yo que ese vestido iba a tener consecuencias- dije acercándome a sus labios mientras sonreía, ella aceptó rápidamente mis labios.

En principio el beso fue suave, lleno de inocencia, pero al parecer Bella no lo quería dejar así, se apretó más contra mi obligándome a profundizar el beso, yo acepté gustoso, muchas noches había pasado recordando cada uno de sus besos, y ahora la volvía tener de nuevo entre mis brazos pidiéndome algo que yo estaba más que gustoso que dar.

La tarde se nos vino encima mientras los dos descansábamos desnudos sobre mi cama, Bella estaba apoyada en mi pecho haciendo circulitos sobre este mientras yo la abrazaba contra mí.

- eh soñado tantas veces con volver ha estar contigo de esta manera- dije aunque más lo estaba diciendo para mi que para ella.

-no eres el único- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi labios, yo la aparté un poco de mi, ella me miró confusa, bajé mi cabeza para que se quedara frente a su estómago y entonces lo besé

-el primer beso de papá- Bella comenzó a llorar- ¿Por qué lloras?- dije mirándola preocupado

-últimamente lo hago mucho, creo que es el embarazo- la atraje contra mi y la abracé con fuerza

-de ahora en adelante yo me voy a encargar de que solo llores por felicidad.

-¿me vas a seguir queriendo cuando me ponga más gorda y no pueda ni verme mis pies?- yo me reí ante su comentario

-siempre voy a quererte, Bella no me basta con esta vida para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, además para nunca vas a estar gorda, siempre vas a estar hermosa.

-eso ya lo veremos- susurró para luego besarme- te quiero

-tu eres mi vida Bella, y ahora el bebé también, ¿aunque lo que no me has dicho si el bebé es niño o niña?

-por que yo tampoco lo sé, el niño ha decido tenernos en duda, por que no se deja ver

-es algo pudoroso- dije sin poder dejar de sonreír, hablar de nuestro bebé era algo que a pesar de que nunca lo había pensado era una idea que me encantaba.

-yo estoy más por la labor de pensar que tiene algunos genes de Emmett y que nos está enseñando el culo- soltó una carcajada- y Rosalie está conmigo

-Emmett- no me había percatado hasta ahora de que yo tenía un pequeño problema, bueno no tan pequeño, eran casi dos metros de problema- me matará ¿verdad?

-no creo- dijo incorporándose y mirándome con esos increíbles ojos chocolate, cuanto deseaba que el niño los heredase- si te mata yo me veré obligada a matarle, y creo que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper me apoyarán, además tengo fe en que Rose le haya contado todo lo que ha pasado y el también entienda que no fue culpa tuya, aunque no lo creas a veces razona.

-todavía no te he dado las gracias por preocuparte por mi cuanto se suponía que me odiabas- me miró sin comprender- Jasper vino a verme

-ahhh, no podía dejar que estuvieses solo Edward, podías haber cometido errores pero ello no te quitaba a que siguieses siendo la misma persona y mi amor por ti no había disminuido, no podía dormir pensando en que tu estabas solo, siendo sincera tampoco tenía yo mucha esperanza de seguir enfadada contigo mucho tiempo, me veía más que capaz de perdonarte ese error, que al final resultó no serlo

-eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido- le dije besándola- la verdad es que yo tampoco estaba tranquilo sin saber nada de ti, sabía que no estabas en tu casa, por lo que tengo que reconocer que más de un día fui a tu trabajo para verte aunque sea salir- le dije algo avergonzado

-te quiero- me respondió simplemente, pero esas dos palabras eran las mejores que podía escuchar.

-yo también

-tendremos que decirle a Esme y Carlisle que van a ser abuelos, no sé yo como se tomarán la noticia de tener un nieto, por que sinceramente viendo como se conservan tampoco se ve muy lógico que tengan un hijo de veintiséis años.

-es que detrás de mi casa tenemos la fuente de eterna juventud- le respondí, ella se rió- además creo que mis padres van ha estar más que felices de tener un nieto, además estarán más que contentos cuando tenga una excusa para venir a vernos y además decorar la casa.

Bella se incorporó rápidamente y me miró directamente a los ojos, antes de que romper, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya había estado pensado en pedirle a Bella que viviese conmigo, pero en primer momento había pensando en mudarme yo con ella, no me apetecía sufrir la irá de Rosalie si le insinuaba que se tenía que ir de esta casa, pero ahora con el niño lo que realmente quería era que tuviésemos una casa.

-¿tu quieres que compremos una casa para vivir juntos?

-claro, siempre he querido vivir contigo Bella, si tu quieres claro- no soportaría la idea de que me dijese que no

-claro que quiero vivir contigo Edward, lo que pasa que podemos vivir en mi piso, en este ya que el mío se ha visto invadido por unos ocupas con malas pulgas- supe que se refería a Rosalie y Emmett- además no te ofendas pero las casa están muy caras

-tenemos buenos sueldos, además yo heredé parte de la herencia de mis abuelos que no es pequeña

-ya pero…

-además lo siento mucho pero me niego a que mi hijo se críe en un lugar donde Rosalie y Emmett han pasado tanto tiempo solos- los dos nos reímos- venga Bella déjame complacerte, imagínate una casa, con su jardín donde los niños puedan jugar- ella me miró dudosa- por que vamos a tener más hijos, que tenga una pequeña puerta para ese perro que tu siempre has querido tener, le podemos llamar Jake si quieres, ese nombre siempre te gustado

-vale- me dijo feliz

-¿has aceptado por lo del perro?- ella negó

-he aceptado por que lo he visto todo en mi mente y me ha encantado

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, bueno más que una idea era algo que le faltaba a esa estampa que también había visto en mi mente.

-Bella- dije separándome de ella y acuclillándome en el suelo- de verdad que nunca pensé decirlo de esta manera y no te puedes imaginar las veces que he pensado como hacerlo, nunca se me ocurrió que fuera desnudos.

-Edward- comenzó a decir pero le tapé los labios con mi dedo, sus ojos parecían otra vez llorosos, mientras me movía hasta mi mesita de noche- la última vez que estuvimos en mi casa mi madre me dio esto, era de mi abuela, ella se lo dio a mi padre para que se lo diese a mi madre y ahora ella me lo ha dado a mi- dije enseñándole la caja negra que tenía en mis manos- y desde ese día no te he podido ver de otra manera que no fuera siendo mi esposa, te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre has sido la única a la que he amado de verdad, quiera pasar mi vida entera contigo, por que tu eres la mitad que me falta para ser feliz, para poder seguir vivo sin sentir una angustia en mi pecho, Bella ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Bella comenzó a llorar pero a la vez estaba sonriendo

-si- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos su peso me venció y los dos caímos al suelo

-tienes que empezar a tener cuidado Bella, ahora tienes a otras persona que depende de ti- dije mientras depositaba el anillo de mi abuela en su dedo- te queda precioso

-te quiero Edward

-yo también, mi futuro esposa

-Alice me va a volver loca por culpa de esto y lo sabes- dijo mientras me besaba.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bella había vuelto a mi vida, ahora como mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo, no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en solo dos días.

La puerta de mi despacho sonó ruidosamente como si alguien la estuviese aporreando, antes de que pudiese contestar nada la imponente figura de Emmett Swan apareció tras ella, creo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajó unos cuantos grados, por que la verdad Emmett imponía y mucho

-Emmett

-Así que aquí es donde trabaja el reconocido doctor Edward Cullen, el niño prodigio que sacó las mejores notas de medicina de su curso- dijo mientras sentaba en una de las sillas y me miraba fijamente- y el que acaba de pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana

-veras Emmett…- el movió las manos para que me callase

-Rosalie y Alice me lo contaron, lástima que Tanya sea una mujer y que no pueda cambiarle la forma de la cara, por que ganas no me faltan.

-¿no quieres pegarme a mi?

-creo que tienes un poco de manía persecutoria pero la cosa es que caíste en la trampa de esa cosa que tu llamaste novia por un tiempo y tanto Bella como tu fuisteis engañados- ¿desde cuando Emmett era tan racional?

-me sorprendes- le dije sinceramente

-soy como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes con lo que te voy a salir- dijo soltando una sonora carcajada- pero si tendría que matarte por dejar embarazada a mi hermanita

-¿en serio?- dije alzando una ceja mientras le miraba interrogante

-la has mancillado y creo que eso viene de hace tiempo, no solo desde que nos hemos reencontrado sino desde esos días en Forks

-no te pienso contestar a eso- le dije sonriendo mientras me apoyaba contra el respaldo de mi silla- además si te contesto luego tendrás que decirle a Jasper que es lo que haces con su hermana

-ya pero yo no la he dejado embarazada

-por ahora- susurré

-bueno, pero por ahora te perdono, por que me vas ha hacer tío y además bueno tu me perdonaste el que te dejase esa preciosa cicatriz y cuando te rompí todos tus discos

-en realidad nunca te he perdonado lo de la cicatriz…- me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho- ¿tu me rompiste los discos? Me juraste y perjuraste que tú no habías sido.

Cuando tenía diez años más o menos tenía una gran colección de discos antiguos, pero un día llegué a casa y me encontré la mitad de ellos destrozados, Emmett me había jurado que el no había sido, pero más de una vez comenté con Bella que no le creía.

-tu has dejado embarazada a mi hermana

-yo no he destrozado nada Emmett, sabes lo mucho que me gustaban esos discos

-es que quería saber que tenían dentro, quería saber como funcionaban

-¿querías saber que tenían dentro los discos de vinilo?- le pregunté de la misma manera que se lo preguntaría a alguien que sufría una deficiencia muy severa- y no te bastó con uno que tuviste que destrozarme una docena

-joer, Bella se puso igual cuando sin querer se me calló una jarra de agua en unos cuantos de sus libros

-no te pienso dejar coger a mi hijo- el me miró sonriendo pero con una amenazada gravada en sus ojos

-que ni se pase eso por la cabeza, ese niño es mi sobrino o sobrina y me va a querer como a su tío favorito y tu no vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo

Yo bufé y el me miró sonriendo, sabía que el era conciente que yo no estaba hablando en serio, por supuesto que dejaría que cogiese al bebé, pero bajo supervisión, en el fondo yo confiaba en Emmett, al fin y al cabo siempre habíamos sido amigos y además de los buenos.

-quien nos lo iba a decir ¿eh Eddie?, con las cosas que decíamos y hacíamos en el instituto que ahora íbamos a discutir estas cosas- el se levantó y se acercó a mi ofreciéndome la mano- firmamos definitivamente la paz y volvemos a ser los amigos que fuimos

-con mucho gusto- le dije tomando su mano, en un empujón me abrazó y me dio tres sonoras palmadas en la espalda

-y ahora vas a ser mi cuñado, lastima que Charlie no esté aquí para que te saque la pistola- los dos nos reíamos, aunque pude notar un atisbo de tristeza en su voz- pero me tienes que ayudar en algo Edward.

-en lo que quieras

-ahora si que tienes que convencer a Bella en que se haga las pruebas, siempre has tenido una capacidad sorprendente para convencerla y ahora de ella depende alguien más, alguien que si su madre no tiene la enfermedad seguramente el no la tenga, por eso tiene que hacérselas no solo por ella, también por su hijo, tu hijo.

Me quedé callado mirando a Emmett, jamás lo había visto hablar con tantísima seriedad y tristeza.

-por supuesto que hablaré con ella.

-gracias hermano

A la tarde había quedado con Bella para recogerla del trabajo, tenía intención de hablar con ella sobre los malditos análisis ese mismo día, Emmett tenía razón, por que ya no estaba solo en juego la vida de Bella, sino también la del niño, si ya me hacía demasiado daño pensar que la vida de Bella podía terminar prematuramente no quería añadir a ese dolor, el dolor que me causaría saber que el bebé también podía estar enfermo, por que a pesar de que había una posibilidad de que a pesar de que la madre no tuviese la enfermedad el niño si que la tuviese debido a que la madre podía tener el gen oculto, sin afectar a la madre pero pudiendo ser heredado por el niño, algo así como que Bella podía ser portadora, pero eso solo era una posibilidad muy remota, en realidad si Bella estaba sana el niño pasaba casi automáticamente a estarlo también.

Vi salir a Bella del edificio, hoy se había puesto una camiseta más pegada y eso provocaba que se le notase levemente la barriga, ella no se hacía a la idea lo hermosa que estaba así

-hola amor- me saludó dándome un beso en los labios

-hola preciosa

-me encanta que me vengas a recoger, es como cuando me venías a buscar a mi casa para ir al instituto

-solo que ahora no está Emmett

-cierto- dijo sonriendo

-vamos a dar un paseo Bella, tenemos que hablar- ella me miró preocupada

-¿pasa algo?

-ven conmigo- dije tomándole de la mano

Paseamos por el parque que había al lado de su trabajo, Bella me miraba preocupada, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba y eso se le notaba en la mirada.

-Edward ¿Qué…?

-hoy he estado hablando con Emmett- ella se paró y se dedicó a observarme rostro

-no te habrá pegado ¿no?

-en realidad hemos eliminado todas las rencillas del pasado, hasta me ha reconocido que fue el quien había roto mis discos

-lo sabía- dijo de repente, se notaba una nota de orgullo al tener ella la razón, aunque en realidad nunca había tenido muchas dudas

-pero hemos estado hablando de otras cosas, cosas que hemos pasado por alto y ya no pueden pasarse más

-me puedes decir que pasa, me estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo molesta mientras ponía las manos en su estómago, ese gesto se había vuelto una costumbre para ella.

-Bella, se que tienes miedo, pero tienes que hacerte esos malditos análisis, ya no solo por ti misma sino por el bebé- Bella no me miraba, parecía mirar al vacío

-te acuerdas el día que te fui a visitar al hospital- yo asentí- me había cansado de mis miedos, sabía que no solo me hacía daño a mi misma sino también a la gente que quería, aunque todavía no sabía que estaba embarazada y ese día me hice las pruebas Edward, lo que pasa que sin ti no era capaz de ir a recoger los resultados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por fin he terminado….¿os esperabais que Bella ya se hubiese hecho los resultados? Jejeje ya se que soy un poco mala por dejarlo así, espero poder subir el siguiente rápido. Espero que os haya gustado la reconciliación no solo la de Bella y Edward sino también la de Edward y Emmett, me parecía necesario que esos se reconciliasen, a pesar de todo fueron los mejores amigos en el instituto.**

**Espero que en general os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto (espero)**

**Un saludo muy grande**

**Tisha**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**08/07/09**

**Aupa:**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, creo que ha sido la vez que he tardado tanto en subir un capítulo, lo siento de verdad, pero es que necesitaba estar un tiempo sin ordenadores y sin nada, además tenía ganas de estar con mis amigos, necesitaba estar con ellos, que los tenía muy abandonados y no he parado por casa, lo siento de verdad**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo y no me enrollo y muchisimas gracias por todos los reweis **

**EDWARD POV**

Me quedé mirando a Bella como si fuese estúpido, se había hecho las pruebas y no le había dicho nada a nadie.

-¿te has hecho las pruebas?- mi voz sonaba ahogada

-Edward ¿estas bien?- ella me miraba preocupada- te has puesto muy blanco

-¿me estas diciendo que he tenido tus resultados al alcance de mi mano todo este tiempo?

-supongo que si- dijo como si la cosa no fuese con ella- pero se supone que son privados así que no creo que pudieses verlos

-por favor- dije soltando un bufido, los historiales eran privados, si, eso era cierto pero para un médico no eran tan difíciles conseguirlos, y yo los había tenido ahí- por que no dijiste nada

-la verdad- yo asentí- se me pasó completamente- yo la miré con la duda gravada en mi rostro- es que con todo lo de Tanya, el niño…pues he tenido otras cosas que pensar

-y que te morías de miedo era otra de las razones- su rostro se cubrió de un hermoso rubor

-eso también

-tenemos que ir a buscarlos- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- tienes que ir a recogerlos Bella, además el primer paso ya esta dado.

-esta bien, dentro de una semana tengo que ir a hacerme una ecografía, aprovecharé…

-no- la corté seriamente- vamos a ir ahora mismo

-¿no te fías de mi?- yo la miré, mientras ella me miraba dolida

-no mucho, te conozco Bella, se cual era tu intención desde el principio

-¿y cuales eran chico listo?- me preguntó mientras me miraba poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, estaba dolida, lo sabía, era plenamente conciente de ello.

-tu intención era saber si estabas enferma o no, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero otra de tus intenciones y estoy seguro de que tengo razón, es que en el caso de que esos resultados diesen negativo se lo dirías a todo el mundo, pero en el cosa de que diesen positivo, de que estuvieses enferma, no se lo dirías a nadie, vivirías sola esa enfermedad, seguramente en el momento que sintieses el primer síntoma huirías lejos de todo el mundo para que nadie sufriese tu enfermedad.

-no tienes pruebas de ello- dijo apartando la mirada de mis ojos y mirando a su prominente pancita- además jamás te apartaría del bebé

-se que no harías, pero cuando te hiciste los análisis no sabías que estabas embarazada y niégamelo pero se que eso es lo que pasó por tu mente

-no quería que nadie más sufriese- dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé

-por que no vamos ahora a por los análisis y dejamos de preguntarnos si estas o no enferma- ella me miró con el miedo marcado en su rostro, yo sabía que hacer para convencerla, estaba convecino de que era chantaje emocional pero aún así lo iba a usar, bajé mi mano hasta su vientre y luego la miré con los ojos llenos de súplica- hazlo por nuestro bebé, el tiene derecho a saberlo

-eso es chantaje- dijo bufando- pero el doctor Abbot solo tiene consulta a las mañanas

-pero eso se puede solucionar- dije casi arrastrándola hacia el coche- tengo que decir que le caigo bastante bien al doctor Abbot, no creo que le importe saltarse su horario de consultas

-Edward- dijo Bella frenándome

-si sale positivo

-estaré contigo para siempre Bella- la besé suavemente en los labios- pase lo que pase estaré contigo

-vamos a por lo análisis

Nos montamos en el coche, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, pero era un silencio cómodo, tranquilizador, Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y no se los apreté intentando darle tranquilidad, tanto a ella y a mí también.

**BELLA POV**

Ente al hospital con la mano fuertemente entrelazada con la de Edward. Mucha gente se nos quedó mirando mientras avanzábamos entre los pasillos, seguramente sorprendidos de ver a Edward a esas horas y arrastrando a una mujer claramente embarazada, pero sobre todo por que iba arrastrándome.

-Edward podemos ir más despacio por favor, no puedo andar tan rápido como tu, además yo llevo doble peso

-lo siento- dijo parándose y mirándome con una disculpa gravada en su cara- pero si te sirve ya hemos llegado- dijo señalando la puerta del despacho del doctor Abbot

-luego vas a tener que hacer algo para aliviarme el dolor de pies que me has dejado- el se acercó a mi sonriendo

-haré lo que tu quieras- dijo uniendo sus labios con los míos, yo enredé mis brazos en su nuca, profundizando el beso hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió

-estamos en un hospital- dijo el doctor Abbot, Edward lo miró mientras se arrascaba la nuca y yo completamente ruborizada me escondí detrás de el- no me imaginaba que podías ser tu Edward, me pregunto que es lo que quieres- su voz denotaba un timbre de humor

-tiene un momento doctor Abbot, quería hablar con usted un momento, bueno en realidad queríamos- Edward me miro, mientras yo seguía escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda

-al parecer a tu acompañante no le hace tanta gracia venir a visitarme, pero pasar

-vamos Bella-dijo Edward dándome un suave tirón, luego me miró fijamente- tranquila, todo va a salir bien, tengo una corazonada

-tu no eres Alice- luego le di un beso en la mejilla- pero ahora mismo me vale- el me sonrió de tal manera que se me olvido respirar

-cuando queráis pasáis

-vamos- me susurró Edward

Cuando entramos al despacho el doctor Abbot me miró fijamente, seguramente hasta ahora no se había percatado de que era yo la que se escondía tras Edward, en cuanto se percató de quien era sonrió, provocando que pareciese uno de esos Santa Claus sonrientes que poblaban las calles en navidad, y en cuanto la vista del doctor se centro en las manos entrelazadas de Edward y mías para luego pasar a mi abultado vientre

-Bella Swan, es un placer y con Edward Cullen- miro a Edward de la misma manera que un padre mira a su hijo- así que e de suponer que tu corazón ya no sufre ningún daño ¿no?

-ninguno- la voz de Edward parecía denotar orgullo, yo enrojecí

-y al parecer también vas a ser padre, ¿o me equivoco?

-para nada- dijo Edward y miro hacia donde descansaba nuestro hijo

-mi mas sincera enhorabuena, aunque debo de reconocer que jamás pensé que Bella fuese tu novia- luego se sentó cómodamente en su silla- ahora comprendo por que cuando se hizo los análisis se veía tan nerviosa por el horario, creo suponer que tu no sabías nada de ellos ¿verdad?

-estas en lo cierto- la voz de Edward denotaba cierto reproche, yo por mi parte me puse roja

-así que ahora supongo que venir a por los análisis que han esperado casi cuatro meses a ser recogidos- el doctor Abbot me sonreía, pero yo me sentí un poco incomoda

-lo siento, se me olvidaron- Edward ahogó la risa en forma de tos, pero no coló- ya se que ahora no es su horario de consulta- el me calló moviendo la mano

-no pasa nada, por un amigo lo que sea- dijo mirando a Edward- aunque estoy contigo en que has tenido otras cosas en que pensar, pero no os entretengo más, ya que por las caras que tenéis los dos, sobre todo tu Edward, no tengo que suponer mucho para saber que os estáis muriendo de ganas por saber cuales son los resultados.

-has acertado- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y apretándomela, yo le devolví el apretón

Así que ahí terminaba todo, mis miedos podían desaparecer o cobrar sentido en unos instantes, la enfermad podía desaparecer con mi madre o seguir no solo con mi generación sino con la del bebé que venía en camino, sabía que Edward estaría conmigo, sabía que no me dejaría pasase lo que pasase, pero eso también me daba miedo, por que todavía estaban grabados a fuego en mi mente los recuerdos de mi padre desviviéndose por mi madre y como el evitaba a toda consta que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos nosotros nos dábamos cuenta de todo y sufríamos sabiendo que no había nada que hacer.

-no va a ir a por los resultados- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y vi que el doctor Abbot no había sacado ningún papel.

-la enfermedad de Huntington no muy corriente, aunque es más corriente de lo que me gustaría, no hay muchos casos- se giró hacia una estantería llena de sobre y tomó uno en particular, sabia que ahí reposaban los resultados- Bella me calló muy bien, por lo que recordé muy bien sus resultados- le entregó el sobre a Edward, creo que supuso que el entendería mejor que yo lo que ponía ahí

-podría decirme ya cuales son los resultados- dijo con mi humor un tanto crispado- los nervios no me sientan bien

-lo siento- dijo el doctor, luego me miró con una mirada sumamente tranquilizadora y amable- tengo que decir señorita Swan que la enfermedad que padeció su madre, y que afortunadamente no heredó su hermano, en su familia, murió al vez que su madre.

Yo me quedé mirándolo, intentando que las palabras que el doctor había dicho entrasen en mi mente, me giré para ver a Edward que miraba los informes con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro y por fin comprendí que era lo que había querido decir el doctor

-¿quiere decir que estoy sana?- el doctor asintió- ¿el bebé no tiene ningún modo de desarrollar la enfermedad?

-estas sana Bella, y si bien es cierto que el bebé tiene un mínimo grado de probabilidad de padecerla, es poco probable, en realidad tiene la misma posibilidad de padecerla que los hijos que tenga su hermano, aunque tengo que decirte que si una enfermedad de ese calibre si a saltado una generación es por que ha decido abandonar a su familia, aunque me gustaría que me respondiese una pregunta si no le importa

-claro- le dije aprendo la mano de Edward, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo

-bueno en realidad una pregunta y algo más que encontramos en sus análisis- yo volví a asentir nerviosa- ¿su madre sufrió algún aborto?

-si, antes de naciésemos Emmett y yo

-ahí tengo la respuesta de por que la enfermedad murió con su madre, seguramente ese niño era el destinado a sufrir la enfermedad

-perdone doctor Abbot, ¿nos puede decir que encontró en los análisis de Bella?- preguntó Edward nervioso

-claro, es verdad, bueno como sabéis el equilibrio se regula dentro de el oído, hemos descubierto que Bella tiene una pequeña deformación justo donde se sitio el equilibro, ese es el motivo por el que Bella tiende a ser torpe- luego me miró en forma de disculpa- Edward me dijo una vez que su novia era un tanto torpe, deduzco que lo decía por ti

-¿eso es malo?

-no, bueno has vivido toda la vida con ello, seguramente sea de nacimiento, pero no tiene mayor repercusión en su vida- el busca del doctor Abbot comenzó a sonar fuertemente- disculparme chicos tengo que ir donde una paciente- antes de salir nos miró a los dos- y enhorabuena por todo

Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en el despacho, mirándonos sin decir nada, iba a decirle algo pero el se me adelantó abrazándome con fuerza para luego besarme con fuerza y con pasión.

-estamos sanos- dijo Edward después de separarnos, yo le miré sin comprender

-estamos, dirás el bebé y yo

-Bella- me acarició suavemente la mejilla- cuando vas a comprender que cuando tu sufres yo sufro, y que si tu estas enferma yo también lo estoy

Mis ojos se llenaron le lágrimas y lo abracé como si mi vida dependiese de ellos, lo quería tanto que me dolía solo pensar el daño que podía haberle causado

-tenemos que ir a decírselo a Emmett, el pobre también estaba preocupado.

-esta bien, y ahora tengo una excusa para mi torpeza

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que habíamos ido al médico, Emmett se enfadó conmigo al enterarse que había hecho las cosas a escondidas, pero en el momento que supo que estaba completamente sana se le olvidó todo tipo de reproche.

Ahora estaba frente a mi nueva casa, Edward y yo la habíamos comprado hacía ya cuatro meses y gracias a Alice, Rosalie y Esme estaba completamente amueblada, la casa me había fascinado desde el momento que la había visto, no era excesivamente grande pero tampoco pequeña, tenía un aire rústico que la hacía encantadora, tenía cuatro habitaciones, y cuatro cuartos de baño, una gran cocina y en un principio tenía un despacho muy grande pero Edward, Emmett y Jasper lo trasformaron dos más pequeños, el salón tenía un gran ventanal y era suficientemente grande como para poner el piano de cola que Carlisle le había regalado a Edward, el jardín era enorme, un rió lo cruzaba y Edward había insistido en mandar a construir una piscina, en resumen era una casa magnífica. Y ahora me encontraba frente a ella sin poder hacer nada mientras Edward metía todas nuestras cosas en el maletero, íbamos a ir a Forks, por que yo me había empeñado en que nuestro hijo naciese allí y todos los demás habían insistido en acompañarnos, además todos tenían un motivo aparte para ir, Alice estaba embarazada de dos meses y Rosalie y Emmett se casarían en breves también en Forks.

-no comprendo como estando a nueve meses de embarazo todavía no se si voy a tener un sobrino o una sobrina- protestó Emmett, es que a mi pobre bebé no estaba muy por la labor de enseñar sus vergüenzas delante del médico

-por que no dejas de quejarte Emmett, ni que fueras el padre- le regaño Edward

-cállate Cullen

-yo sigo diciendo que va a ser niña- canturreó Alice - y ya sabéis que mis corazonadas nunca se equivocan

Tardamos casi un día entero en llegar a Forks ya que Alice y yo ralentizábamos la marcha, yo por que tenía que ir al baño muy a menudo y Alice por que se mareaba cada dos por tres, pero al final llegamos, lo que no contábamos es que Esme y Carlisle no llegarían asta la noche por lo que bajamos asta el único bar de Forks para comer algo, y con el hambre que yo tenía estaba segura que sería capaz de comerme un jabalí entero

-¿seguro que te vas a comer todo eso?- me dijo Emmett

-no te pienso dejar nada- le dije mientras toda la mesa se reía- voy al baño

-¿otra vez?- me preguntó Edward, yo le miré mal

-no te quejes que tu tienes parte de culpa

**EDWARD POV**

Ayudé a Bella a levantarse y la seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba, estaba preciosa con un pancita de nueve meses, no podía esperar para ver la cara que tendría nuestro niño a niña.

-te la vas a comer con la mirada Edward- me dijo Rosalie

-tienes razón, ni que no te la hubieras comida ya a juzgar por la tripa que tiene- dijo Jasper riéndose

-ya veremos como miras a Alice dentro de siete meses

-¡Edward Cullen no me lo puedo creer!- dijo una voz nasal a mis espaldas, me gire para ver a Lauren, Jessica y Mike detrás de mí, Mike parecía mirarme con miedo, aunque su mirada se posaba más en Emmett

-hola Lauren- me di cuenta en seguida que mi voz sonaba aburrida y molesta, pero es que su presencia me molestaba bastante, sabía que Jessica había sido amiga de Bella, pero también era plenamente consciente que ella siempre le había guardado cierto rencor por el interés que Bella suscitaba en Mike, y bueno Mike me molestaba, siempre me había molestado su presencia y Lauren… no había mucho que decir acerca de ella

-parece que te desagrada mi presencia Eddy- Emmett comenzó a toser disimulando su risa, mientras Rosalie y Alice la miraban mal, mientras Lauren se sentaba en el lugar que hasta ahora había ocupado Bella

-me molesta Lauren como bien sabes, además también sabes que odio que me llamen Eddy

-a mi lo que me sorprende es que sea Bella la única novia que has tenido que no llama Eddy- comentó Jasper como si tal cosa

-es por eso que quizá sea conmigo con quien al final está y con quien se va a casar- dijo Bella que había vuelto del baño sin que nadie se diese cuenta, miraba a Lauren llena de rabia, mientras apoyaba una de las manos en su cadera, haciendo que su tripa sobresaliese más y la otra mano, la mano en la cual descansaba el anillo que yo le había dado, sabía que su postura era calculada, yo extendí un brazo para que se situase a mi lado, ella se acercó sin protestar pero sin cambiar su postura

-¿os vais a casar?- dijo Lauren sin quitar la vista del estomago de Bella

-por supuesto- dije

-es por que te ha engañado diciéndote que ese bastardo es hijo tuyo- ante esas palabras, tanto Emmett como yo nos levantamos de golpe, no iba a soportar que nadie insultase ni a mi mujer ni a mi hijo

-Lauren querida mejor sería para ti quedarte callada- dijo Rosalie, mientras miraba también a Alice que parecía muy enfadada, Jasper intentaba calmarla, para ella tampoco era bueno ponerse nerviosa, la pobre criatura que llevaba en su vientre suficiente nervios tenía que soportar teniendo a Alice como madre, como para además añadirle nervios extra

-mira Lauren, lo primero, este bebé es de Edward, pero a ti no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación, sigo pensando que sigues rabiosa después de casi diez años por que perdiste a Edward por idiota y por que en realidad era mi a la que quería y segundo, ese sitio es mío así que mejor será para ti que te largues

-yo que tu me largaría enseguida sino sales a rastras- le dijo Alice

-tu cállate

-Lauren- le dije yo tranquilamente- de verdad no me hagas arrepentirme más de lo que lo hago normalmente de haber salido contigo pero si vuelves a insultar a mi mujer o a mi hijo te juro que por primera vez en mi vida voy a golpear a una mujer

-pero Eddy

-¡que te largues niña!- gritó Emmett, poniéndose de pie y sacando pecho- ¿o es que no escuchas?

Los tres amigos miraron con miedo a Emmett, que parecía furioso, yo me sorprendería por su actitud pero le había visto defender a las mujeres que quería de esa manera muchas veces, por lo que no me sorprendía, gracias a dios los tres amigos fueron listos y se fueron enseguida

-por dios Edward, ¿es que no puedes tener novias normales?- me regañó Rosalie

-gracias- dijo Bella sentándose en el sitio que Lauren había abandonado rápidamente, parecía aliviada lo que no sabía es si era por sentarse o por haberse librado de Lauren

-no va por ti cariño- explicó Rosalie- tu eres totalmente diferente al resto, al menos contigo Edward tuvo ojo al escogerte y mucha suerte

-mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado- le susurré a Bella mientras ella sonreía

Llegamos a mi casa a media tarde, ya casi era de noche. Al llegar vimos que las luces estaban encendidas por lo que supuse que mis padres ya habían llegado a casa. Ayudé a Bella a bajarse del coche y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover por lo que todos corrimos hasta el porche, antes de que llamásemos a la puerta mi madre ya estaba ahí esperándonos.

-¡Bella estas preciosa!- dijo olvidándose de que su hijo, o sea yo, también estaba ahí- ¿Qué tal esta mi nieto o nieta?

-estamos muy bien, aunque no creo que esté tan preciosa, yo me veo gorda- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras todos entrábamos en casa donde mi padre nos esperaba

-yo te veo muy hermosa- dijo dándole un beso

-pero gorda- protestó mientras su hermano se reía- como siga así dentro de poco voy a estar tan gorda que voy a tener mi propia órbita

-eres una exagerada- le regañó Rosalie

A media noche la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuertemente, Bella y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, Bella ya estaba dormida, pero notaba que algo la incomodaba pues no dejaba de moverse, dentro de los límites que su tripa le dejaba, yo intenté abrazarla para calmarla, pero poco tardo Bella en lanzarme al otro lado de la cama mientras ella seguía moviéndose.

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia era mucho más fuerte, a pesar de ser de día el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, podían ser las doce de la noche que no notaríamos la diferencia.

-esto es Forks mi vida, lo raro es que haga sol- me dijo Bella dándome un beso, cuando nos separamos hicimos una mueca

-¿estas bien?

-claro, algo molesta tal vez pero estoy perfecta

-si no estas bien me gustaría que me lo dijeses- Bella tenía tendencia a infravalorar los dolores

-te lo diré pero estoy bien

El resto del día paso sin que ninguno de nosotros pudiese salir de casa, estaba empezando a pensar que Forks estaba completamente inundado, gracias a dios nosotros vivíamos en una ladera por lo que el agua no permanecía mucho tiempo, aunque eso no evitaba a que la carretera pareciese un río.

Hacía la noche el tiempo no mejoró, y yo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, no me hacía mucha gracia estar encerrado en un casa por muy grande que fuese con Emmett haciendo el tonto todo el rato y soportando a una Alice con antojos que no podían ser satisfechos

-todas las carreteras están inundadas- me dijo mi padre, justo en el momento que me lo decía la luz se fue

-y ahora nos hemos quedado sin luz

-¡mierda!- gritó Emmett- nos hemos quedado sin tele

-ahora se va a poner más molesto- comenté

-menos mal que tenemos a Rosalie para que le controle

-menos mal

-por cierto hijo quería comentarte algo sobre Bella

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté intrigado

-¿no la has visto un poco rara hoy?

-si, creo que esta algo molesta por el embarazo

-puede ser

La noche entró con todo el mundo algo mal humorado, estar encerrado no le gustaba a nadie, yo estaba más preocupado por que Bella nos pudiese dar algún susto, ya que no podíamos bajar de ningún modo al pueblo, bueno en canoa tal vez podríamos llegar.

Mi madre, Rosalie y Bella fueron a preparar algo de cena, aunque no sabía que podían hacer si no había luz, pero algo se les ocurriría, yo me senté en el sofá, había estado todo el día cerca de Bella por si acaso le pasaba algo, ahora que estaba con Rose y con mi madre estaba tranquilo.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté mientras ella parecía estar en otro mundo

-¿Alice?- le preguntó su marido

-¿eh? Oh nada, nada, bueno tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar

-en serio Alice empieza a jugar la lotería- se burló su primo, luego un cojín pasó volando hasta aterrizar en la cara de Emmett, todos nos reímos

-cállate hombre de cromañon

Estuvimos otro rato riéndonos mientras Alice y Emmett discutían, no pararon hasta que Jasper y mi padre pusieron paz argumentando que Alice necesitaba calma

-¿Edward?- escuche la voz ahogada de Bella, me giré para mirar hacia donde ella estaba, la vi en el umbral del salón agarrada por Rosalie

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije me acerqué a ella corriendo seguido por los demás, cuando llegué hasta ella Bella se dobló agarrándose fuertemente a Rosalie- Bella mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me miró con la cara llena de terrón, luego me miró hacia abajo y yo seguí el rumbo de su mirada, mi mirada y algo que me daba que la de todos lo demás también, se fijó en el charco que había a sus pies, ahora fui yo el que estaba inundado de terror, comprendiendo lo que había pasado. Bella había roto aguas, y no había forma de ir al hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, a mi me pasa lo que le acaba de pasar a Bella y a mi me da algo, yo tengo claro que cuando tenga un hijo va a ser en el hospital y con mucha anestesia…. A ver que tal le va.**

**Como he dicho antes lo siento de verdad por la tardanza a mi me da mucha rabia cuando un fic tarda mucho en actualizar, pero en serio digo que no ha sido mi intención, simplemente es que he pasado mucho tiempo sin estar con mis amigos y los echaba mucho de menos, espero que me comprendáis y es que estar con mis amigos también supone que pisas tu casa poco tiempo, para comer, cenar y dormir, nada más (las mañanas es que me las paso durmiendo hasta la hora de comer jejejejeje).**

**Bueno ya solo queda un capítulo y no se si hacer un epilogo, si vosotras queráis que lo haga a mi no me importa. intentaré subir pronto el siguiente capitulo pero no puedo prometer nada, por que estoy de vacaciones en el pueblo, y aunque si que he podido entrar dos días seguidos en internet eso no quiere decir que lo pueda hacer muchos días más, espero que si pero no se**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**22/07/09**

**Aupa:**

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo final, escribirlo a sido un poquito complicado por que claro, Bella esta de parto y como yo jamás he sufrido un parto…pos claro me puedo imaginar el dolor, pero no es lo mismo, así que me he dedicado a preguntar a mi madre… al principio la mujer no comprendía a que venía tanta pregunta (creo que ha habido un momento que se ha asustado) luego me ha hablado de cómo es más o menos el dolor del parto y yo he estado a punto de pedirle perdón…de verdad… **

**Bueno no me enrollo más, muchas gracias por todos los reweivs **

**Os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste **

**BELLA POV**

La casa se quedó en completo silencio mientras todos miraban, yo incluida, al charco que había a mis pies. Me había sentido molesta durante todo el día y parte de la noche anterior, pero el médico me había dicho que esas cosas podían pasar, y que normalmente eran falsas alarmas, y estúpida de mi yo había creído firmemente que se trataba simplemente de una falsa alarma, pero de repente después de volver de la cocina con Rosalie había sentido un dolor muy agudo y también como un torrente de agua bajaba por mis piernas, indicándome que de falsa alarma nada.

-estas de parto- la voz de Edward sonaba nerviosa y también denotaba una nota de pánico, lo miré mal, creo que eso estaba bastante claro, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacérmelo encima, desde que era bebé más o menos.

-eres todo un cerebrito Edward- le dije entre dientes, mientras otra contracción provocaba que me volviese a doblar en dos, y yo que pensaba que romperse un hueso era doloroso o el dolor menstrual, pero esto era sin duda alguna un dolor muchísimo más fuerte.

Al tener esa contracción y al doblarme en dos estuve a punto de caerme, por que Rosalie podía ser fuerte, pero yo pesaba mucho más, menos mal que Edward me agarró antes de que cayese al suelo.

-gracias- le susurré

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Alice con miedo

-tenemos que llevarla a un hospital- le contestó mi hermano

-¡eres idiota ¿verdad Emmett?!- le gritó Rosalie- ¿es que no has visto como están las carreteras?, como no sentemos a Bella en una barca y dejar que llegue al hospital remando no veo yo como va a llegar hasta ahí

-¿no tenías más días para dar a luz?- me reprochó mi hermano, si no sería por que el dolor me hacía doblarme en dos le daría un buen sopapo.

-en cuanto este bebé esté fuera te juro que te mato Emmett

Mi comentario provocó que toda la casa estallase en gritos, en los cuales yo me incluía, Edward discutía con Alice, Rosalie y yo con Emmett, Esme miraba con susto y con cierto reproche. Yo hubiese seguido gritando a Emmett con mucho gusto pero tuve una nueva contracción que me dejó casi sin aliento, Edward me seguía agarrando pero seguía discutiendo, ahora con Emmett.

-¡Callaros todos!- grito Jasper, todos nos quedamos en silencio, impresionados por oír a Jasper gritar, creo que hasta el bebé se quedó quieto

-Jazz- dijo Alice, también sorprendida, normalmente Jasper era el único que solía mantener la calma y nunca, jamás, gritaba.

-creo que lo que aquí nadie se está dando cuenta que tenemos a una mujer a punto de dar a luz

-creo que de eso nos hemos percatado- le dije entre dientes- y también me he percatado de que no puedo ir de ninguna manera al hospital, lo siento si eso ha provocado que la gente se ponga un poco histérica.

-no es tu culpa Bells, bueno no del todo, es cierto que no podemos ir al hospital por lo que creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que el bebé tendrá que nacer en esta casa.

-somos concientes de ello Jasper- le dijo Esme cariñosamente, pero ella también estaba nerviosa

-el problema creo que renace en ese mismo punto- puntualizó Carlisle, que hasta ahora se había quedado callado

-¿algo más que alegar Jasper?- le dijo mi hermano, yo le volví a mirar mal, mientras sentía como una gota de sudor caía de mi frente

-bueno, dar a luz en casa es algo complicado y seguro que tiene que ser muy duro, sobre todo a juzgar como a Bella le cuesta cada vez más ocultar el dolor- Edward me miró con reproche y yo le miré mal, el tenía parte de culpa de mi situación, y Alice también por obligarme a ponerme ese estúpido vestido- pero creo que aquí nos hemos olvidado que estamos ante dos grandes médicos, el padre y el abuelo de la criatura

Jasper parecía satisfecho por su deducción y yo me sentí estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que teníamos dos médicos en la casa, eso me aliviaba en parte, por que el dar a luz sin la epidural no me hacía mucha gracia.

-¿vosotros dos no os habíais acordado que erais médico?- les reprochó mi hermano

-pues en estos momentos me cuesta recordar hasta como me llamo Emmett- le gritó Edward, mientras yo me volvía a doblar de dolor

-¿y tu…?- mi hermano se giró para seguramente pedir respuestas a Carlisle

-¡que te calles Emmett! ¡Cállate de una buena vez!- le grité ya harta de tanta cháchara- ¿es que nadie se acuerda que estoy apunto de dar a luz?- todos me miraron sin contestar- ¿queréis hacer algo de una vez? Por favor

Al parecer mis palabras surgieron efecto, Esme y Rosalie se fueron corriendo a preparar la cama del cuarto de Edward, al parecer les parecía muy bonito que el bebé naciese en la cama en la cual Edward había dormido durante tantos años, Carlisle se fue a buscar su maletín de medicina, entre Edward y Emmett me subieron hasta el cuarto que quedó preparado en tiempo record, Jasper estaba con Carlisle haciendo algo y Alice se quedó conmigo para ayudarme a ponerme un camisón para estar para estar más cómoda, aunque en estos momentos no creía que podría estar cómoda con nada, pero tener a Alice cerca me hacía mucho bien, sobre todo por que ella me miraba como si nada malo fuese a pasar.

-dime que mi bebé va a nacer bien- le rogué

-tu bebé nacerá estupendamente Bella, confía en mi

-siempre lo hago- ella me miró divertida

-eso te lo podría discutir pero ahora creo que no es el momento- Edward y Carlisle entraron en ese momento.

-bien Bella vamos a ver cuanto estas dilatada, para saber más o menos cuanto va a tardar el bebé en salir- me explicó Carlisle, yo lo único que quería era que el bebé saliese ya

-todo va a salir bien mi vida- Edward me agarró la mano y me besó en la frente

-tengo miedo- le susurré, esa la verdad, tenía mucho miedo de que algo saliese mal, de que al bebé le pasase algo.

-tranquila, nadie va a dejar que pase nada

-¿y si no soy una buena madre?- sabía que no era el momento de hacer estas preguntas pero de repente me sentía muy habladora y con ganas de soltar todos mis miedos, ante mi pregunta Edward me miró con increíble dulzura y amor.

-vas a ser una madre magnifica Bella, no va haber madre mejor que tu- luego una sonrisa cruzó sus labios- has cuidado de Emmett durante mucho tiempo

-eso es verdad- luego me mire a Carlisle que seguía en la misma posición que estaba hace unos momentos, una posición en la cual jamás pensé que Carlisle estaría, era violento pero sabía que no me quedaba otra-¿Por qué no estás tu en el lugar de Carlisle?

-por que Carlisle ya ha atendido partos, yo soy cardiólogo Bella, lo mío son los corazones- apreté la mano de Edward cuando otro dolor me atravesó todo el cuerpo

-Carlisle dime que no va a tardar mucho- le pregunté mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento

Carlisle levantó la mirada y me miró fijamente, eso no era nada bueno, sabía por su mirada que esto iba para rato.

-va a tardar, todavía no has dilatado suficiente- sabía que iba a decir esas palabras, me dejé caer sobre la cama, no me había fijado que alguien, seguramente Esme, me había puesto una almohada en la espalda

-¿no puedes hacer nada?

-darte apoyo hasta que el bebé decida salir- me respondió Carlisle

-eso no me soluciona nada- susurré ente dientes

Pasaron unas cuatro horas y yo seguía igual, nada había cambiado, bueno en realidad algo si había cambiado, ahora estaba más cansada y los dolores eran más fuertes, pero Carlisle seguía diciendo que todavía no era el momento, estaba empezando a pensar que ese momento jamás llegaría.

-cuanto queda- pregunté deseosa de que alguien me dijese el tiempo exacto que me quedaba

-poco

-¡eso lo has dicho hace dos horas!- le dije gritando, sabía que no tenía que gritar, que tenía que guardar la calma, pero cada vez me dolía más, el dolor nacía desde las entrañas y se extendía por todo el cuerpo.

-tranquila Bella- me susurró Edward

-no me digas que esté tranquila, de ahora en adelante calentones los justos va ha haber aquí- le amenacé, aunque sabía que esa amenaza no iba a ir a ninguna parte- y la siguiente vez que vayamos a tener un hijo voy a estar en el hospital un mes antes o dos

-Papá ¿no puedes hacer nada?

-no Edward, ni siquiera estando en un hospital podría hacer nada, el bebé saldrá cuando tenga que salir.

-pues podrías hacer algo para adelantarlo- le replicó

-podrías callarte y hacernos un favor a todos Edward, sobre todo a Bella- le contestó Carlisle mientras yo apretaba los dientes por que una nueva contracción me atravesó- no empujes Bella, todavía no es el momento.

Yo seguí el consejo de Carlisle, al fin y al cabo el médico era el.

Paso otra hora, o eso pensaba yo, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo real había pasado, en estos momentos la realidad se me estaba distorsionando bastante, cada vez que le preguntaba a Carlisle cuanto quedaba el me respondía que poco y a veces solo me respondía que tendría paciencia, pero que fácil era decir eso siendo hombre, como los odiaba en estos momentos.

Esme apareció en un momento durante la noche y sugirió que Edward tendría que ir un rato abajo para relajarse y sobre todo para comer algo, yo al principio no quería que se fuese, quería que el también sufriese por algo, pero para ser justos el se había portado fenomenal y tampoco era su culpa que yo estaría aquí y no en un hospital.

**EDWARD POV**

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, yo no quería irme, no quería estar lejos de Bella, pero sabía que no ayudaría mucho si yo me desmayaba por culpa de la falta de comida.

Cuando llegué al salón vi que todos los demás también estaban allí, al parecer ninguno contemplaba la posibilidad de irse a dormir en momentos como este.

-toma Edward- Rosalie me tendió un sándwich, que yo le agradecí, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de comer nada en estos momentos- seguimos sin luz así que no he podido prepararte nada más

-muchas gracias Rosalie- me senté en el sofá, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estábamos todavía sin luz, tanto la sala de estar como mi cuarto, en el cual estaba Bella, estaban llenos de velas, la cantidad de velas en la casa podría ser anormal si no sería por que en Forks se solía ir la luz habitualmente

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntó Emmett, claramente preocupado por su hermana

-cansada, al menos si no estoy yo en el cuarto se verá más libre para gritar a sus anchas- durante todas las horas me había dado cuenta de que Bella estaba esforzándose mucho para que yo no notase que ella sufría

-típico de Bella, que no se le note que sufre- protestó Emmett- y comete el sándwich de una buena vez

Le hice caso y me comí el sándwich lentamente, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía y me lo comí rápidamente.

Un gritó llegó del cuarto de arriba, yo me estremecí y quise subir, pero sabía que sería bueno para Bella que dejase salir el dolor de alguna manera.

-he decidido que no quiero tener hijos- dijo Alice, todos la miramos mientras ella estaba apoyada en Jasper

-pues un poco tarde para tomar esa decisión Alice- le dijo Emmett sonriendo- creo que son dos meses tarde

-además, tranquila que con tus corazonadas a ti no creo que te pille desprevenida la llegada del bebé- le tranquilizo Jasper

-tienes razón

Un nuevo gritó llego y todos nos quedamos mirando hacia el lugar del que provenía.

-creo que yo tampoco voy a tener hijos- dijo Emmett- Rose creo que lo mejor va a ser adoptar.

Rosalie le miró muy muy mal, su mirada dejaba bastante claro que no compartía la decisión de su prometido

-que te crees tu que yo no voy a tener hijos, al menos quiero tener un que sea mío

-¿pero tu no oyes los gritos de Bella?

-Emmett…- le dije yo, no quería que usase a Bella como excusa

-me da igual- dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros, yo sabía muy bien que Rosalie siempre había querido quedarse embarazada y ni Emmett ni nadie le iba a quitar esa idea

-y a ti Edward, te voy a quitar la idea de volver a tocar a mi hermana- justo en el momento que Emmett terminó esa frase un cojín voló hasta empotrarse en su cara y recibió un golpe en la nuca, el cojín fue cortesía de Alice y el golpe de Rosalie

-cállate Emmett y deja a Edward en paz- le ordenó Jasper

Paso como una media hora y Bella volvió a gritar, también oí como una puerta se abría

-¡Edward!- gritó mi madre- el bebé ya está saliendo

No hizo falta que dijese nada más, yo subí corriendo hasta mi cuarto, creo que ni siquiera toqué el suelo mientras corría, aunque si que era conciente de que todos los demás me seguían más despacio. Al llegar vi a Bella llena de sudor, me miró sabía que estaba cansada, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, pero también sabía que Bella era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido.

-Edward- su voz sonaba ansiosa, era planamente conciente de que ya todo estaba a punto de terminar, yo me acerqué a ella y le tome la mano para luego darle un beso en la sien

-venga Bella empuja cuando yo te diga, que ya veo la cabeza

-vale

-ahora si que queda poco cariño- le dijo mi madre cariñosamente

-venga Bella empuja un poco

Bella hacía justo lo que Carlisle decía, me giré hacia la puerta y vi que todos los demás estaban ahí, me fijé en la cara de Emmett que parecía sufrir más que la propia Bella.

Media hora después el bebé ya había sacado la cabeza, ya solo quedaban unos pocos minutos, lo malo es que Bella estaba ya muy cansada.

-venga Bella un último empujón y saldrán los hombros

-no puedo Carlisle- la voz de Bella era suplicante

-claro que puedes mi amor, eres fuerte

-venga Bells, que tu puedes- le dijo su hermano desde la puerta, ella le miró intentando sonreír

-vamos Bella- le dijeron Alice y Rosalie, mientras Jasper sonreía

-un último empujón cariño- le dijo mi hermano

Al parecer las palabras de todos surgieron efecto y Bella apretó con fuerza, apretando también mi mano, un gritó desgarrador salió de su garganta y después de un segundo de silencio, otros gritos llenaron la habitación, una nueva vida gritaba por primera vez, mi bebé, nuestro bebé gritaba.

-es una niña Bella

-una niña- dijo Bella, mientras se reía y a la vez lloraba, luego se giró y me miró y me limpió una lágrima que había salido sin que yo me diese cuenta- tenemos una niña, ¿Carlisle puedo cogerla?

-por supuesto querida- mi padre se levantó con la bebé en brazos, envuelta con una manta que mi madre se había encargado de ponerle, mi madre lloraba emocionada y mi padre miraba a la niña con orgullo, mientras la bebé seguía llorando.

Mi padre acercó a la pequeña lentamente, con mucho cuidado, aunque la niña seguía gritando sin parar, se acercó a nosotros y Bella amoldó sus brazos creando en ellos una especie de cuna, Carlisle se movía lentamente, más de lo que a mi me gustaba mientras mi madre le seguía atentamente, finalmente depositó a la niña en brazos de su madre, la pequeña dejó de llorar en el momento que Bella la tomó en sus brazos.

Miré a mi hija, era preciosa, todavía tenía la cara roja y tenía bastante sangre, pero a pesar de todo eso a mi me parecía el bebé más bonito que había visto en mi vida, y era mi hija, mía y de Bella, era el milagro más maravilloso del mundo.

-hola pequeña- dijo Bella acariciando suavemente la carita del bebé- soy tu mamá

-creo que ya lo sabe- le dije apoyándome en la cama y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella- es preciosa mi amor

-¿lo es verdad?- Bella me miró, su mirada era distinta, aunque cansada, rebosaba felicidad como nunca antes lo había hecho- y la hemos creado los dos

-hola princesita- tomé la mano de la niña y ella me agarró fuertemente el dedo, y algo cambió en mí en el momento que mi hija me tomó el dedo, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido hasta me inundó, protegería a mi hija y la querría sobre todas las cosas.

-¿y como se va a llamar la nueva integrante de la familia?- Emmett se acercaba lentamente seguido por todos los demás, cuando llegaron se quedaron mirando a la niña- dios de mi vida, pero si el la cosa más bonita que he visto y eso que su padre es Edward

-gracias Emmett- aunque intentaba enfadarme con él, mientras seguía mirando a mi hija me daban igual las bromas que pudiese hacer Emmett

-Bella tienes una niña preciosa- le dijo Rosalie mirando a la niña, su mirada rebosaba cariño hacia la nueva integrante

-Rosalie tiene razón, es preciosa- dijo Jasper

-es lo más bonito que he visto Bella, y será una gran compradora como su tía Alice- Bella le sacó la lengua a su prima

-Emmett tiene razón Bella, no hemos pensado ningún nombre

-bueno yo había pensando en uno- Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio, se supone que recién dada a luz no debería parecerme atractiva pero lo hacía, me parecía la mujer más atractiva del mundo

-¿Cuándo?

-en el día de hoy he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar- me sonrió mientras seguía mirando a nuestra hija- había pensado en Rennesme

-¿Rennesme?- el nombre era un poco raro pero por alguna razón a mi me gustaba

-es una mezclase de Renne, por mi madre, y por Esme, la tuya- Bella miró a mi madre que estos momentos había empezado a llorar como una magdalena, mi padre la agarraba sonriéndonos.

-¿de verdad queréis que la niña tenga mi nombre?- la voz de mi madre temblaba por la emoción, yo miré a Bella sonriendo

-eres la madre de Edward y para mi siempre has sido como una madre- mi madre abrazó suavemente a Bella

-gracias cariño, para mi siempre has sido como una hija

-gracias por hacer feliz a mi madre- le susurré a Bella

-pues a mi me parece un nombre un tanto raro- protestó Emmett, había estado callado durante demasiado tiempo

-Rose- llamó Bella, Rosalie asintió un le pidió un golpe en la nuca- estas mejor callado

-jope- volvió a protestar

-también he pensado en un segundo nombre- yo la miré esperando a que continuase- Carlie, una mezcla de Carlisle y Charlie

-perfecto- le dije, ahora era mi padre el que parecía estar a punto de llorar

-gracias Bella- ella le sonrió, en ese momento la pequeña Rennesme abrió los ojos dejándonos a todos sin aire

-tiene los mismo ojos que tu- los ojos de la niña era los mismos que los de su madre, esos ojos que me habían acompañado durante tantos años cuando no sabía a quien pertenecían, ahora esos mismo ojos pertenecían a mi bebé

Casi una hora después, después de que Bella le diese el pecho a la niña, mi padre concluyó que ya era hora de que tanto madre como la hija tenían que dormir, mi madre me echó de la habitación diciendo que tenía que dejar dormir a Bella, mientras la niña se quedó en uno de los cuartos de invitados que mi madre, Alice y Rosalie habían preparado para la bebé.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque en realidad solo habían pasado unas horas, Rennesme reclamó, había que reconocer que la niña tenía grandes pulmones, que era hora de su comida, después de estar un rato con Bella la volví a llevar a su cuarto, yo había dormido unas cuantas horas y ahora estaba con Rennesme en brazos mientras la bebé se dormía.

-es una niña preciosa Edward- me dijo Alice

-¿ya tiene ganas de que tu bebé nazca?- le pregunté, miré a Rennesme que ya se había dormido

-no sabes cuanto- dijo acariciándose la tripa, que todavía estaba completamente lisa luego se acercó y acarició a la niña- se parece a Bella

-lo sé, aunque creo que va a tener mi color de pelo- miré el poco pelo de mi hija, que parecía ser de color bronce

-pareces un idiota cuando la miras, se te cae la baba cada vez que la miras y bueno cada vez que piensas en ella, cada vez que hablas o hablan de ella… en fin tu me entiendes

-es lo más perfecto que he podido hacer en mi vida- volví a mirar a Rennesme, decir que era perfecta era decir poco, era el ser más maravilloso del mundo, pero que podía esperar siendo hija de Bella.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirando como Rennesme dormía, luego miré a Alice, que parecía embobada mirando a la niña.

-ella no estaría aquí si no sería gracias a su tía Alice

-bueno en la elección del vestido de mi boda también tuvo mucho que ver Rosalie

-no me refiero a eso- ella me miraba con los ojos como platos, Alice no estaba acostumbrada a no saber las cosas- me refiero a que si no fuese por ti Bella y yo no hubiésemos dejado de ser unos idiotas, jamás hubiésemos hablado sobre nada, seguramente si no fuese por tus manipulaciones jamás hubiésemos ido a la casa de la playa de Jasper y Rosalie y bueno tu sabes todo lo que supuso ir a esa casa.

-supuso muchas cosas, una de ellas que tu recuperases la memoria

-pero no fue la más importante- miré a Rennesme que jugaba con uno de los botones de mi camisa- lo más importante es que di más o menos el primer paso para recuperar a Bella

-Bella y yo estabais destinados

-al igual que Jasper y tu- ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- sabes Alice, si hubiese tenido una hermana me hubiese encantado que fueses tu.

Ella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejé a Rennesme en la cama y ella encontró muy divertido meterse en la boca la colcha, yo por mi parte me acerqué a Alice y la abracé.

-a mi también me hubiese gustado tener un hermano como tu, creo que hubiese estado genial, así podría ser completamente la tía de Rennesme

-oh por favor, tu siempre serás la tía de Rennesme, con lazo de sangre o sin el, serás la mejor tía, la que desquiciará a Bella obligándola a salir a comprar ropa para Rennesme y ella no se podrá negar por que es ropa para su hija y luego con el paso de los años me volverás loco a mi cuando le compres determinada ropa a Rennesme.

-en eso tienes toda la razón- Alice empezó a saltar todavía abrazada a mi, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla- creo que deberías llevar a que la mamá vea a su bebé.

Fui con Rennesme al cuarto donde estaba Bella, cuando llegué todavía estaba dormida, la pobre estaba tremendamente cansada, me senté en la cama pero Bella ni siquiera se movió.

-mira Rennesme esta es tu mamá- le dije a mi hija mientras ella observaba a su madre, o al menos esa parecía ser su intención- es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y espero que tu te parezcas a ella, aunque un poco menos cabezona, ¿has visto que guapa es?, no sabes la suerte que tengo que me haya elegido, me ha hecho la persona más feliz de este mundo, y me a dado a la personita más preciosa que existe- la niña me miró- por que si princesa eres la personita más bonita de este mundo, eres simplemente perfecta.

-como su padre- Bella se había despertado sin que me diese cuenta- ¿me la das?

Coloqué a nuestra hija en sus brazos, y luego los dos nos quedamos mirándola

-¿te puedes creer que somos padres?- le pregunté, no sabía si Bella me había escuchado por que parecía más entretenida en jugar con la manita de Rennesme

-todavía creo que estoy soñando, es tan perfecta Edward- se giró para mírame y me puso la mano en la mejilla- y la hemos hecho los dos- me atrajo hacia ella para besarme.

-te quiero- luego miré a mi hija- os quiero.

-creo que nunca había sido tan feliz.

Nos quedamos un buen rato observando a Rennesme, y pensé que Bella tenía razón, jamás había sido tan feliz, había pasado años muy malos, años de oscuridad, años en los cuales nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido, tiempo en los cuales unos ojos me guiaban sin saber a quien pertenecían, pero ahora mirando a mi princesita, no sabía de quien eran, si de Bella guiándome para volver a ella, o nuestra hija guiándome para poder encontrarme con ella en un futuro que ahora era mi presente.

Por que ahora después de mucho tiempo era completamente feliz, tenía el trabajo que siempre había querido, tenía a los mejor amigos que se podían pedir, por que a pesar de que discutiésemos y a veces me desesperasen eran las mejores personas de este planeta, cada uno en sus cosas pero eran los mejores, tenía a unos padre que siempre me habían mostrado su apoyo y que sobre todo me querían, pero ante todas las cosas tenía a la mujer más maravillosa, la más especial, la mujer que era mi pasado mi presente pero sobre todo mi futuro, una mujer que me había dado lo más bonito que había en este mundo, una niña, la princesa más bonita, a nuestra hija Rennesme.

_FIN _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, se que me ha salido el final un tanto pastel, pero bueno ¿a quien no le gusta los finales felices? Aunque una vez dije que yo no era nada romántica, bueno también tengo mi corazón.**

**Al final me he decido por hacer un epilogo así que esto no es un final del todo.**

**Nos vemos en el epilogo.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	24. Chapter 24 EPÍLOGO

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**07/08/09**

**Aupa:**

**Bueno aquí tenemos ya el último capítulo, ya sí el definitivo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws y las alertar y toda la gente que ha leído esta historia, a todos muchas gracias.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo con el epílogo, aparece otro personaje que hasta ahora no había salido jejeje una pequeña sorpresita para el final.**

**BELLA POV**

Mi vestido de novia era de color marfil, de manga corta y escote barca, el vestido era completamente liso, menos en la cola que tenía bordados unas flores de color azul, Alice me había recogido el pelo en un moño precioso, y el maquillaje que llevaba era suave, casi ni se notaba era tal y como a mi me gustaba, además a diferencia de lo que se podía esperar de mi no me había caído ninguna vez.

En mi boda estaban presentes todas las personas a las que quería, mis suegros, Alice y Jasper, la primera notablemente embarazada, Rosalie que ya se había convertido oficialmente en mi cuñada, mi hermano, mi pequeña Rennesme, que descansaba tranquila en los brazos de su abuela y sobre todo Edward, estaba increíblemente guapo, no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, pero ahora que por fin lo tenía jamás lo dejaría ir.

En el momento que el pastor nos declaró marido y mujer me sentí tremendamente feliz, hasta mi hija se despertó para el momento. Cuando Edward y yo nos giramos para mirar a todos los invitados creí sentir que dos personas nos observaban, sabía que era imposible, pero podía sentir como mis padres me observaban, los dos sonriendo, por que por fin sus dos hijos eran felices, ya no había más demonios del pasado que nos atormentasen, por fin estábamos con las personas que nos hacían felices, por fin estábamos con la mitad que siempre nos había faltado, además ahora también tenía a Rennesme y Emmett pronto sería padre.

-ma-mi- un vocecilla me sacó de mis ensoñaciones devolviéndome a la realidad, una pequeña personita tiraba de mis pantalones reclamando mi atención

Miré hacia el suelo donde estaba mi pequeño Ethan, apenas tenía un año y dos meses y ya estaba empezando a hablar. Me agaché para levantarlo del suelo, mi hijo me miró a los ojos, para luego sonríeme y dedicarse a jugar con mi pelo.

-¿Ness?- me preguntó, tenía que haberlo esperado, mi hijo sentía completa adoración por su hermana mayor, Nessi, era el mote que le había puesto su tio Emmett recalcando que el nombre era completo trabalenguas, al principio no me gustó nada, no me hacía mucha gracia que mi hija tuviese mote de monstruo, pero al final acabé acostumbrándome, dependiendo de cómo lo mirases el nombre no estaba tan mal.

-¿vamos a buscar a Nessi?- le pregunté, el asintió con su cabecita- ¿Nessi?- la llamé

-aquí estoy mami- me giré para ver como Nessi bajaba elegantemente las escaleras, gracias a dios mis dos hijos habían desarrollado la coordinación de su padre- ¿estoy guapa?

Rennesme llevaba un vestido azul que su tía Alice le había comprado, en la mano llevaba una cinta de pelo en la mano, me fijé en sus pies y me di cuenta que como siempre la niña estaba descalza, parecía tenerle aversión a los zapatos, Alice decía que ya cambiaría en el momento que descubriese los tacones, a mi particularmente no me hacía mucha gracia que mi hija llevase tacones.

-preciosa como siempre, pero ¿y los zapatos?- ella me sonrió con inocencia

-en mi cuarto, ¿me pones la cinta en el pelo, porfi?

-claro, ven cariño- ella se acercó dando saltitos, si no sería por que tenía mis ojos me preguntaría si era hija de Alice

-hola Ethan

-Nessi Nessi Nessi- Ethan comenzó a moverse para que lo dejase libre, en cuanto lo dejé en el suelo corrió, bueno o eso intentó, para llegar junto con su hermana, luego Nessi se puso ha hacerle cosquillas a su hermano.

Miré a mis dos hijos, ellos dos eran mi mayor orgullo, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de Rennesme tuve miedo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como fue el parto, pero con Ethan estuve tranquila todo el embarazo, el parto no me pilló por sorpresa, además que sabía que tenía a Edward a mi lado, siempre apoyándome, siempre a mi lado como había jurado en nuestros votos nupciales hacía ya cinco años.

Mis dos niños jugaban, bueno Ethan se reía mientras Nessi le ponía caras, los dos eran tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez, Nessi había heredado mi color de ojos y el pelo de Edward, aunque lo rizos de mi hija eran de herencia de mi padre y de mi hermano, rizos que tenía prohibido cortar, exigencias de Rosalie y Alice. Ethan en cambio tenía los mismo ojos que su padre y el color de pelo igual que el mío y además tenía pinta que el pelo de Ethan sería igual de rebelde que el de su padre, pero en cuanto a la personalidad parecían bastante parecidos, tenían la misma capacidad de Edward de maravillar a todo el mundo, Nessi se ruborizaba como yo, todavía desconocía si Ethan también lo iba ha hacer.

-mami, mami ponme la cinta antes de que vengan los demás y en mi cumpleaños tengo que estar muy guapa, ¿a que si Ethan?

-chi, chi

-venga ven aquí- me agaché para ponerle cinta en el pelo, en realidad la cinta era solo un adorno por que el pelo le seguía quedando suelto- ya está, ahora corre a por tus zapatos

-pero mamá- protestó Rennesme, luego hizo un puchero para intentando así convencerme

-¿no te quieres poner los zapatos?- ella negó- no te los pongas- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, se iba a poner a saltar pero antes de que hiciese nada la detuve levantando un dedo- pero claro, si no te los pones tia Alice se va a poner muy triste por que no te has puesto sus zapatos y además sabes las ganas que tiene papi de verte con esos zapatitos de princesa, pero bueno si no quieres ponértelos no te los pongas.

Miré como mi hija se debatía ante mis palabras, luego me miró sabiendo que había perdido, me sacó la lengua antes de irse corriendo hacía su cuarto para ponerse los zapatos, luego bajó dando más saltitos.

-¿ahora voy a estar guapa para papi?

-estas preciosa, ¿a que si Ethan?

-Nessi wapa, mu wapa- declaró mi hijo para luego mirarme, levantó los brazos demandando que lo levantase- mami api

Media hora después el timbre sonó, sabía que no era Edward por que me había llamado para decirme que llegaría dentro de tres cuartos de hora, y hacía media hora del momento en el que me había llamado. Abrí la puerta con Ethan en brazos mientras Rennesme miraba emocionada.

-hola hermanita- me saludó mi hermano- hola campeón

-Tio Oso, Tia Rosie- saludó mi hijo dando palmadas

-¡Lily!- gritó mi hija para ir a saludar a su prima.

La pequeña Lilian Swan estaba detrás de su padre y también salió corriendo al ver a su prima. Lilian, a la que todos llamábamos Lily, tenía un año menos que Nessi pero eso a las niñas les daba igual, pues se lo pasaban muy bien jugando, Lily era igual que su madre, era rubia y con los ojos azules, tenía el pelo muy largo que ahora estaba recogido en dos coletitas.

-ya las hemos perdido- susurró Emmett, mirando con adoración a su hija

-hola Bella- me dijo Rosalie, a la cual no había saludado, se la veía cansada, pero eso era normal ya que estaba embarazada de ocho meses.

-hola Rose, pasar y siéntate, tienes que estar cansada.

-no sabes cuanto, ya te dije una vez que los hijos de Emmett pesan más que cualquier otro- las dos nos reímos mientras Emmett bufaba y me quitaba a mi hijo- por cierto ¿Dónde está Edward?

-en seguida viene, le han llamado por una emergencia y se ha tenido que ir.

-ya me parecía raro a mi que Edward se perdiese algo que tuviese que ver con sus hijos- dijo mi hermano mientras jugaba con Ethan, mientras lo miraba a el vi como Nessi y Lily jugaban en el piano de Edward

-Nessi ten cuidado en el piano, sabes que a papi no le guste que se juegue cerca del piano

-vale- gritaron las dos

-¿Qué tal vas a con el bebé?- le pregunté a Rosalie, que también miraba a su hija

-bien, mejor que con Lily- la pobre Rosalie lo había pasado muy mal en el embarazo de Lily, la niña estuvo a punto de morir y Rosalie tuvo que mantener reposo durante casi todo el embarazo.

-me alegro, ya tengo ganas de ver a mi sobrinito

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció Edward con una enorme caja en sus brazos, me sonrió y yo me perdí en su sonrisa, no sabía como a pesar de llevar casi cinco años casados todavía podía provocar que el corazón se me acelerase y dejase de respirar, pero me encantaba. El grito de mi hija hizo que desviase la mirada de mi marido que había dejado muy suavemente la caja que llevaba en brazos para abrirlos después para recibir a Nessi, que se lanzó a los brazos de su padre como si la vida le dependiese de ello.

-papi- dijo Rennesme llenando la cara de su padre de besos

-menudo recibimiento princesa, solo he estado fuera de casa dos horas- Edward parecía que protestaba pero en realidad estaba más que encantado con el recibiendo de Nessi

-pero te he echado de menos papi, mira Lily también ha venido- señaló a su prima que miraba a Edward sonriendo, el dejó a Nessi en el suelo y alzó a Lily

-hola pequeñaja, ¿Cómo se ha portado papi hoy?

-bien, mami no le ha echado la bronca- dijo mi sobrina sonriéndole, Emmett puso los ojos en blanco

-pero si papi siempre es bueno- protestó Emmett, su hija se soltó de los brazos de Edward para ir a darle un beso a su padre

-papi siempre es chachi- sentenció Lily, Rosalie sonrió y miró a su hija con ternura

-ves Nessi, tío Emmett es chachi

-pero mi papi es más guapo- dijo sacándole la lengua a su tío, al cual en realidad adoraba igual que mi hermano adoraba a su sobrina.

Edward se acercó a mí y me di un suave beso en los labios y me recordó lo mucho que me había echado de menos, quise preguntarle por la caja que había traído, ya que ese regalo no lo tenía yo previsto, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-es tía Alice- gritó Rennesme corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Edward cogió a Ethan en brazos, ya que el bebé había estado reclamando la atención de su padre y yo fui hacia la puerta, mientras las dos niñas miraban impacientes a su tía recién llegada.

-Tía Alice- gritaron las dos niñas nada mas verla, Alice las sonrió y les dio un beso a cada una

-Owen- gritó Lily al ver a su primo

Owen era el primer hijo de Jasper y Alice, era rubio como su padre pero tenía los ojos de su madre, al menos parecía haber heredado la personalidad de su padre, todo lo contrario que sus hermanas, Melanie y Samantha, eran de las edad de Ethan, y tenían el pelo de madre y los ojos de Jasper, aunque habían desarrollado la personalidad de su madre, seguramente darían muchos dolores de cabeza a Jasper cuando fueran adolescentes. Cuando Alice se había quedado de piedra al ver que iba a tener gemelas, pero en seguida le vio todos los puntos positivos que tenía y se hecho la culpa por no haber previsto que podía tener gemelas.

Después de saludar a sus tíos los tres niños se perdieron mientras jugaban en la casa, Jasper entró con las dos niñas en sus sillitas, las dos estaban completamente despiertas y no parecían tener ganas de perderse todo lo que les rodeaba.

-bueno ya estamos todos ¿no?- preguntó mi hermano

-faltas mis padres- dijo Edward mientras dejaba a Ethan en el suelo para que fuese a jugar con sus primas- lo que no se es cuanto van a tardar.

-llegarán dentro de poco- dije acercándome a el, Edward me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y me atrajo hacia el.

-¿a que tú también piensas que tío Emmett es el más chachi?- le preguntó Emmett a Melanie mientras la elevaba en los aires.

-Tío Jasper también es chachi- dijo Rennesme mirando a Jasper, este al parecer estaba más que encantado de que mi hija lo considerase chachi.

-gracias Nessi- Jasper seguía sonriendo mientras Emmett hacía pucheros

-papi ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Lily a su padre mientras Emmett se sentaba en el sillón con Melisa en sus brazos.

-que Nessi no me quiere- creo que toda la casa rodó los ojos a la vez mientras bufábamos

-no chantajees a mi hija ¿quieres Emmett?- le dijo Edward, pero Rennesme se acercó a su tío y le acarició la cara

-pero si yo te quiero tío Oso, tío Jasper y tu sois chachis

-ya lo sabía enana- mi hermano le sonreía mientras le alborotaba el pelo

-Emmett no le revuelvas el pelo a la niña- le gritó Alice arreglándole el pelo a Nessi- por cierto Bella tenemos que ir de compras

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté

-por que necesitamos más ropa para ti, creo que tu fondo de armario está algo triste

-paso- mi voz parecía severa pero sabía que duraría poco

-veras tu como al final vienes- dijo poniéndole bien la ropa a Owen

La puerta sonó un rato después, Edward fue ha abrir, detrás de la puerta se encontraban Esme y Carlisle que venían con un montón de regalos.

-abu- gritaron todos los niños, era verdad que en realidad Esme y Carlisle solo eran abuelos biológicos de Rennesme y Ethan, pero todos los demás los consideraban abuelos por igual, y ellos los consideraban como sus nietos, Esme y Carlisle estaban completamente encantados con esa situación, Esme decía que jamás había esperado tener tantos nietos.

-hola mis niños- dijo Esme cogiendo a Owen en brazos, Carlisle tenía a Nessi y a Lily cogidas

-¿a que se deben tantos regalos?- preguntó Edward

-bueno sabemos que es cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña Nessi, pero queríamos que los demás también tuviesen un regalito- explicó Carlisle, explicación que provocó que todos los niños gritasen, hasta los más pequeños pegaron un grito.

-ahora si que te has ganado a todos los niños- le dije a Esme, mientras ella llenaba de besos a Ethan

-es para que los demás no se sientan mal, sabes que nos encanta regalarles cosas- en ese instante me robó a mi hijo de mis brazos, antes de que protestase Edward me rodeó con sus brazos- además también tu tenías regalos cuando era el cumpleaños de Edward

-es verdad- dijo Edward- todavía me acuerdo como Emmett me hacía rabiar diciéndome que no era especial- miró a mi hermano que ahora jugaba con Owen- siempre fue un niño muy cruel.

-¡te estoy escuchando!- gritó y la puerta comenzó a sonar

-yo voy- dijo Jasper.

Yo me quedé mirando a la puerta, ¿Quién podía ser? Por que no habíamos invitado a nadie más y Nessi ya había celebrado su cumpleaños con sus amiguitos del colegio, por lo que ignoraba completamente quien había llamado, también era verdad que podía ser el cartero, aunque en sábado no solía pasar, pero bueno.

-mira quien ha venido- dijo Jasper quien volvía con un hombre y un niño.

Reconocí enseguida al hombre y al niño, aunque no sabía que hacían aquí ya que ellos vivían en Forks y solían ver a Rennesme cada vez que íbamos allí, es decir, todas las vacaciones o cuando ella solía ir con sus abuelos sin nosotros ya que teníamos que estar trabajando.

-¡Jacob!- gritó mi hija lanzándose a los brazos del niño.

Jacob era un niño de la reserva que había en Forks, tenía dos años más que Rennesme pero se llevaban a las mil maravillas, solo con ver como ella se lanzaba a sus brazos cada vez que aparecía o como él preguntaba muchas veces a Carlisle o a Esme donde estaba su nieta, era adorable verlos juntos.

-hola Billy- saludé al padre del niño- ¿Qué te trae por Phoenix?

-hola Bella, pues tenía que atender unos asuntos, y bueno Jacob quiso venir conmigo- miró a su hijo con cariño- no tienes que preguntar el motivo de su insistencia por venir

-pues no, creo que queda bastante claro

Miré a Jacob que parecía mirar con adoración a Nessi y ella parecía corresponderle, Jacob era un niño bastante grande para su edad, tenía el pelo largo y negro y su piel era bronceada dejando clara su ascendencia Quillayute.

-oye Bella, tengo que ir ha hacer unas cosas, ¿no te importaría…?

-Jacob puede quedarse aquí tranquilamente Billy, hay muchos niños aparte de Rennesme y los conoce a todos así no creo que se sienta incomodo.

-muchas gracias Bella, volveré dentro de un par de horas- luego miró a Nessi- felicidades Nessi

-gracias Billy

-Jacob te quedas con los Cullen un rato ¿vale?- el niño miró a todos los presentes deteniéndose unos momentos en Edward que le miraba con cejo fruncido

-vale

Cuando Billy, Nessi se acercó a mi sonriendo

-mami papi mira lo que me ha regalado Jacob

La niña alzó la mano para que mirase su muñeca, Jacob le había regalado una pulsera de madera con un lobo tallado

-¿lo has hecho tu Jacob?- le pregunté mirando la preciosa pulsera

-mi padre me ayudo- el niño parecía tímido mientras todos los demás mirábamos la pulsera

-es preciosa

-¿te gusta papi?- le preguntó Nessi a su padre que seguía mirando con el cejo fruncido a Jacob, hasta pude escuchar como gruñía.

-Edward- le regañé hundiéndole el codo en las costillas- compórtate ¿quieres?

Edward me miró con cara de inocencia, pero yo había escuchado claramente el gruñido, que era el mismo gruñido que soltaba cada vez que veía al muchacho

-es preciosa Nessi- le dijo Edward, luego me miró a mi- ¿contenta?

-el pobre Edward está celoso por que ya lo quieren quitar a su niña- se burló Emmett

-ya veremos cuando alguien se acerque tanto a tu hija

-Edward no se por que te pones así- dijo Alice que se había acercado a nosotros, mientras todos los demás parecían entretenidos en otras cosas, menos Esme que también se había acercado, aunque Rosalie miraba también mal a Jacob, tendría que hablar con ella también, no comprendía por lo miraban mal, el niño era sumamente encantador- mira como se miran, creo que están destinados a estar juntos.

-no digas tonterías Alice- gruño Edward

-es verdad cariño, todavía me acuerdo como mirabas a Bella cada vez que estaba a tu lado, aún con el riesgo de que su hermano te diese una buena tunda- explicó Esme provocando que me sonrojase, nunca me había fijado en como me miraba Edward cuando éramos pequeños.

-pero mi relación con Bella era diferente- Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me apoyé en su hombro

-los mimos no ve van a valer- sentí como se reía mientras me besaba el cabello

-eso ya lo veremos- me dijo entre risas, el placer de estar abrazados duró poco por que Ethan me reclamó enseguida.

La fiesta se celebró sin ningún incidente digno de mención, bueno salvo que Alice y Nessi se aliaron en mi contra para ir de compras, no hubo nada más salvo un montón de regalos para Nessi, al final la caja que había traído Edward había sido una bici, a mi particularmente no me hacía mucha gracia, yo tenía muchos recuerdos sobre los problemas que acarreaba una bici, tenía muchas cicatrices que lo demostraban, pero luego Jasper, Emmett y Edward se pusieron en mi contra llamándome exagerada y además no le podía negar nada a Nessi.

A la tarde noche vino Billy para recoger a Jacob en el momento que los demás también se iban, menos Carlisle y Esme que pasaban unos días en casa, Nessi se puso triste cuando vio que todos se iban pero las lágrimas no salieron hasta que no se dio cuenta de que Jacob también se tenía que ir, sabía que entre los dos pequeños había algo especial, pero en cada despedida me sorprendía la profundidad de esa relación, los dos se entendían de una manera que yo solo podía comprender mirando la relación que tenía con Edward, aunque ser conocedora de esa realidad tampoco me hacía mucha gracia, aunque yo quería mucho a Jacob prefería que siguiesen siendo amigos por mucho tiempo.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron a la cama después de recoger todo, ellos querían quedarse más tiempo despiertos pero decían que habían hecho un viaje muy largo y que estaban cansados, los comprendía, cada vez que yo iba hasta Forks acababa muerta.

Después de acostar a Ethan bajé a ver que tal le iba a Edward con Rennesme, esperaba que hubiera sido capaz de calmarla. Cuando llegué al sofá una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, ahí estaban dos de mis tres amores, completamente dormidos. Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá y Nessi descansaba sobre su pecho mientras el la abrazaba. Estaban muy monos los dos dormidos pero esa postura no era buena para ninguno de los dos.

Me agaché para coger a Nessi, la niña ni siquiera se despertó mientras la cargaba, lo único que hizo fue agarrarme el cuello, cuando llegué a su cuarto le puse el pijama y la acosté, la niña se removió un poco pero luego se quedó completamente dormida, antes de salir me quedé mirándola unos instantes, no podía creer que yo hubiese creado dos niños tan maravillosos, a veces cada mañana me tenía que pellizcar un par de veces para saber si todavía estaba soñando, a veces me preguntaba si el avión en el que había de Londres se había estrellado y en realidad esto no era más que una fantasía. Por que mi vida podía no ser lo más maravilloso del mundo a veces era difícil, tener dos niños pequeños quitaba mucho tiempo y sobre todo energía, en algunas ocasiones llegaba tan cansada del trabajo que no tenía ganas para nada y a Edward le pasaba lo mismo y además muchas veces había que hacer malabares para llegar a final de mes, pero todo eso me daba igual, me daba lo mismo en el momento que veía a mis hijos sonreír, me daba lo mismo todo cada vez que Edward me besaba.

-mi Jacob- susurró mi hija en sueños, un gruñido sonó a mis espaldas, no me tuve que girar para ver de quien provenía

-si esto se pone más serio la mando a un internado

-eres incapaz de hacer eso Edward- le dije abrazándolo y poniéndome de puntillas para besarle- la quieres demasiado

-¿en el día de hoy te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?- dijo sonriendo, yo fingí que pensaba

-creo que no señor Cullen

-pues eso habrá que remediarlo señora Cullen- se agachó para besarme- te quiero

-yo también te quiero

-¿sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que los niños están dormidos y de que mis padres están aquí por si acaso se despiertan…

-no comprendo- intenté parecer inocente pero tuve que ahogar un gritó cuando el me alzó en brazos

-pues déjame que te explica señora Cullen- luego se encaminó hacia nuestro cuarto- y tengo toda la noche para hacerlo.

Cerramos la puerta entre risas, sabiendo que esta noche sería maravillosamente larga.

Por que mi vida podía no ser perfecta, pero era mi vida, la que yo siempre había soñado, con una familia y amigos que me querían, unos niños maravillosos y el hombre de mi vida. Por que era verdad no tenía una vida perfecta, pero alguien dijo una vez que en la imperfección estaba la más hermosa de las bellezas y así era como quería seguir viviendo hasta el fin de mis días, sumida en la imperfección.

_**THE END**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado el final, creo que este final lo pensé en el mismo momento que empecé a crear esta historia, aunque si es verdad que tuve momentos en los que quería poner otro final, uno en el que Bella moría, aunque a mi parecer seguía siendo bonito… aunque ella terminaba queriendo ellos dos se volvían a encontrar… rollos que se me ocurren a veces…**** y para que no quede ninguna duda ninguno de los niños hereda la enfermedad, así que todos están sanitos.**

**Como ya he dicho antes gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia y muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario, he de ser sincera y que en un principio no quería publicar esta historia pero bueno al final me animé y a mi particularmente me ha gustado como ha quedado (pero claro como la que lo ha escrito he sido yo pues es normal jejejeje).**

**Muchas gracias por leerme **

**Un beso muy grande**

**Tisha**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola:**

Ya se que las notas están prohibidas en fanfiction por eso borraré esta nota dentro de tres días más o menos.

Si escribo aquí es para avisaros es que gracias a la idea de Sango-Tsunade he decido hacer la primera parte de este mismo fic, es decir, voy ha hacer una historia en la que se cuenta todo (o más o menos todo) lo que pasó Bella antes de ser novia de Edward por primera vez y como fue su relación hasta que ella decidió irse. En el fic se contará mejor todo lo que Edward recuerda cuando recuperó la memoria y todo lo que Bella le contó.

El fic se llamará **"Tras mis ojos",** y como he dicho será en mayor parte la visión de Bella de cómo pasa todo…ya que de Edward se ve más o menos en este fic.

Todavía no lo he publicado pero en este fin de semana subiré el primer capitulo (igual lo subo hoy pero no puedo prometer nada) y yo solo espero que os guste, el fic aparecerá en mi perfil cuando lo suba.

Un beso

Tisha


End file.
